Nights in the Big City
by Mr. Wizard
Summary: What a way to start things off. Shift change, a new drug on the streets, and now a couple of kids who say they're from REALLY out of town. A little Kim noir.
1. Chapter 1

Kim Possible and related characters are the property of Walt Disney.

Shift Change

I opened my eyes, the clock read 11:55. _Maybe if I'm real quiet, I can slip out before…_

Too late. He rolled over, wrapped an arm around me and lobbied for me to stay. Lobbied real good too. The boy's got skills—it's the only reason I let him touch me after the marathon pain fest that brought Marsha into the world. The doctors call it a 'breach birth' we use a different word: same first letter, same last two letters, different set in the middle.

"Let me up. I gotta get ready for work."

"Oh, come on, you can call in." He smiled. "You've got plenty of sick days, and I hear you're in good with the boss."

"The way Marsha picks up bugs at day care? Two weeks aren't that much. And remember the rule: we don't talk about Daddy when either or both of us are naked. Now let me go, I need to take a shower."

"Want company?"

"What do you think I need to wash off? Isn't it enough that Reneca is going to spot my 'happy walk' first thing? Now why don't you just roll on back over and get some sleep?"

One thing about old soldiers, they're real good about following orders, especially where a bed is involved. He was out by the time I turned on the bathroom light.

_What is it about shift changes that turn him on? Not that I mind much. A real deft left hand, and a respectable caliber where it counts. But this girl doesn't adjust that well to third shift._

The shower almost woke me up. I got dressed, put on my gear, and went to Marsha's room. She had tossed off her covers in the crib. I was cold just looking at her. _Can't believe she'll be three this year._ The guys at work could not get over my biceps now. Just the twenty-eight pound curls I do fifty times a day. Who cares? It gets me lots of kisses. I put my hand on her chest, checked her breathing. Everything right with this part of the world. Now to where it's all screwed up.

I went out to the car. It was 12:30, I was doing real well. Time for breakfast, so I went to the only place really hopping at this time of night.

Smolensk on the Go may not be the fanciest place in town, but it wins where it counts. The food's always good, if not politically correct. The night management is also the best, but I think they still go by Moscow time. I walked in.

"Hey, Dimitri."

"Sasha!" the big guy threw off his stained apron as he came out to hug me. "Glad to see you back on the night shift. Got any new pictures of Marsha?"

I patted my coat pocket. "A whole card."

"Good, we put them on the computer, and I see which I want. Now, how about some food?"

The kielbasa smothered with onion and peppers is always good. I take mine with the potato pancakes. Hey, I can't help it if my blood cholesterol rocks. You need to pack it in before you start. I don't care to have food in my car.

"Damn." It was my pager. I checked the number; the office. "I got to go get this."

I went out to the car. "L816249 here."

"Skip the meeting. Get over to Emerson and 49th, we've got reports of a break-in."

"That's six blocks over, where's the first response?"

"Already there, haven't gone in. Say they hear kids."

"Kids."

"It's what you get for having a degree. Now get over there."

Dimitri had already packed up my breakfast. He handed it to me. I gave him the card.

"Shift's starting early."

**Just a little of noir that came to me just the other day. If you think it should go on, let me know. If you think it should stop, that's just as welcome. **


	2. 49th and Trouble

2. 49th and Trouble

Outside the River Walk, you can get anywhere fast at 1:30 a.m. I pulled into a warehouse parking lot. _Why is it always a warehouse?_

Car 54 was there. Campbell and Raimi, Chin and Grin, perfect fits for the night shift. They were talking with a night watchman.

"What have we got?"

Campbell jerked his thumb at the watchman. "He called us fifteen minutes ago. Heard something."

"It was weird." The old man shivered. "I was making my rounds, when I heard a sort of ripping sound. Then there was a voice. Somebody got in, but all the doors and windows are shut!"

I looked at Raimi, he nodded. "We got a peek at them though a window. There's at least two. Looks like one is passed out. We saw his legs, but they weren't moving. We could hear a girl. She kept talking to a third person, calling him anyway. But we only heard one voice."

"Think they're pumping?"

"Never heard of pumping causing hallucinations." Campbell shrugged. "But with its use on the rise, we're bound to hit a critical mass. Bad reactions, o.d.s, people cutting it with bleach and crap."

"Maybe this is the start." I went back to the car, called in. "L812649 here, I'm going in. 54 is backup."

We went inside. Once I could hear a voice, I signaled Campbell and Raimi to stay put. Sometimes the uniforms just made things worse.

_Stupid degree. _I got the B.A. in Childhood Development as a fall back if I never got into the Academy. Mom wanted me to be a teacher like she was. I picked it because I didn't want to be just another Criminal Justice major, even though I knew I would outscore the jocks who stuffed those classes. It did help with the goody-goodies who wanted to find any excuse to keep the Chief's little girl out to show they didn't play favorites.

On the down side, whenever anything happens to a kid on my shift, you can guess who they call. I'd sooner work homicide than see some to the things I've seen. If I wasn't defensive of Marsha by nature, this certainly would've triggered the response.

I took a whiff, and was glad that they called me before I could really dig into breakfast. Nothing turns your stomach like the smell of burnt flesh. Someone was in a really bad way. Hopefully, that meant the others would welcome some help.

I could make out the words now. The girl was tense, desperate.

"Talk to me! Somebody! Where are you? Where are we?"

I peeked around the corner. There was a boy in the floor. His chest was black and red, you could hear the skin crack when he took a breath. A girl hovered over him. She wore some sort of uniform. The shirt was purple, her black slacks had a matching stripe. There was a belt with a holster. No clip in the handle, weird kind of gun. Too bulky for a revolver.

She was cute. Peaches and cream skin: I hate that, I always look so dead next to that type. Red bouncy hair, trim bouncy figure, you could even tell her voice was naturally light and happy. _Jeez, somebody just give the girl some pompoms._ But right now you could tell she was worried sick. The boy groaned softly, she knelt.

"I can't reach Wade on the Kimmunicator, and the phone is dead. Hold on, Ron, I'm going to go get help."

"Help's here." I stepped out of the shadows, slowly, hands empty and palms outward. "I'm a cop. Let me just call an ambulance."

Green eyes went wide, like they recognized me. The girl stood up. "He's getting too good. That trap got Ron, and I don't know where Rufus is. Our communications are cut off, I have no idea where we are, and now he sends you in disguise. You almost had me going.

"He's going to have to put an ad in Bad Book's next issue. 'Wanted: Side Kick, unexpected PERMANENT opening."

She came running at me. About eight feet away she jumped into the air and brought her legs up. _A flying kick._ I shook my head. Give a kid a few lessons and she thinks she's Linda Lu. Well, I sparred with the real deal when I tested for my third black belt. I remember her quaint oriental phrase for such moves. Dumb ass.

I caught the foot easily enough. I was going to set it down as gently as I could when she twisted and brought her other foot across my jaw. I dropped her and stumbled back. I touched my jaw. Looked and saw red.

_You busted my chin you little bitch._

For all you Carly Simons out there, yes, this song is about me. I know I'm a looker. Good measurements, only two pounds more than I weighed in high school, great hair and yes, perfect skin. May not be the Malibu tan so many worship, but I have my fans. Among some of the weirder sets you meet on the night shift, I'm a goddess.

I took up a fighting stance. "All right, Princess, the boy still goes to the hospital, but you're coming down town with me."

'Princess' was apparently a poor word choice. She threw herself at me. Like I said, three black belts, five degrees between them, and it was all I could do to keep her off of me. I've never seen anyone half that fast. Worse than the hands and feet were the eyes. They weren't pumped, or high on anything else, or crazy. They were filled with hatred. She was shouting a name at me. Whoever it was, they had history, a shelf full.

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS SHEGO?"

A round house kick caught me in the ribs. She ducked my back fist, but was stunned by the ridge hand to the side of her neck. _You aren't the only one who can plan a move ahead._ Then I got stupid.

I brought my foot up for an axe kick. Can anybody tell me why I would do that? If I connect, I break her collar bone, and get an immediate investigation for brutality. That's the best case scenario, and I didn't get that.

She caught my leg and dropped to one knee. Her other fist came in for a low blow. FYI for all you guys, it hurts us just…as…much. I could feel every micron of my episiotomy scar. She let go of my leg, and I collapsed. She stood up to give me a stomp when she stiffened and fell over.

I've never seen Raimi draw his gun, but he's the best Taser guy on the force. No one else could have made that shot. Campbell had his gun out in case he didn't. Chin ran over to check on the boy, Grin came to me.

"Are you okay?"

"Do I look it? Cuff, no, on my authority, shackle that girl, and call an ambulance."


	3. Two Way Exit to Crazy Town

3. Two Way Exit to Crazy Town

Got to put Campbell and Rami on my special bake list for Christmas. Yeah, I hear all the snickers out there. I can bake. Cookies, brownies, cup cakes, breads, you just aren't getting a cake out of me. Only Marsha rates that.

They had called two ambulances. I was in no shape to drive my car, or ride in it. Rami drove mine to the hospital, while I rode in an ambulance. On my stomach. With ice packs. Not a very dignified exit.

Thank God my regular doctor was on duty, waiting for a baby to decide to make its appearance. Last thing you want is some emergency room jerk who's gonna talk to the next 'Race With Death' crew that comes filming at the ever popular Go General. "Yeah, I was here when they brought in Sasha, she took a good one in a fun place."

"Just take this." She gave me a prescription. "It'll take care of any inflammation and the pain. Tell your husband I'm placing you on injured reserve for the next two weeks."

_Between that and nature taking its course, it'll be next month and another shift change. Great! He'll be hard up and horny as hell by then._

"Giving me something to look forward to, Doc."

He was outside the room. The bear can be gentle. The hug was great.

"How are you?"

"A little worse for wear. Doc said we're taking vows for a couple of weeks."

I looked around him, and was glad I whispered that.

"Sergeant."

"Chief."

Daddy put his arm around me. "Mom's over with Marsha. Gonna tell me about the first person to lay a hand on you in anger?"

"Never got a chance to ask a question. She saw me and thought she had the Devil in her sights. Like to know what that's about."

"You'll get your chance. Reneca is handling the interrogation right now. She'll be waiting for you at the station. If you're up to it, that is."

"After what happened? Nobody's keeping me out of this."

After checking on the boy and getting what information I could, I went to the station. Reneca met me outside. She saw the little inflatable seat the Doc had given me in addition to the medicine, and smiled.

"Way too much fun, huh?"

Reneca was first generation American. Her family was from Gambia. She was as black I as was white. Last Halloween we had the winning costume. I wore white over black, she wore black over white. I blacked out my teeth, and she dyed her hair white. We were a photo and the negative. You had to guess which was which.

"What can I say, I love a giant. Learn anything much yet?"

"Nothing from her. It's like we're in a spy movie. She swears she won't talk."

"Got anything?"

"Her license. Kimberly Ann Possible, 17, out of Middleton Michigan. I did some computer work after the last talk. Cheerleader, National Honor Society, in just about every club. Classic Type A future success story."

"And now up for breaking and entering and assault and battery. On a cop no less. What did her parents say?"

"She hasn't called."

"What?" I did a double take. Her type was always tight with Mom and Dad. "She call a lawyer instead?"

"Won't call anybody. Says she doesn't believe that I'm a cop. 'It's all a set-up. That won't be Dad, or a lawyer.'"

_Maybe I was wrong about the crazy._

We went inside. Had to admit I was not happy with the thought of seeing her without the shackles, but there was no way we could keep those on her. We went up to the two way mirror of the interrogation room.

She was sitting looking the room over. Way too focused for a pep squad gal. The eyes were like a doe, then like a caged hawk. Ice cream topped with cyanide.

"Let's go in. Good cop, bad cop?"

"Which is which?"

"Let her guess."

I got the hawk eyes when I came in. This was the room with the big table. I sat on opposite end, while Reneca took the midway point.

"I gotta hand it to you, Shego, this is the best set up you've ever had. The detail is way beyond anything I've seen from your boss." She clearly meant for that to be a dig.

"I got news on your boy friend."

The doe eyes came back. "Ron! How is he?"

"I won't lie to you, it's bad. He's in a clean room, in an antibiotic bath. They're going to have to strip what's left of the skin off his chest. If he can get through all that, though, he'll be fine. Dr. D. will take top care of him."

"What?!" She started to leap up. "What kind of sick threat is that? You've never been this way before! If you let that idiot touch my Ron…"

Now it was my turn to get mad. "Shut up! There are just two men in the world I let no one speak badly of. There's Daddy, and Dr. D."

She seemed confused at that. "You respect him? I never thought I'd hear that."

"We are talking about Dr. D. right? Dr. Drew Theodore Lipski, youngest winner of the Nobel Prize in Medicine, Father of Therapeutic Cloning?"

Kid looked like I had hit her with a ton of bricks. "What game are you playing, Shego?"

"Why do you call me that? Maiden name's Go, all right, but that was six years ago. It's Barkin now, Sasha Barkin, Sergeant, Go City PD."

The girl turned green at the gills. "Barkin? Steve Barkin? Steve 'Jar Head' Barkin? Assistant Principal of…"

"Robert E. Lee High School, right here in Go City."

Now the look turned from sick to puzzled. "One step too far, Shego. Drakken's little delusion of grandeur was one thing. Now you're saying that Barkin teaches at a school in Illinois named after a Confederate General. He's at Middleton High School."

Reneca looked at me and crossed her eyes. I gave her a look. We were getting nowhere.

"Honey,' She said to Kim. "We're talking about the Seventeenth President, the one after Lincoln. Didn't you have to do one of those Parade of Presidents in Fourth Grade. 'Truest of the True, Bluest of the Blue'?"

"And as for the other thing, true, when we met in Abnormal Psyc, Stevie was planning to go back to Middleton after graduation, but I can be very persuasive." The girl shuddered at some mental image. I had to hide a smile. Something about ribbing her really appealed to me.

"I don't get it." She shook her head. "What do you want? Why are you messing with my head like this? After all the times you've tried to kill me you think I would take you to be someone else? Drakken's never tried to get anything out of me before."

"Drakken? Oh. Dr. D." _God, this kid is delusional and scary. Everything about her is about five degrees off. So close and yet so screwy._ _Time for another tactic._ "Kim, can I call you that? I know you don't like Princess."

That brought out a tiger's smile. "You'll remember that for a little while. It's usually Kimmie, but I like Kim better."

"We'll go with that then. Look, let's go call your folks. I bet they're worried sick. Maybe they can reach your boyfriend's parents too. They seem to be out of pocket."

She stood up, her face doubtful. "Don't think you're going to get away. The station is full of cops. Real cops."

I wanted to take her to my desk. The phone had caller i.d., so maybe she would see we were telling the truth. She glanced at a soda machine in the hall way.

"Are you thirsty, Honey?" Reneca had fallen into good cop, but she hadn't gotten busted by the little darling today. Kim nodded. Reneca fished out some change and made a point of buying one herself. Realizing what she was doing, I got one.

"There, all the same brand. Fifty-fifty would be one thing, but do you think this Drakken would mess up both of us?"

She took Reneca's and we all opened up _Didn't think about how thirsty she must have been. Maybe later we'll get her something to eat. Could do wonders in opening her up._

My desk, like my car, is neat. All the papers are where they should be, no food out, I can't stand the guys whose desks look more like a table. A digital photo album gave me my Marsha fix. She stared at it for a while and gave me a sidelong glance.

"All our phones have caller i.d.. We looked up your home number." I punched it in.

Possible came up on the screen. I had it on speaker. It rang a few times.

"Hello?"

"Dr. Possible please."

"This is she."

"Dr. Possible, this is Sergeant Barkin of the Go City PD I hate to call you at this time of night, but we have your daughter."

"Oh my God. Kimmie?" The voice began to crack then we heard footsteps.

"Why are you doing this?" Kim hissed at me. "She knows we were out looking for you."

"All right, who is this?" The voice was back. "Kim was out tonight, but she's in bed where she should be."

"Mam, check your phone. This is the Go City PD."

"You can say that, the phone can read that, but Kim is here. Don't ever call here again!"

Reneca and I looked at the girl when the line went dead. By her face, you could tell she recognized the voice. "Great simulation." She said at last. "But if you think you're going to mess with me using a plot line from the Edge of Madness…"

"We're not the ones carrying out the fake." I said evenly. "You two just wait here."

I went back to where they had booked her earlier.

"Sanchez, what do we have on that Possible Girl? Who is she?"

"Kimberly Ann Possible."

"Seriously, Sanchez, we just called her home, they said she's there. Could she be a girl made up to look like her?"

"Made up, yeah, but down to the fingerprints?" He read my eyes. "Of course I checked them, and like any kid from the past ten years they've been on file a long time. Absolutely the same prints. You can't fake that. Now, maybe you have an evil twin…"

_I wish it were that easy. _


	4. Taking Your Work Home With You

4. Taking Your Work Home With You

After the shock wore off a little, Reneca and I took our Jane Doe back to the holding area while the desk decided where she would go. It was 5:20 a.m. now, and the best part of our day was ahead of us: paperwork.

"Got your arrest report, interrogation report, and let's not forget the 'I wish it was my ass that she kicked report'" Reneca barely ducked the paper ball. She should've known better, I always kept at least one in my desk drawer for such occasions.

"Maybe in a few weeks I can show you what happened. What are we going to do with this girl?"

"Don't know. Juvy just doesn't seem right here, and jail's no better. At 17, I just don't see a foster home."

"I've seen too many screw ups in foster situations when the subject is an attractive young woman. The alternatives would be worse. Kid looks like an easy mark, but if we put her in with the animals, she'll kill one by mid-afternoon."

"Sasha, Reneca, get in here." Our superior, Captain Hendricks was calling. He had started when Daddy did. They were tight, and it made him all the harder on me.

"I know that you have four brothers, but do you have to try to do everything the boys do?" He asked with a smile. "I mean, they weren't there to hit, now were they?"

"Thought I was at the precinct, not a comedy club."

"I'll be here all month. You got your reports?"

"No, sir. Just started…"

"Good, throw them out. Nothing happened."

_Funny thing to tell someone watching the clock; ticking off the time until she can take the next pain pill._ "Care to tell me what did happen?"

"Word from on high. The warehouse owner is willing to forgo pressing charges since nothing was taken, there was no sign of forced entry, and we'll neglect to send the fire inspectors for a day or so while he fixes certain irregularities if he forgets tonight. As for the assault and battery charges, some things just get lost, especially in Go City."

"The Chief knows about this?"

"Who do you think 'on high' is? I don't think this was his idea, though. Somebody, some where, is interested in this all just going away, quietly."

"What about the girl? And the boy?" Reneca had that worried look on her face. She had grown up with too many stories about people being thrown away by officials who just wanted things quiet. It was a good quality, if it did get us into trouble at times.

"Don't know about the girl. Boy's staying at the hospital where Dr. D. will look in on him in a day or two. Bill's already paid."

I'm sure that he was not supposed to tell us that, but Hendricks had learned by now that it would save time, and avoid a few noses getting pushed out of joint, to just let us know. Who could guess cops would be so nosy?

"Unless we want to keep her in protective custody…"

"Which we can't, Sasha. We have no proof that she's a threat to herself or anyone else." He agreed with my shocked expression. "Yeah, we're fixing to have to throw Little Miss Mangler onto the streets of Go City."

"Won't be long until we have her back, then, when she busts up some would-be party boys. Do we have a safe house or anything?"

"Why? She ain't done nothing. She's not in any danger. Hell, she doesn't even exist! If this were the old days, the Sisters might take her in for a few days, but that dried up a long time ago. Like I said, it's onto the streets. Nice days we live in, huh?"

"Sir…" Reneca began.

"I'll take her."

Reneca and Hendricks both looked at me like I was crazy. "After tonight? A kid in the house with a wild woman who can take down my best fighter?" Hendricks was not happy.

"We can't just throw her out. Reneca has a big heart, but her apartment's too small for her ten pound cat, where would she put a grown woman? I've got the room, and I know what I'm up against now."

"Your Dad knew you'd do this. Said there was nothing we could do to stop you. Steve won't be jumping for joy over this, you know."

"I can handle Stevie. As for the kid, will it make you any happier if I keep a panic button on hand?"

Hendricks reached into his desk and pulled out the one way communicator and locator. Once activated, it would call any unit within a two mile range. We put them on witnesses, the worse domestic situations, and anyone who might need a lot of help fast. "Enjoy. Hope this makes up for a few of those stunts you pulled at St. Agatha's in your misspent youth."

"Be nice. Still about a thousand Hail Marys behind."

The rest of the shift was quiet. Paperwork never stops. I could tell Reneca was worried.

"I can handle her. She won't get the drop on me again."

"I'll have my phone with me. You just call if she gets jumpy."

At 10:30 a.m. it was time to go. I went down to the holding area.

"I'm here for the Possible kid."

She was in the holding cell. The usual mob was in there, the hookers, drunks and petty crooks. It was way too quiet. She sat by herself on a bench. Everybody else was in the opposite corner, watching her like pigeons would a falcon.

"You're coming with me."

A half sneer came on that pretty face. "Thought so. Bye ladies."

"You better get that bitch out of here. Don't want anything to happen to the Princess. Hey, Sasha, drop the girl and take on a real woman!"

I looked at her sidelong. "You really put the fear of God into them, Haven't heard anything from holding. Fights?"

"There are ways to get a little respect without leaving marks." _God, one second a little lost girl, the next a killer. What have I gotten myself into?_ "You know that, Shego."

"Still with the Shego. What'll it take to convince you that I'm just Sasha Barkin?"

"Same face, same voice, same words, same moves. You haven't used your powers, though you're really trying to convince me that this is real."

"Powers?"

"Don't play dumb, Shego. You can't keep this up forever." Then she looked away. "Maybe you can. Maybe I'm unconscious and this is a dream. Maybe Drakken has some new mind device. Maybe I'm dead and this is Hell."

"So time with me is damnation? Nice. Look, I don't know who you are. The Possibles say that their girl is at home and they refuse to come here or talk to you." The look in her eyes made me regret that last bit. "Standard procedure would be to dump you on the street, but I'm a softie. You hungry?" She nodded.

"Come on, I'll get you something."

There are a lot of places you can go for lunch. I decided to play it safe and take her out for pizza. Kids like pizza, right? Go City is the center of the deep dish world. The way she dug in, I could tell she had not eaten in a while.

"So, I have powers? Can I fly? Do I throw cars at you? Can I read minds?"

She took another piece and cocked her head. "I am so not believing this game. You do have some strength enhancement, but you don't throw cars. The comet…"

"Wait. How do you know about the comet?" It was something we didn't talk about much at home unless you wanted Mom to go on about God and His Plan. Flattened our tree house, luckily, we were all at the emergency room because Hank had thrown Mike out of it and broken his leg.

"You and your brothers, you know, Team Go? The team you quit? When you became evil?" With some food in her she was more talkative. Too bad it just didn't make any sense. Been a while since anyone had called me evil other than Stevie, but no details there, this isn't that kind of story.

"Evil, huh? So what am I? A thief? A hitter?"

"Oh, you're a thief all right. Labs, mostly, but if there's money involved, you'll be there. You aren't a killer, but not for want of trying…"

The details were exact and lurid. Crazies can be so elaborate. No wonder she went at me like she did. Bombs, sharks, ray guns, a mixer? Don't care that it was giant, a **mixer**?

It didn't take much longer to finish lunch. I've dated football players who ate less. Girl had to be stressed out. "Look, it's time to go home. I've just started third shift, and I need to catch a little sleep before Stevie brings Marsha home from day care. He's not going to be happy to see you. Just let me handle it."

"Is Barkin ever happy? Be interested to see who's playing his role. Don't want to think about a kid. Maybe a synthoclone."

"Come on. You need some rest too. Then we'll see about getting you in to see your boy."

That got her interest. Girls can get really wound up in a guy at that age. I never did: too many bad choices. But I knew plenty who thought they had Love's mystery figured out by their senior year in high school. Hardly ever works, though. The hospital was still guarded about the boy's condition. She might never get the chance to see if she was onto the right man.

Go City is not the easiest place to find a house, especially when it's a school administrator and cop footing the bills. Once Stevie gets a principal's job, we'll be set, but for now we're just glad to have a reasonably big, if old place. She scoped everything out. _Kid's a pro. Looked like something out of a training film._

I showed her the guest room and bath. Then I took her to the kitchen. "Stay out of the beer. Stevie keeps count, some diet thing. The den is just down the hall. It has a t.v. and computer. Maybe that'll show you that I'm no big green meanie."

"As if I'd believe t.v. I still can't figure out your game. There's no security here at all."

"I carry it." I patted my coat. "Now behave. I'm going to get a little sleep. Got to be ready for Hurricane Marsha when she makes land."

It showed a lack of trust, but I locked my door. I took off my jacket, and undid the shoulder holster. The Radom automatic went onto the end table. Lots of rookies looked at my gun like they would a Colt Peacemaker, but no way I was going to get rid of it. It was reliable, hit hard, and was a piece of the homeland. Hell, family still owned stock in the company. Finding one had been hard enough, so how could I give up my Academy graduation present?

I was out the moment I hit the pillow. Not fun dreams. I was kicked all over the place by the girl. For the second time I beat the alarm by five minutes.

She was in the den, a very odd look on her face. "You're not Shego."

"Praise be! What tipped you off? The computer?"

"No."

"T.v.?"

"No, but the coverage of the summit between Tsar Alexei and Pope Magdalene V was freaky."

"What did it then?"

She threw a vcr tape at me. I could see the red dot on it as it flipped through the air. _We lock those up. How did she get in? Need to move those soon, then. Definitely something I don't want Marsha to put in and start going "What's that?"_

"The real Shego would never do that. Not with Barkin. Not even to take over the world."

"She don't know what she's missing. And don't get so high and mighty on me. I'm sure you and your guy have bounced around the back seat of a couple of cars in your time."

When she turned beet red it became obvious she hadn't. "Didn't think there were any of your kind left. Thanks: gives me ammo to use on Marsha when she gets bigger."

"Look, I'm gonna make some calls tonight and see about getting you into the clean room. You'll have to suit up, and they'll probably have him sedated, but you'll be able to see him. I'll make sure you're there when Dr. D. comes in."

She started to smart off, then remembered that nothing was what she had said it was an hour ago. Tear time.

Part of me wanted to give her a hug. The smarter rest of me wanted to stand clear. At least the crying would help me with Stevie. He may not want to admit it, but he wants the world to smile. Tears really work on him: bad news for Mom when there's a two year old in the house.

A car door slammed outside. I could hear babbling. Everybody's home.

"Time to face the music."


	5. Just What the Doctor Ordered

5. Just What the Doctor Ordered

Marsha came running over into the kitchen. "Mama! Mama! Mama!" I got down in the catcher's position. She stopped in front of me and looked at the bandage on my chin. No one else had said a thing about it; they were too enamored with the other point of impact.

"Mama's a klutz."

Stevie hid his smile behind the briefcase. I laughed, so did Kim. Marsha saw her, and pressed herself up against me.

"She's in that hiding from new people phase."

"So part of the baby-sitting scene. Hi, Marsha, I'm Kim." She came over and sat down. The smile was real. I could tell because Marsha smiled back. You can't fool her with a fake smile. We've learned that well enough by now.

"'M! Mama, Daddy, Marsha!" Roll call time.

I picked Marsha up. "She has troubles with 'k' right now. Talks up a storm, sometimes you can even make out what she's saying."

Stevie came up. "Possible, isn't it? James's and Ann's oldest?"

"Yes, sir. Hello, Mr. Barkin."

"What brings you to town?"

"I've a friend in the hospital. Car wreck. Really bad." _Good lie. Fits the boy's injuries nicely. Maybe some training there too._

"I saw her at the hospital before I left. Knew you wouldn't mind if we put her up for a day or so. Middleton people being tight with each other."

"I guess it'll be all right for a few days." Stevie looked a little suspicious, but she was a girl from his home town. No way he'd put her out.

Someone grabbed my thumb. "Play!" I was being dragged toward the hallway.

"Ordering out tonight. How does Imperial Hue sound?" I looked at Stevie.

"Good. You like Vietnamese, Possible?"

"Sounds good."

"Noodles!"

A few block buildings and dollies later dinner arrived. You'll never get a warm meal from me on the first day of a shift change, especially if someone rings my bell. Almost hate cooking right now, anyway. Marsha's deep in her finicky phase; it's tough on any cook's ego.

The boxes sat on the table. Kim kept staring at the message on the side of one.

"Free Indo-China?"

"Like that'll ever happen." Stevie was helping himself to some more Pho. "Those actors can parade all they want, but the French are not leaving. Stephen King's been lucky enough becoming the ugliest leading man of all time…another of his little trips to a restricted area and he could become part of the Devil's Island Dinner Theatre. Glad to see you're a sensible girl. Too many get all wrapped up in causes they know nothing about."

"You're right about that." She gave a strange smile. _Still the little lost girl. But lost how? Doesn't look fried. What's got her rattled?_

Marsha was mucking up her tray with noodles. Every now and then one accidentally was eaten. Mom kept telling me that she wouldn't let herself starve, and she was getting bigger. I just didn't know how that was happening.

Kim took a shine to Marsha and the feeling was mutual. They played in the floor while Stevie did a little paper work and I watched. I was about to get up to use the phone when it beat me to the punch.

"Hello."

"Sasha, it's Daddy. Are you ok? She's behaving? You've got tomorrow off. Want you to bring the girl to the hospital. Dr. D. will be there at 10:00 a.m. sharp."

"Everything's fine, Daddy. We'll be there."

I looked at Kim. "Good news. You get to see your boy 10:00 a.m. sharp tomorrow."

Her look was one of total gratitude. "Thanks."

Later Stevie and I were in our room. "So, a few days. I guess some things never change."

"What do you mean?"

"Before Marsha came along, you fostered kittens for the Shelter. You've always had a thing for strays."

He looked thoughtful. "I know the Possibles. No way she would be here by herself at a time like this. Something's up, I'll just have to trust you to tell me when the time comes. Oh, well, it's not like we're going to be up to anything for a few weeks anyway."

I had to smile. "I thought you had more imagination than that."

"I've always had a very healthy and active…imagination."

"Growing all the time. Guess we'll have to see what we can do about that."

Nbc

It was nice to get up at a real time, not the middle of the night. Too bad it was just for the day. Kim was up and ready to go, but I could tell she was tired, and not in the normal way. _More like jet lag. Come to think of it, she seemed a lot more at ease being up at the time last night than I did. _We waited until the last minute to go to the hospital. No worse place to have to sit around. And I thought Marsha could be impatient.

We were outside the Clean Area. She kept looking at the door like wishing could get her in. Then I heard laughter coming from the hall.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Dr. D. and the Kissups."

Dr. D. may be a genius, a great lecturer and able to freeze your blood with a subtle threat, but the man stumbles over every punch line ever written. You can't have everything.

He came around the corner. The year's escort was with him, carefully selected for drive, talent, and yes, looks. The man was vain, all right. His hair was combed back, and he still wore glasses. Not many people do anymore. He had that smile that comes from knowing you're the best at what you do, and that that something is actually important. Lots of people can't stand him, the rest of us…

"Dr. D!"

Kim's eyes nearly bugged out of her head when I ran up to him and gave him a big hug. You gotta understand. They'd given Daddy six, nine months tops; and piss poor months at that. Then Dr. D. bopped in and asked "You want to make history?" And when that cancer hit Mom, leaving a treatment window of weeks, could anyone else have grown half the marrow in twice the time? If I hadn't already been with Stevie, I would have worn him out in gratitude. As it is, there's nothing I wouldn't do for that man.

"Sasha, good to see you. I'd ask how's your Father, but I'm seeing him today. Your Mother's appointment's tomorrow. I appreciate having a family to follow, but try not to become a patient for me, all right?"

"Got it, Doc. Dr. D., this is…"

"You don't have to tell me. Kimberly Ann Possible! It's been two years: the Mid. I.T. reunion. Tell you Dad he owes me fifty bucks. I have my contacts at the Space Center, and he couldn't get Cousin Edward to smile this year either. Most serious man who ever lived."

"I know." Kim laughed. She was really good at picking up where a conversation was headed. Her eyes clouded. "It's Ron, I'm sure you remember him."

"Your boyfriend? It's about time. I always thought you two should be together. Glad you finally stopped listening to that Tara's infernal prattling about the Food Pyramid.'

"Chain, food chain."

"Uh-oh, showing my age. What do say we all get cleaned up and get in there?"

Clean up is not something you do quickly. There's a lot of scrubbing and a little zapping. It still kind of gets to me, but she took it like it was, what did she say? Yeah, 'no big'.

"Being de-contaminated is like, so the norm."

"Whatever you say, kid. Now, let's suit up."

We met up with Dr. D. outside the boy's room. "I just want to caution you." He told Kim as he put his hand to the door. "You won't like what you see."

"I was there when it happened. I don't think I…"

The door opened and we walked in. She took one look at him in the tub and lost it. Easy to see why. They had removed the ruined skin from his chest, which meant he had just about none on his torso above the ribs. He was sedated, only way to take that kind of pain. A hand was on the side of the tub. She took it in hers and sat down.

Dr. D. was talking with the duty nurse.

"Real close one, Dr. D. Another hour in the air and he would've developed a fatal staph infection. He'll be ready for the grafts when you are."

"Staph? How could you tell?" Kim asked.

"The anti-biotitic bath turns colors according to what it's killing. One of Amy's better modifications. Lets us know what we're dealing with. Odd pattern for a car wreck. Looks more like he was hit with a flame thrower."

"He was." I heard her mutter under her breath. She held onto that hand like it was a life line. She looked up at Dr. D. "What's next?"

"It'll be five days until the grafts are grown. Then a week for them to take. When I'm done, there won't even be a tan line. People wonder about internal organs, but skin, skin is the bitch."

"Can, can you give us a minute alone?" The doe eyes were back. We nodded. Dr. D. went to look at some charts and check the computer. I stepped back. I could still hear her talk. Bad of me, I know, but I had my reasons.

"You're in good hands. I know you wouldn't believe it if you were awake, but we can trust them. I don't know where we are, or how we'll get home. Don't worry, working on it. You just get better."

She leaned over and kissed his forehead. Well, she put her mask to him anyway. The lack of skin contact is the killer. I remember Mom and Daddy. To see but not touch, tough.

While she talked with Ron, I went over to Dr. D. I made sure she wasn't looking.

"Can you do something for me, please?"

"Anything."

I reached into my pocket. Three red hairs came out. He gave me an odd look.

"What tests?"

"Full battery."

He looked confused. "I'll check for any abnormality. I've known her all her life. That's Kim Possible."

_And if he's right?_

**Ok, all you sickos out there. Contest: Name the Tape. The author gets an insight into how twisted you are, and the winner gets the sort of immortality only the web provides. Of course that means infamy. Remember the rating system, and have fun. Hope you're all up on your Hail Marys.**


	6. Nobody's in Kansas Anymore

6. Nobody's in Kansas Anymore

An hour later we were back in the car going home. I needed to find my old stuff so she would have something to wear. Our height and weights looked close, even if she lacked my curves. It would do until we could do some proper shopping.

She was lost in thought. At last there was a question.

"They can hear you when they're in a coma, right?"

"That's what they told me when Daddy had his first heart attack." Watching her had brought back bad memories. It made the sneak work with Dr. D. a relief. "Don't expect him to quote you, though, it's more feelings. What did you tell him?"

"That things are way better than they look. We have friends here, and we'll get home soon. I, I also made him a promise."

"Good. Give him something to look forward to."

Later we went through the boxes and found her a wardrobe of sorts. Actually it was kind of fun, like having a kid sister. She even gave me a hug. Kids need contact.

"I was thinking." We were folding the clothes from the dryer. "You look like the active type. Can't see you sitting around pining for your boy for two weeks. Think I can get you a job, night shift."

"A job." She yawned. "Night shift would be nice. I'm so drained during the day. And they said I could see Ron then. Interested."

"All right. I'll take you with me when I go out tonight. Be ready, I leave no later than 1 a.m."

That night we were on the road. She was watching the Lake. The island caught her attention.

"Not what I…expected."

"Never is." Fort Perry isn't that big. Was big enough to give the Brits fits back in 1842, but I'm no tour guide.

We pulled up to Smolensk. "Let me do the talking."

Dimitri came over after we took a booth.

"Sasha! Good to see you tonight. I see you have a friend with you. Hello, I am Dimitri Petrovich."

"Kim Possible." She took his hand good and solid, then stood up and hugged him. _Kid's real good at reading body language. Most people from white bread land don't get that._

"I'm from Mr. Barkin's home town. They're putting me up for a little while."

"Good." He nodded. "I sometimes think Americans don't have enough loyalty to each other. A lot of the Old World in these two. They'll take good care of you."

_Time to hit him up. _"Kim's boyfriend is in the hospital. Real bad burn. She needs something to do while he's out of it. You always need people on the night shift…"

"How old are you?" Dimitri was all business.

"Seventeen."

"Ever wait tables?"

"No. But I've done just about everything else."

He tilted his head. "You're good with people. You look strong. I can use you. Job pays mostly in tips, but that's not bad. Night shift gets lots of cops and they tip well. Can you start tomorrow?"

"That would be spankin'." She smiled. "Thanks, Mr, Petrovich."

"Call me Dimitri. Keeps me from feeling too old. Come in tomorrow at nine thirty. We'll get you suited up and teach you a few things. You can hang around tonight some and see what you pick up."

"I'll do that." Dimitri went back to the counter. Kim smiled at me.

"Thanks, Sasha."

"Don't mention it. Oh, you'll need some cab fare for when you go home." I gave her a fifty. A little much, I know, but she had nothing. There are plenty of places nearby to pick up things a girl might need.

She looked at the bill. "William Jennings Bryan."

Nbc

I went straight to the computer lab. Daddy hardly ever went there. He was real old school, and could never get used to the atmosphere of the room. Here were a bunch of guys who could never pass the marksmanship tests, not with a real gun anyway. You have to make a lot of concessions for these guys. On a more serious note, I think Daddy stayed away because the web is still a little loose, and a lot of what goes on is a little less than kosher; like what I was going to do.

"Hey, Blakeman."

A chubby guy looked up and grinned. "Nice to see you moving normally, Sasha. Had to be a rough couple of days. Ready?"

"Absolutely." _Sanity test time._

He punched in some orders. "This patches us into the Middleton High School security system. From yesterday, 7:38 a.m. twelve minutes before the homeroom bell."

The screen light up. There she was, no way I could mistake the hair or build. When she turned and I could see the eyes I knew things were right out the window. _God, it's the same girl, but she was at the breakfast table with me then._

"Kim Possible."

A blond boy came up. She gave him the smile you give a close friend. But it was clear he was no more than a friend to her. By the way he stood, looked at her and talked, you could tell he wanted to be a lot more. Wasn't happening.

Just then a blond girl in an oversized letterman's jacket came up to the couple. She looked at the boy. It wasn't a drop dead look, more of a drop moderately to severely wounded. Kim went off with her. Ron watched her walk away.

Up came a brunette dressed all in white except for a red rose. I don't remember what it stood for, but you see it a lot on campuses.

"The class rebel: Bonnie Rockwaller. Name a cause, she's marched for it. Show me a loser at this school; she's stood up for him. Used to be a cheerleader. Sophomore captain. One too many politically motivated detentions."

Blakeman looked a little bored. I found it fascinating. School with an equal number of boys and girls? Come on, I'm a St. Ag Hag. Twelve years in green and black plaid. Like those colors...but not together.

It was a repeat of the previous conversation, with the roles reversed. She stood as close as she could, even brushed him a couple of times. Something she said made him hug her. If only he could have the way her face lit up. The bell rang. She watched Ron walk away.

"Wasted on the young." Blakeman sighed. "He's pining for the ice princess cheerleader, when the bad girl wants him. She'd bounce him good if he just asked."

"Asked? All he'd have to do is fall face up in front of her. I know my bad girls."

"You were a bad girl. Why'd you think the Chief spent all that money sending you to St. Ag's? All the boys there were either going to be priests or were gay."

"All but two. Well, just one for sure. I tell you, if Tony D'Silva ended up batting for the other team; that is a loss for women everywhere."

"Sounds like a story." The troll face grinned. "Or do you have it on video?"

"You will see…nothing. You will hear…nothing. Thanks for the help."

"Any time. Just tell me when you want to see the next installment of Agony Country."

_Might be County. The Country I'm in now is Crazytania._

It was shift time after the show. For the most part it was quiet. At 4 a.m. we got one of those calls which shows why the words 'teen mom' and 'new boyfriend' should never be on the same page. Creep decided to expand his list of opponents, so I threw him through a closet door. I hate how flimsy those things are these days.

I got home a little later than usual. Took a while to justify myself for the closet incident. She wasn't there. Then I saw the note on the fridge board.

**Sasha:**

**Hospital called to say Ron will be awake for a little while. I'm there now. I picked up a cell phone in case they, or you, need to reach me. Here's the number…**

_Cell phone…_

That gave me an idea. I knew she'd have that palm pilot, or whatever it was with her. She never let it get away from her, and from time to time she pulled it out like she thought she heard it. The look on her face when it was blank. If she got a little pre-paid, maybe.

I went into the guest room. She'd picked up a little make-up, and some new underwear. (Some things you just don't borrow.) It's not right, but I checked with Judge Go, and she gave me the go ahead. In the third drawer I found it.

The cell phone she came with. There might be some clues here. I looked at her phone book. The usual: home, boyfriend, girlfriends, a few initials. (GJ?) I went to the computer and checked the numbers, all legit. I guess GJ was unlisted. But the phone did nothing when you tried to dial. No connection. Maybe I should get someone to check it out.

Then an impulse hit me. She'd been here for some time while I was at work. I did a search history. It gave me the chills.

Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer, Dimensional Travel, Alternate Universes.

It was a really good search. She started with broad terms, and narrowed quickly. Some sites were really whack jobs, conspiracy theories and the like. Fictional sites were largely ignored, but some of the hard sci fi writers got a gander. Don't read sci fi, don't watch it. Last thing I saw was some Japanese import in college. A boyfriend was into a show with a submarine or something zapping aliens. I found the chief blue skinned baddie appealing.

My phone rang. Dr. D.

"Sasha." The voice was odd.

"Dr. D. What can I do for you?"

"You can meet me at the hospital asap. I have some questions."


	7. Who's That Girl?

7. Who's That Girl?

I didn't set any land speed records getting to Go General. Something in Dr. D's voice told me I was not going to like what I heard.

A Kissup met me at the Burn Unit. "He's in the office. This way." _Last time somebody said that, in that tone, it was s trap. Reneca and I spent twenty minutes dodging bullets._

Dr. D. was at the desk. He leaned forward as I came in. The fingertips were touching. He brought them up to his lips as he sighed. Amazing how someone raised a Reformed Jew could do a dead-on Mother Superior.

"Sasha, I have the results of the tests. Just as I thought, everything's normal. We have a normal, healthy teenaged girl. However, we do have one little problem…"

"Ann called last night. There was nearly something between us once, before James. She keeps me up with what's going on with her life. I get to hear about the kids. Spent a lot of time last night on Kim and her new boyfriend…Bobby Johnson. Said they had a big fight over him last night. Ann doesn't like him; he sets her Mom senses to tingling."

"Forget that I'm a genius for a minute. We have a problem of logic here. That girl out there is Kim Possible. No doubt about it. I know the kid and it's her. I know the genetic sequence and it's her. That's Kim Possible."

"But Kim Possible was fighting with her Mom last night in Middleton Michigan, a few hundred miles from here. So that means that the girl who is Kim Possible, can't be Kim Possible. Kim is Kim. Kim isn't Kim. A pretty dilemma, don't you think?"

"Now, you didn't give me those hairs because you were afraid Kim had been zapped with cosmic radiation did you?"

He leaned back. _Yep, that's what Mother Superior did when it was your turn to talk._ You can't get in trouble for telling somebody something that didn't happen, right? So I told him everything. Well, almost everything. Does everyone have to know about that?

"And she's been no problem since?" He shook his head. "I would swear it is her. Everything about her is right."

"Could she be a clone?"

"Impossible. I thought about it myself, but Amy answered that for me fast." He touched a speaker button. "Amy, could you come here for a minute?"

"Just a moment, sweetums."

"Not at work." He mumbled to no one in particular. Amy came in. She looked real different from the first time I saw her. Still had the page boy, but I'd say a fair bit of plastic surgery, orthodontic work and a personal trainer. She was never going to be a beauty queen but you could tell she felt grand. Dr. D. seemed to approve.

"Here's the info, sugar." She gave him a peck. He squirmed a bit. I had to smile. "I've added a new test to measure how many times a cell has divided. Knowing the average time between divisions, we can guess a person's age within a few minutes. This Kim was definitely born on July 12, 1989."

"So she can't be a clone. No one can make one of a human…yet. Even if they did, we could detect them. Now, if Kim were a twin; but we have it on good authority that there was only baby born to Ann Possible that night." Dr. D. looked at the papers

"She seemed to think this was all a set-up? That I'm some super villain…I like that part, and that she is lost in another universe? Sounds weird: but not as weird as her being in two places at the same time. Do you have anything else?"

"Maybe this." I dug the phone out of my pocket. He turned it over in his hands.

"This might tell us something, and I know just who could say what that is. And they're even in town today. They're going to wake the boy up in two hours. We will have just enough time to get this to them."

Nbc

Infinite Monkey Labs is the pride and joy of the Go City Research Triangle. It sits right on the River. I was glad a cop always carries a note pad. Daddy would never have forgiven me if I didn't get an autograph for him.

"Sasha, my cousin. Edward Lipski."

There he was; the Grim Reaper himself. Middle linebacker for the Go City Maulers' last Superbowl team. During the playoffs that year he personally put the fear of God into the Saints and slapped the Vikings back to Valhalla. Daddy and I cheered ourselves hoarse.

He'd dropped about thirty or forty pounds but he was still huge. His blond hair was like Stevie's: all business. There was a thin moustache. Edward's hands were big like Dr. D.'s were small. They call those lines around the eyes 'laugh lines'. He didn't have any.

"A pleasure to meet you, sir. I know you hear it all the time, but could I get your autograph? It's for Daddy."

"Never say no to a pretty lady." He took the pad and began writing. "His name is Jan, right?"

"Yes. Thanks for no jokes about that being a girl's name."

"I never joke, especially about someone who can take people out like he could. I have the tape. It was a part of our fire-up ritual in 1999." He handed the pad back to me.

"Now, cousin, what does the lovely lady have for me?"

Dr. D. gave him the phone. His eyes bulged when he read the name on the front.

"Nokia." He opened it up. "This can't be right. Says 'made in Japan' on the battery. The Japanese don't export electronics of any type…it's all restricted by the military. And this battery has U.S. patent numbers on it. You say it doesn't work?"

"You can pull up numbers, games, phone logs, but you don't get anything when you try to call; or no ring when you call it."

"Interesting. Wish I could tell you what's going on there, but Mechanical engineering is my game. Time to call in the special teams."

"Little Brother, get out here."

Kid came out of a lab. Wade Load in the flesh. I never had seen the object of a Supreme Court decision before. Every Constitutional and Children's Lawyer had squared off over that one. The former porn prince looked a lot better, definitely had lost weight. I bet he had a work-out schedule.

"What's up?" He had that ready smile I'd seen on a thousand news reports and interviews. Court had eventually decided he could not run a business he couldn't use himself, but crushed Michigan's hopes to take all the profits from him. Last time I heard, the state still owed him about twelve million. Much of the rest went into IML. Loved the motto 'Give us time and we can do anything.'

Edward handed him the phone. "Mystery tech. Never seen anything like it. Phone says made in Japan. Not working, you get to find out why."

The kid opened it up and smiled. "Don't think that'll take long. Interesting configuration. This the only piece you've got?"

"She has another device. A palm pilot of some kind. That one she doesn't let out of her sight. My guess is it's broken too."

There was a buzzing sound. Dr. D. looked at his pager. "That's the signal I asked for, Sasha. They'll be ready in an hour. We need to get back."

Nbc

We left the phone with IML and started back to the hospital. Now I had a question.

"Little Brother?"

"You remember the trail and appeals. Wade's attorneys felt he needed to improve his image. So he skipped elementary school and went to high school and college. Showed he wasn't just wasting his brain. They also got him into the Big Brother program. He needed a mentor and who better than Cousin Edward? Brilliant, sober as a judge, perfect for a boy with no father. IML was a result. It's one of the best in the nation, especially since between the two of them they need very little outside funding."

Dr. D. looked worried. "I wish I knew what was going to happen."

"What do you mean?"

"Burn cases are bad. Few things are as traumatic as severe burns, and the boy has a good one. Only good thing is it missed his face and privates. The emotional shock from those can still kill. I'm just worried about the other situation."

"We have a stranger here. A stranger who looks like someone I know. Someone, who if the girl is telling the truth will see us as enemies. Enemies who put him where he is right now. The shock of seeing us could be tremendous…even fatal. We can only hope her presence will calm him."

We pulled back into Go General's parking lot.

_I know what she thinks, and Dr. D. seems ready to believe her. Now we get to see what the boy thinks. Nothing better go wrong, he's all she has._


	8. Wake Unto Me

8. Wake Unto Me

It was back to the scrubbing. I'll never get used to that. Kim had been in there the second they would let her. Considering what Dr. D. had said, I wanted to stay away as long as possible.

She was with him, holding his hand and talking like he was awake. Talking about the silly stuff you go on about when you're young and in love. Stuff like that used to make me sick; then I met Stevie, got a little older, and saw what else there was to talk about. I think she would've climbed right into that bath with him if nobody was looking.

"Kim, could you come here for a moment?" Dr. D. was with an anesthesiologist. "I want to explain what we're going to do and why. It's going to be hard for you, so I feel you need to know what's happening."

"I need to measure Ron's neural activity, and I can't do it while he's out. We're going to bring him out of his coma. Not entirely…we'll still have him pumped full of pain killers, but nothing like he is right now. He will hurt. I need to know how well his system is functioning. Too much pain or not enough and we're looking at systemic damage and a whole new set of treatments before I can get started with the grafts."

"Just take your chair. I want you to talk to him the whole time Breslau is bringing him to. Yours will be the first face he sees." He knew what that meant to her. "Make sure he doesn't feel alone. This could be critical."

Kim nodded. "I'll always be there for him, Dr. D. He's never let me down."

Dr. D. smiled behind his mask. "Just what I expected to hear from you. That's one lucky young man. Ready when you are, Breslau."

One second the boy was motionless. The next he started to frown. Then he started to smile.

"A promise made to get Ron…"

"Ron! Can you hear me? It's Kim!" We were all suited up. You could see it was driving her crazy to be that way. She was in his face, desperation in her eyes. I remember that feeling, waiting to see if Daddy was going to pull through. If the most important person in your world would recognize you.

Brown eyes looked at her in a daze. "Kim! You're a doctor! Was I out for that long? Why don't you pull that mask down?" He puckered his lips. The boy was still mostly out of it.

"Behave, bad boy." She was laughing. "You've had a bad burn. We have to keep you sterile. I've been here as long as they've let me. Can you remember anything I've told you?"

"Yeah! That we're gonna…"

"You've mentioned that twice now. Anything else?"

"Notso bad." He mumbled. "We have…" Then he saw me.

"WE HAVE SHEGO!!!" He moved up in a panic. The bath slowed him; it's a lot thicker than water. A little sloshed out. The monitors showed his heart rate had shot up real high. "Kim! Is there a chip under that cap? Do they have you under their control?"

"It's hard to explain, Ron. This isn't Shego. She's Sergeant Barkin from Go City PD. Now this is Dr. D."

"That's just what she calls him! You are under their power! Don't worry, KP, I'll get you out of it!" He tried to get up, but he was too weak and disoriented to rise.

"It's okay, Ron. Do you remember what happened?"

He closed his eyes. "We were in Middleton. Drakken and Shego had stolen something from a top secret lab. Same old, same old. You had thrown Shego when Drakken pointed something at you. Look out!"

There was a beeping from some monitors. Dr. D. looked them over. "Pain's ratcheting up. It's within acceptable limits, but I want to put him back under soon. Say what you want to say, Kim."

She ran her hand up his arm. There were tears in her eyes. "You took a blast from a flame thrower, Ron. A blast meant for me. Drakken was really upset about that. He ran to his new Death Ray. I guess it was something else. Now we're here. Things are different."

The boy opened an eye. It was bright from pain. "She's not Shego? They fixed the Attitude Adjuster? Drakken's not blue anymore. He's Lipski again?"

"Sure. They're just great. They've been helping us since this started. You're going to be fine. It'll still take a while. But I'll be here every second they'll let me, and a few after that. You just get better. I love you."

Dr. D. looked over at Breslau. He started the drugs back up. Ron yawned. "Sure thing, KP, I'll get better. I've got…a lot to look forward to. Love…"

"Oh, Ron." He was asleep again. I put a hand on her shoulder. There was strange look in her eyes for a second, the tears poured down to her mask. "We do have friends. It's going to be fine."

Dr. D. came up to us. "I'm sorry, Kim, but you need to leave now."

Nbc

That night was a long one. I was missing too much sleep. By the time we got home there was no time for anything but a short nap. Then fix dinner, which Marsha ignored. After that there was a little play time. She's fighting sleep now. It takes another hour to get her down. There was a lot of crying. I wanted to join in at points.

There was time for another short rest before the midnight alarm. Kim was already at Smolensk. Kid was still full of energy. She'd gotten what she called her 'Ron-shine' and she glowed. I thought about ducking my head in my coffee as I watched her.

"Great girl." Dimitri smiled as he watched. "Bright, full of life. Much like girls of Belarus. A lot of Viking in her, I bet."

I remembered our first meeting. "Yeah. I bet it's Viking. Maybe some Cossack thrown in. Whatever it is, it's all fast and furious."

"You be careful out there, Sasha. You look tired. Too tired to be beginning shift."

He was right, I was tired. So tired that I let Reneca drive. As everybody knows, I do not ride. I couldn't stop yawning at the precinct meeting, and knew when it was time to dump the pride.

A quiet night didn't help. I stared out the window and hoped for a whole lot of nothing.

"**Attention all units. Attention all units. Converge on 1412 Battery. Disturbance reported. Shots fired.**

Reneca turned on the lights as she whipped the car around. I didn't need sirens to wake me up now.

_Kimmie…_


	9. What a Shame About Me

9. What a Shame About Me

We weren't that far from Smolensk. There was a blizzard of lights as we pulled in. Anytime a cop eatery is hit, you know there will be a big response. A couple of news crews were there also. I think they have better scanners than we do.

"Hey, Sasha, any idea what's going on?" One problem with being the Chief's girl and a looker, they want to stick the camera in your face every time.

"No idea, boys. Why don't you ask Williams? It's her job and she's easy on the eyes."

The inside of Smolensk was crammed with cops. Campbell and Raimi were at the door.

"Well?"

Raimi nodded. "Yeah, they were after our girl. Did about as good as you. We've got it all on tape."

"Dimitri tried to deny having any cameras out back. Not a good liar that one. Of course he has cameras everywhere; he's Russian!" Campbell knew what the next question was before I asked. "She's back in Dimitri's office."

Reneca and I knew the way. She was at the desk. Three empty plates were in front of her. _This place is always one step ahead of the inspectors. _Chavez and Matheson were handling the questions. Chavez was old school. He stood up when we entered.

"Evening, ladies. You know Kim, right?"

"Staying at my place right now. Any idea what happened?"

"Just some rent-a-thugs, so not the drama." _Someone just came at her and she isn't fazed at all. _She was as calm as you could be, even flippant. Chavez clearly didn't know what to make about that.

"Any idea what they were after?" Reneca asked.

"The girl definitely." Matheson stood up, trying to look taller for the dark girl of his dreams. "Don't know if it was a party they had in mind or what. They all got away, a little worse for the experience."

"Spanish. It was definitely Spanish they were speaking."

"Did you recognize any words?" Chavez was hopeful.

"No. Thanks to a misunderstanding on the part of the Ron-Man, I take Latin. You don't really speak that, so I haven't learned how to listen to another language. Sorry."

"All right, Kim. Let's take this from the top again." Matheson was trying too hard; not to get information but to impress Reneca. "You were taking some trash out…"

"And three guys tried to jump me. They were using one of those Brazilian styles designed to pin you on the ground so I had to keep moving. Three were easy, so they added three more. When that didn't work, it was three more. That was becoming a problem, that's when Dimitri and the kitchen came out. They took off once the shooting started."

_Nine? Who can take on nine? This isn't some movie, and those don't sound like some hapless extras. She was taking on real muscle, and I don't think she even broke a sweat!_

"The tape's down at precinct. We want your input, Sasha. You're our resident fighter. Now Miss Possible, we're going to go and look at some pictures."

"Yes, sir." She got up and gave us a little smile as they all left. "See you at the station, Sasha. I promise to be a good girl this time."

Matheson had a sly eye on Reneca as they left. I don't think she noticed.

"He tries too hard." She shook her head.

"Hey, hard is…"

"Now don't get started with that." The voice was cross, but she was smiling. "Not all of us are alley cats slinking around looking for the next post to sharpen our claws on."

"Speaking of claws." I saw Dimitri sulking. "We need to get a statement of our own."

He was wanting to talk too. "My tapes, Sasha, are private property. I want them back!"

"Don't worry, Dimitri. I'll make sure they're sent back…intact. That or a complete copy."

"I don't want a copy, I want them! I'll need them for…"

I got into his face. "No, you are NOT bringing them into this! You remember the problem we had last time you hired 'protection.' We'll take care of Kimmie."

"You can't keep a car here all the time, and there aren't enough of you to always fill a table on night shift. I must take care of my people. Kim is one of us now."

The look in his eyes took me back. _Russians! So quick to lose their hearts. That's a grandfather's look if I ever saw one, but this gramps has the mob's number on speed dial._ "I know you care. You've got to trust me. Trust us."

"I trust you. But I trust what I can see more. With them there will be no subtly. Remember, you can't arrest people for being around."

"You just remember that, when you want them to go away."

"Don't worry about me, Sasha. You just watch out for your own. It won't take them long to know where she lives; if they don't already."

He stalked away. Now it was my turn to need a supporting hand on my shoulder.

Reneca was there. "God help anybody who gets too close to you and Steve. Don't forget the panic button…and me."

_No time to think about that now._ "Come on, Reneca. I want to see that tape."

Nbc

"Okay," Chavez said "roll the tape."

Six of us were in the viewing room. Chavez and Matheson of course, Blakeman for any digital questions and Carlson from media, then Reneca and myself. There seemed to be a great deal of buzz already.

"I hear it's gotten great reviews." Reneca can never be serious when the lights go down.

"Maybe you should sit with Matheson."

The screen lit up, and we watched. The camera covered the back area of the diner. Just your usual dumpsters. Kim was in a waitress outfit, an almost tacky number; Dimitri was not a great judge of fashion. She had a bag in her hands and seemed lost in thought.

Her back was to the camera as she opened a dumpster. A man came rushing up from off camera. Then he flew back.

"Something wrong with the film?"

"Nothing, Sasha." Carlson answered. "It's a new tape, in perfect condition. Camera checked out fine too."

"But you could hardly see that back kick. One second she's throwing something in a dumpster and that same second she's looking over her shoulder watching a guy fall to the ground. That can't be right."

"It gets better." Matheson butted in. "Turn it back on, Carlson."

Two more men came up. One throws a punch. It was fast; he looked like he knew what he was doing. There was a blur as she ducked, took his legs out from under with a leg sweep and brought her heel onto his chest. He could barely roll over in pain. The third got an open hand on either side of the neck and a kick that sent him tumbling. The first guy was up again, in a crouch. His grab was caught and his face met metal.

Three more men came into the picture. She used the dumpster for leverage to bring her foot across one man's face. The second man was thrown into the third.

Like I said, I'd never seen anyone half as fast. It was like she was speeded up, because they were moving at a good clip. If I hadn't known this was real, I would've thought we were watching one of those import kick flicks. I can analyze fights; I can't analyze the violation of physical laws.

She was a flash between six men. Well, they were six, but never had more than four on their feet at any given time. The more I watched them, the more I realized that they were good, real good. But she was Dimitri's Viking, going through them like a wolf facing miniature poodles.

Seven, eight and nine entered the ring. She backed up. Okay, she was breathing a bit harder than normal. Five men advanced confidently, the other four limped. Just then Dimitri threw the door open, a shot gun in his hands. The kitchen crew was behind him armed with a variety of ways to cut and chop. He fired a shot into the air, and the guys ran off.

Kim got out of her stance, some form of Kung Fu I think. She had a bit of a smirk. _Kid's used to fighting and winning. _

"I'd order a blood test, but you can't when the person was just defending herself."

Chavez looked at me. "Have you ever seen anything like that?"

"Just when she was coming for me." I answered. "I don't remember her being that fast. But I saw those eyes: she wasn't on anything but adrenalin that night. Force is mass times acceleration…she's hitting with the power of someone at least twice her weight."

"Lucky for her. All we can officially say is she's lucky, and if we could teach every citizen to do that, our jobs would be a lot easier. Until the next time GCU plays Emerson that is. If you think of anything else, Sasha, let me know. Why don't you take her home?"

Nbc

Reneca stayed at the office to start on some paper work and string Matheson along. Maybe she sensed I really wanted to be alone with Kimmie for a few minutes. The last few days had given me some weird things to think about.

"Kimmie, Kim, it's time we talked."

"About?"

"I think you know. What you and Ron were talking about this morning, about what we talked about the first time. Where you're really from, what really happened, and what do we do about it?"

She relaxed a bit. "That would be great. It's hard to keep the charade up twenty-four-seven."

"Don't think you won't have to. Dr. D. seems convinced, and that was before he woke Ron up. I'm ready to believe because I've got no choice. That tape…nobody in this world is that fast."

"I don't know what you're talking about with that. Everything seemed normal. You've got a lot of training. Most people move a lot slower than you think in a fight."

"Those guys didn't. You just made like a mongoose. You gotta be from REALLY out of town."

So she started at the beginning. A little girl who got started fighting crime due to a typo. 'I can do anything.' Was the motto, and apparently that was right. Then she met Drakken and Shego. Shego. Me. Nearly me anyway. Apparently the Hank where she comes from has a little better grip on his temper.

"Where you come from I'm a, what did you say, 'Super Freak' and a crook? God, I'd hate to know what her Daddy thinks about that."

"I don't know if he ever knew. He died a few years before we met. Congestive heart failure I think. They talked about it with me at your… her Mother's funeral four years later."

That hit me like a kick in the chest. _They're both gone? Who's taking care of the twins?_ "Was she close to Mom? Daddy?"

"I don't know. She wasn't at her Mom's funeral?"

"Wasn't there? What, was she in jail?" _I don't even know her, and I want to kick her ass. Where was she? I don't get along that well with Mom, but you don't not show up to say good-bye._

"It was too dangerous. The cops had chased her away from her Dad's funeral, and were out in force for the next one."

"WHAT?!?" I nearly slammed on the brakes. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. You don't keep someone away from a funeral. What kind of sicko would do that? Go City PD isn't the cleanest group in the world. Some of us cut corners, and we can get rough if you give us the excuse, but we'd never keep someone away from saying good-bye to a loved one. I remember when I was little, Jake Consala was wanted for six murders, one of them a crooked cop. But when his nephew died, he drove right in for the funeral. There was a picture of him in the line to talk to his sister. Daddy was third behind him. The goody-goodies ran it, trying to say that Daddy was too close to the mob. All the good people of Go City saw was a Daddy waiting to tell a Mom how sorry he was about her little boy.

I was glad we were pulling into the driveway. It was a little hard to see the road. "The bastards ran her off?"

"I don't think they knew it was her. Her brothers didn't know until I met them that she was a criminal. She'd stayed away from Go City."

"Her Daddy a cop?"

"A legend. I found out after her Mother's funeral. Hego…Hank took me to their home. Four decorations for valor. Other decorations as well. Hego says Shego has his badge. It's her prized possession."

"She loved him more than anything. They were fighting terrorists who had stolen plutonium when they heard about his first heart attack. She wanted to drop everything and go to the hospital. She took out a machine gun nest so they could get going. Took a bullet in the shoulder; Hego said it was the first time anyone of them got really hurt. He was her hero, wanted to be a cop just like him. Applied to the Academy, but Hego had no idea what happened there. But after that she just drifted away from them, she left when her Father began to really decline. Hego thought she just couldn't watch him die."

_Now that I can understand. Just before Dr. D. came into the picture I was drinking myself sick. Seeing Daddy hardly able to breathe, or walk more than a few steps. It still chokes me up. _

"You went to her Mom's funeral?"

"I was invited. When I found out Shego wasn't going, I called Drakken. I thought he was the reason. I was not kind. He explained it all, and asked me if I'd wear a wire with a camera. Of course I did. Hego told me…" her faced scrunched up, "told me that those last days she wanted to see Shego, but they had no idea where she was. I wish they had called us. We would've found her. I can't imagine…"

She broke down. I knew what was going on. She was worried about never getting home. About her Mom dying asking for her, missing her Mom's funeral. I reached over and hugged her to me. Yeah, she's a big girl, but I rocked her back and forth like a baby. It's a Mom thing, I guess. After a while she stopped.

"Thanks." She sniffed.

"No, thank you."

"For what?"

"Going to that funeral. Wearing that wire. Something tells me that Shego hasn't said 'thanks' yet."

Kim gave a little smile. "All of our meetings have been 'professional' since then. I would have thought a card maybe."

"That's not the Go way. Something like that has gotta be personal. I'll thank you for her for now. When you get back, if she never thanks you, call me. I'll kick her ass."

She went in and went to bed. I went in and sat in the papa san we kept in the guest room.

I watched her for a while.

_Your Mom has to be wondering where you are. How are we going to get home?_

My phone rang. I went out of the room.

"Hello?"

They hung up. I looked at the number. _No idea. What area code is that?_

It got weird after that. Same number seven times, seven hang ups. No words, nothing. I was getting pissed when ring number nine came up.

"Hello? Who the Hell are you?"

"Is, is this Sergeant Barkin, of the Go City PD?"

"Yeah. Do I know you?"

"We've spoken once before. I'm Dr. Ann Possible."

"How can I help you?"

"It's my Kimmie. She's missing."


	10. How Can You Go Home Again

10. How Can You Go Home Again…

I hesitated. "Ma'am, I don't mean to sound cold, but Go City is in another state. Have you called 911?"

"What do you think I've been trying to do? My phone won't reach any other number! I even used James's phone! Somebody wants me to call you, so I'm calling! I WANT MY KIMMIE BACK!" She was crying.

_I would be too_. I sat down. "All right, ma'am. Tell me what happened. I'll see what I can do."

"Kimmie called around midnight. She'd had a fight with Bobby…her boyfriend. He always keeps her out past curfew. I offered to go pick her up, but she said she had called a cab. She said she'd be home in a few minutes."

"I sat down on the couch to wait for her. I was in the OR eighteen hours today. Guess I was so relieved she wasn't with him that I fell asleep. When I woke up it was three. I went up to check on her but she wasn't in bed. The cab company said she wasn't at the pick up. I tried to call Bobby, then the police, but all I could get was this number."

"What's going on? Where's my little girl?"

My phone beeped. The office.

"I don't know, ma'am. I'll get right on it. Right now I have to take a call from precinct. I'll call right back."

"Can't, can't I just stay on hold?" _I'm her only connection; she doesn't want to risk losing me._

"Don't know how long I'll be. Phone might kick you off. I won't leave you, ma'am. I promise."

She didn't want to, but she hung up. I went to the other line.

"Sir?"

"Sasha. You and the kid, in my office. NOW."

Nbc

We were there fast. Kid's used to moving in a hurry. Reneca was waiting, so was Daddy.

"Heard you got a call."

_Is anything private anymore?_ "Yes sir. Dr. Possible. Her…Kim has been kidnapped."

Hendricks looked at the Chief. He was confused.

"I'll explain later, not that I understand. Right now it's enough that you know what's going on with your people."

Daddy threw us some envelops. "You three are going on a trip."

"Tickets to Middleton? Chief, that's out of our jurisdiction."

"You aren't going as cops; not officially anyway. You're visiting Middleton High School's advisory department as part of its state accreditation. Inside with your tickets are your credentials and files on what you need to know."

"Sir, what's the sitch?" Kim stepped right up to Daddy. The man can be very intimidating but she had a pro's look on her face. _She's asked that question a thousand times._

His face softened. "I can't tell you much right now. All I can say is that someone wants me to send my little girl and her partner to help out somebody else's little girl. We need you because…the last thing anybody needs is for information to slip out that Kim is missing."

"I'm taking her place?"

"Yeah. It should be easy for you. Inside are files on the student body, faculty, course work and places she hangs out at. With your help we'll have her home in a day or two. There's a make-up guy in the department. You can't go looking like that. Like her, that is. Now, your flight is leaving in four hours. Don't pack much; you'll be wearing her things. Good luck, kid."

Kim and Reneca had heard all they needed to hear. They left. Reneca smiled and whispered 'road trip' as she passed me. Hendricks followed to show Kim where she needed to go. No one wanted to be around for what was coming.

"What the Hell is going on? I'm no undercover! I've been there before, they'll recognize me."

"Your Mother is right, you are too vain. You've visited Steve's family a couple of times, it's not like you were Grand Marshal for Middleton Days. Blakeman and company have set up a nice digital trail for you and Reneca. As far as anyone there will know, you've been working for the Michigan Accreditation Board for the past four years."

"Daddy, we're…we're using a kid! What if that what these people want? We'll be dangling her out there as bait. Hey, creeps, collect the set!"

He put his hands on my shoulders. "I know, Sasha. This is not my decision, but I understand the reasons behind it. This kid was ready to stomp you to death, and made a monkey out of six good men at Smolensk. She'll be fine. You and Reneca have her back. Way they look at it you'll be back in three or four days. Now, you need to go home and pack. You've got to tell Steve and Marsha good-bye."

I hadn't thought about that. Stevie wasn't at all pleased at me being out of town. Marsha didn't understand. She'd be asking 'where's Mama?' and what would Stevie tell her? She kept wanting to climb into the suit case as I packed, and I kept wanting to take her with me.

"That's my cab." Kim was running down the hall with her suit case. Someone had bought her a real nice set. Her hair was black, and she had blue contacts in. She came in and gave Stevie a hug. He looked a little uncomfortable. Marsha gave her a big kiss. "See you in Middleton, Sasha."

I shook my head at all of this. _Things are so out of whack._ Then Stevie wrapped me up in his arms. I sank back into him.

"You be careful, and watch after our girl. I think when you get back you owe me an explanation."

I turned in his arms so I could kiss him. "I might actually know something by then. You and Marsha take care of each other. Keep her on schedule."

"Affirmative."

Then it was Marsha's turn. She's a hugger and I needed it. I had never been away for more than a night. Certainly never been in an open ended situation like this. "You listen to Daddy. I'll be home soon. I love you."

"Love you, Mama." It was always a whisper.

We made a little troop to the door. Reneca's car was out front. Everything was loaded up and it was kisses and waves.

Nbc

Love airports: Stevie complains about the Marines being 'hurry up and wait' but that's nothing compared to Go International. If anyone ever invades, we should route them through here. They'll surrender out of boredom.

I was looking over the files. Unfortunately I was going to have to sound like I knew what I was talking about, and to professionals. Reneca frowned as she went over her stuff.

"Executive Assistant! What the Hell?"

"You're my secretary."

"Well, you better not start any of that 'hey now, mama come on over here' or I'll file a sexual harassment suit."

"Not my type."

She smiled. "Then I'll sue for discrimination."

**Amerair Flight 457 for Middleton will begin boarding now. Will all first class passengers please present their passes at the gate?**

The well heeled began to line up. A young black haired girl flashed us a grin as she went to the gate.

"Friends in high places." Reneca shook her head. "What section are we in?"

"Very back, by the bath rooms. Public servant seating."

Nbc

Three hours later we were leaving Middleton Airport. At least our rental was a step above public servant level or we couldn't have gotten all our stuff in the trunk. No need for a map, we had a guide in the back. Kim was excited.

"I didn't know how I was going to get here. If I could get here." The smile faded. "I just wish it was home. That we weren't here for this reason and that Ron was here."

"He'll still be out at least five more days. We'll have you back before he wakes up."

She gasped "It's…her home."

We pulled up. A handsome red haired woman came to the door. Real strong resemblance to our girl in back. The three of us walked up and went in quickly. We didn't want too many to see what was going on.

I shook her hand. "Dr. Possible?"

"Please, call me Ann. We've met before, Sergeant Barkin."

"Then call me Sasha. This is Reneca Cramer, my partner. And this is…"

I will never be in a more awkward situation. They both looked like they half wanted to hug, half wanted to run. "Hi, Mom. I guess I better try to get in character. Where's her room? I need to get a feel for what's different."

"Let me show you." Dr. Possible looked at us. "We'll be a few minutes. Won't you make yourselves at home?"

They went up stairs. We could hear talking, then a little laughter. After a while Ann came down. She was wiping her eyes.

"Like nothing had ever happened. No Bobby, no tension. Just us girls."

"Ann, I want to start with Bobby. Tell me about him and Kim. Your Kim."

"You don't suspect him, do you?" Her face was bleak. She was smart; she knew what that would mean.

"No, ma'am, but we need as much information as possible. What led up to this fight?"

We sat at the kitchen table. She had some tea ready. At first it was all bragging on her girl. Her smarts, her drive, her concern for others. Kid has potential.

"But it all goes out the window with boys! It's like she loses herself in them every time. She takes up their interests, their hobbies, politics, everything! With Josh it was his music. When that Hirotaka was in town as an exchange student, she almost killed herself studying Kung Fu. But those were amusing compared to this."

"I won't lie I DON'T like Bobby. Haven't from the start, though I tried to be fair. It's just…I know his type, so do you. They're everywhere. Always so polite and deferential to the people above them, but nasty to anyone below them. He's always asking if you've lost weight, even when you're retaining a half-ton of water. The twins don't like him either. At first I didn't think much about that, they never like any of Kim's boyfriends, but I think they're a little afraid of Bobby."

"They've been going out for two months now. He's started changing everything about her. Her clothes, her hair, he got her to quit her job, and she loved working at Club Banana! He has her going to some Holiness Church: I don't think he cares for it, but knows it makes her uncomfortable. And he used to have her home at ten, but now they can't seem to get in before midnight. Kim is always in trouble with her Father now! Bobby's trying to drive a wedge between her and everyone else. He's trying to get her to quit cheer leading now! That was what the last fight was about."

"Has he ever struck her?" Reneca cut to the chase.

"Not…that we know of. He knows that if she ever came home with any marks James would kill him! We've talked about making her break it off with him, but we're afraid if we tried that she would do something really stupid. She swears they aren't sleeping together but I'm sure he using her to get off somehow."

Her jaw was tight and her eyes leaked tears. She gripped her glass. It shook.

"I was so hopeful when she called. She was so angry with him. I told myself that maybe she was seeing through him, she was reclaiming herself." Then she whispered "But she never came home."

"Where are the twins? Could we talk with them?"

"There're in Florida. They left yesterday. Space Camp: an unexpected pair of openings. They're so far ahead in school that they can skip the rest of the year if they wanted. Nice for this to work out when it did."

"Where's your husband?"

"He's at the Space Center. He's trying to come up with some way of locating her. He's got a couple of friends up there with him. We had to get some help! I'm sorry if we told someone we shouldn't."

I put my hand on hers. "It's okay, ma'am, you have to try everything. Could we go to the Center and talk with him? See if he's come up with anything? You can come with us."

She shook her head. "I need to stay here. If, when she comes home. I don't want her to think that we're angry with her. I'll call James and tell him you're coming. Let him notify Security."

"Thanks. We'll take Kim with us."

_God, my eyes are starting to cross over this! How can we keep our Kims straight? Hell, it's too easy…one is missing._

"Kim," I called, "can you come down?"

In a minute Kim came in the room. The red hair and green eyes were back. She was in a shapeless dress. _Classic, make her hide her body from the world. _I saw her eyes and knew she had been listening. _Good thing we would be with her at school Monday. Maybe we'll keep her from killing the boy._

We stood up. Ann almost hugged the air out of me. "I want to thank you for coming. You don't know what it means to us that someone would do this."

"I don't have a choice ma'am."

She looked into my eyes. "You and Steve have a child, don't you?"

You don't ask a Mom that if you aren't willing to see a picture. I can whip those out faster than my gun.

"Marsha. She'll be three in October."

"She's adorable."

"Thanks. We think so. Funny, I'm the middle of five he's the oldest of four. We thought that making a baby would be the easiest thing in the world. Wrong. No problem with getting pregnant, that was as easy as it was fun. Staying  pregnant was the problem. Took two miscarriages for them to figure out what was wrong. Just not making enough hormones for the kid to take."

Spent the first three months with Marsha taking hormones. Messy, uncomfortable, but you'll do anything for them. Five months in and everything was fine. Then I was at the gym, they had me on light exercises. I was in the bathroom. A little girl, maybe four, asked me to lift her to the sink so she could wash her hands. Didn't think twice. That night I woke up bleeding. Placental tear, twenty percent detachment."

"Spent the next three weeks at home. I thought I was going to go crazy, but I did everything they told me to do. Then I went back to work. Reneca and I were sent to pick up a shop lift suspect. We were still uniform then. Guy was high on something. Started fighting, almost kicked me in the gut. Good thing the store security was there or Reneca would have beaten him to death."

"You're my partner."

"It almost got you fired, Hell, nearly arrested yourself."

"The women of Go City would have burned down City Hall."

"I would've helped." Ann had a sad smile on her face. "Something tells me that was not the end."

"We don't have time to go into the delivery. If I get started, you know what happens."

"We'll compare horror stories, and these two will never look at a man again." It was good to hear her laugh.

Kim came up and hugged her. Ann shuddered. "I'll come back with Mr., Dr., James, Dad. Someone has to get him to come home. I'll see what he knows that could help."

"Be careful." Ann couldn't help that.

"I will. We'll get her back."

Reneca touched my arm. "We need to get going."


	11. When You've Never Been There?

11. …When You've Never Been There…

We pulled up to the gate of the Space Center. A guard came over and leaned into the window of the car. His eyes almost came up to mine.

"Name please?"

"Sasha Barkin, and this is Reneca Cramer. I'm sure you know Kim Possible."

"Hi, Tom." Kim leaned forward and gave a little wave.

"Hi, Kim, haven't seen you here for a while. Not since you ditched Rocket Boosters Day. Your Dad's waiting for you in the main building." He handed me a clipboard. I signed us in as he got another gander. Then he opened the gate for us.

"Nice guy. Easily distracted though."

"Maybe you should do up one more button." Reneca was shaking her head at me.

"Yes, Mother Superior. It's just that a little air feels good sometimes."

"Uh-huh. Any more 'air' and those girls would freeze."

Kim joined the Decency Commission. "All right, Sasha besides for stoking your vanity and maybe giving an old man some sweet dreams, did that serve any real purpose?"

"Absolutely. You saw his ring? The wife will ask him 'how was your day?' and all he'll dare remember is that you dropped by. That's half the population out of the gossip loop. As for the men; he won't remember my name or my face or maybe even you. But he will be able to perfectly describe a vision of powder blue satin, black lace and porcelain skin.

"We don't know what's up, or who's listening. That girl's life may depend on no one knowing that the three of us are together. I'll pull a dirty trick for that."

Three people stood at a door. Kim showed me where to park. Dr. D. and Amy stood behind a distinguished looking middle aged man. The brown hair had gray at the temples. It was a pleasant face. I know how to read faces; this one should have been smiling but had not had a reason for some time. By the stifled sob behind us I knew Kim thought the same.

He stepped forward as we approached. "Sergeant Barkin, I haven't seen you since the wedding. How's Steve?"

"Doing great. Hopes to get Eli Lilly Middle School in a couple more years. This is my partner, Reneca Cramer and I know you know who this is."

Kim was even more uncertain this time. She took a step toward him. He came up to her. This time the face was unreadable.

"Completely identical!" He breathed. "You're right, Drew. She has to be from another dimension. There's no other explanation." His hand came out very slowly, like he was afraid. When she smiled, he wrapped her up in a hug. It took her no time to hug back.

"Thank you for coming." He whispered as he stoked her hair. "Her Mom and I just don't know what to do. We've tried and tried to call the police but all we could get was Sergeant Barkin. Then Drew called us, talk about a miracle!"

Dr. D. gave a small smile. "Just luck there. Amy and I have been trying to come up with some way to scan for a genetic marker. Right now we don't have anything capable of using what we've developed, so Cousin Edward and Wade are helping with that. We can't fail, James, we have the five smartest people I know working on it."

"Let's get inside. I'm sure the Sergeant has some questions. Can't hurt to have boots on the ground." Mr. Dr. Possible (how do you handle it when you have two doctors in the house?) led the way.

We ended up in a computer room. By the look of it they had been going there all day and longer. One table was covered in food. Equations were all over the black boards. I could see one computer screen had the Possible genetic sequence on it.

"Our best bet so far." Amy was beside me. "One person is just too narrow a subject for anything we can do right now. Mitochondrial DNA is family specific; of course, it would be from her Mother's side. If we have the program right, every Joye will light up like a Christmas tree on our monitor once Eddie and Wade get the satellites on line."

Some of it made sense. Reneca had already started talking with James. I nodded my thanks to Amy and went over.

"It's starting to sound more and more like an episode of 'Bring Them In'." James looked at Reneca. "He has tried to make her into his, his creature. At first I liked the more modest look, but now I'd give anything to have my little three-quarter dressed Kim-Kim back."

"Sir, do you know where they tend to hang out?"

He didn't even try to hide the anger. "At first, all over town, but then they began to do less and less. For the past few weeks it's been dinner and Mount Middleton. Don't go up there if you have a latex allergy."

"According to your wife, Kim denies any sexual activity."

"Nice try. We all know the term 'technical virginity.' I think that's what's going on here. I'm sure that what he's up to! Making her do things that leave her feeling dirty, guilty, just that more easy to control. I don't know why I'm telling you this, but if he did anything to her, anything at all…I bought a gun last week."

I heard Kim gasp. She was close enough to hear. Reneca and I looked at him.

"Sir, I understand. I'd have to try and stop you, but I understand."

He looked up, and the eyes were full of tears. "You and Steve have a little girl. I see Steve's Mom from time to time and she always has a new picture. Believe me, you'll understand better and better as time goes by. God, it doesn't take long! It seems like just yesterday we were driving home from the hospital with Kim, wondering what the Hell we were going to do with a kid. The first thing was to stop cursing."

He sank his face into his hands. It was like he was afraid that little slip of the tongue would take his baby away. I saw Kim holding herself so I went over to her while Reneca waited for James to recover enough to talk some more.

"I've saved the world a dozen times over." She whispered. "Faced all sorts of dangers, madmen and super-freaks. And I always said the same thing: 'it's no big'. This is big, Sasha! I know on one level, they aren't Mom and Dad, but when I look at them. I've seen them when they hurt before…it's that look. I can't fail them, I can't!"

"Kid, you don't know how to fail."

She smiled as she wiped tears from her eyes. "I never thought I would say this to…that face. Thanks, I really needed that."

Dr. D. called over to me. "Sasha, we need Edward. He's in the second lab on the left. Could you go get him, please?"

"Sure thing. Kim, why don't you see if any of the places he's talking about ring any bells?"

"One bell I'm definitely going to ring while I'm in town." She walked over to James while I went to the door.

I could hear the music when I went out the door. One of Daddy's favorites, 'Life's Been Good' he played it all the time after the transplant. Edward was sitting at a desk. His eyes were fixed on a schematic of some type. The right forearm was resting against his leg, the left elbow was on the desk. I watched his hands as the music played. The fingers were moving, sometimes the hands. I've seen lots of air guitar; the twins did it all the time when Mike would sing. But that was just so much flailing. No guitar could have survived them. None ever did, Daddy ended up buying them drums. Edward's moves were exact.

_He's fingering._

I knocked on the door. He started just a bit.

"They want you, Edward."

"Thanks, pretty lady." The giant came over. My smile stopped him.

"You aren't nearly as straight as Cousin Drew thinks, are you?"

The corner of his mouth lifted. He shook his head. "Too bad you're spoken for, pretty lady. I would have loved a dance."

We went back into the first lab. Wade was with them now. He had something in his pocket.

"I've come up with something, but first I want to give Kim this." He threw her phone back to her. She looked at me, a bit angry at first, but it faded.

"I guess cops will be nosy."

"Sorry. Trying to find out where you were really from. Didn't help."

"Maybe this will." Wade went over to a computer and typed something in. She almost dropped the phone.

"It works! How did you do that?"

"Works?" James frowned. "Did anybody else hear anything?"

We all shook our heads. Kim looked confused.

"No way you could." Wade replied. "It didn't take long to figure out the problem. It's the frequency! It's so high that we can't hear it at all."

Edward stared at a wall. Dr. D. hid his mouth while Amy glared at him. Reneca gave me a warning glance. James looked lost.

"Okay," Kim looked over the room "the first one to call me a dog gets it."

"Why would she set it like that?" Dr. D. asked.

"She didn't. That's why it took me so long to get back to you. I wanted to make sure who did it. Those are the factory settings. And you aren't a dog, Kim. No human, no dog, NOTHING in this world can hear that frequency. And since humans are so limited in their range…"

"She can't be from this dimension." James nodded. "I have to admit, Drew, this was the most far fetched thing you'd ever come up with. It makes the BeBes seem tame."

"Long story." Dr. D. shrugged. "Let's just say I wasn't meant for either robotics or match making."

"Can we get back to the phone?" Wade was impatient. "Once I isolated the frequency, I needed to find a transmitter capable of relaying a signal, or the thing's useless. Then I remembered the old 'allo, 'allo Program of the seventies and eighties. The British put up a satellite web to try to receive extraterrestrial signals. The North American net is still intact at this latitude. We can use this phone so long as we don't go any farther south than north Alabama. And Kim, no one else can hear it! I can contact you at any time with no chance of interception. It could be decisive."

"Spankin'!" Our expressions showed that was not a known teen slang in this dimension. "Maybe I'll start something."

"Since you have the phone working, maybe you can do something with this." She pulled out her palm pilot. "It's a Kimmunicator. Actually it's Ron's, mine was a wrist model lost in the explosion back home. Thank God for redundancy."

Wade looked like it was Christmas. "I'll need to see what it does and how closely it interfaces with our computers. It might not at all. But I suspect at least we can use it for communication. Is this a video screen?"

"It has video, audio, olfactory…"

"Wow! So that's what I'd have come up with if I hadn't have wasted all that time making money. I'll get on it and hopefully have it back to you before you leave tonight."

"Thanks, Wade, you rock!"

"You hear that?" Wade looked over at Edward.

The three huddled over by a computer. Dr. D. and Amy went back to their work. Reneca and I walked back over to James.

"Sir, I'll ask one more question before we go. Are you involved in any sensitive research? Anything that may make you or your family targets?"

"Nothing. We're currently working on the joint U.S.—Russian Moon Shot, but that's public knowledge. Edward's on the rover project, I'm with the navigation rockets."

"Thanks, sir. We'll be in touch. Let us know if either of you think of anything else."

"Kim, we're going." She walked back over to us while the scientists huddled over their computers. "Just talk with him, maybe he'll come up with something."

"I'll try. We haven't handled that many kidnappings, Sasha. The ones we have done have all been where the reason was obvious…genius in this field, rich beyond reason, simple revenge."

"We'll see you at school tomorrow. Maybe we'll hit onto something there."

"There are a couple of people I really want to talk to."

"Don't start anything with the Bobby Johnson. Not yet anyway."

"He's not who I'm thinking about right now. I'll explain later. Hopefully, this Kim's passwords are similar to mine. There's a diary entry that's begging to be read."

_Great, more mystery._ "Good night, kid. Good luck."

"See you two at school tomorrow."

We went back to the car. Reneca was working the same lines I was. I was hoping she had something cheerier.

"The attacks are linked, Sasha. Gotta be! Same night, hard and fast, I bet the girl ran into real pros here, too. Just didn't have what our girl has."

"Nobody does. That must be what they're after."

"But who's 'they'? I don't like to sound paranoid, but people don't do this sort of thing. You don't get nine jujitsu experts in a van and go after waitresses."

"Governments do." Her expression confirmed it. _We're on the same depressing, scary page._

As we made the turn to the security gate, I could see there was a new guard. He had an expectant look on his face. _The word's already out._

"Damn. I was hoping it would be the same old man."

"Sorry, Sasha. You just got a curtain call."

I reached for the button. "It is getting cold now."

Reneca smiled. "God is good. And She's so fast these days."


	12. High School Confrontational

12. High School Confrontational

Blakeman had done a great job at setting everything up. Middleton High was scared witless, enough to pull out all the hospitality stops. Reneca and I were with the principal Monday morning at a huge spread for breakfast.

"I read your Master's thesis last night, Ms. Barkin. A remarkable work."

"Thanks, Mr. Carter." _I have one? I wish I had read it._

"It's obvious that you are your parents' daughter. The interest in education is there for all to see, but the questionnaire you used for the counselors! The way each question built on the last, kept the respondents focused on the issues, well, there's a bit of detective in you too, isn't there?"

"I've always loved mysteries. Made school counseling an easy choice."

His laugh was real. "They are indeed! We may not have some of the issues associated with the larger schools, or the poorer ones, but we have our share. I understand you want to walk the halls as well? Planning to listen in on the students?"

"I find it one of the best ways to get a feel for what's going on. I compare it to what the counselors are doing and see how well they match." _Hope that doesn't sound too stupid._

"Several excellent counselors I've known do that. We'll try to stay out of your way as much as possible. Ah, they should be opening the doors now. I hope I didn't get you two going too early with this little breakfast."

"I wouldn't call this early. Thanks for the hospitality."

Reneca and I left the lounge. I didn't want to have teachers glaring at us while they heated up microwave breakfasts. Maybe teachers take better than cops to outside experts. Yeah, and I'm a Chinese jet pilot.

"So, ready to talk to the counselors?" Reneca watched the first of the faculty arrive through the door.

"A chance to find out a little more on our girl. Maybe a more detached view will see something our loving parents missed."

"That sounds cynical even for you."

"Sorry, don't mean it that way. Kids can be very good at hiding things from parents. The Possibles know or have guessed a lot, but there's almost always something else going on."

Kim came through the door. She was wearing another sack. It was black, so the National Honor Society pin really showed up. She looked to see if anyone was watching. When she knew the coast was clear she came up to us.

"Morning." She beamed.

"Somebody has some good news."

The nod was immediate. "I got a call from Wade…Dr. D. went back to Go City last night and did the first grafts! He had added some of Ron's DNA after your little meeting with him to make sure it was compatible. Apparently the grafts grew at an accelerated rate. The Kissups will finish it up by tomorrow night! He could be out by the middle of next week!"

"That's great!" We couldn't help but smile for her. "Now, you said something about a computer diary. Did you get access?"

She had the strangest expression. One second it was satisfaction, the next rage, finally it looked like she was going to cry. "It took two tries, but I got in. Strange reading about yourself; well, nearly yourself."

I could see other kids starting to come up the steps to school. "Time to act the strangers. We'll get back to you."

Kim went down to her locker. She took a deep breath and started to dial. _New combination then._ Someone bumped into me.

"I'm sorry, ma'am." A freckled face boy apologized. I had seen that face before, racked with pain. He was a little less muscular than the boy in the bath, and a little more tanned. He had a gold pin on his shirt as well.

"Meeting today?"

"Wha…oh, yes!" He nodded as he peeked over my shoulder. Reneca smiled. "If you'll excuse me, ma'am. Nice meeting you both."

Reneca slipped up beside me as we moved to get a better view. "Young love."

"He has no idea of how weird this is going to be for her."

"Hey, KP!"

Kim turned to see him. She gave him a huge smile. "How are you, Ron?"

He took a real shine to her hello. "All fine and dandy! Ready for the meeting today?"

"Meeting? Oh, you're going too."

"Heh-heh. Funny, Kim. Took a little work to get the grades up, but since we have all our classes together, figured I couldn't miss this quality time, especially since there's snackage."

He looked down for a second. There were still very few students in the halls so he moved closer. "I talked with Monique. She'd still love to have you at Club Banana. She says she has the pull to get you back on. You were a star employee, you know."

"Thanks, Ron. This wouldn't have anything to do with leaving me with a little less time with Bobby, would it?"

"Bobby? Oh, no! Why would I…" The goofy look was gone. "Yes! You need to have something in your life other than that jerk! He's trying to smother you, Kim! We hardly see each other any more." He looked down. "You barely see anybody any more."

She put a hand on his shoulder. "You're right. This weekend helped put a lot of things into perspective. Bobby's a jerk, trying to get me to quit cheer leading."

"There are better guys out there for you, Kim." He mustered all his nerve to look her in the eyes. "Guys who'd appreciate you for who you are: who aren't out to remake you."

"Thanks, Ron. That's sweet." _Talk about buttering the boy up. What's she up to?_

Ron looked like he was on top of the world. "I have to get going. Coach Collins wants to see me. Regionals are coming up."

He bounded off. She watched him and turned back to her locker.

The hallway was filling up with kids. A slender blond girl glided by, looking like she owned the world. Until she saw Kim, that is. Something in the blue eyes faltered. I'd call it guilt. She walked over to Kim. Nice to be popular.

"Hi, Tara."

"Uh, Kim, can we talk for a minute?" Tara shifted her books in her hand. She looked down the hall but saw nobody coming to save her from saying what she had to say. "I heard about Saturday night. I never should have introduced you to him! He just seemed so nice. Good looking, a basketball star, he just seemed perfect for you."

"It's okay, Tara." Kim put her hand on Tara's shoulder. "He fooled a lot of people. I think I was the worst. I saw a lot more than any of you, and I still went out with him."

"You were just so unhappy after you and Eric broke up. I thought…"

"That I needed someone? I know. I've defined myself too much by the boys in my life. It may be time for a break. I've still got to decide on which college I'm going to! Bobby was taking up every second of my time. I think he was trying to get me stuck going to where ever he'll be this fall."

Tara stepped up. "Kim, be careful! I dated a boy last summer, he…he hit me some. The more I think of it, the more I can see some of him in Bobby. Has he tried to see you yet?"

"No." Kim turned her head. "That's not his style. He may not for a day or two. Lets me calm down a bit; maybe get a little lonely. He's smart, I'll give him that, but he's not getting anything else anymore."

"I talked you out of breaking up with him after he made you quit Club Banana. I'm sorry. You just be careful. If you need me…"

Now the crowds began to hit. Kim nodded her thanks to Tara as she walked down to her locker, the guilt still in her eyes. Reneca turned to me.

"Time to go see the counselor."

Nbc

Ms. Wilkinson was just what I expected. Bubbly; happy to be overwhelmed with a hundred more students than she could be expected to handle. It doesn't matter what the school, counselors are all the same. Even Sister Sarah Evangeline at St. Ag's fit that description. Dr. D. could be wrong, maybe they're cloning people already.

"Oh, yes! We do have our little soap operas going on." She laughed. "The Johnson Possible Stoppable triangle gets a lot of tongues wagging. I shouldn't really talk about it."

"It isn't confidential in any way, is it?" Reneca looked up from her notes. _Nice._

"Not at all!" _Now she feels free to spill._ "Kim is such a sweet girl in most ways, but she's had a problem with the boys since she's been here. It's unsettling the way she throws herself into a relationship…like self-sacrifice! Almost like a chameleon, no personality of her own. There's been only one constant…Ronald. Such a nice boy. I'm not sure, but that may be the problem. Not that Kim seeks out trouble…it's just she seems to lack the confidence to try to build a relationship where it isn't all her giving in. Being an equal in this one instance seems to scare her.

"Let me show you where the older paper files are. They always want to see them! I can't show any of the more recent files, of course."

The room was connected to the library conference room. It had a door on either side. The one facing the library was so warped you could peek out. The lock could be picked with a hair pin. Holding confidential files. _Need to comment on that in the report. What am I thinking? I'm not here for that! I'm here for…_

Kim walked in with a box. She started laying things out on the tables. Another girl was with her. I'd seen her before; on the video surveillance footage with Blakeman. Brown hair, tan, busty, she was wearing jeans and a white blouse. Her gold pin held a red rose in place. She kept giving Kim a stare. Finally she had enough of the quiet.

"I saw Ron this morning. He was so happy that it could only mean one thing. You're giving him a mind screw, aren't you, K?"

"So not your business, B." Kim's eyes flashed. It looked like this relationship was exactly like the one she had at home. "It's just good to have a friend at times like these."

"You should know. Ron's been there for you again and again and again. Always caring, always kind…always dumped for the next hottie!"

"We're BFF, Bonnie…something you wouldn't know about. We'd do anything for each other."

"You mean he'd do anything for you! Look at it, Kim! Two years ago you told him he needed to quit slacking at school. He went from a 'C' to an 'A' student. Does it get your attention? Then he notices you date jocks. Junior year he tries out for every team except track. Can't do that with a broken leg. I think I saw him at the hospital more than you. Eric didn't like hanging around where your Mom works. This year he waits and just does track. Five major colleges are recruiting him, but when he looks up in the stands, are you there? Just often enough to keep him going. You are so good at that…stringing him along until you have the next boy to twist and bend you over."

"That is so unfair, Bonnie! You just want to bounce Ron yourself. I don't bend over for any boy."

"Liar! You don't think Bobby brags at what he can get you to do?" She walked over and got right into Kim's face. "He says you really appreciated the knee pads he bought you. And what if I'd like to bounce Ron? At least it would be because I want to; and it would be the way I want to, as nature intended!"

Kim put her hands on her hips. "Since when does a Red Rosa care about bourgeoisie morality?"

"It isn't about morality! Kim, do you want him doing what he does to you? Playing the 'flute' is one thing, it's a great instrument, but that? You don't want that. He does it BECAUSE you don't want to! You never let anybody past second base before, and now." The girl threw her hands up. "Sister, he is just using you. But I guess it's just the cosmos being just."

"What do you mean?"

"He's using you to get his rocks off. You've always used Ron to keep your confidence up. He's smart, a track star, good looking enough, and I asked his friend Felix…he's hung like a horse! You've got it all right there and you keep him in your pocket while you get on hands and knees for somebody else! It hurts him, but does he do anything? No, he stands by you, waits for you.

"But let anyone get close to your Ronnie. Remember Tara? She was ready to dump the whole food chain for him. Someone kept Ron distracted just long enough for the passion to cool. She can't stand Ron now. Soured love.

"And Zita? Who can forget Zita? 'Go for it, Ron.' 'There are no rules, Ron.' Good advice and he always listens to you. Thing was, Zita liked him, that's where it broke down. Zita was talking about how her parents were going to be out of town and maybe Ron would like to come over for a little dinner and some 'let's see what happens next.' But the day she's going to ask him he shows up at school covered with love bites…from you! She cried for weeks, and Ron's not had a serious date since. You'd dated him a couple of times before; long enough to keep another girl away, but this time you pulled out all the stops! Too bad that was last year…had he waited until this year; he could have gotten some real action."

The room crackled with tension. Bonnie had no idea how dangerous Kim was, and Kim had not expected this intense an attack. For a moment it looked like they were going to go at each other. A door cracked open, it was time for the meeting.

"Red Rosa?" Reneca shook her head. "What is a Red Rosa?"

I slapped my forehead. "Red Rosa, of course! 1989, the release of the writings of Rosa Luxemburg, 'Red Rosa' on the fiftieth anniversary of her death. It's been required reading for girl rebels ever since. Look at Bonnie: youngest of three, oldest sister's a Rhodes Scholar, second one is a Miss America. What's an over-competitive girl to do? Take a hard left! Declare your sisters' accomplishment irrelevant, join protests and wear a red rose. I should have seen it from the start."

"You should have been a counselor. Are we going to go now?"

"We can't." I sighed. "I have to go over these files, at least pretend to. That'll keep us in here for at least another hour."

The warped door was bad for the accreditation, but good for us. We could watch the meeting. Kim was looking at one of the students. A blond girl, Aryan; right down to the arrogant sneer. She looked bored. When the meeting broke up Kim tried to get to her, but Ron got in the way. Kim was going to excuse herself and follow the girl but Bonnie's glare stopped her.

_She was real anxious to see her. Wonder what's going on there._

"There's the bell." Reneca was as happy as any student. "Let's get out of here."

Nbc

That night I sat at the computer, ramming my head into the world situation. Just the usual: the Anglo-French Entente announcing their eternal solidarity, while their proxies in Africa slaughtered each other. Greater Germany was complaining loudly of Warsaw Pact maneuvers, while holding another mass military parade of their own. Japan was in full denial regarding reports of renewed fighting in Mongolia, while Russia moved troops to Siberia with their usual lack of grace. And it was only Monday.

_Not one clue. Who's doing this? I have my suspicions, but Reneca would just wave them off and she'd be right to do so. They were speaking Spanish. Spain's been a bit player for years, ever since they lost Morocco. Someone with Kim's capabilities would be a big plus. Or do they know not just what she can do, but where she's from?_

We were staying at the Lassiter Suites in town. They were designed for business travelers, apparently the ones who liked their entertainment. The kitchenette was close to useless, but the two beds were big enough for a lot of company. A garden tub with whirlpool had all the right dimensions for the adventurous. Reneca came out of her room in a bathrobe. She just had a shower in her apartment in Go City.

"I've got my water drawn. Call me if there's a fire. Scratch that, I have water. And forget it if there's an earthquake or tornado…I'm in the safest area of the safest room! Don't call unless the Four Horsemen come riding up."

There was a knock at the door. I went to see who it was. Amy stood outside. I let her in.

"The system's up." She walked over to the table and sat down heavily. _Not good._

"What's wrong? Isn't it working?"

"Oh it's working. Every Joye is lit up like a Christmas tree. We just forgot one thing…the Joyes have been here since territorial days, and they've spread a lot of Joye! There are hundreds, thousands!" She slammed her fists on the table. "Poodles!"

"Easy, tiger." I smiled. She looked up at me. _Great. She's upset and you're making fun of her. Real smooth, Sasha. _"There has to be something we can do with this."

"If we had a police drag net, yes. But we all know that we have to move fast. There's only the two of you if you count just experienced people. If you add the amateurs, that gives us what, five more? We'd never cover the area in time."

"Can you show me what we have?"

She pulled it up on my computer. _Christmas tree is right. Looks like one._ "Hey, how much can you tell with this?"

"Not that much."

"How about movement?"

"What do you mean?" I could see the blues lifting from her face.

"Kim's been kidnapped. They don't move people like that much. If you can watch for movement; say, anyone who doesn't leave a building. That'll narrow the search real fast. Can you do that?"

Amy nodded. "I'm sure we can! We can cross reference that with the address books and public information to cross off infants and invalids. We might have a doable search by tomorrow night! I'll go get Wade and Edward on it right away!"

She gave me a bone crushing hug. "Tell Reneca I said 'hi' I've got to get on this!"

After she left I went over and pulled out my phone.

"Hi, Stevie."

"Hi, Sasha." The voice was good to hear. There was babbling in the background. Someone was trying to read. She had all the Picture Perfect Princess books for her age. I never could stand that sap. Marsha was all little girl. Given the parents; tomboy and jarhead, that was nothing short of amazing.

"How's the case coming?"

"Still in the dark about who and why, but we're a lot closer to where. How's my little girl? Can I talk to her?"

"You can try." The sound grew indistinct. Then I heard soft breathing.

"Hi, baby."

"I not baby, I Marsha!"

"Hi, Marsha." I laughed. "Are you being good for Daddy?"

I heard giggles on the other end, and Stevie trying to get Marsha to say something else. No use there. Still, that was a whole sentence: a new record.

"You better be good for Daddy. Mama will be home soon. I love you, Marsha."

"She's still phone shy." Stevie was back on the line. "Dinner's the same old story…she'd starve without yogurt. Asks for chicken but doesn't eat it. Using every delay tactic come bed time."

"A lot like her mother. I remember one thing that got me still. Daddy holding me in the rocking chair."

"Memories don't really kick stick until four or five. How long did you make the Old Man rock you to sleep?"

"Not telling. Just give it a try. Unless, of course, you feel it will make her soft…"

"I've rocked her since we brought her home. I could always sing…"

"Then she'd definitely pretend to sleep if nothing else. You take care. Tomorrow's a school day."

"Goodnight, Sasha. I love you."

"Love you, too."

I climbed into the king sized bed. Way too big. I pulled all the pillows next to me. It had been over a year since I had slept alone. This was not going to be fun. I ended up back out in the main room staring at the computer until my eyes ached.

Nbc

We spent the next day talking with the other counselors. They didn't have much to add to Wilkinson's observations. I spent the rest of the time in the halls or in the office. I never got a chance to talk with Kim. Why did she want to see the blond? I ended up following her. She never noticed a mere dark-haired mortal. Kim ran her down after fourth period.

"Justine!"

"Oh, it's you, Kim." Justine looked offended.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Do you still have that device we were going to use for the science project last year? Could I borrow it if you do?"

"Borrow it? You can have it." The girl's face narrowed at a bitter memory. "It should have worked! Everything about it was right; you even stayed out of the way like I asked. Interdimensional travel must be impossible."

Kim kept a straight face. "Well, I was looking over my diary last night and started thinking about the thing you made. It was really neat!"

"How dense are you?" Justine stared. "It didn't work! It took three months of my life! We had to make a vortex…do you have any idea how embarrassing that was? I'm still trying to live it down!"

"Like you said, the science was sound. Something about it just has my curiosity working. Could I come over maybe after school?"

"I'm leaving here to do a lecture for the satellite branch of Upperton University. Come by tonight."

"Spankin'" She got another odd look. "I'll see you tonight."

A couple of hours later it was the end of the day. I was about to leave the building when I saw a tall boy peek around a corner after Kim. _Bobby Johnson._ _Now the fan gets its pasting. Or maybe the boy. _

He followed her out to her car. I followed him. She had parked near the front. There was a corner I could hide behind.

"Uh, hi, Kim."

"Bobby." She turned slowly. "It's been two days. Still not missing you."

"I deserve that. I just want to apologize. Maybe I was too aggressive. It's just that, we won't have nearly the time together next year when we're at Emerson that we can have right now."

"So you're signing with Emerson? I still thought GCU was your first choice."

"There were new factors involved." _I would guess the kind that come in unmarked envelopes._ "Besides, Emerson is a great school. Every department is strong. You can take your time choosing a major."

"So you picked out a college. Do you have an apartment selected for us as well?"

"Now you know I'd be in the Athletic dorm at least two years. Of course," he stepped forward with a smile. "The wonder of cel phones; no worry about the wrong person picking up the call."

"Finally planning on going all the way?" Kim gave him a predatory smile. She started to saunter over. "Time to take our relationship to another level." His eyes glittered as she came up to him, took him and moved him against her car. "I'm ready for the next level…"

She lunged forward. Her forearm went up to his throat. He slammed against her car. She was up on the curb, robbing him of his height advantage. Those green eyes were hard. Her teeth were bared.

"The break up! I've had it with you!"

"Kim." He could barely breathe. "I know we've had a couple of rough times. Who hasn't? I love you! I've never done anything to hurt you…"

"Haven't hurt me? Have you seen my medicine cabinet? It looks like I'm old, or pregnant! I keep my parents out of it so they won't get any ideas about what's going on. Why did I ever let you touch me? Why did I ever touch you?"

"I never forced you to do anything."

"Force? No. Make? Oh, you made me do a thousand things I didn't want to do! Changing my clothes, quitting my job, going to that church, the one you'd make fun of the next day! And we won't even talk about what you did with me! I won't be responsible for myself if we do.

"I'm leaving you, Bobby! I'm going back to my crop tops and shorts. Monique's going to get me my job back. This Sunday I'll be back in my old, boring church trying to stay awake, and around people I know and feel comfortable with. And I won't ever feel the need to take a long, long shower again!"

She let him go. He stood back upright, rubbing his throat. "Now why don't you just go away, Bobby? I've got a life to put together."

He took a step forward as she started to go around to the other side of the car. His face contorted and he lunged. "You bitch!"

Kim caught his fist, turned with it in her hand and had him by the thumb. She twisted and he went down to his knees.

"Basketball season's over, Bobby." She twisted some more, there was a pop and he cried out. "I didn't break it, but you'll have to use your other hand for a week or two. You aren't using me again…for anything."

Bobby ran off while Kim watched. I waited until he was in his own car before I came out.

"Nice. You got her life back."

"Yeah." She sighed. "If we can find her."


	13. Bright Boy, Clever Girl

13. Bright Boy, Clever Girl

"Now that you've broken up with her boyfriend, what's next?"

Kim looked over and gave me a small smile. "I'm going to take her Mom shopping. According to her diary they do that a lot between boyfriends. I know it's not much, but she spends all day at the hospital and all night by the phone. She's making herself sick.

"It's kind of funny." She bit her lip. "In some ways they're a lot closer than my Mom and I are. I'm so busy saving the world that I just don't have time for her. She actually went with me on a mission one Mother's Day just so we would be together. We almost got killed!"

_No time for home. Sounds like a lot of cops I know. How Daddy never missed a play or competition. No wonder he's a hero to me. _

"Sounds like she could use it. Now, who's this Justine you were talking to earlier?"

"Justine Flanner, resident super genius. She was my lab partner last year. Our project actually punched a hole into the space time continuum. We used it to get rid of a particularly nasty genetic experiment of Drakken and DNAmy. Sounds like it didn't work here. I'm going to see if there was anything different in this Justine's device."

"Genetic experiments? Interdimensional whatsamahooie? I'm so glad I don't hang around your neck of reality. I'm going back to the hotel and contact Amy, the non-DNa one. I'll let you know what's up. Now, I gotta go find my 'assistant'."

"Wish me luck." Kim said. "I've got someone's Mom to try to cheer up, if only for an afternoon."

Nbc

Amy sounded optimistic, but her time table was still the same. Reneca and I went out for dinner at a Caribbean place downtown. A little hotter than I'm used to. We kept trying to figure who would have done this.

"Well, you know what I think."

"That's not you thinking, Sasha, that's you being Polish! Remember when Marsha had colic? You were seeing Picklehaubes!"

"I didn't say they did it, I just said I'm sure the bastards are enjoying this!" Reneca laughed so hard that she had trouble staying in her chair. Finally I smiled. "Okay, maybe I'm a little paranoid."

"A little? How is the world not a cinder? And now it looks like we're getting sucked into the middle of the storm." She shook her head. "And that Po…that kid has it a lot worse."

"We'd better get back to the hotel. Maybe Amy'll be ready in a little while. Watching Kim take care of business has me in the mood, and I'm not talking about flowers and long walks by the Lake."

Nbc

It was getting dark. We spent the evening cleaning our guns. At 8:10 there was a knock at the door. I got up and looked through the peep hole.

"That Stoppable kid?"

"Open up, Ms. Barkin. I need to talk to you."

_Sounds a little put out. _I opened the door a little. "I'm not your counselor, kid."

"You aren't a counselor at all, are you?"

I opened the door. "I don't know what you're getting at."

"Maybe I should come inside." I stepped out of the way. _I had worried about the school officials, security guards at the Space Center. Not a thought about the students. That was dumb, is anyone more onto lies than teens? _

"I know what you're thinking, 'what did I do wrong?' nothing. You've played your part to perfection. So has your 'partner'." He looked at Reneca.

"But you two just were a little too curious, and never that far from Kim. I hate to say this, but that's not my Kim. Not the one I know anymore. I started hoping maybe the girl I love is back, then something came up."

"Me?"

He shook his head. "No. I remember your wedding to Mr. Barkin. And thanks for taking him away from us. I know what he was planning to do. Somehow I think I don't mind not having him as an Assistant Principal. I looked at the Middleton News online archives and found your wedding announcement. You were getting a degree in childhood development. So a counselor sounded reasonable. And the digital trail was perfect! A nice little career laid out for the two of you. Too bad I'm a lot smarter than everyone thinks."

He walked over to the table. Reneca had thrown a newspaper over the guns when she heard me say his name. "Accreditation officers wouldn't be spending the evening cleaning guns. Cops, on the other hand…"

"Cops?" _Who let that slip?_

"I was in the office before school let out. I saw your names on a memo. Like I said, you were all accounted for, but Reneca Cramer stuck out in my mind. Digital trial was perfect for her too. But I'm a little old fashioned sometimes.

"A little over three years ago every columnist in the county weighed in on a case of alleged police brutality in Go City. Two female cops, one pregnant. Pregnant one almost gets kicked in the stomach by a shop lifter. Partner goes medieval on the guy. It took a little digging in the bound periodicals, but I found a few. The one in News of the Week gave a name…Reneca Cramer."

I looked over at Reneca. "Told you we'd get in trouble over that one day. Okay, kid, you've got us, now what do you want?"

"What's the matter with Kim? Has somebody done something to her? Who's that girl that was so nice to me?"

"Kim Possible."

"Don't lie to me." The voice was a little high for somebody trying to be threatening.

"I'm not. She's Kim Possible from Middleton Michigan…in another universe. Cheer leader, honor student, secret agent, and does regular lip locks with a certain Ronald Stoppable." _When all else fails, hit 'em with the truth. That usually floors them._

He took a deep breath. "Dark matter."

"What?"

"Dark matter. You've heard of dark matter? Makes up most of the mass of the universe, yet we can't see it. What if it's the mass from other universes? Makes as much sense as any other theory I can think of. I knew it was too good to be true."

He looked at me, eyes pleading. "You aren't here because Kim was having a spat with that jerk Johnson. What's wrong?"

"Sit down." I used a no nonsense tone. He took a seat. "She's been missing since Saturday night. We were sent to find her. Kim…our Kim, came to take her place to so no one would know anything's up. Someone wanted this kept quiet."

"Quiet? You mean the regular police aren't in on this?"

"No. And the FBI is out too, apparently. It's just us, the Possibles and a few of their friends. Not much in numbers, but lots of brain power."

"Don't forget a couple of good guns and big hearts." Reneca came over and smiled at Ron. "Looks like we have another pair of boots on the ground. Glad to have somebody who knows the town with us."

"Kim's missing." He swallowed back tears. "I'm in. What's next?"

"We're waiting for a search plan from the Brain Trust. Then…"

There was a frantic knock on the door. Reneca grabbed up her gun as I went over. There was our Kim. She had her uniform on and a back pack over her shoulder.

"Is that the device?" I pointed.

"I don't have it. They do. And they have Justine."


	14. Seek and Ye Shall Find Trouble

14. Seek and Ye Shall Find Trouble

"WHAT?!"

Four people shouted the same word, though at different things. Reneca and I were talking to Kim. Kim shouted at Ron, and he shouted back. She slammed the door behind her, to keep prying eyes out and the confusion locked in.

"All right, everyone, first things first!" I looked at Kim. "Justine's missing?"

"Yeah. I went to Justine's after taking 'Mom' home from dinner. Her car was home, but the front door was unlocked. Looks like a fight took place. I'm sure the device was on the table, you could see scratches from something being pulled off of it in a hurry." She sat down. "We are so in trouble!"

"That means whoever's behind this is moving…and we've got to get on it too." I picked up my phone. "Amy?"

"Oh, hi, Sasha." Dr. D. was on the line. "Amy's not at the desk right now…"

"Dr. D., it's good to have you back. We've got big trouble! Whatever's going to happen with Kim will be tonight. Call the Possibles, get over here as soon as you can. We're going to have to start searching."

"We almost have the search plan ready."

"No time. We have to go NOW!"

There was silence for a moment, and then he turned on the decisive voice. "Now it is. Amy! You and Wade will keep up with the monitoring. Edward! We're going to the hotel. I'll call James and Ann from the car."

I sat down and began to reassemble my gun. Reneca followed suit. They had to be ready. There was a little silence as Kim and Ron, not to be confused with her Ron, stared at each other.

"Uh, I guess I should say 'hi'." Ron shuffled his feet. "Pleased to meet you, Kim."

"Likewise." She had her hands behind her back and looked to her side. "So, you're on the track team. Ron, my Ron, is a running back for Middleton…where we come from."

"I tried out for that junior year. Just couldn't get out of their way."

"Bonnie said you've got five schools recruiting you. Any idea where you're going?"

"Maybe California Coastal University. I helped your, her, Kim's Nana move to Florida one spring break and saw a lot of pretty girls from there."

"I thought you liked me. I mean her." Her tone was playful.

"I used to think she liked me." He sat down and looked at the floor. "All those boys, I tried to be there for her. Maybe I was too subtle. 'There are guys for you, out there, in here.' What a load of bull!"

She pulled a chair up next to him. "He told me that."

"He did?" He looked up at her. "Ms. Barkin said you two were going out."

Kim nodded and smiled. "I love him. May not tell him often enough, but I'm the Ron Man's girl." She reached out and touched his arm. "I almost lost the world before I realized how I felt about him. Maybe she's a little behind the curve…nothing like some super freak trying to do you in to focus the mind."

"Cartoon villains are in short supply around here. Good thing, too. I can't deal with garden variety jerks."

"Don't give up." Kim was really trying to build him up. "I know she's jealin' when it comes to you. I remember when Yori came looking for Ron. We weren't anywhere close to going out, but I was so green. Worse than Shego in a really bad mood."

"Shego?"

"At your service." I gave him a salute. "Apparently God just recycles names and faces when She tries out a new universe."

"Weird. So, Kim, how did you get here?"

" and Shego had stolen something called a Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer. We'd faced it before. Once he used it to trap us in cable television, talk about weird! He must somehow have figured out how to use it to tap into other dimensions." She snorted at the thought. "He's just so erratic! If he was the Dr. D. you have here, we'd have lost a long time ago. But ours comes up with some really good traps and schemes from time to time. I guess this was one of them."

"Where's your Ron?"

"At Go General, recovering from third degree burns to the chest. Without Dr. D. he would…" she choked up. "I got to see him every day until we came here but I couldn't, I couldn't touch him!"

He hugged her as she cried._ It's so hard on her. He reminds her of what's just out of reach. _He glanced over at me and smiled. "I'm used to this."

There was a knock at the door. The Possibles were here. I noticed the bulge in James's coat as he walked in. I pulled him to the side.

"Not unless you absolutely have to." I whispered.

"This is our only chance." He replied softly. "I won't lose her by being unarmed."

"What's going on?" Ann asked. I pointed to Kim. She stood up and looked everyone over.

"Time for mission mode. Sorry, just a habit. Ah, James, Ann, do you remember last year's science project? Kim and Justine Fuller? Justine was working on a device to open a portal to another dimension. It failed. Somebody thinks they have a way to make it work. I'm afraid it somehow involves Kim."

"But why…" James stopped and stared at Kim. The other Kim, the one from another place. "They found out about you!"

_Someone wants to keep this quiet. Hendricks had said. Maybe that wasn't such a bad idea. Erased the arrest records, everything. Just not quite fast enough. They went after both girls, thinking maybe they could get lightning to strike twice._

For a moment it looked like the Possibles were going to go after Kim. She took a step back. There was no way she could face them. Ron stepped up.

"Nobody's at fault here! This Kim is lost here, and our KP is lost out there! Now, are we going to do something or tear at each other?"

There was a screeching sound outside. I peeked out the window. A 1964 Mercury Marauder skidded into a parking space. Dr. D. jumped out and glared. I couldn't hear the profanity.

"Record time." I observed as Edward came in behind him.

"What can I say, pretty lady: I can drive." He reached into his pocket. "Got something for you, Red."

"The Kimmunicator!" She grabbed it and punched a button. We all gasped to see Wade come on the screen. At first there was no sound, she nodded and turned a button.

"…the frequency modulation is new. You can use the regular setting and no one else can hear, or you can let everybody in on the situation, sitch? Sorry it took so long, there was a lot of interfacing I had to do, and the frequency modulation wasn't easy, your Wade has a very unique system. What you'd expect from a genius."

"Thanks, Wade, you rock no matter what the dimension."

"So, what's the plan?" James was tapping his foot. _Anxious to get going. Easy to see why, I told everybody it's now or never time. Okay…_

Dr. D. pulled out some papers and gave them to me. I separated them into three piles. "These are the addresses that best fit our search. The listings go from most to least likely, top to bottom. We'll divide into three groups. Dr. D., you go with James and Ann. Ron, you're with Edward. Kim, Reneca and myself are the third group.

"If you come across anything, CALL US. We'll come running. Remember, whatever they're going to do, it'll be tonight. So don't stop moving. Questions?"

Any precinct captain would have been proud of the concentration on those faces. _We won't lose for lack of effort. _"All right, let's go."

I grabbed Dr. D. and pulled him aside. "I thought I would be going with Edward." He asked the question 'why' with his eyes.

"James has a gun."

The color drained from his cheeks. I checked to make sure that the Possibles weren't watching us. They were with Kim, apologizing for earlier. They all hugged.

"I want you to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

Dr. D. nodded. "Sasha, I'm an only child. Amy and I can't have children of our own. I was there the day Kim was born: I'm her godfather. She's the closest thing I have to a daughter, niece, child of any kind. If anything has happened to her…" His eyes were scary. "I'll help Ann hold the son of a bitch down and we'll make sure James doesn't kill with the first shot!"

"And I'll swear on a stack of anything that you never said that."

Everyone filed out. I gave Ron an encouraging look as he passed. _No need to worry about that boy, he's as ready as any of us. Just hope we find her first. I don't trust anyone here to hold back until we get there. Love beats out planning every time._

We piled into our cars. As soon as the others pulled out onto the streets, Kim had her Kimmunicator in her hands.

"Talk to me, Wade."

"Kim. What do you want?"

"How good are you at hacking?"

"Officially, fair to poor. Off the record: awesome."

"Well, this should be easy. Get into Kim's computer. Pull the file marked Project J. It has the schematics and information for Justine's device."

"What do you want?"

"Alloys, power source, energy signature, anything we could trace. How quickly can you feed anything useful into your satellite search?"

"Almost instantly. We set up our programs so that we could change search parameters fast. Okay, I've got the file. Good thinking, Kim! Justine likes her metals exotic and her energy systems a little on the dangerous side. I'll have the new search going in a minute."

I could see Kim smiling into the rear view mirror. "Couldn't ask for that with anyone else there. I know you two don't want any civilians around when the fun starts."

Wade shouted. "Got it! Kim, we have the device…and a mitochondrial match! It has to be Kim! The old Benson Plant, in the Middleton Industrial Park! It's listed as untenanted right now. Security is minimal."

For the first time tonight I smiled. "Now we have something! Where do we go, kid?"

Nbc

We got there fast. The gate was opened, the lights were out. We left the car just outside the gate. God, I've never had to cover so much open space before. Kim ran almost parallel to the ground, we tried to imitate her.

A side door beckoned. I started to touch it when Kim put her hand on mine.

"There's an open window up there. Let me open the door from the inside. They may have the door booby trapped."

I pulled my hand back and nodded. _Now I feel like the civilian. _She took her grapple gun out of the holster. The grapple went right through the window. Kid could aim. She touched a button and the thing whisked her up into the air. In no time she was opening the door for us.

"Quiet. I could see lights."

We crept down the hallway. There were voices and a little light. The main floor opened up before us. Empty crates and barrels gave us cover. Moving from point to point, we slipped up on the scene.

About thirty meters ahead nine men were gathered around a couple of standing lights. They shone on a girl against the wall on a pile of empty bags.

It was Kim. James's and Ann's Kim. They had her hands and feet tied. One of those damned ball gags was in her mouth, the kind that make you think you're choking. Her face was pale and you could see the whites of her eyes even from where we were. She was trying to fade into the wall.

Twenty meters to her left another four men stood around Justine. She was on her knees in front of a metal box. "Start it."

"I told you, it won't work! It didn't work last year, nothing has…"

One of them punched her in the mouth, just hard enough to bust her lip. The guys around her thought it was hilarious.

I could hear Reneca holding Kim back. _That's why I didn't want civilians. We need to find out what they want and who's behind them. It's our best chance to keep this from happening again. _

A door opened not far from us. Another man walked out. He was on the phone.

"Si, estamos listos. Ahora? Si, llamaremos."

"What did he say?" Reneca whispered. I'd grown up hearing Polish. Dimitri taught me Russian. I can pick up a Slavic language in a week. But Romance languages trip me up. I learned just enough Latin to graduate St. Ag's and never really mastered any of its kids. My Spanish is what I call 'retarded' limited to the present tense with my favorite phrase being 'como se dice' (how do you say that?) Not so good with the present shifts in demographics.

"They're ready, and he'd call back. I guess when they're done."

"Done what?" Kim wanted to know.

"Shhhh!" Reneca got our attention. The man was stepping up to captive Kim. He took out the gag.

"Please let me go! I told you what you wanted to know. You have the device, let us go!"

"But I need you." His voice was smooth as silk and cold as ice. "I need you both."

"I want to go home!" She shouted at him. "I want Mom! I want Dad! I want…"

"Bobby?" He interrupted. The men around him laughed. "You hear that companeros? She wants her boy! Pretty girl; why do you want a boy when you have a room full of men?"

At that half the men made a big show of unzipping their pants. She gave a little cry and pressed herself against the wall.

The leader looked over at the other group. "Start the device!"

Senor Slap Happy raised his hand at Justine. She pressed a button. The top of the device flipped open and a ring and an arm came up. Her eyes went wide when lights began to come on, a whine rose in the air.

"Trabaja! Trabaja!" The four men shouted.

"Necesitamos mas meido." The leader said. He turned back to Kim. "We aren't what you want?" He looked over his shoulder and waved to where he had come out of earlier. "Maybe we have what you lust for."

A man came out. At first I didn't see what was almost dragging him forward. Two huge dogs strained at their leashes.

Reneca and I looked at each other in horror. There have been rumors for years. Stories from international travelers. Reports from human rights groups. Press releases from Marxist Revolutionary fronts. The loud denials of juntas only reinforce the rumors' credibility.

The man stopped the dogs about ten meters from the girl. The leader reached into his coat and pulled out a vial. He held it up to her. The man could speak better English than I could, but he turned on the cheesy accent. The better to scare you with, my dear.

"Dees weel make you their beetch."

Reneca was moving around me. "Sasha, after we've taken these bastards down…"

I finished her thought. "We shoot the dogs."

There was a thump sound. I looked up. Our Kim had climbed up onto a bunch of crates while we were watching. Her grapple gun had fired and she was swinging toward their leader. She had something in her hand.

"Don't look, Reneca!"

I heard a pop and several men cried out "Mis ojos!" _A flash bomb. No physical damage, but try to fight when you can't see._

She brought her foot into the base of the leader's neck before he could turn around. It was just short of a killing blow. With really good therapy, he should be able to walk again. She landed on top of him, a look of almost feral rage in her eyes.

"La Diabla Roja!" One man screamed. He'd been at the first fight. She punched him in the throat and stomach, grabbed him before he could fall and threw him into the nearest group. Quick as a flash she reached down. Three were coming for her. She had the vial. With a smile she took the top off and threw the contents on them. They ran screaming, followed by two very happy dogs.

She threw herself into the rest. Reneca ran out to help. I saw her draw out her electric baton. To be certified for one, you have to let them touch you with it. I was there the day she qualified, and decided to stick with what I know. The first guy she came up to still had his fly down. She thrust it right into his pants. He hit a whole new scale of high notes.

"HELP JUSTINE!"

I took off for the other girl. Slap Happy stayed with her. The other three came for me. The first one drew out a gun and started firing. He had his arm rolled over, the gun parallel to the ground. Gangsta style. It does prevent the recoil from kicking the gun up, but who cares if you aren't aiming? He realized he was missing me. I turned on the speed as he began to adjust his aim.

I barely got my hand on his wrist before he could drill me. The bullet whizzed by my ear. I closed my hand on his wrist. Bringing my left forearm up, I spun into his elbow. It doesn't take a lot to pop one out of joint when it's in that position. I didn't stop turning until I heard bones break. He screamed, fell to his knees and wet his pants. I kicked him hard under his chin, putting him out. Don't try to kill me and expect me to play nice.

The second guy was yelling as he came up. He was going to throw a good old fashioned hay maker. I bought my left arm back up, elbow outward. I braced my left hand in my right. I stepped into the punch. His bicep drove into my elbow. The arm dropped to his side. A few elbows later and he was down.

Number three looked familiar. He was one of the better ones on Kim's little video. We went at it a good three minutes. I couldn't lay a finger on him, and just spun out of a choke hold. I gave him a smile. When he started to smile back, I kicked him in the crotch. Hey, if you can't win fair…

I stepped up to him as he clutched his nearest and dearest. My left hand went across his temple. The right went across his jaw. Doesn't look like much, but it'll put you out like a light.

Now it was just me and Slap Happy. He had a look of disbelief as I popped my knuckles and walked toward him. I smiled. _I'm going to enjoy this._

Then he looked over my shoulder. I followed his eyes.

Kim was making short work of her eleven. With three running for their chastity and one already down, it was seven. Four more were down. Three clearly had broken bones. Reneca followed, tagging with her baton those still trying to get up, and putting plastic bindings on the hands of those smart enough to lie still. It looked like everything was going our way.

Then a guy threw a punch. It was wild and desperate. You could barely track our girl, how could you hope to hit her? She ran right into it. Force is mass times acceleration. She flew head over heels like a cyclist who hit a fence. She slammed into the floor and crashed into the wall stunned.

The guy started to get up and go for her. Reneca lunged and planted her baton in his back. Then a tied up man rolled over her legs. She tagged him. They both screamed as she got a little of what he was having. Another man ran over and pulled Kim's head up by the hair, exposing her throat. He bent his hand back. He was going to strike her throat with the heel of his palm. _A killing blow._

I was going for my gun. Another flash came across my field of vision. It was Ron. He drove the guy into the wall. Screaming, he grabbed the man by his ears and began ramming his head into the wall until there was blood all over it. He dropped the man and went down to see about Kim.

One of the guys still up had a knife. He cut the bonds on another guy. They were about to go for Ron when Ed tackled them from behind. Those huge hands took a thug's head in each and brought them together for a meeting of the minds. Ed's smile was unnerving. Another man ran up and kicked him hard in the back of his leg. Ed just punched him out.

"I've been hit harder by quarterbacks!"

The leader looked up to see his men going down. He was tough. Somehow he turned his head and shouted to Slap Happy.

"MATES LA PUNETERA!"

_Kill the bitch. That one I do know._ I turned to see Slap Happy pull out that hardy perennial, a sawed off double barrel shot gun. He smiled at me as he had his foot in Justine's back. He began to raise the gun and pull back a hammer.

My gun was already in my hand. I raised it and shouted. "Alto!"

His smile turned into a sneer. The hammer clicked as it was in place.

"Alto, por favor!"

That really made his day. I could see it in his eyes. _No way you can, bitch. I'll show you. Just wait, you're next._

I pulled the trigger. That's right, pulled. I didn't squeeze, I jerked. The gun bucked in my hands.

He grabbed his throat. Blood spurted out from between his fingers. The shot gun went off. I had spoiled his aim. The blast hit Justine's machine. The lights went out.

Glaring, he began to pull back the other hammer. This time I didn't say anything. This time I squeezed the trigger. Every shot went where I wanted it to. By the time my slide locked back, everything above his lower jaw was blown away. He stood a full two seconds before he fell. I wanted to scream.

I ran over to Justine. She had pushed the guy off of her and was brushing off the blood and brains with an old rag. She was calm; way too calm. I got no response when I knelt down beside her.

"It's okay, honey, we're cops. We'll see you get home." She just went on cleaning herself up.

"Sasha." It was my Kim. She looked rough. "We need help!"

"What is it?"

"It's…her. She took one look at me after Ron untied her and lost it. They're trying to run her down."

"Kim!" Justine ran past me and hugged her and sobbed. Kim looked at me.

"I'll take care of Justine. Go!"

I saw them. Ron was a track star, Edward used to run fast men down for a living, yet they were having no luck stopping her. Reneca may as well have been standing still. I got lucky; she was looking over her shoulder at Ron when I got in her way.

She almost bowled me over. The first thing I noticed was the heat. _It's like when Marsha has a fever spike. _Her face was wet with sweat. The eyes were wild with terror.

"Kim, it's Sasha Barkin. I know your Mom and Dad! We're going to take you home."

"I want to go home! I'm a bladda gedda may…" _Like Marsha, one or two coherent words then gibberish._

The three pursuers came up. Ron looked horrified. Reneca stayed calm. "Do you have your med stick, Sasha? That son of a bitch broke mine when he tripped me. "

"In my coat pocket." She pulled out what looked like a pen. She gave it a click.

"You two help hold her."

I'm glad she did that. The girl bucked like a baby when Reneca stuck the stick in her ear. It took the three of us to keep her still enough for a reading.

"Thirty-eight!" Reneca made another click and placed it to Kim's neck. She swore. Next she did a third click and shown the light into the girl's eyes.

Reneca looked at me.

"My God. Sasha…she's pumped!"


	15. Through a Mirror Darkly

15. Though a Mirror Darkly

I kept my grip on Kim. Her breathing was a little more regular now that we weren't examining her. Just like I had with my Kim a few days back, I started to rock her back and forth. Mom told me once that it was instinctual, the same rhythm as a heart beat. By the soft sounds she was making, I think I was reaching that part of her mind.

"We have some business to finish." Reneca looked at Ron and Ed. They went down a hallway. There were some screams, a huge crashing noise, and two gunshots. Soon Ed was dragging two men by their heels. Reneca was encouraging the other along with her baton. Ron kept alongside him.

My phone rang. "Amy?"

"Sasha. The police know about Justine. They're responding to the gunshots someone just reported. You need to get out of there." Wade must just have given my Kim the same message. She was waving to us.

"Ron, can you and Ed take care of Kim and Justine until the cops get here? We are not here in any official capacity."

They nodded. Ron helped me with his Kim. When Justine saw her, her eyes almost fell out of her head.

"They did it. They did it! How?" She looked at my Kim with an eager expression. "Where are you from? What's different? Can I talk with you some time?"

"Try to avoid me." Kim smiled. "Can I still borrow your device? It's a little worse for wear right now."

"Sure. But I want to help fix it! Just let me know where to go. They'll need me." A little of the old arrogance came back, it was good to see. "I knew I was right!"

Kim sat down beside Justine. Ron had his arm around her. Edward took a position between them and the bound thugs. She couldn't see them, and they sounded like so many whipped dogs now. Amazing how a few broken bones will fix a bad attitude.

"We'll see you at the hospital." Ron pointed out an exit.

By the time we got to the car you could hear sirens. We barely got away. I had another call. This time it was Ann.

"I've heard from the ambulance. Let me tell you where to go."

"Middleton General?"

"No. We don't have the facilities." It took her a second to go on. "We're going to the Teaching Hospital in Upperton. It has a psychiatric ward."

Nbc

Upperton has a great set up. We were able to get in without anyone seeing us at all. The waiting area was just as private. Both set of parents had claimed their privacy rights, so no one would dare publish names at this point. People would know, of course, but there would be no glare of publicity. Last thing anyone needed right now.

Five of us were there. Wade had gone home for some badly needed rest. Ron was with my Kim. Ed and Reneca and I were failing at making small talk. The Possibles were with their daughter. Dr. D. had done everything but beat the hospital chief over the head with his Nobel to get him and Amy in there with them.

I went over to Ron and Kim. "Kim, can I talk with Ron for a minute?" _Now's the time to show why one of your names at St. Ag's was Sister Mary Friggin' Sunshine._

"I want to thank you for your help tonight. How did you figure it out?"

"That was Ed. He told Wade to call once you two had a fix on the bad guys." I looked over at Ed. He shrugged. "Ed knew you'd want to keep the civilians out of it."

"Just can't stay out of a scrap, pretty lady."

"There's something else." Kim had stayed close. At first I thought she hadn't gotten the hint, but it wasn't that. She just wasn't going to leave him. Well, what I had to say was not happy, and he might need her now.

"Kim's been through a lot, and that was even before all this. She's had someone try to tear her apart, God knows why. Sounds like that was about to enter a really nasty phase. Then this happened. In these kind of…_Don't say the word, Sasha. Yeah, it's post-rape trauma for all intents and purposes, but if you say that word. The last thing she needs is for the guy who loves her to feel dirty and guilty around her._ …in these situations, well, it may be a long time before she'll trust a guy. Maybe never."

He fought back tears. Kim glared at me. Here she had been doing her best to build him up ever since she saw him, and I had just kicked him in the back of his knees.

"It's not about what I want anymore. Kim needs me." He looked over his shoulder at my Kim. "You say your Ron 'has your back'; well, we aren't out there saving the world. But she knows I'm there for her, always."

The door opened. The Possibles and Lipskis came in. James stepped up to us. "They have her sedated now. Best guess is they were pumping her from the moment they had her! No one has any idea why. She should be coherent by morning. If you hadn't gotten to her when you did…they think she would have had a stress induced heart attack."

"What's next?" Ron swallowed.

"There's a facility in Go City that has a pump program. No one thinks she's addicted but it has experience with severe cases of abuse. We'll be moving her there in a day or two. Nana will bring the boys up Monday. We wanted them to finish Space Camp. Things will be hard for the next few weeks. Nana felt it would be better to let them have a little fun."

Ann came over to Kim and gave her a hug. Both of them were crying.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get to her sooner. Maybe if Wade and I…"

"You did great." Ann gave Kim a smile. "Once you two had a clue, it took you no time. We have our daughter back now. You got her back from those monsters, and Bobby."

"We feel lucky. It's like we had twins again." James had come up to her and gave her a hug. The girl's smile could have melted a glacier. "You'll have to come see her."

He turned to Ron. "Your parents should be here tomorrow. We called them and they're leaving the Zionist Conference tonight. I'm glad you and Ed just couldn't do what you were told."

A few minutes later a doctor stuck his head in the door. "She's awake again. Don't know if we'll be able to get her to sleep much right now. Is there a Ron here? She's asking for him."

James and Ann put their arms around the boy. Dr. D. nodded his approval. Amy looked thrilled. _Always there for her. Maybe this time…_

"We'll be here for a little while longer. We have a plane to catch."

Ron gave us each a hug. My Kim gave him a peck on the cheek.

"In case she doesn't tonight."

"Thanks." He blushed a little. "Like I said, it's not about that right now. It's about being where I belong."

Kim's eyes were shining as they went back in. "If there's one constant across time, and space…Rons rock!"

Nbc

Kim asked the question before we left the parking lot. "Sasha, what's pump? I've heard it on the t.v., seen it on the web, but I don't know what they're talking about."

"Started up about thirteen months ago. First it was in the gyms and weight rooms, that's where it got the name. It's a performance enhancing drug. Improves blood flow and boosts metabolism. Makes it easier to bulk up.

"Then some genius decided to see if its circulatory benefits would work in the bed room. After that the stuff just exploded. From there it went to the dance floors. Seems to enhance mood too. However you feel before, you feel more so.

"So far we haven't made a dent in it. There are at least three hundred labs going in Go City at any one time. Every one has somebody dreaming of being the next Kid Charlemagne. Looks like one of them made it."

"Kid who?"

"Charlemagne. You know, 'just by chance you crossed the diamond with the pearl' don't you have Steely Dan where you come from?"

"So not even my parents' band."

They were barely mine. I like my music like I like my bars, dark and jazzy. "Pump is an odd duck. It doesn't appear to be physically addictive, and it doesn't mess with the mind. That's what has everyone confused here. They're assuming rape, but it isn't a date rape drug. But big bastard said they needed more fear. And pump would do that. Poor girl was so hopped up on it that she was vibrating. But why would that help with opening a door to another dimension?"

"Another question for Wade and company." Kim sat back looking out the window.

Nbc

Packing was going real slow. Kim had just a little more stuff. First a stop at the Possibles. Ann had gone kind of crazy with the shopping, and Kim left most of it for the other girl. No one caught a second of sleep. _Sleep. Sounded really good. Maybe on the flight this morning… _

Phone went off again. "Ms. Barkin?"

"Yes?"

"Oh, thank God I found you. It's Principal Carter. I was thinking you were probably leaving this morning. I, I don't know if you heard about what happened last night…"

"Friend of the family. Just got back from the hospital."

"How are they?"

"Justine's home with her parents. She's in pretty good shape. Kim's…not so good. Can't give you any more than that."

"I understand." There was quiet on the other end of the line for a minute. "Ms. Barkin. We aren't canceling school today. It's our general feeling that the kids may need to talk about what's happened. I'm bringing in additional counseling staff and, well, you are certified. Could you…"

"Yeah, I'll pitch in today."

"Thank you! I hate to keep you away from your family like this, but we really need the help today. I'll see you in an hour?"

"I'll be there." I turned the phone off. Kim and Reneca were looking at me.

"You two have a day to kill. Just pick me up at the school when I call."

Nbc

I was with senior homeroom five: Quincy to Sanders. They had me in a Vice Principal's office. Kind of interesting, this was where Stevie would've wound up if I hadn't caught his attention with my…eyes.

Like I said, I had been in this place a lot. _So, something terrible has happened to someone you know, how do you feel?_ This time it was at a desk. Usually it was at a table, and once in a closet.

Homeroom five had a lot of boys. They didn't talk so much. The girls were more open with their feelings. I took careful notes for the counselors who would be left with all of this after the sexy first work was done.

The door opened again. I had seen the girl before of course. This time she was wearing an old spirit shirt. Her rose had a pair of pins holding it in place. One read JF, the other KP.

"Bonnie Rockwaller, I'm Sasha Barkin. Do you want to talk?"

"No, but I'm here." She looked impatient. "I don't know why they're making us come to you at all. I told them I was all right."

"School feels that you may have something on your mind. Something that you can't tell just anybody. Well, I'm here today and gone tomorrow. You can tell me anything and have no worry about it getting back to anyone."

That seemed to relax her a bit. She looked right at me. "I heard Ron was there."

"Yeah, sounds like he saved the day. Him and that Ed Lipski."

"Maybe that'll get her attention." Bonnie folded her arms and stared out the window. "The Picture Perfect Prince rides in to save the Picture Perfect Princess. And just like always, the Bad Girl gets dumped in the mud puddle! Did you ever watch that damned cartoon?"

"Couldn't stand the stuff. Daughter can't get enough."

"You know the name of the Bad Girl? Bad Bonnie! How's that for a joke! I got the label before I was born!" She stewed in the chair.

"It's tough. Being the Bad Girl, that is."

"How would you know?" She shot me a cross look.

"Maiden name's Go. Wanna know what they called me in school?"

She was curious. I gave her a little smile. "Gimmea."

"That's cute." She nodded. There was a bit of a smile now. I dropped my pen.

"So, Bonnie. Are you a third or a quarter?"

"A quarter. No way I could have slept with as many guys as they claim. You know they say I did the entire offensive line at once? Well, I did try a threesome with a couple of line backers, but I think they just wanted an excuse to touch each other 'accidentally' I might as well have kept my clothes on." A wicked little smile crossed her face. "You're the only one who knows anything about that night. For obvious reasons they aren't talking.

"How about yourself? What percentage are you?"

"Maybe a fifth. Biggest problem was I never waited long if I was going to do it. I also never stayed with any one guy long enough to be able to claim 'but I thought he loved me!' Stevie is really the first guy I ever told that I loved him. That was college.

"When did you fall for him?"

"Ron? Junior Prom night. He didn't go…Kim was with Eric. I didn't go. You don't take the Bad Girl to the Prom. I had three guys call up and ask if I wanted to do anything after they dropped their dates off at home. I'm not anybody's after date bounce!

"I just drove around. I saw his bike at the Grill-n-Chill. He was inside. I sat down with him and we talked until they closed." Her mind drifted to that night. "He was so sweet. So much in love. He's a keeper. I made eye contact. I laughed. I played a little footsie. I, I did everything but crawl under the table and blow him! But he never really saw me. He was so wrapped up in her."

There was a lot going on in her head. Jealousy, anger, and more guilt than an all night Confessional. I folded my hands. She needed to get this out.

"He's too good for her!" Her face was drawn up. She wanted to cry but was determined not to. "She, she…oh God, what did they do to her? Felix's dad's a cop, we heard rumors. Beatings, drugs, rape dogs? Someone got his head blown off?"

I don't know if she saw me wince on that last one. "A lot of it's true. No one knows what they were up to, but they had her scared half to death."

"We were friends of a sort once. Before I junked all this spirit stuff. She didn't deserve any of that! Sometimes I get so angry at her for the way she treats him. Now maybe she'll wise up and that makes me angry! What's wrong with me?"

Now she was crying. I walked over and sat beside her. From what little I knew about her home life, her Mom would try to comfort her, but she felt like she was only a third fiddle.

"Something tells me you're still a friend, maybe not a very friendly one. They're both going to need a friend."

She wiped her eyes. "He'll be there every second he can be. I'll try…God, I don't know what I mean to say but…"

"You'll try. It's all you can do."

Nbc

A few hours and a lot of tears later I was at the airport. There was a call for us from the desk.

"Ms. Barkin? Ms. Cramer?"

"Yes?"

"I'm afraid there's been a mix up with your tickets…"

_Good thing our guns are in security._ "What kind of mix up?"

"Well, you were bumped from your seats, but we have a couple of openings in first class. We're going to upgrade your flights at no additional cost."

Reneca leaned over to me. "Well done, my good and faithful servant."

Nbc

Never had seen first class before. Reneca was asleep before we took off. Once we could move around, Kim came over to me.

"How are you, kid?"

"Okay. That slug really hurt for a while. The trip into the wall didn't feel good either." She shook her head. "Scary. Seeing what nearly happened."

Kim sighed. "Sasha that could have been me! Not the kidnapping, no way, but Bobby! I've lost my head before. Josh, Hirotaka, Eric. I was lucky. Josh was sweet, Hirotaka didn't take anything seriously. Eric was evil, but he was just a synthoclone following programming." She saw the look on my face. "Never mind, long story. I was every bit as bad at throwing everything over as she was.

"I lied to my parents and Ron to be with Josh on Halloween! I didn't need to, but I did! And I locked Ron in a closet at the Spring Dance. Didn't know I did it, but did I even wonder why he wasn't there? What if the janitor had used the other broom closet? He could have been stuck there the whole weekend!

"I fought with Monique over Hirotaka, a boy we knew wouldn't be there past a week! And Eric. I pretended I was paying attention to Ron's feelings, but I only fooled myself. He was just trying to keep me out of the way. If he had been Bobby."

Her eyes were haunted. "It could have been me doing those things trying to hang onto a boy who never loved me! Who just wanted to see how far he could go! I got lucky, so lucky."

"But she isn't you, Kim."

"She nearly is! Sasha, remember when I told you about Shego and the Attitudinator? It erased all of her bad tendencies. You're a lot closer to Shego than you are to that little Miss Go! My Ron is only a little behind hers when it comes to smarts and athletics. He's a little more laid back, but only a little. Dr. D. is great, but he's every bit as stuck on himself as the one I know. We're all ninety-five degrees on."

I couldn't resist. "So what's different between me and Shego?"

"The eyes. There's something off in hers. Maybe it's burned out, maybe it's broken. I'm not sure."

"If you feel it's luck, then count yourself lucky. Thank God for Her blessings."

"She? Now that's a change in the Church! That and female Popes."

"Nah, they're still all Italian! Now, if a Pole ever gets elected…what's so funny?"

Nbc

After that Kim went back to her seat and took a nap. Reneca opened her eyes and was looking at me.

"We need to talk."

_Doesn't everybody? I should've charged by the word today. Could've paid for Marsha's college._ "What is it?"

"I think you know. We need to talk about it. It won't be official, since we weren't there, but you'll know they'll have one."

"Reneca, I've had review boards. This isn't the first time I've drawn a gun, or fired it. I've hit people before."

"Yes, but you never killed anyone before!" She was keeping her voice down, but I could see the concern in her eyes. "They'll come at you hard. Like you've never seen before. They'll try to trip you up, stress you out. Everything."

"I was right, you know that." _Yeah, keep telling yourself that, maybe you'll listen eventually._

"Sasha, they have to make sure they still have a cop. Not a basket case or a psycho in the making. When Ken…when Ken and I shot that kid…they kept at us all day. He couldn't stay in the force after that." She looked away and wiped her eyes. "Couldn't live with himself either."

"Thanks. I'll be fine."

"If you need anything, don't you hesitate to call. I'm your partner; it's what I'm here for."

The steward came by to tell everyone to buckle in. Not one moment's sleep. _At least we have tomorrow off. After that…_


	16. Welcome Back

16. Welcome Back…

Somehow I controlled myself at the airport. They messed up our luggage when they bumped out seats, so we had to wait an extra two hours. _Now Marsha had better be __asleep._ I wouldn't get to see her until morning. My lack of sleep didn't help either.

Reneca drove us home. She kept up an animated conversation with Kim. The topic was Ron, her Ron.

"So, you gotta be looking forward to seeing him again."

"I am so ready! I wish I'd asked her Ron what cologne he was using. I'd get mine some."

"Here's to getting him out in a few days. I know you're ready to touch him." Reneca smiled. "Since he's a guy, you know all he's dreamed about is touching you."

Kim turned twelve shades of red.

We pulled up into the driveway. The lights were on. Stevie came out and grabbed me. I had to catch my breath after the kiss.

"Welcome home, Sasha."

"Wow! Good thing we weren't gone any longer; a couple a more days and we'd get arrested for public indecency. How's Marsha? Did she miss me?"

"She asked every day. Hi, Possible. Hi, Reneca." Everyone made nice while Reneca popped the trunk. Kim got out her suitcases and I grabbed mine. Stevie took mine in one hand, and threw me over his shoulder with the other. I laughed as he turned around.

"You coming in, Reneca?"

"No girl, I'm going home. The landlady's been feeding Mr. Toomba, but I'm sure the old boy's lonely. See you Friday morning."

Stevie carried me in. On the table in the sitting room was an arrangement of hydrangeas and some chilled champagne. _Did they finally give him a school?_ He set me down on the couch.

"Maybe I'll just turn in." Kim started. "I don't want to be a crowd…"

"Don't worry, Possible." Stevie looked at her. "Can I get you anything? After all, this concerns you, too."

She shook her head. Stevie poured us up some champagne and toasted. "To coming back to us. To the truth."

_Uh, oh, here it comes._

"Last night Mom called me with news. There'd been a double kidnapping in Middleton. I didn't really recognize the first name, the Flanners moved to Middleton after I had shipped out. The second name was very familiar…Kim Possible."

He drained his glass and poured himself another. "Now, before you left, you promised me an explanation as to why a girl I know to be so close to her parents was here without so much as a call from them. I can see there's a bit more to it than that."

I took a deep breath. "Stevie, this is Kimberly Ann Possible, of Middleton Michigan. It's just not the Kim you know…or the Middleton."

"Are you saying she's not from…anywhere?" Stevie turned his head to her.

"Not anywhere we know about. She's from another world, universe, reality, whatever you want to call it. She and her Ron got stuck here somehow, and we're trying to get her back home. Home where…"

"Where you're my Assistant Principal and Sasha's a criminal, my nemesis, to be exact." Kim spoke up. "She was the LAST person I wanted to see. I'm afraid I reacted badly."

"So you were the one who…" He looked back at me. "And you let her in our house?"

"I couldn't let them kick her out onto the streets. She was confused; she didn't know where she was."

"She knew she could kick your ass." Stevie was alarmed. "How did she get here?"

"A long story." Kim responded. "Shego…that is, Sasha where I come from, had stolen a device for Dr. Drakken…you call him Dr. D., except mine's got blue skin and a major case on inflated ambition. Ron and I were doing our job, saving the world."

"Sounds like a comic book, or science fiction." Stevie put his hand to his chin. "You know what I say, Sasha, science fiction is a crutch for those who can't handle Westerns or Nautical novels."

"I know it's weird, Stevie, but it's true. I didn't believe it, either. But I had Dr. D. run a DNA test on some of her hair."

"You sure you aren't with the CIA?" Kim's question got a couple of blank stares.

"Like I said, Stevie, I had tests run…she's a perfect match! Dr. D. believed her from the start. And she didn't think we were real, either. Not until, well, you need to move our tapes to a more secure cabinet."

His eyes went big. Kim blushed as he pulled a pillow over to cover himself. "I'll do that. But what's that got to do with your little trip?"

"The Kim you know was kidnapped last Saturday, not Tuesday. We were sent by Daddy to help with the investigation…unofficially. She filled in for Kim while I helped Dr. D. and the Possibles with their search. We found them last night."

"How is she?"

"They'll be bringing her to a detox center here in Go City. Bastards pumped her bad. Don't know why." I couldn't tell him any more after that. He sensed something was keeping me quiet.

"I guess the other details may fall under the category of 'police business.' That doesn't answer the question of what's going to happen with our guest." The look in his eyes made my heart melt; it wasn't suspicion or anger but concern. _Kid really has an effect on everyone._

"We brought a device back with us. It's in Kim's bags. Maybe it can take her back home after they fix it. It got shot up bad."

Kim stood up. "I, I just want to thank you two for putting me up I had no money or anywhere to turn to, and Ron… I don't know what we would have done. I have a little now from Smolensk. Maybe I can get my job back there…"

"Dimitri called yesterday and wanted me to tell you to come back when you return. You still have a job. Old Russian's a softie. You're welcomed to stay as long as you need to, Kim. So's your Ron when he comes to. Sasha trusts you, Marsha trusts you. I'll put my faith in the Barkin women on this one."

I put my arms around him. "You're not so bad, Stevie."

"Nah, I'm just going soft in my civilian life. Now, it's getting late and tomorrow's a school day. So if you don't mind, Kim, goodnight." He picked up my suitcase.

"Thanks, Mr. Barkin. I owe you big."

"Not at all. Just glad to help."

We went upstairs. I peeked in on Marsha while Stevie took my stuff into our room. I just stared at her. I put my hand onto her chest to feel her breathe. _If anyone ever tries anything with you, they'll wish they had never been born._

Stevie was waiting while I got ready for bed. It was late and I was tired. Besides, we were still on vows. It was only the second time since the Academy that we had been separated for more than a night. The first time, when Stevie came home from that conference, I had thrown all the pillows in the sitting room onto the floor in preparation. We made it to the bedroom too tired to do anything but sleep. We'll make up for tonight later.

I climbed into bed. I had been looking forward to this. He wrapped me up in his arms. We kissed.

"Welcome home. Maybe I can get some sleep now."

"You mean you were lonely?" I smiled as I touched his face.

"Bed's just too big without you."

"I know what you mean. Goodnight, Stevie. I love you."

"I love you, too, Sasha."

Nbc

I don't think I moved after I closed my eyes. I got up when he did. Usually didn't do that, but I had that sort of newlywed desire to be around him. I sat in the bathroom while he took his shower, watched him shave, all that lovey dovey stuff. I know what you're thinking. Boy's got discipline; once a Marine, always a Marine.

We were at the table eating breakfast. Marsha and Kim were still asleep. "She has a new concept, 'scary'. Stevie smiled. "She'll be 'scared' of almost anything."

"I think we can handle that. I'll have dinner ready when you get home. You going to the gym after work?"

"Yeah, got a lot of energy to work off." He grinned slyly. "Doctor's orders."

Marsha slept until 8:30. _My guess is that someone's been staying up a little later than usual. It takes the two of us to get her down on time._ I could hear her calling for Stevie. She giggled when she saw me.

"Where Daddy?"

"He's gone to work, Marsha. Mama's taking care of you today." I picked her up and kissed her.

"Where M?"

"She's still asleep. Do you want some breakfast?"

She nodded. "Chocolate doughnut!"

_Now it's Stevie who'll have the explaining to do._

Nbc

I was a junkie who had been away from her source too long. Marsha had a shadow that day. Kim slept late while I played with my little girl, dressed her three times. (She's learning to drink from a regular cup…outfits are regularly sacrificed.) I'm so glad we have a little girl; they get all the nice clothes.

And she was hot for her new concept. Every hour or so something would make her call out 'scary!' and she would run up for a hug. Usually she was playing, but once she heard a fire truck and she held onto me crying. I picked her up.

"It's alright, baby. They're going to help people."

"Help people." She whispered.

"Yeah, they're like Mama. She helps people, too."

"Mama help people?"

I smiled at her. "Mama helps people, just like Grandpa Go."

"Mama hero!"

Marsha got a big kiss for that. Kim came in from upstairs.

"If I had never found that tape, Marsha would've convinced me. Hi, Marsha."

"M!" my little girl wanted down so she could run over to Kim. _That's right; get all the hugs you can._ "M home!"

Kim hid the sadness from Marsha. "Yeah, I'm home."

Nbc

It was nice having Kim around. She ran interference while I was getting dinner ready. The roast took some extra trimming. I looked at my work. _Too bloody._

Kim walked in. "I just got a call."

"And?"

"I can't see Ron today." She tried to look sad but she's no actress. "They're moving him to a regular room! They're waking him up tomorrow!"

I wiped my hands off as she ran to me. She grabbed my arms and jumped up and down and squealed. Before I knew it, I was joining in. I hadn't done that since I was her age, and found out I wasn't pregnant. _Time to do it._

"Kimmie, I don't know how long you two will be here, but you'll need this." I pulled out an extra set of keys. "This one is for him to the house. The other…I don't use my regular car much. It's kind of mommish, but if you'll just keep it in ethanol…"

"Mama! M! Wanna play jump!" Marsha ran up and reached for arms. She started to jump up and down and squeal like we had been doing. We shrugged and joined in.

"Thanks, Sasha! I don't know what we'd do without you guys."

"Don't mention it. You're a good kid." _Like the sister I never had. Could I trade a brother?_ _Just kidding, but it's been nice._

Nbc

Dinner was ready when Stevie got home. Real white bread fare: roast beef with the usual vegetables, rolls and corn for Marsha. Corn's her favorite right now. She was playing with the food when she made a demand.

"Want catspup."

"Okay." Mama said that I put ketchup on nearly everything at that age. "Here you go."

She put her hands in the ketchup. There were shreds of beef, hunks of white potato and kernels of corn mixing with ketchup on the plate. It looked awful. Sickening.

"I'll be right back."

The downstairs bathroom isn't far from the kitchen. I don't think anybody heard the dry heaves. I needed a glass of water to wash down the acid. _Trip must really have me off._

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Just ate a little too rich in Middleton. Speaking of poor eating, why did someone here get chocolate doughnuts for breakfast?"

Stevie's eyes shifted to the left. Kim grinned. "You are soooo busted."

"First order of business: survival. Kid wouldn't eat cereal, or even yogurt. I know she gets another breakfast at daycare, but I just couldn't let her out of the house with an empty stomach."

"Well, consider yourself off the hook for now. If she ever asks for toaster pops, and that was you…" _At least this lets me ignore her plate._

Nbc

Things are rushed in the Barkin house. After dinner it's half an hour play time then it's Marsha's bath time. After getting the water ready I started to pick her up.

"Daddy do it." Marsha pushed me away.

"I know Daddy usually does, but Mama wants to carry you tonight."

"Daddy!"

_Hell, it's not worth a fight. _"Okay. Say 'good night' to Kim."

She ran over to Kim and gave her a kiss. "Thank you, Marsha. I'll take that to work with me. The call from Dr. D. has me too excited to stay home tonight."

"We're looking forward to meeting your young man." Stevie had Marsha in his arms. "Now, let's get you cleaned up and in bed."

She let me wash her hair and comb it. But everything else was 'Daddy' 'Daddy' 'Daddy' that did not sit well with me. I did everything but pace outside her room while he rocked her

"Nice to feel so needed." I groused when he came out.

"She gets into habits. For the better part of a week I did everything. You remember how she was after I got back from that conference. She hardly acknowledged me. It'll pass in a few days."

"How? You still have to take care of her five of seven mornings. It'll be that way for another six weeks! She'll be pressing you to take full custody."

"I think you're exaggerating." He put his arm around my waist. "Now, what are we going to do regarding her young man?"

"We do have another room up here. It has a bed. He'll probably not be up to much for a little while."

"He's been out of it for a nearly two weeks. You've got brothers, remember their recuperative powers. And I doubt any of them had a girl friend like that waiting for them. In the same house, with no parents."

"This isn't your school, Stevie. You can't give them detention for PDA."

He frowned. "They just need to keep it down. I don't want Marsha getting any ideas. She's just two."

"You'll be saying that when she's twenty. Should I go to the Sisters and make arrangements?"

"Not necessary." Stevie shook his head. "Let's just go back down and lay down some guide lines for the kids. I think their parents, wherever they are, would appreciate that."

Nbc

I was looking down the slide of my gun. My vision was focused on the sights, so the face in front of me was blurred.

"You can't do it."

The gun roared. He grabbed his throat. The blood looked unreal, more like ketchup.

"Is that the best you can do?" It was a sneer.

I fired again and again. The head exploded. Blood and brains and teeth everywhere. He was still standing. Blood spurted out of his neck. The lower jaw still jutted out in place, it moved up and down, even though there was nothing for it to hinge on. Somehow he spoke.

"Not bad, bitch."

I sat up in the bed. The clock read 10:50. _We've been in bed since 9:30. That's the third time I've had that dream tonight. Every forty minutes. I could have it three more times before the midnight alarm._

Stevie was rolled up on his left side, facing the wall. It was his 'lead us not into temptation' pose. _Sorry, Stevie, here comes Temptation._

I snuggled up behind him, reached over and down. It didn't take a minute to find what I was looking for, even less time to get his attention. When he looked up, I had my best set of bed room eyes on.

"Hiya."

"Hi. What's up?"

I smiled. "I think you know that. I was just thinking. It's good to be home. I missed you…" I gave him a little squeeze, his eyes nearly crossed. "…all of you. It's time I got my happy walk back."

"Aren't you stillll, under doctor's orders?" Boy was putting up a half-hearted resistance.

"Stevie" I pouted. "Who are you going to listen to? A doctor," I gave him a long, slow pull with just a little twist at the end. He shuddered. "or you wife?"

His grin was huge. "You mean, screw the doctor?"

"Not the doctor." I put my knee up on his side and turned him onto his back. I straddled him but never let him go. I bent down so my hair brushed his chest. He never could resist that. "Are you going to co-operate, citizen, or do I have to get the handcuffs?"

He drawled. "Well, that would make it harder for me to do this." With that, he pulled my sleep shirt over my head.

I wanted to spin him out good and slow, but I had worked him up something fierce. He didn't last long. It was okay, we cuddled and laughed and I nibbled on him a bit here and there and soon he was back, and ready to go the distance.

Kid packs a punch. I had taken myself off the meds a couple of days ago, but I was more tender than I bargained for. I sat in Stevie's lap, it let him be more active while I could still control the tempo. I hugged him tight and we kissed while we found a rhythm. It was so good.

I needed to feel him, against me, inside me.

I needed to feel like a woman, not a killer.

I needed to stay awake another thirty minutes.


	17. To the Land of the Living

17. To the Land of the Living

I left the boy smiling. Maybe I kept some poor kid from detention. By the time I stepped out of the shower, I could tell there wouldn't be a repeat performance for a while. _And it won't be a smooth shut down either, just great. _I hurried to get dressed and equipped so I could see Marsha a little while longer.

She was sleeping. It wasn't the first time she had snubbed me for Stevie, but it hurt anyway. At first she had looked like him, and for a while she looked so much like her cousin Melissa it was scary. Now I could see myself in her eyes. She was going to get my hair too. On the other hand, she was tanning like Steve. Kid could be a real heartbreaker; if any boy dared to try to get past the parents. I brushed the hair off of her face. _Time to go._

Nbc

Kim was a whirlwind at Smolensk. She went from table to table, talking, laughing, just this side of flirting. Kid's a natural at everything. Judging from the tips the guys were leaving, I wasn't the only one who thought so.

I sat at a booth in another station. Hadn't seen my waitress in a while. Just as well. Dimitri bought the same bright Rhine's Farm Ketchup we did. I hid it behind the napkin dispenser but could see the reflection in the window, so I draped a napkin over the bottle. Next time at the store, I'd have to look for another brand.

"Sasha." Dimitri sat down across from me. "Good to see the two of you back. I really like having her here. Hope everything went well with your trip."

"It went okay." I was scoping out two men in Kim's section. One was about Dimitri's age, the other a lot younger. _Like always, Master and Apprentice. _They had coffee, pastries, and a chess set. It looked like a tight game, but one of them always had an eye on Kim; and not in a predatory or appreciative way either.

"I see you have a couple of Baba Jaga's boys."

"Yaga, Sasha, it's Yaga."

"Hey, I just say it like Great-gran Pulsaski told it."

"You Poles mess up everything." Dimitri shook his head.

"I don't care if it's Jaga, Yaga, Craga or whatever, all the stories say the same thing…you don't make deals with the witch!" The older one looked my way. He nodded. The Russian mob tried to keep a truce with us; a sort of professional courtesy.

"Who says they're with her? I just see two paying customers practicing. My charity chess tournament is coming up, you know."

"Of course I know. I play in it every year." _Maybe this year I'll get past the first round._

"Yes, and you look so cute musing over your pieces." Dimitri patted my cheek indulgently. "And when you lose…ah! You know…" he pointed "…you can still see the imprint from where you threw your queen's knight last year."

"Cheap drop ceiling." He smiled at my muttering.

"I don't blame you. I thought you had him when you took his queen. Such a subtle trap, for a ten year old."

"A ten year old grand master! You knew his skill level, why was he matched with me?"

"Off-setting advantages."

"What?"

"Sasha," Dimitri shook his head, "I appreciate your dressing according to the tournament code. You add a lot of class, but that dress was a weapon. You put your arms on the table, lean forward and it's Cleavagegrad! The only other opponents I could have put you with would never have noticed the board."

"There was Debra Schilling."

"She's lesbian, with a taste for glam. Nice try, Sasha." Dimitri's smile was broad now. "I had to put you with someone still in latency. Now, I hope you at least read the book I gave you after the tournament. It helped my play."

"But Lenin hardly mentioned anything about chess! It was all politics and war."

"So is chess. Now, could you do me a favor?" Dimitri looked over at Kim. "Such a pretty, happy girl; and her boy gets out of the hospital today! She should look extra special for him. This is only the second time I've seen her in something that you did not give her. A girl can't be happy with hardly a stitch of clothing to call her own. Take her shopping."

He handed me a roll of bills. A big roll of big bills.

"Dimitri?"

"I have two grand-daughters. One lives in Minsk and considers me a traitor for leaving Russia. The other is in a defense position in Vladivostok. My wife left me years ago. I have no one to spend my money on. I've tried to give money to girls before, but they don't understand. One slapped me, another started to undress! Just tell her you got overtime from the city or something."

I put the money in my coat. _Kid could use some more things. She left nearly everything Ann got her in Middleton so that Ann's Kim would have new clothes for a new start. I know Dimitri; he's got no hidden agenda. _

"Sure thing, you softie. I'll take care of her."

Nbc

Hendricks stood at the podium addressing the officers. "And I'd like to welcome back our prodigals, Sergeants Barkin and Cramer. In their appreciation for the way you guys filled in for them, they've volunteered for weekend duty for the remainder of the month."

The guys broke out in their usual sarcastic applause. I did the only thing I could: stood up and blew kisses. Reneca didn't even look up as she flipped them off.

"That's Go City PD for you." Reneca whispered as I sat down. "Nice reward."

_Not like they can tell everyone where we were, or what we were doing._ "Yeah. Not like I wanted or needed time with my family." Life can be hard for a cop. With the shifts like they are, I only have dinner at home when I'm on third shift, or off. At least with Stevie's job, we have more days together during the summer.

"Since you guys are back, maybe you can catch up on your paperwork. Barkin and Cramer will be here as backup for you guys. That's all." Hendricks walked away.

The desk was piled high with folders. _God, was I that far behind?_

"Glad one of us got some tonight." Reneca was almost lost behind her stack. "I could tell you scored big by your happy walk."

"Hey, I'm sure Matheson…"

"Don't start. You're always trying to set me up."

We didn't talk much after that. It was a quiet night, and we were able to plow through the reports. Page after page of greed, brutality, and just plain meanness. I finished recounting another domestic violence case when I saw it. Not a folder, but a manila envelope. Damn, it was hard to open that one.

The form was bordered. I'd seen all the other colors before: silver for pulling a gun, blue for firing, red for hitting someone. And now black. My breathing was ragged as I read the instructions.

**Using black ink and in your own handwriting, please give a full account of the circumstances and events leading to the incident of April 23, 2007.**

Nbc

I called Kim when I got off. Of course she was awake: kid had a long nap after work. She was standing out front of the house waiting for me. I opened the door for her.

"Where are we going?"

"Shopping. You need some new clothes."

"Sasha, you're not Shego, you and Stevie have a house and Marsha. I've got…"

"Four whole outfits of your own. I've got a little what-not cash. You need to look like a dream for your boy when he wakes up."

One nice thing about being a cop with connections: not too many people are willing to say 'no' to you. First we went to Dunbar's and got her a couple of nice dresses. I hadn't been there in a long time, it's not cheap. Tommy made room for an appointment for Kim at Salon 47. Full treatment. They had to twist, well, touch, my arm to get me to join her.

"I could get used to this part of your universe." We were relaxed from our massages and waiting for the pedicures. "This can't be cheap. I've been thinking: I'm getting good tips at Smolensk and won't really need the checks from Dimitri. I'll just sign them over to you. They won't be much, but…"

"Don't worry, kid." I smiled at her. "Just buy some food and we'll be fine."

"You guys are the best! Ron'll think so too…eventually." Her smile was a little uncertain.

"Wondering what he'll think, aren't you?"

"Ron's a man of firm opinions. I've told him that you and Dr. D. are friends, but we've been away for so long. I don't know if he'll remember any of that when they wake him up."

"If you want, I'll stay outside the room."

"No way, Sis." She blinked. "I called you 'Sis'. No way I ever thought I'd say that."

"I don't mind. I know the feeling. The boy better treat you right, Big Sister will be watching."

Nbc

Tommy timed everything just right. He kept her pampered so she couldn't get bored, and finished before she could begin to worry about the clock. It was time to go to the hospital. She got into one of her new dresses, a little dark green number, and gave us a huge smile.

"How do I look?"

"You're a heart breaker." I nodded. "She cleans up nice, doesn't she, Tommy?"

"Smashing! Now, I think you two had best get going. Traffic is normal, but you know how that can change."

It didn't, for once. We got to the hospital with plenty of time to spare. A kiss-up was waiting at the front for us.

"They've kept his room number secret, so I'll take you up to him." She smiled at Kim. "Someone has really pulled out all the stops."

"Thanks." Kim was beaming. It reminded me of another girl come to take someone home. A dark haired cop, to be exact, not that many years ago. She practically skipped from excitement.

Most of the Burn Unit was outside the door with Dr. D., Amy, and the Kiss-ups. They applauded quietly as we came up. A couple of the kiss-ups had tears in their eyes. The one other thing Dr. D. demands from his pupils…they have to really care.

"Shall we go in?" He grinned as Kim nodded like a bobble head doll in an earthquake.

She went in first; I followed Dr. D. and Amy. It was a nice private room. Someone had provided flowers. He was sleeping, with just an i.v. in his arm. Kim ran over and put her hand on the top of his head. She sighed.

"Now, all I have to do is take this syringe," Dr. D. brought it out of his pocket. "and inject the contents into his i.v. Is everyone ready?"

Kim was looking at his face when Amy leaned over to her.

"You know, in the stories, it's always a kiss that wakes them up. Always."

Kid got the message. Her kiss was soft but hungry while Dr. D. put the needle into the port on the line.

"I just love telling them that." Amy grinned to me. "And don't worry; I've had them brushing his teeth and giving him mouth wash the whole time. She's not running into dragon's breath."

Whatever he gave the boy worked fast. The eyes fluttered open, closed again. He reached up with his left arm. It was weak and clumsy, but she let him pull her closer. He looked into her eyes when she pulled back just enough for air.

"Booyah."

"Ron!" Kim held him in her arms. She was trying not to cry. "I've been so worried! I've missed you! I'm sorry I wasn't here the past week but…"

"S'kay, Kim. Didn't know you were gone that long. I knew you'd be back. I…" He saw me.

"Kim." His voice was quiet. "Is that who I think it is? And that? And that?"

"Yes and no. Ron, this is Sasha Barkin, Sergeant with the Go City PD."

"Hi, kid. Heard a lot about you. Mostly good."

"Shego?"

"No, Ron. She just sounds a lot like her. Looks a lot like her. Fights a lot like her too."

"So you put a hurting on her." The boy laid his head back on the pillow.

"He'll be weak and a little disoriented for a few days. I'd hold off on any elaborate celebrations. Ron, I'm Dr. Lipski, this is my wife Amy."

"KP," he looked a little cautious, "we aren't in Kansas anymore. I, I remember seeing you guys earlier; I thought it was a dream. Especially since you said you'd…"

"It wasn't a dream, and I'll keep that promise. Ron, there's a lot to tell you, some of it will be hard to believe."

"Not any harder than the last name." He stared at me. "I mean, if you aren't Shego under some mind control, how did you end up with Barkin?"

"What makes you think it's Stevie?" I teased.

"There can't be that many Barkins! Not unless everything Rabbi Katz said about God being good and kind is a lie. Where are we, KP? Shego and Dr. D. and DNAmy making nice? This isn't our Go City. And where's Rufus?"

"I don't know the last one." Kim frowned. "It's hard to explain. When Drakken hit us with that beam, apparently he threw us into another dimension. Things are different here. A lot different. I've been working on getting us back home, but we've had a bit of a set-back there."

"You mean, we aren't in our reality?" He closed his eyes for a moment. When they opened he had a determined look.

"Okay, KP, time for the Ronster put his sci-fi knowledge to use! I'll figure out what we need to get us home. First we need some brain food. If you'll just get me some clothes and where's the nearest Bueno Nacho?"

"The what?" Dr. D. asked.

"Oh no." Kim swallowed. "Ron, like I said, this is another dimension, a different reality. People are different, history is different. Fast food is different."

"You mean…there's no Bueno Nacho?"

She looked over at us with dread in her eyes. We all nodded our heads.

He screamed. "NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"

While they try to calm the kid down, the mouth-pieces wanted me to remind you that Kim Possible and all related characters are the property of Walt Disney. Also, the Name the Tape contest is still open. Any idea of the title Kim saw? You don't think Ron will find them, do you?


	18. Brave New World for the Ron Man

18. Brave New World for the Ron Man

"NOOOO!!!!!"

The boy had an amazing lung capacity. He kept going for some time.

"Ron!" Kim held his shoulders. "I'm here, it'll be all right."

"How can it be all right?! This isn't an alternate universe…it's a dystopia!" Eyes went big as he pointed at me. "Shego did it! She destroyed Bueno Nacho when she took over the world!"

"Your Majesty." Dr. D. gave me a slight bow.

"You'd think I'd get better parking."

"Kim," Amy tapped her shoulder, "do you want me to give him a tranquilizer?"

"No! Ron, what are you talking about?" Kim was a little embarrassed, and miffed. _Not the reunion she had in mind. Give the kid a break, your behavior was worse…and a lot more painful._

"I don't know! It just sounded right!" The yelling wore him out. "Okay…I'm better now." He sniffled. "No Rufus, no Bueno Nacho, stuck in another universe with only our enemies to help us. It's okay, we'll work this out." He put his feet to the floor. "Can I have some real clothes?"

Dr. D. moved to the closet. "I'm afraid your clothes were as ruined as your skin. I…"

The closet was full of a number of outfits, someone was watching out for the boy. "Do you want me to help you?"

Ron looked deep into Kim's eyes. She smiled at his expression. "She's fine. Okay…uh, Dr. D., I trust you." The boy put his arm around Dr. D.'s shoulder as he helped him walk to the bathroom.

Kim took a deep breath. "What soap did they use on him, Amy?"

"Just your regular anti-bacterial."

"They must have used a lot of talc. He smells like, like…"

"Marsha." I breathed. "He smells like Marsha did when they first brought her to me."

"Well, the skin was grown in for what is for all intents and purposes amniotic fluid. Once the bacteria get at it, he'll be his smelly old boy self. Just enjoy it for the next few days." Amy gave Kim a big hug.

Ron came out. He wore a blue polo shirt with khaki pants. "Not the usual." He nodded. "But these aren't the usual times." Kim brought him a pair of shoes as he sat in a chair. "What's next?"

"We'll take you to where I've been staying."

"The lair?"

"Actually, we call it Marsha's Magic Kingdom: her wish is the Marine's command." I turned to the door. "I'll bring the car around. Do I need to sign for anything?"

"Why?" Dr. D. shrugged. "He's seventeen, and everything's been paid for already. We'll be seeing you next week. Say, ten o'clock Thursday?"

"I'll put it in the Kimmunicator." Kim pressed a few buttons. "Do you have a wheel chair? I think the Ron Man is still a little unsteady."

Ron was leaning against the chair. His effort to get up was a little less than graceful. "That would be great, KP."

Nbc

I let them get reacquainted. _And I bet lip lock like crazy. _While they did whatever, I took a nap. Stevie would be expecting more company, and was probably really looking forward to his second favorite activity: laying down the law.

Marsha came running through. "Mama! Mama!" I got my hug but not one bit more. Bit my tongue as she ran over to Kim. "Who that?"

"Marsha, this is Ron. He's my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend." Marsha's nose crinkled. "Eeewww."

"Hiya, Marsha. Kim told me about her new best friend. I have a sister your age: Hana."

While Marsha was making another convert to her cult of personality, I walked up to Stevie. He was eyeing the boy.

"How is he doing?"

"Pretty well." I gave the bear a little kiss, soften him up some. "Still a little out of sorts, no big surprise. Needs to stay put for a few days. Then we'll see."

"I'll talk with him later. Now, what's for dinner?"

I'd called out again. Bad of me, I know, but you throw a new situation at me, and I'm probably going to bail from the kitchen. Marsha had her usual: chicken fingers and fries with that damned ketchup. The rest of us had spare ribs with all the fixings. Ron tore at them like a boy who hadn't eaten in days. Right on the money.

"So, Stoppable. You're probably wondering what's different about this world." Stevie tossed another bone onto the pile. "While I don't know what your world is like; I can give a pretty through outline of history and geography. I'd be pleased to answer any questions."

"Thanks, Mr. B." Ron nodded. So far he seemed pretty much at ease with someone who intimidated him at home. "If I have any questions, I'll ask. But a lecture might not be a good idea right now."

"Still likely to nod off when still? Got it. Pretty common when recovering from extended anesthesia. I had a bout with that myself after my hitch in Monrovia."

"Ron's had the problem a little while…since first grade." The whisper made me giggle.

The men looked at us. "Girls."

Nbc

The rest of the evening was quiet. Marsha played with the new kid, and ignored the old Mom. "Want Daddy to rock." I stood outside the door and listened to him sing to her. Boy can't sing. Tried to serenade me at college once. The GCU Choir came by the next night to make it up to the dorm.

I winced later that night when he put his arm around me in bed. "Sorry, tender there."

"Sorry." He moved his hand down to my hip. "Not a good round this time?"

"Not at all." _Nobody had better give me trouble tonight. Not in the mood._ "Don't know if her punch has anything to do with it or not. Some months are just bad."

I didn't sleep well. I hoped it was just the cramps.

Nbc

"Ready, partner?"

Reneca gave me a glance as we made our way to the range. Qualifications would come up soon. I always drew the bonus for marksmanship. Reneca was literally hit or miss when it came to that. Last time had been a fiasco for her. We'd been working to bring up her score.

I had my gun loaded. I pressed the button to light up the target. The outline taunted me. I took the first shot. Hit the neck. My hand jumped, the finger stayed depressed and my slide locked in a moment.

The target glided toward me as I kept the button down. The range attendant gave me an approving slap on the back.

"Great work, Sasha. You blew his head clean off."

Nbc

Night shift really screws with your head. The Department makes us do it twice a year, even though we have plenty of guys who sign on for it voluntarily. There's an automatic upgrade in pay and some people just love the night life. Even so, everyone gets two months of chasing around in the dark. Glad I have the regular shift eight months out of the year.

When I woke up that afternoon, the most wonderful thing hit me. Someone was cooking. I love it when someone else cooks. Stevie does breakfast on the days we're both off. He grills a lot too. But someone was making the kitchen sing.

"You cooking, Kim?" I staggered into the kitchen.

"No, Sasha, that would make it a crime scene." Kim was at the table while Ron went from stove to oven and back again. Timing is the name of the game. I don't play in the majors. This boy had everything going just like he wanted.

"I was thinking. He needs another day or two to get back on his feet full time. But then…"

"Dimitri?"

"Yeah. Think you could arrange a try out?"

"Don't see why not."

That night I think Stevie would have divorced me and married Ron. The way to a man's heart…it's even more direct with Marines.

"Now, I've already spoken with Kim." Stevie was being a lot more diplomatic than usual. Guess it was the chocolate talking. "We understand the feelings you two have for each other, but we're the parents of a young lady ourselves. We expect a certain level of decorum in our house."

"Understood, Mr. B. We'll keep a lid on the PDA."

"Glad that's the plan. Is there any more of that cake left?"

"I made another one, just in case."

_Divorce? I better make sure he doesn't murder me and Kim so he can keep Marsha then marry Ron._

Nbc

Night was a real toughie. The Timmons' kid 'fell' down another flight of stairs. The neighbors disagreed. Sometimes I love those nosy old folks. I couldn't get anything out of the little boy. He's four but his speech is worse than Marsha's. This time they'll take him away. I saw the file. **Fourth call in past year and a half. Officers Barkin and Cramer responding for third time. Too dangerous for the child to remain in the household, and too dangerous for the parents to have Barkin respond a fourth time. Would personally like to see that session.**

I was moping when I put my hand to the door. There was a scream. My gun came out and I flew into the house.

Kim was running down the hall. She stopped at the door of the den. Ron came out. His eyes were as wide as saucers. He was sweating.

"IT SAID AN OFFICER AND A GENTLEMAN!"

I holstered my gun and put my hand to my head. _Stevie, I thought you moved those._

_Actually, it says 'An Officer and a Gentleman, and 101 Uses for Common Household Items.'_

Kim put her hands on his shoulders. "Ron, it's okay. I made the same mistake. I saw…"

"Shego naked!" He jumped when he saw me. "Aieee! Naked Shego!"

He ran up the stairs. Kim just watched. I came up to her.

We burst out laughing.

"Sorry about that!" I could hardly catch my breath. "I forget; is that the one you saw too?"

"No." she doubled over. "I saw 'Interrogation Techniques for Hardened Criminals' I thought it might show what you had planned for me."

"Anatomically impossible, Sis!" I whooped. I was clutching my gut. There were tears in my eyes. "I, I guess we should just put those things in the fire safe."

I took the stack of red dot tapes. "We need to move these before someone is permanently scarred. By the way, think he'll recover enough to go to Smolensk tonight?"

Nbc

Dimitri closed his eyes and sighed. All the plates were empty. Kim and I were in his office. This was a special interview. Ron had done wonders.

"What do you think?" Kim smiled.

"Magnificent. Exquisite. Divine."

"And?" I asked.

He opened his eyes and sighed. "Nyet."

"No?" we looked at each other and then at Dimitri. "Why not?"

"This is…is just not the right fit for him. This is a diner…a hash joint. He's so beyond that."

"But everything he did tonight was with what was here. He could make this place huge." Kim hit at Dimitri's pride and greed. _Always go for the vices first._ "He'd love it here."

"Ronald is an artist. He needs a place with the tastes and clientele to appreciate him. He also deserves a place that can pay him what he's worth. There's a place which fits all those criteria. Sasha…"

"Please." I begged. "Don't do this to me. I'd have…"

"You can get a table anytime you want, and I'm sure your parents would baby-sit."

I could read the writing on the wall. I'd have no more luck with Dimitri than Napoleon had with Tsar Alexander. "I'll call, I'll call."

"Excellent! Ronald will do magnificently there." Dimitri stood up and gave Kim an affectionate pat on the head. "I also have to think about how you two would behave. Too many ways to find time alone here. Would not want to disappoint Sasha. Now, I have business to attend to, regular food for regular folks."

Nbc

Ron took the rejection well. I was afraid he'd be crushed not being able to work with Kim. Their jobs were in different places where they came from.

"I'm with her more than ever. Key to happiness…don't get too greedy."

Dimitri was right. Mom and Daddy jumped at the chance to keep Marsha overnight. We had reservations just like he'd predicted. Four of us sat at a table, not the best table, but the service was first rate. Whoever had bought Ron his clothes had provided for places with a dress code.

"How are we doing?" The manager came out. "Sasha, Steve, nice to see you again at Henri's."

"Hi, Hank."

"Please, Sis, here it's Henri." Hank pulled up a chair. He didn't do that with just any customer. Running a fancy restaurant looking like a well-dressed bouncer. Talk about casting. "What do you think? Michelin's coming back next week. We're aiming for our second star."

Three of us nodded. Henri noticed Ron was a little slow. The years had mellowed Hank a bit. He didn't attack immediately. "And what comment does the young man have?"

"You have great ingredients, but you might be rushing in the kitchen. The foi gras is a little underdone and I think the risotto was left standing while they rushed it."

Hank raised his hand. A Prussian wouldn't have made it over any faster, or stood any straighter, than our waiter. "Jean Baptiste, bring me whatever the boy is having…and DON'T tell them it's for me."

The tension evaporated as Hank ate. Apparently Ron was right on all accounts. By the fourth course they were tight. By dessert, Hank offered him a try in the kitchen.

"I'm stocking up for the Michelin people. We'll try a couple of stations and see where you do the best. I'll provide the clothes for now. It would be an apprentice rate at first, but a good man will always advance fast in this business."

"Thanks, sir." Ron turned to Kim as Hank got up and went to check on something. "A lot more focused than the one we know. I bet he'd never have dropped the Naco."

Nbc

God is kind sometimes. The night was slow. Town must be saving it up for Labor Day. Socialists are planning a big one. Why not? Might as well celebrate finally beating the Democratic-Populist coalition out of City Hall after thirty years

Reneca was almost late. Been happening a lot lately. I tired to get an answer but she kept taking the Fifth.

"Sure you aren't doing something? Or…"

"Can it, partner." She yawned as we went back to our desks. I chuckled. _Looks like a happy walk to me. I'll find out, you don't keep this girl in the dark for long. _

An envelope was tucked in the files. By the sigh at the next desk, I knew she had one also.

**An unofficial hearing will convene Tuesday to consider the events of April 23, 2007.**

**Kim Possible is the property of Walt Disney.**

**101 Uses came from Brother Bludgeon. The Interrogation Title is from bigherb81. Contest is still open.**


	19. Promises

19. Promises

I made a good show the rest of the night, but inside I was a wreck. _Three days…_ We'd talk about things tomorrow night: when out on patrol, but we couldn't say a word in the station. Can't be seen talking about things that never happened.

Finally it was time to go home. The kids were there already. Ron was assisting at the grill at Hank's…excuse me, Henri's, and typically got home around two. Kim's job at the more mundane Smolensk put her in closer to five. Stevie was less than thrilled with the thought that they had a good five hours to themselves each day.

I needed something out of my car, so I walked into the garage. Since Stevie takes Marsha to Day Care, I let him park inside. Cop needs to be immune to weather anyway. Boy scores high marks in winter for cleaning my windshields while I get ready. Car was sitting in its place, parked perfectly. _Kid can drive._ I went around to the passenger side to get into the glove box.

It might be different with some people, but it's the girl who has the nose in this household. Stevie changed Marsha more to the clock than need. On the other hand, I can just about tell what brand of cigarette someone smoked an hour ago. Something made me stop and all but climb over into the back seat.

_Son of a bitch! What were they thinking? _I ran my hands along the back seat. _At least someone thought to bring a towel. If they'd have left a sweet spot, I'd have to have turn myself in for a double homicide._

I got out and tried to take a deep breath and calm down. Didn't work. The t.v. was on in the den as I stormed down the hallway.

They were on the couch. Ron had his head in her lap. Quite an expression on the boy's face. She was stroking his hair and smiling at him.

"Uh, Kimmie. Sweetie." My smile was a bit strained. "Can you come out here a minute?"

Kim raised Ron's head a bit and slipped out from under him. "See you in a bit, Ron."

"Okay." Boy sounded happy, and exhausted.

She had a first timer's happy walk. The one with the 'I'm a little sore, but it was damn well worth it' in the step.

I had backed up so as to not be in the door. Kim was wearing a peasant blouse, sweat pants and flip flops. _And I bet not a stitch underneath. _Classic get them off, get it on, outfit. She had an odd smile on her face. When she put her hands behind her back and stretched, she confirmed my suspicions for the top. Was not going to check down below.

"Kim." Amazed I was that calm. "You're a big girl. You're not my girl. The two of you make a nice couple. I'm happy the two of you are back together. But, but…

"MY CAR? WHY THE CAR? You have the run of the house, for God's sake! There are how many, three beds? A couple of really good couches, some chairs." I was shaking while her smile grew bigger. "You aren't a big girl…the table would hold you!

"MARSHA SITS IN THAT BACK SEAT FOR…" She stepped up and motioned for me to follow. _Does't want the boy to hear I guess. _I walked with her to the kitchen. We sat at the table.

"It was your idea, Sis."

"My idea? I…" My mind went back. I was the one who made the smart remark about back seats and bouncing. I dropped my head to the table.

"The house well, it just seemed so the three of you." The smile changed. "Cars are a little more open. And I have to say, you have to get a limousine where we come from to get that kind of back space. The built in car seat is great, too. I folded it away before I got home."

"Let me get this straight. You came home, got the boy off a perfectly good couch and…"

"Kept a promise."

"Promise. The one he mentioned over and over."

"The boy can have a one-track mind." Kim put her hands on the table. "You were right about giving him something to look forward to."

"Glad it helped." I couldn't keep the smile down. "I just wish."

"We'd have gone to a hotel? Need a card for that. Used a bed? Maybe later, and we would NEVER use yours. That would be just too awkwierd."

"Kim," I reached out and put a hand on top of hers. "I just want you to not do anything you'll regret."

"Sasha," her eyes got big, seeing something in her mind. "When Drakken aimed that flame thrower at me, I was in a crouch. He would've hit my face! I would have died before I hit the floor. Ron saved my life, and not for the first time. When I saw him in that bath, and heard the nurse talking to Dr. D., I realized how I could have lost him forever.

"I love him, Sasha. I know you probably think I'm silly, but I do! I've known him as long as I can remember, and can't imagine being without him. Mom told me once; it's the things you don't do that you regret. I sorry that I made you angry but…"

'I'm not angry. I'm jealous."

"What?"

"You love him, kid. It's written all over you. Don't care if it was in the back seat of a car. You'll never forget today. You'll remember every detail when you can't remember what you just had for breakfast. Not every girl can say that."

"Thanks, Sasha."

"Just do me one favor."

"What?"

"You two get cleaned up. You smell like sex. Even Stevie might notice."

She pulled her blouse up to her face and sniffed. "Still a little like a baby. And you know, he never mentioned the promise after we left the hospital. When he realized what I had in mind, he told me I didn't have to. He understood if I had promised him that to help him get well. How can you not love that?"

Kim walked back to the den, and Ron. I went up stairs; thanking God she didn't ask the obvious. _What do you remember about your first time, Sasha?_

I could remember I didn't love him. Ricky Nichols, nice enough kid, a little dense. We were sitting on the couch at his home. His parents were at work, so were mine. He looked at me. 'You want to?' I said 'Why not?'

What the Hell kind of first time was that? Three months shy of my sixteenth birthday! And why? I wasn't rebelling, or looking for a Father's love, or covering up some deep trauma. I wasn't even that curious. Just the first in a long line of mistakes. When Stevie proposed to me, I went to a counselor trying to figure it all out. She couldn't give me any answers either. I kept worrying that it would be a tramp walking down the aisle, a slut who'd break his heart. While I worried, Stevie waited. A lot of people wouldn't believe it, but he can be a very patient man. But he was beginning to lose hope.

That's when Mom came by. She knew how I felt about Stevie, and wanted to know why I hadn't said what I was dying to say. Don't know why, but I told her everything. Figured I'd get excommunicated on the spot. She just took my hand.

"Sasha, do you know why marriage is a Sacrament?"

Before I could recite Catechism she gave me her answer. "It's because it requires faith. I think you believe in God, I know you believe in Steve. Sasha, you need to have a little faith in yourself."

That night I went to Stevie's apartment. Weather was rain turning to sleet. When Stevie opened the door, he looked as miserable as the sky. He didn't notice I was wearing my best dress when he took my coat off. I wanted to be smooth and cool, but I was scared and clumsy. I needed help with my gloves. Stevie's face was grim as he took off the one on my right hand. Then he saw his ring on my left.

"Take me, Stevie…and keep me."

I hung up my coat and took off my holster. His pillow was peeking out from under the comforter. It smelled like him, so I held it tight as I lay down. It was the best sleep I had had since the first night home. I dreamt of Stevie.

Nbc

After Stevie put Marsha to bed we tried a round of Trivialities. Found it doesn't work if everybody's not from the same reality. We pulled out Stevie's favorite, RISK.

Kim got in trouble fast, but a puppy dog pout stayed Ron's hot hand. Boy ended up facing Stevie in a land war in Asia. Me, I had no doubt who to go for, but I wore myself out getting to Kimmie. She smiled when she dropped my last green trooper back into the tray.

"Not tonight, Sasha."

Ron woke up, but all he did was leave himself open to Stevie. The Marine crushed Ron Land, then overran the Kimination. I think that made six games in a row for him.

"Semper fi! Now, I think a certain officer needs some rest. Goodnight, kids."

Stevie was still smiling in our room. "So, did you talk to her?"

"What?" I nearly jumped out of my skin. "How…"

"Did I know? I've been at Bobby Lee for four years now. I know when a kid thinks she's pulled one over on me." The boy looked wistful. "I also know when a girl's in love. She glows when she looks at him. Did she…"

"Use protection? Yeah. Mom's a doctor, you know." _You can't miss the smell of latex. Lubricated, spermicidal. Told you I can sniff things out._

Nature said no monkey business, so we just kissed. A lot. "So you can tell when a girl's in love?"

"Recon is all about picking things up, reading people."

"You're pretty obvious, too. Goodnight, Stevie. Love you."

"Same here."

Nbc

Midnight came early. Kim worked four nights a week so she was off. Dimitri's chess club wasn't meeting. Reneca's a bit of a health food nut, but she met me for breakfast.

"I'm with you, partner, but you gotta know I won't lie. When it comes to what happened, I didn't see anything."

"I know. Just as long as you can help convince them the danger was credible."

"Well, if it was still visible, I'd show them my burn from where that bastard shared the pain." She frowned at her plate. "No wonder you take all those martial arts; how else could you eat like this and live?"

"The Slavic diet, live despite your food. Speaking of sharing, when are you going to give your partner any details regarding the new boy?"

"When I'm ready. When I know where it's going." She looked thoughtful.

"I know he's got your toes curling. Is there more?" I leaned forward. "Reneca, you aren't falling for him, are you?"

Leave it to the Russian to pick this time to barge in. "Reneca, nice to see you. Sasha, why didn't you tell me your partner is in love?"

"What the? Is everybody minding my business?" She pointed her fork at me.

"I'm in the people business. How's the family, Sasha?"

"Just fine. Marsha's still snubbing me, though."

"That will fade. I can tell you two have some important business. Give my regards to everyone."

I tried everything, but she wouldn't talk,

Nbc

Sunday's supposed to be a day of rest, but tell that to the streets. There was plenty of aggression left over from Saturday, and pump seemed to be in the picture a lot. Give a boy some, and he can be real quick to take insult. We were at our third call when I got a page. It was Dr. D.

"Hello, Sasha."

"Dr. D., do you know what time it is?"

"Not really. I am coming back from a consultation in London. It always messes with me."

_He always talks so formal whenever he deals with the Brits. _"What do you need?"

"You have tomorrow off, right?"

"Yeah, Tuesday too."

"I do not know what you have planned, but could you come with Kimberly and Ronald to the New Directions Center tomorrow? The staff wants to run some tests on Kim, and would like to have a base line for comparison. Kimberly has already agreed."

"Yeah, I can do that." _Hell, there goes my extra Marsha time. She's okay when it's just me and her or the kids. _

"Great! They have her set up for ten o'clock. I'll get lunch. See you there, Sasha."

"Bad news?"

"Just another day off cancelled."

"God's punishing us for our Middletown vacation."

"No, it's just me this time. Not police business. You get some rest, or some good sack time."

"And they say men think with their loins." Reneca shook her head. "Don't worry about Tuesday, I'll be there for you, I promise."


	20. Doubles Day

20. Doubles Day

Always like to sleep late on days off. Got up at 5:30 a.m.; yep, real late. Since I wasn't keeping Marsha, she'd go to Day Care at the regular time. Stevie was changing her when I went into the room.

"Go away!"

"Marsha, don't talk to your Mama like that." Stevie was vexed.

"Get out, Mama!"

"Okay, Lady, I'm stepping out." I turned and walked away. _Who taught her that charming little phrase? _She was better at breakfast, and actually let me play with her some before it was time to go. Of course, she wanted to watch a little Picture Perfect Princess.

"Now, you can only watch a little before you have to go with Daddy."

"I wanna stay with Mama. Wanna play. Wanna watch Princess, Bad Bonnie go splash!"

"Mama has to work today. You'll stay with her soon." There was the usual crying scene when I turned the video off. She always picks something too long for the time she has.

"Time to go, Marsha." Stevie had her bag.

I reached to pick her up. She pulled back. "Daddy carry me!"

"But Daddy has his hands full, I'll carry you."

"Daddy carry me!"

_Fine! Not worth the fight. _"Will you give Mama a kiss?" I got that at least.

Stevie set down his briefcase. He pulled me close and kissed me. "You're picking her up?"

"Unless something odd happens at the Rehab. I'll call if you need to pick her up."

"If you see James and Ann tell them I'm thinking about them."

I walked them to the door.

"Bye, Mama. I love you." She'd say it out loud now.

"Love you too."

I poured another cup of coffee and sat at the computer. The Possible/Fuller kidnappings had made national news, of course. _No wonder everyone's so paranoid. Anytime a kid goes missing it's national news. Good on one level, but people are getting a very skewed view on the dangers out there. _No names were used, of course, and who knew how accurate a story the media was being fed…and who was doing the feeding?

News Source had the latest. **The Argentinean kidnappers**…_I knew it! Now let Reneca laugh at my suspicions! That'll be later, it's seven-thirty, need to check on the kids soon._

Ron walked down stairs. I turned in the chair. My smile caught him off guard.

"Morning, Mrs. B."

"You can call me Sasha."

"I, think I'll probably stick with Mrs. B."

"Polite boy. Breakfast is in the kitchen. Stevie makes great waffles."

"Waffles! Mr. B. at home couldn't do anything like that. He just…"

"Shouted a lot. I've heard. Gotta admit, you hold up well to my Stevie."

Boy rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, it's hard to be intimidated by somebody after you've seen them naked…and tied up." He turned red when I tilted my head. "I'm gonna go check on breakfast, Kim'll be down in a minute." He practically ran to the kitchen.

I walked upstairs. Just as I thought, his bed was still made up. _All this is is a big closet. _Kim was coming out of her room. She was already cleaned up and dressed.

"Morning, Sasha."

"Morning. Ron's either the best bed maker in the world, or you've had company."

She turned red. "It's okay. He's your monster, just be sure you control him. He's not exactly in charge of himself right now, I bet. Being run by the little brain?"

"A little." She leaned against the wall and smiled. "And he is a monster. You know, we switched bodies once. I managed not to look…or touch. Bonnie was right about his, uh…"

"Talent?"

"Good word." She looked down. "I just want to thank you and Mr. Barkin about being so understanding."

"And I want to thank you two for being so quiet. Stevie can choose to ignore what he can't hear. Just don't forget, this isn't the be all and end all. He needs to remember that too."

Ron still had the appetite of a horse, well, a teenaged boy. Kim played with his hair while he ate. Reminded me of Reneca's gibe last night.

"You'll see everybody today, Ron." Kim smiled. "Wade said he and Edward…"

"You mean Motor Ed's here too?"

"So's Wade. It's so the drama, with some players in different roles. They're trying to fix Justine's dimensional device. It almost worked last time."

"Justine's not as smart here? Maybe the Ron Man can provide the missing inspiration."

"I don't think it was the machine. It's just like the one we know. Must be something with the dimension." She hid the worried look quickly. _If it can't be fixed, then they might well find that they can't get home from here. God, hope we don't have to face that. _

"We'll leave in an hour. I've got a couple of things to do. Be presentable when I come back down."

Nbc

New Beginnings Rehabilitation Center is everything you'd expect from a center, and a little more. The first thing I thought when we went through the gate was how defensible the place was. Nice clear grounds behind a tall stone wall. Parking was in a garage away from the building. _Outside any blast area from a car bomb…why am I thinking about these things? One too many road trips with Stevie?_

Inside was pleasant enough. Lots of plants and those motivational posters that drive…me…insane. I hate that kind of stuff. Once they let us decorate a private space at the Academy, I put up a special demotivational poster. **Don't let your life serve as a warning to others. **

A pleasant, and rather burly, attendant came up to us. "We've been expecting you. If you'd come this way."

Kim was back in her wig and contacts. Ron wore a hat and dark glasses as his disguise. We took the elevator to the main office. A woman was at the desk.

Dr. D. was right, I couldn't tell where Ron's old skin ended and the new began, but you can't hide a new eye. Her right eye was as clear and bloodless as Marsha's. She couldn't have had it for more than a year.

"Hello, Kimberly, Ronald, Sasha. I'm Dr. Elizabeth Director, I run this facility. You may call me…"

"Dr. Director?" Ron broke in.

"I was going to say 'Betty', but whatever's comfortable for you." Her voice was a little deeper than normal for a woman. "Sergeant Barkin, I've followed your career since you entered the force. It's an honor to meet you."

"Thanks." I shook her hand. "How long have you been here?"

"I came here a few weeks ago. The board felt the place needed new direction with the rise of Pump. We're getting calls all the time from worried parents, friends, and schools. It doesn't have the usual bad effects, but it's starting to become a problem with people's lives. It's my job to figure out how it works and how to stop it."

"Now, Kimberly. I want to thank you for agreeing to this. We have a change of clothes for you. It will be a series of stress tests and some other parts of a routine physical. Don't worry, it's not a poke and prod."

"Anything to help. Where do we go?"

"Come with me."

The waiting area was a veritable Middleton reunion. Dr. D. and Amy, the Possibles and the Brain Trust. James and Ann swarmed Kim. She hugged back just as hard.

"It's good to see you again." Ann sighed.

"Right back at." Kim motioned to Ron. "I think you know who this is."

"So you're Kim's Ron." James took up a fatherly stance. "I trust you're treating…their Kim-Kim with the proper respect."

"The Ron-Man is all about respect." _Good, he avoided a blush. Don't think he'd accept the 'she's not your daughter, we're from another dimension' defense. _"Nothing but respect for my BFGF."

Dr. Director stepped up. "Kim, if you'll come with me, I'll show you where to change and get you ready."

The Possibles, Dr. D. and Amy went with them. Ron walked over to Wade.

"How's it going, Ron?"

"Great! Kim and I are…just fine. KP said you have Justine's device. Hi, Justine."

"Ron." She nodded. "We have a lot of work to do. I didn't design it to take a shotgun blast at point-blank range. Buck-shot's a bitch."

"Besides, we have a lot of redesign work." Wade chimed in. "We have a few theories about the modifications we'll need to make it work."

"Maybe you just need to add a Flux Capacitor." That got stares. "A Phase Inverter? Wave Motion Gun?"

"We're thinking something more along the lines of a modified radio receiver." Ed stepped up to Ron. "I hear you're a top running back." He sized Ron up the way a predator looks at prey.

"I scored a few times." His ears turned red. _Glad the Possibles are out of the room. _"We made it to the semis. Got stopped on fourth and goal."

"Offenses win games, defenses win championships." Ed had one dangerous, reckless smile.

Dr. Director came back in. "Sasha, could you come with me. I think Ron and company will be all right brain storming."

She led me to an observation room. A workout area was on the other side. We watched through a two-way mirror as James's and Ann's Kim and my Kim came in. An assistant hooked them up to some monitors as they stepped up on treadmills.

"They know we're watching?"

"Kim does, she had to sign a waiver upon admission. Don't know if she told Kimberly."

"You don't know?" I gave her a look.

"It's legal's problem. Patients here have limited privacy…absolutely none where visitors are concerned. Too many enablers out there. Surely you've know about prisons and contraband."

"This isn't what I'd call a prison." _Or wouldn't have until a minute ago. _

Crazy trying to keep things straight. Go to work at 2:00 a.m. and see how well you do. Have two kids who are the same kid, not for the faint of heart or the easily confused. I just fell in with Dr. Director, their Kim was Kim, and mine was Kimberly.

"How are you feeling? You look a lot better."

"Much better, thanks." Kim smiled. "Mom and Dad were great and Ron…"

"Was Ron, wasn't he?" Kimberly picked up the pace. "Always there."

"Sorry I freaked out last time." Kim matched Kimberly's pace. The attendant looked very interested at the readouts. "Just too much happening."

"And all bad. I don't know if they told you about me and Bobby."

"Ron did. He deserved it." She bowed her head under Kimberly's stare. "I deserved it, too. Glad you didn't put up with him. Wish I was strong like you."

"Not strong, lucky. I never ran into that kind of manipulator. Is your Ron here?"

They were going at a real clip. "He'll be here in a little while. He has accelerated classes in the afternoons. They let him fly over. He just has to promise to put in some exercise while he's here. Regionals are next week." Her face fell. "A whole week! I didn't realize how much I'd miss him."

"He sneaks up on you. One day he was just a friend, the next…"

"You're doing him?"

Kimberly almost fell off her treadmill. "Is it that obvious? Oh God, Dad'll send him on a deep space probe for sure!"

"Ron told me about how you treated him. Said he could see the longing in your eyes. I just put two and two together. Girl and boy, alone in the universe. You know what they say…"

"What happens in an Alternate Reality stays in an Alternate Reality!" Kimberly was laughing again. They were up to record setting pace now.

"Can your machines take that?" I asked Dr. Director.

"Maybe. They're designed for unusual stress and use." She reached into her pocket and called the attendant. "End this test, go to the others."

Nbc

I sat at lunch with Dr. D. and Amy. Kimberly and Ron were with Kim. The Brain Trust had gone back to IML to test some ideas. Apparently Ron's story about being trapped in cable television had inspired Wade.

"It will be a while before we can shift through all the data, but I think we've already got some interesting results." Dr. D. pushed his plate away.

"Anything different about Kimberly?" Dr. Director asked.

"She's completely normal…for an Olympic caliber athlete. Her heart/lung efficiency is almost double the average person. Rare: but not unheard of. Kim's is a little less, but some of the difference comes from conditioning. As for the speed…"

He mulled something over in his mind. "Sasha, when you first had Kimberly in your custody, you took her to lunch, right?"

"Yeah, we had pizza. Papa Salerno's."

Amy had the wistful expression of a perpetual dieter. "Which pie?"

"The Meat 'R' Us." _Who comes up with these puns?_

"You have any idea how many calories are in a slice?" When I shook my head she pulled out a pocket calculator. "Don't ask why I know, but I do. Each slice has 1,375. How many slices did you have?"

"One. But I never finish that much."

"And she had?"

"Four."

"In other words, almost three days worth of energy. Did she eat any that night?"

"Normal for a girl with a figure to watch. Vietnamese is pretty good for you, you know."

"And I talked to the manager of Smolensk. She had three plates after the attack there. Heavy on the meat, another three day's worth of calories and carbohydrates."

"But she's not made a dent in our food budget."

"It must be connected to need." Dr. Director shrugged. "Both kids were fast, but nothing you can't find at the higher ends of high school competition. Extreme stress must enable her to tap into that energy. Seeing you that first time, Sasha, the attack at Smolensk, and the fight in Middleton called on hidden abilities."

"Come to think of it, Reneca told me she went to town at a buffet while I was at the school the next day."

"We're monitoring how much each eats today, and seeing if there are other parallels." Dr. D. looked over at Dr. Director and made a decision. "This has to stay in this room. If it gets out, we could have Hell to pay."

"I know how to keep a secret, Doc."

"We've done a variety of tests; including hearing. You remember Kimberly's hearing I'm sure. Well, Kim's has been altered, we feel by the Pump. She can now hear slightly above the normal range. Again, not unheard of, until you realize it's higher than it was at her last physical this year. That is unheard of.

"Sasha, it's my opinion that there's a connection between Pump and efforts to achieve interdimensional travel! No idea what it is, but it's there."

"What are we supposed to do about that? I'm a cop. I can handle criminal matters, but you're making it an issue of national security."

"Hopefully it won't become one. If it does, you'll have to face the possibility of losing Kimberly and Ronald."

Dr. D. nearly flinched when I looked back at him. Dr. Director shifted, almost like she was planning for a fight. "Nobody takes Little Sister, or her boy! We don't throw people out: that's not the Go way, either the family, or the city!"

"Let's just hope Cousin Edward and company can get them away before anything else happens." Amy put a consoling hand on my arm. "Now, let's finish up and see what those kids are up to."

Nbc

We were waiting in a room when we heard laughter. Ron came through, a Kim on either arm. God must have had that kind of look at the end of the sixth day.

"Ladies, there's plenty of Ron to go around…"

"Since we apparently come in pairs." Another blond haired boy stood in the opposite doorway. He had on a light letterman's jacket.

"Ronnie!" Kim squealed and ran toward him. He held out his hand.

"Nice try, DMKP." Kimberly shrugged and went back to her Ron.

"DMKP…I like that!" Ronald extended his hand. "I don't think we have to worry about canceling each other out."

"That was a dumb episode of 'Space Passage' anyway." Ron shook my boy's hand, while his other arm went around his Kim. The two boys looked each other over closely.

"Booyah!"

"I hear you have mad running skills."

"Not the same as the mad running away skills." Ron smiled. "Track doesn't pay like football."

"But I heard you may be going to Coastal California, there are definitely some…"

Ron barely avoided stepping into a double minefield there. "Some…er…ah…" The girls couldn't keep the snarls up, everyone laughed.

"You better behave." Kimberly gave Ronald a side-long glance. "Or it's back to the children's table with you."

"Ah! No cousin Shaun!" Then he realized what she was alluding to. "Ahhh!"

Kim whispered something to Ron. He broke out into a huge grin. "All right, Ron! Forget the Gold Pin; we know who the smart one of us is!"

"Just had some help from a synthoclone, and an army of evil robots."

"No, you had the guts to tell her how you felt. Facing a bad guy, or fifty, isn't nearly as scary as that."

"It's not too late." Kimberly held onto her boy.

"You've always been there for me, Ron." Kim looked at Ron and kissed his cheek. "I'd like to be there for you for a change."

"You always have been." Ron protested.

"In your dreams." Her voice was sad. "I've used you and abused you the past three years. I'm sorry. If, if you want to go, I'd understand."

"If I did, I'd never understand, or forgive myself. I love you, Kim."

He meant it. She could tell.

Nbc

We didn't get to stay that much longer. The Possibles would be back soon with the twins and Nana. They wanted to keep the doppelgangers a secret from them. I left Stevie's message with Dr. D. before we left.

I picked up Marsha. It's great to go pick her up. She squeals and charges you when you come for her. Tough part is that none of her little friends know who I am. I just don't come by enough. Sometimes I feel like I'm missing out on her life.

Later I was in the garage doing laundry. A clear voice called out to me.

"Mama, where are you?"

"Right here, Marsha." I put the top down on the washer. She was entering the kitchen, carrying a stuffed unicorn. It was just the two of us. Kim and Ron were out shopping. I started back in, but when I reached the doorway, I couldn't get through.

Something was in the door. It was clear, like a two way mirror. I pushed at it.

"Mama, where are you?"

I called out but she didn't hear me. I hit the glass, something spread across it. Blood. It was on my hand, but it wasn't mine.

Marsha was yelling now. She looked around. Apparently she couldn't hear me. I began to beat the glass. I calmed down and began to attack it scientifically. Never hit anything half so hard before. Things flew from the glass. Teeth. Bone.

She was crying. So was I. There was no way I could get to her. I pressed myself against the glass, my fists barely moving.

Something grabbed me.

"Sasha."

I woke up. Stevie had me pressed up against him. He brought a hand up to my face. "Honey, you were having a nightmare."

"I'm sorry." I impulsively kissed him, and tasted the blood. "Oh, God, I'm sorry!"

"It's okay." The bear had the softest voice at times. "Just let me hold you. You don't have that many close-in moves."

I pressed up against him. He was asleep in minutes, but his hand continued to stroke my hair. I looked at him. His lower lip was busted.

_Some cop. Come on, Sasha, get a grip. You've got to get it together for Tuesday. Oh, Merciful Mother of God, it's Tuesday._


	21. Review Board

21. Review Board

The kids were still in bed, no idea if they were asleep. It was just the three of us at the table. Marsha still needs a high chair, but she wants a regular seat, just like she wants silverware. Stevie had her in his lap. She had her spoon in his cereal.

"And she has to go in today, too?"

"Yeah, no days off this week." Don't know if I ate a bite that morning. "Marsha, you want to sit with Mama?"

"Want Daddy."

"You've got him. Like you get everything you ask for from him. No wonder you're the favorite, Stevie. You're the soft touch. I have to lay down the law."

"Sasha, she's still a little off from you going away. Kids don't understand quality time, it's all about quantity."

"And I don't give her enough. Is that what you're saying?" I raised my eyes, but not my face. Marsha had one of those children's yogurts with a red not found in nature. I had a hand up to block my view. "Look, we knew what kind of schedule I had years before we decided to ditch the love gloves and see what happened."

"I'm not saying anything about your job, or you." Stevie sighed. "You get so defensive!"

"Really? Have you ever seen yourself when they talk about education?"

"Mama, Daddy, STOP IT!" Marsha had a strict no fight policy.

"It's okay, Baby." I touched her hair. "Mama and Daddy just have to talk sometimes."

"Want milk, please." She smiled at me.

I went to the fridge. The ketchup was out of place. It went back in the door, behind some pickles. Only one glass will do for Marsha: Picture Perfect Princess. "Here you go."

"Thank you, Mama."

"If I were back in the Corps, I would say Zero Hour is coming up. Sasha, what's wrong?"

"Wrong? Who said anything's wrong? I have a daughter who's ditching me for her Daddy. I won't have a weekend off for who knows how long. I'm not getting more than four hours sleep at a stretch. And did I mention there's a new drug on the streets? Once the addicts start rolling little old ladies, guess who'll be on decoy duty! No, everything's just peachy!"

Marsha just stared at me. Stevie put her down and walked around behind me. Big hands rested on my shoulders. "Your muscles get any tighter and your head'll pop off! You're sure you can't take some time off?"

"Not today. And with Labor Day coming up it won't be soon. Look, I'm sorry, Stevie. It's just been so…so…I just can't talk about it, okay?"

He kneaded my shoulders. He had only minuets when I needed an hour. "Why don't you take time off?"

"Second Day of Junior Class Exams, can't skip out any more than you can." He rested his chin on my head. "And for some reason, we can't just jump in the car and drive off for a few hours like we used to."

Marsha peeked over the table. She needed a change already. I picked her up. "Let's get you ready, again. Unless I call, I'll pick her up." It wasn't much longer before I was kissing them good-bye.

The phone rang. It was Hendricks.

"Police and Fireman Local 679, be there at 1:30."

Nbc

I sat at the table alone with a bottle of vodka. It had been a friend of mine when Daddy was sick, and I was tempted to renew old acquaintances. Vodka's the strong silent type. It leaves no sign on the breath; I knew that from experience on both sides of the law. _Damn, forgot a glass. _

Ron stood in the entryway. "Sasha, what are you doing?"

I thought about a smart retort, then I remembered what happened with my back seat quip. "Being forgetful. Bottle's here, glasses are over there. Guess I'll pass this time."

"Kim's getting cleaned up." He poured himself a glass of milk and sat down at the table. "I don't know what all happened at Middleton. Kim's told me a little, but she's keeping something back. When she's awake, that is."

He blushed a little. "But she talks in her sleep. We've been fighting for years but never really hurt anybody before. The only person she never held back on was Shego. She's done things to her that would've killed a normal person. Something like that happened, didn't it?"

"Don't know if it's my place to say. Sometimes you have to deal with things on your own."

"Yeah, that's what we dudes say." Ron cocked an eyebrow. "I haven't figured out how to ask her. Kim's a bit of a control freak at times. Part of the reason she stays out of the kitchen. She could be good, but it'll take a little more time than she's used to. It's always been me going off the handle, usually running away, unless it was food."

"She didn't kill anybody, if that what's you're worried about."

"I'm gonna fry up some eggs, you want some?"

"No. I've eaten."

"Then you don't need a liquid breakfast." He picked up the bottle and put it with the others in the cabinet. _Well, I'd been holding back anyway. _

"You aren't gonna preach at me, are you? I can go to Mom for that. And at least she'd have nothing to say about the vodka."

I could tell he had to work up the courage to look me in the eye. "I'd never tell you what to do…even if you can't shoot plasma." He had his eggs going, and bread in the toaster. "I just hope she remembers she's not alone."

_Yeah, she's definitely gonna keep you._

Nbc

They didn't talk about Middleton. It was just the usual kid stuff. I figured she'd tell him soon, maybe after their next visit to the rehab center. Great how the answer to other people's problems are so damn obvious.

"I'll be back sometime before dinner."

"It'll be ready before I leave. Hank's a bit ragged right now…Michelin's in tomorrow." Ron looked at Kim. "You know, this one didn't need a comet; I bet he could throw a truck if he just got mad enough."

"I've seen him throw a few guys. Just stay on his good side."

"Sasha, good luck." Kim must've guessed what was up. _She was there, and from what they do, they're pretty much up on standard procedures I bet._

"Thanks."

Nbc

I got to the Local a few minutes early. Since this was unofficial, we were avoiding the office. No one would think twice about some cops meeting here. Reneca was coming out when I closed my car door. When she came up to me I could tell she was rattled.

"You'll be okay." It wasn't too convincing. "They're in the back room, waiting."

_I should have just turned the damned bottle up._

Hendricks was there of course. When I saw Chavez I knew I was in trouble. Then I saw who was in charge.

"Please take a seat, Sergeant." Daddy pulled out a digital recorder. "This is an unofficial review of the events of April 23, 2007, involving Sergeants Reneca Cramer and Sasha Barkin. This being the case, no records will be kept of any kind." He took out the batteries and put the recorder back into his pocket.

"Sergeant, in your own words please relate the circumstances and events which compelled you to use deadly force on the night of April 23, 2007."

You've heard it all before, I'm not reliving that one time more than I have to. When I finished, Hendricks leaned forward.

"When you fired the first time, from the sounds of it you critically wounded the suspect. Why didn't you go for an incapacitating wound the next time?"

"I thought the first one was. He was determined to kill the girl. I saw no choice."

Chavez was next. "Pero en su informe, dijiste el sospechoso…"

"Excuse me, sir, that's Spanish."

"Si."

"I'm not so good at it."

"Really? You were confident enough in your abilities on the night in question. Have you forgotten that much, or did you have a shot or two of tequila that evening and the effect's worn off?"

"Sir, I understood what they were saying. Their chief said 'kill the bitch' that was clear enough."

"And you yelled out what? Alto? You told him 'tall'?"

"It means stop also."

"You're sure? I mean; maybe you just hoped something close to 'halt' would work. Do you speak real Spanish, or is it Ricky Retardo?"

"I know alto is correct. I have some talent with languages."

"Yes," Chavez looked sour. "You're great with Polski, and I'm sure your Rus is solid. I'm told you can pretty much ask for a drink anywhere east of the Vistula, at least until you get to Mongolia. I bet you'd be real careful to know what was what before you blast down a fellow Slav, but who cares if another greaser buys it?"

"Sir, I…"

"You used an indistinct word, then compounded the situation by saying 'por favor'. You knew what kind of man you were dealing with. And you said please? How can you work the streets and not understand machismo? The moment you did that, you locked him into a situation which could only have lead to the death of one of you, maybe both."

"He could have put the gun down after I hit him that first time. Instead he pulled back the second hammer. He was determined to kill the girl."

"Or prove himself after being goaded by another girl. A girl who showed weakness at a critical moment."

"Weakness? From Sergeant Barkin?" Hendricks shook his head. "The winner of the all weights and both genders fighting tournament for the Go City PD for three years running? I think we have a different issue. You enjoyed the little scuffle before the gun came out, didn't you, Sergeant?"

"I don't understand, sir."

"You have a long list of collars which needed an ambulance instead of a squad car. How many bones have you broken; not your own, but others?"

"No idea, sir. I've never been investigated for brutality. My record is clean."

"Or guarded by friends in high places." I couldn't believe he said that, or that Daddy didn't knock him out of his seat. "Who'd go after the Chief's daughter?"

"Frankly a lot of people would, sir."

Daddy put up a hand. "Sergeant, how fast can you run the forty in your street clothes?"

"Maybe 5.7, 5.5. It's 5.1 in gym clothes."

"You covered a lot of ground to get reach the first three you subdued, could you have maybe made one last dash to get to the final suspect?"

"I can't outrace a shot gun, sir."

"A weapon held by a man already severely wounded?"

"With a helpless girl as a target. I wasn't going to play with her life."

Thank God it was unofficial. They only went for three hours. Chavez dug at me like crazy. Hendricks made me out to be the nastiest cop to ever walk a beat in Go City. You'd think I got cats out of trees with a chain saw. Daddy's questions were dry and technical and made me doubt everything I had done.

Finally Daddy looked to either side, "Are there any more questions? Hendricks and Chavez shook their heads; they had drawn enough blood for one day.

"This review board is closed. As it is unofficial, no records have been kept, and no report will be given to the Department. A verbal summation of the panel's review will be delivered to the Sergeants within a week. Thank you, Sergeant: that is all."

I got up out of my seat. Words stuck in my throat. All I could do was nod. Daddy's eyes cut me to the core; I knew he wanted to hug me, tell me it would be all right, but that was a Daddy thing, and right now he was the Chief of Police for Go City.

There was a message on my phone. I called Stevie back.

"Are you still picking up Marsha?"

"Yes."

"I'll see you two in a little while, then."

I wanted to beat my head against the steering wheel. No one had come out yet; they were still deciding what kind of monster I was. Others were going into the Local. This was no time to make a scene.

_Hey, maybe they'll tell me to stay home tonight_


	22. Hot Child in the City

22. Hot Child in the City

Of course they didn't let me off. It's Labor Day after all. They'd have had me out there if I did shoot kittens out of trees. Reneca and I didn't talk much as we waited for Hendricks to come in for the briefing.

"Morning, folks. Now, today's May Day…" _Gee, guess who he voted for. _"…and you know how crazy that can get. Just remember we have an extra issue. The Debbies and the Lennies should be getting over their honeymoon by now, so there may be some spats. Third Ward has put out the notice that they may need additional back-up.

"But for the moment I want to talk about your mission tonight: Pump. First time we've faced it for a major holiday. We've decided to hit it at the last second, try to mess with supply. All of you need to concentrate on known pharmaceutical salesmen. Sasha, Reneca, you'll be doing something else."

"What sir?" I managed to keep my voice level.

"We need as much information on Pump as we can get."

"No, sir. You're not…"

He nodded with a hint of sadism in his smile. "You're going to your lockers and getting dressed up. There's a party tonight and you aren't missing it."

Nbc

"You know, I have no idea why we have to doll up, everyone there who matters knows us." I kept a black dress with matching jacket in my locker for such occasions. It was a Hell of a lot more slinky than anything I would normally wear on duty, but I could still use my holster.

Reneca picked red. Her coat was longer than her skirt. "Who cares? All I know is that I look good! Would you rather ride around, or be where the music's playing?"

"You don't have to make contact. Let's get on it."

We went to the River Walk. 3:00 a.m. and still crazy with people. It's always crazy with people. The River Walk is the pride of Go City's rejuvenation project. Mix rich dinks with college students, makes for nice promotional photos for the city. GCPD just has one more area that we have to really keep a lid on. Can't let the wrong demographic feel too much pain.

A black and white had already called a tow truck on some moron who parked in a police lane. I slid in. We were across from our destination: Dante's. Go down the right back alley in Go City and you can find anything. We had come for directions.

Gate keeper took one look at us. "If I didn't know who you two were, I'd still let you in. Looking too hot for Hell, Reneca!"

"Thanks." She beamed. Normally I got the compliments, but I had a mood to match my dress. We walked into the First Circle.

If you haven't been there, it's everything you would expect. Loud music, flashing lights, pretty faces and bodies. A lot of booze, and a few more controlled substances, kept just out of sight. The staff knew us. Some nodded, others made subtle cues to customers who had no idea the law was passing by. We saw nothing.

A little area had a couple of couches and tables. Some Draculs were there, all in black. Told you I have my fans. Their leader gave a bow.

"Welcome, Night Queen, and Cinder." The implants were most convincing: they even go in with a flex of the muscles. He was pale, of course, and his hair was dyed jet black. He paid plenty to look like I did courtesy of genetics. (Except for the teeth of course.)

"Hey, Tepes." Yeah, yeah, let's go heavy on the irony. Draculs aren't known for subtly, but this group had a sense of humor. Tepes was not named after the old man, but for having the rarest thing in this corner of the Goth world…an actual, normal girlfriend. A looker who accepted her boy: weird hobby and all. He was a legend for that. His followers looked at us with awe: god meets goddess.

"What brings you out tonight?"

"The usual. Is Angel Eyes in?"

He tilted his head to the roped area. "Upstairs, watching the Floor of the Damned. He's got company, though."

"How long has he been entertaining?"

"He should be about done. Guest didn't look like the kind to stay here long. Too respectable; you might want to watch out there. Would hate to see you get staked."

"You aren't the only one. Reneca, I'll go up. You stay here and make sure no one follows."

Two goons stood at the ropes. They pulled them away for me. Up the stairs and down the hallway. When I saw who was standing at the door I rolled my eyes and sighed.

This was what made Angel Eyes so good. Most guys take the biggest, ugliest goon they can find and put him in front of their door. Try to intimidate. Doesn't always work. A lot of people see big and ugly and think slow and dumb. Usually they're right. Others take it as a challenge. Angel Eyes thinks about these things. He picks a guy who annoys his own mother. I'd rather hear gun shots than that grating voice.

"Hey, hey, Sasha! Long time no see. Speaking of 'cees' that's a great pair you're sporting."

"Filthy Lucre, it's a…words fail me."

The weasel grinned. "Those lips weren't meant to be wrapped around syllables. I have a better use for them. Why don't I call for a replacement while we step into MY office?"

"Church still frowns on adultery…and bestiality."

"Oh, you're good, Sasha!" Lucre laughed. _Can't he take a hint? _"You'll have to wait a minute or two; he's not finished with his guest. There's a couch in the room next door."

"I'll take the waiting room, the one behind the door, the one you don't have a peep hole in." I handed him the Random. He put out a hand before I could step past.

"It's ALL guns, Sasha. I trust you, but policy is policy."

_Yeah, this breaks your heart. _My back up normally is in a holster on my left calf. Not with this dress. I don't even bother to turn around: the thought of him peeking over my shoulder, or bending down, is much worse than him gawking where I can see him. He leers while I take the gun out of the garter holster.

"There. A 22 automatic: short, stumpy and fairly impotent…just like you."

He opened a wall safe and put the guns in. I started forward again when I caught movement out of the corner of my eye. I put a finger in his face.

"Got a deal for you; you don't touch anything, I don't break anything."

Jerk didn't take me up on my offer. I'm not telling you what he touched. You can guess what I broke.

"IT WAS WORTH IT!"

"Thanks, Lucre, that's the nicest compliment I've had in a while."

The waiting area's a little bigger than a closet. Angel Eyes had some guy with an accent. Man sounded classy, way too classy for here.

I heard Angel Eyes. "We need to talk some more about this. Meet me at midnight, at Mr. Cho's."

"That is an unusual time for a restaurant to be open in your city."

"It's an unusual restaurant."

The door buzzed opened. I stepped in. An old man with a cane bowed to be. "We could not help but hear the commotion. Whatever you did, you struck a blow for common courtesy." He took my hand and kissed it. I might have blushed.

Old man had a nice smile. He looked back at Angel Eyes. "If the two of you would excuse me, I must collect my son. I believe I know where to find him. His dear departed Mother used to worry about the state of his soul, but if he does wind up in Hell, I'm sure he'll find a party there. Good evening."

I watched him leave and turned to Angel Eyes. _Can't be…_

"Before you ask, yes, that was him. Senor Senior Senior, the richest man in the world; even after buying Spain back for the Bourbons. Power behind the throne." Angel Eyes liked to brag about who he knew. Then again, his business was all about seeing, knowing, and only occasionally telling. Came by his name honestly. The eyes were stunning, a light, almost violet blue. He had thought about a musical career but learned how much people were willing to pay someone who didn't sing. Just as well, boy could never carry a tune in a freighter.

"What do you want, Sasha?"

"Oh, come on, Mikhail, what makes you think I want something?"

"It's Mike! Mom and Dad were the ones all misty-eyed for the homeland. And you never come by unless you want something. How about a drink?"

"Sorry, on duty. And I did want something. I came by to wish you happy birthday."

Angel Eyes smiled. "Three weeks early, I like that. And you're lying. You doubly never just drop by when on duty. What do you want to know? No guarantees, Sis."

All right, I want what you know about Pump."

"Hey now," he raised his hands "I've told you: I don't manufacture, I don't distribute and I don't sell."

"Yeah, but you make sure all those things can take place, after extracting a nominal fee."

"You make it sound so dirty." He poured himself a whiskey. "I perform a public service. When was the last time there was a turf war? Streets have never been safer. It's helped keep the prices down, which reduces the need to steal or turn tricks for a hit. You know things are better because of me."

"You're a saint, Bro. I just may nominate you myself. On second thought, I enjoy playing devil's advocate better." We shared a smile over that, neither of us have had regular dealings with the Church in a while. "Come on, do kid sister a favor."

"It's just odd, okay?" Angel Eyes frowned. "Still no idea where it came from…and I have pulled out all the stops and opened every possible avenue, and wallet, to find out. Nothing about it makes any sense. There's no effort to control supply, or costs. In fact, whoever's behind it tries to keep the cost down. Whenever you guys make a dent, they reach into a ready stock. They don't care who makes money off of it, and they aren't after any royalties. They only have one obsession."

"What's that?"

"Quality. The stuff has to be absolutely pure. Surely you've noticed the shortage of the usual bad trips from bad stuff. Remember the Crocker Brothers?"

_Remember? _"Yeah, the would-be Martin Smartys of the drug scene."

"They were up to their usual tricks. I believe they were using powdered sugar. Well, I remember how you never liked watching Daddy cut bait when we went fishing on the Lake. When they find the barrels…don't look inside."

"Thanks for the tip, Mr. Concerned Citizen."

"Hey, just trying to make a living and help the community."

I turned to leave. "One more thing…thanks."

"For what, Sis?"

"For being so damned smart." I looked over my shoulder and smiled. "It would kill Mom to know there was a crook in the family."

Nbc

By the time I got down the steps, I could feel the base line in my teeth. _Can't believe I used to come to this place. _Reneca was a few feet away from the guards, her eyes glued to the dance floor.

"See your hottie out there?" She just shook her head and let me follow her eyes.

"Kimmie?"

Kid was out there. She was wearing her second dress from Dunbar's, a little black job. I used to wear one like that. It all but screams 'hey, boy, do you like how I look? I'm not staying on for long!' Last time I wore my dress like that, it didn't.

Three boys were dancing around her, trying, anyway. Looked like Euro-trash to me. Kim slid and slithered and generally had them hypnotized. You forget how much of cheerleading now is dance. She could dance, all right.

"Looks like Little Sister's doing what her Big Sister done."

"You got a joke for every occasion?" I bit down the urge to walk out on the floor when she brushed her hip against one guy. _Bet he needs a cigarette now. _"Why is she in here? How is she in here? The cover's…"

"Sasha, you're getting old. Lookers never pay…either the boys paid her way, or the Gate let her in."

"But where's her boy?" Then I saw him. He was at the bar. I almost missed him. The hair was slicked back and he had the black leather jacket and jeans. His expression was different too. _Hello, bad boy. _A girl was talking to him. He made a show of talking to her, but one eye never left Kim.

Reneca grabbed my arm. I followed her finger. The boys were giving Kim something. Pump. It's not considered a date rape drug; give it to someone who detests you, and they'll start to hate you, but if a girl's a little interested before. She was palming it, and real good too. The eyes looked glazed, she glistened. The boys must have thought they had her worked up to perfection. One of them took her arm, gently, and they all went out a side way.

Ron had disappeared. _No time to worry about him, he better be on the way_. "Come on Reneca, we've got a party to break up."

Guy at the hallway to the exit was new. I had to flash my badge. He still called Angel Eyes. I could hear the screaming on the other end. Boy let us by and apologized.

Stupid heels, they just aren't quiet enough. We could see light around the corner. Voices drifted back, drunk, high, and nasty. Someone screamed.

We started racing down the alley. A dozen boys came at us. I drove my heel into the gut of the first one. Big blond boy came up and drew a knife. Hate knives, there's an awful rule about knife fighting: sooner or later you'll get cut. An outside crescent kick took the blade away, an inside crescent kick took the boy out.

They seemed to be trying to run as much as fight. Somebody slipped behind me. I had somebody in my face. So did Reneca. I put my guy down with a knee strike. When I turned around, the boy behind me was still, in the way that only a gun to your temple will do.

"Don't move." It was Campbell. The boy glanced around, but never got to see the man who smacked him in the back of the head with the butt of his pistol.

Campbell shrugged. "He moved."

Reneca had the boys tied and we ran to where you could still hear fighting. I expected to see Kimmie playing mongoose. I'll never forget what I saw.

There was a little area made by a fence. Some mattresses were back there. Apparently this little game had happened before. Fifteen or twenty boys were there. Most were down. Kim stood on one of her former dance partners. Ron was there, he didn't stand.

He floated. Blue light shone in his face from nowhere. A hand slapped out, and four boys went flying into the fence. The rest were panicked. He moved toward another knot of victims. Ron landed in front of them and took them out with a punch. One punch, five boys.

"RON!"

One of the last set was back on his feet. He reached into his coat and pulled out a gun. Ron was turning to face him when the boy jerked, and something splattered on the fence behind him. I heard Reneca yell.

"SHOOTER!"

Ron spun and dove to cover Kim. I started toward them when Campbell tackled me. He moved up on top me.

"Happily married, Campbell."

"Just following orders."

Reneca hugged the wall, looking around with her gun out. I saw Raimi now. He had been tying up kids. He pointed to a ledge. "It had to be from there."

"What the Hell was that about?" I asked as Campbell let me up.

"Baby sitting."

"What?"

"The Chief took us aside after you got back from Middleton. Said if anything happens to you, we get the same, retroactive to the warehouse. You ever see your Dad hit anyone?"

_I guess you saved your jewels today, then. _I went over to Kim and Ron. They were shaken. "Get out of here. You've got a minute or two. We'll talk later."

She nodded. Ron put his hands on her shoulders for support. They almost flew over the wall. Hell, maybe they did.

I turned back to our mess. You could hear the sirens. CSI would be in soon. Right now it was just sit on the prisoners.

Blondie was back on his feet. I didn't trust the plastic bindings, so I pulled out my handcuffs.

"Let me go, you high-arsed bitch!"

I tightened the cuffs, maybe  a bit too much, but they weren't on my wrists. I put my face into his. "Funny, that's what they'll call you in lockup. Blond, pale, foreign accent, you'll be real popular, all right. Especially when they know that a girl whipped you. Enjoy the trip downtown; you won't be sitting for a while."

"Afraid that's not gonna happen."

_Crap. _"What is it, Reneca?"

She had his wallet out and flipped it to where I could see the i.d.

"Dip…lo."


	23. High Born and Low Down

23. The High Born and the Low Down

Cars came in quick and flashy. Like I said, they don't want the River Walk to feel unprotected. Hendicks was directing.

"Not a lot we can do." He frowned. "The boys are mostly underage or embassy brats. They're gone, and the minors are on the way to juvey."

Reneca had brought the car around. She walked through the gate. I had Blondie. Whenever he got restless, I applied a little pressure to his wrists. "Ready, Sasha."

"You two take him home. You know where we'll be when you get out. Be sure to bring your iron stomachs." Hendricks followed us out. A crowd was gathering behind the tape. Mike wouldn't mind: a body carried out of the back alley would add to Dante's mystique.

Blondie went into the back. Hendricks still had something to say. "Reneca, Sasha, I just want to say I'm sorry about Tuesday. Just be glad IA wasn't involved."

"Saw a damned good imitation." I growled. "That or you're in the wrong business."

"I've got something else to say, Sasha." Reneca took the hint and got in beside Blondie. When it was just us he stepped closer.

"You're a good cop, one of the best I've seen in a long time. You're smart, you're tough, and you care. You got a problem, though. You've got a mean streak. Now, it ain't a bad thing on the street; people learn not to mess with you, but if you ever want to do more than ride around in a car. I'm just saying, we can't have commanders like that. Get it under control."

"Yes, sir." He tried to smile, but I guess he saw my face. I made a point to not slam the door.

"More cheery words?" Reneca shared my mood.

"Yeah, I'm something. You behave back there, Blondie. I'm a bad one."

The Consulate wasn't far from the River Walk. A Victorian mansion, updated for security and communications. Soldier came up to the window.

"You know this kid?"

The guard smiled. "Sure do. So, you're having chocolate pie tonight, sir?" I got a leer. "I guess you must be the whipped cream topping."

My first thought involved a punch to his face. Then I remembered what we were wearing. He was getting as good a show as I gave the guards at Middleton. I settled for whipping out my badge. "I'm asking again, you know this kid?"

"Yes, ma'am." Soldier Boy was all business. "He lives here. I'll just need to have you sign in." He took a digital notebook out of his pocket, shifting his submachine gun to get to it. "Just park in front of the building. Please leave the keys in the ignition. We won't touch it unless there's an emergency."

"Thanks." We drove up to the steps. "Take off the cuffs, Reneca."

Lights were on. The man who opened the door looked straight from central casting. Short, stocky, heavy-lidded eyes and a weird old-fashioned moustache. Face was impassive. It was 4:30 a.m. but he looked completely awake and was dressed to the nines.

"How may I help you, madams?"

"This boy's father in?"

He couldn't hide the frown completely. "He will be down shortly; may I have your cards?"

Don't get so smarmy, all plain clothes have business cards. Butler took them like he was in a habit of dealing with cops. "Please come with me."

We left entry area and stopped at a massive stairway. It led up to the living area and probably a ball room. You could have fit our whole house in that area. Footsteps came from above. When the man stopped at the top of the stairs, the butler drew up.

"His Grace, Montgomery Fiske, Fourth Lord of Niagara: Consul-General for Her Majesty Elizabeth the Second, Queen of England, Scotland, Wales and Ireland, Empress of India, Ruler of the Commonwealth of Nations."

Never had seen a Lord before. He was impressive. My guess was he threw on what he had worn the night before. Tuxedo shirt; slacks and shoes. A red velvet smoking jacket gave him that neo-Edwardian look so popular in the Empire. Black hair was a little mussed; face had seen a lot of the great outdoors.

"Sergeants Sasha Barkin and Reneca Cramer of the Go City Police Department, Your Grace."

He stopped at the foot of the stairs. "May I help you ladies?" Voice was smooth.

"This your kid?"

Face twisted. "According to my ex-wife's barrister and the DNA tests…yes. What has he done this time?"

"Tried to give a party. The girl wasn't interested." Reneca's face was tight. _Damn, I forgot Gambia is a British possession. _

"And she gave you this?" He put his hand to the marks on his son's face.

"That was me." I stepped up and reached into a pocket. "Here's his knife."

He frowned as he looked at it. But it was more of an expression of disapproval in the boy's choice of weapons. Monty held up his son's knife hand and looked at the fingers. "She took it away with an outside crescent kick, I would imagine. A return kick finished you. Flashy but effective. We'll talk about this later."

"Dad! They killed Tommy!"

"Did you?" He looked at us closely.

"No, sir. The sniper was unidentified, gave him a tap to the head."

"Too bad, I was going to nominate that person for the New Year's Honors List; for services to humanity in general and the Empire in particular." He turned to his son, voice was cold. "I always told you he would come to a fitting end."

"We were going to run him in, but we thought…" Reneca bridled when His Grace interrupted.

"That I would want to claim diplomatic immunity for my son? However much a night in jail could teach him, you are quite correct." He stood a little straighter. "I extend diplomatic immunity to my son, in accordance with treaty and law. Trust me that justice will be served. Do you require anything else of him?"

We shook our heads. "All right, then. Bates, please take Zachary to his room. My son, we shall discuss all this later."

After the boy went upstairs he turned back to us. "There, touching parental concern displayed. Anything else, ladies?"

I nodded. "Since he's still under twenty-one, I do have to ask where you were at 3:30 this morning?"

"Sleeping. If you don't believe me, we can go roust my companion. I'm sure she won't mind. We had been at the Go City Opera House to watch a production of Dei Walkure. The music was good, the singing passable. The sets were the thing. They were direct reproductions of those of Vienna's most celebrated set designer. Surely even you have heard of Adolph Hitler."

"They say he was a great designer…and something of a nut job."

"Most artists are. Now, are there any more questions?"

"No, sir. We have what we need."

"Good. Now, before you go. When an officer of the law performs a service in the Empire at night, it is customary to offer him or her a little something against the cold. While I know Americans can be quite puritanical, I would like to honor tradition. Can I get you something?"

Reneca smiled to me. "Technically, we are on British soil."

"Don't want to be ugly Americans." I grinned back. "All right, Your…sir. We accept."

"Splendid." He smiled warmly. "If you would come with me."

Hallway was lined with suits of armor, and weapons from all over the world hung on the walls. Monuments to conquest. While they didn't shout it, the Empire never lets you forget either.

The study was just what you would see in a movie. Massive bookcases, old leather furniture, and one crowded liquor cabinet.

"I could not help but detect the slight bur in your speech, Sergeant Cramer. Does your family come from the southwest corner of Gambia?"

"Yes, they do, sir."

"You are Muslim then, I would take it. Hal all or Kemal?"

"Kemal: as in I like a little ice with my scotch."

He put the drink on a tray. "And I do not have to ask Sergeant Barkin, nee Go. He opened a globe. Vapors rose. I had never seen one of those bottles before, but I knew what it was. No other bottle uses mail to cover the neck.

"Nevsky vodka: the Tsar's private brand. I'm afraid I could not be orthodox and use Siberian snow to chill it. But this is from the Canadian Rockies, and they claim the weather system originated in Siberia."

He poured himself a whiskey while we looked around. There was a three quarter length oil portrait of his Lordship on a wall. It was from some time before. He was younger, and wore a dark blue tunic lined with deep green. The right hand held a round cap with a small visor and green ball on the top. His left hand rested on the hilt of a strange knife.

Medals lined his left breast, but my attention was on the one around his throat.

Monty came up behind us with the tray. We took our drinks. Man didn't skimp.

"Is that a…"

"A Gold Medal? Yes." He smiled. "The 1996 Games in Madrid: the swan song of the Pentathlon. There's no room in the world for a gentleman's competition any more, alas. Officers and enlisted men are allowed to wear them with dress uniform. That was from my days as Captain in Her Majesty's Fourth Royal Gurkhas. We were stationed in the Northwest Frontier across from Afghanistan. The only thing modern in that part of the world is the weaponry. Ah, good times."

One sip and I knew why the Tsar didn't sell that stuff. It was like silk going down and like fire in the veins. By the look in her eye I could tell Reneca was equally impressed by the Scotch.

"I knew who you were before you were announced, Sergeant Barkin. Your reputation precedes you."

"Really: face, fists or figure?"

"Firearm." His lip curled up. "The 1938 Random Automatic is a highly prized collector's item. That you use one as your principal side arm reveals great confidence in the weapon."

"It's a great gun."

"May I, then?" He extended his hand.

I made sure the chamber was empty, took out the magazine before handing it over. He stripped it down with his eyes the way most men do a woman. We get that type from the Empire all the time: guys who still think this is the old west. Most are harmless, but there are two sub-types you gotta watch out for. The first type runs out and buys a gun but have no idea what's in their hot little hands. The second type knows exactly what they have, and that really turns them on. This guy knew what he was holding.

"Aside for the firing pin and barrel, all parts appear to be original. That could not have been easy." He handed it back.

"Graduation present. I think Daddy had to cannibalize three to make it."

"If I may propose a toast." He lifted his glass, we followed. "To those who serve. Should the time come, God forbid, may we not fail to perform that final duty."

He looked me in the eye. "Something wrong?"

"Just never heard anyone toast dying before."

"And I wasn't. Dying cannot be avoided, and therefore is not a duty; regardless of what the orators say. A duty by definition can be shirked. No, I refer to killing. It is far easier to be slain than to slay. You know that."

I hid my shock, but my heart was racing. The glass looked too empty now.

"You've killed. Recently. And I would guess for the first time." His eyes tracked over to Reneca. "And it has resurrected certain ghosts in your partner's mind. I told you I was an officer, in one of the most dangerous corners of a dangerous world. I am quite familiar with death. We had a ceremony we used to help troops deal with their first kill, but I fear it would be inappropriate here. There are no Sacred Prostitutes in Go City."

Reneca and I looked at each other. I knew I hadn't told anybody about Middleton, and I was sure she'd kept quiet too. Now this stranger had worked it out just by watching me. _How many others know?_

"I did not mean to be so somber. Forgive me." Monty walked back over to the cabinet to refill his glass. "Can I get you ladies a refill?"

Sounded tempting, but we had places to be. "Can't now. Gotta get back to work. Thanks for the drinks."

"My pleasure. May the next time have nothing to do with business." The butler walked up to the door. "Bates will see you out. I have a guest to attend to."

Nbc

Normally I'm good at handling my liquor, but we had been running hard and Nevsky was as strong as all of Novograd. Steps seemed uneven as I made my way down to the car.

"Nice man, for a Brit." Reneca said with a touch of a slur in her voice.

"Great. We better not get stopped." I turned on the car. _Glad we had a touch of something before the next stop._

One thing I'll give the night shift: they have the best coroner in the force. Dr. Hamed Ibrahim's family came over from Jordan when the armies of the Caliphate Reborn drove the Kemalists out of Palestine. They say their arrival to Jerusalem made the First Crusade look like a good will tour. Dr. Ibrahim is a true gentleman: no tacky jokes with corpses, no eating barbeque when looking over a burn victim. He even bothers to learn the names of the deceased.

"Almost exactly between the eyes." He looked up at us. Hendricks was there too. "Whoever did this is major league."

"How major" Hendricks wanted to know.

"Like Ruth and Aaron were to hitting, and Cy Young and Castro were to pitching." Ibrahim was a baseball nut. Give him any year; and he knew who the best pitcher was. He's a terror in the City League himself.

"Here's what I could find of the bullet." He had a few fragments. "CSI is still looking at the scene for more. My guess is a .220 Swift."

"A .220?" Hendricks frowned. "They used a varmit gun?"

"It's a great sniper gun as well. Light, great range, fantastic hitting power, but it needs the right person to be effective. You have to be insanely confident. The person who did this is mad about their skill."

"That's all of the bullet that's left?" I couldn't believe it.

"That's the other thing. The bullet was a composite designed for urban warfare. A .220 round can travel for a mile or more. Not suited for urban situations. The Japanese once used wooden bullets for infiltration battles. Same principle here; the bullet has great penetrative power for about three hundred meters, but disintegrates at around five hundred. These rounds are exclusively made by militaries…or at home."

He wiped his hands. "Just no way to identify the gun…another advantage of the .220. I'll let you know if I can determine anything else."

"Thanks, Doc." Hendircks nodded. "We got to get back to the precinct."

Nbc

Paperwork would last the rest of the shift, and carry over into the next. There would be a lot of questions. Not quite as bad as killing someone yourself, but close.

"It's adding up, Reneca."

"How?"

"Cutting edge pharmaceuticals, state of the art ballistics, Argentine mercenaries, all makes sense to me…"

"Suspicion zei Duetch?" Reneca sighed.

"Who trains the Argentine army? Who settled the Pampas for them? You can get schnitzel as easily as tortillas there."

"Then what about Senor Senior Senior? The Spanish are funding the rebels in Morocco! The Germans back the government! You think the Bourbons' money man would bankroll a German drug ring?"

"Senior has never been connected to drugs: or anything."

Reneca stacked her files. "Time. You just go on and refight whatever. I'm going home."

"Sure you are." _Unless home like home is where the loving is. I'd follow you, but right now I need to get home. There's a mystery there right now. Name of Ron Stoppable._


	24. May Day Monkey Boy

24. May Day Monkey Boy

Didn't take long to get home: traffic was mostly in the other direction and everybody was pretty much where they wanted to be by the time I left work.

I pulled into the driveway. They were waiting at the kitchen table. The party duds were gone: she wore a blue blouse and capris, he had on khaki cargo pants and a hockey shirt. They looked like truants waiting for the principal.

_Time to put the plan into operation. _"Okay," I smiled, "let's go."

They looked at each other. "Where?" Kim asked.

"Parade and picnic. Best brats in the world. Unless you two wanna stay here. I'm going."

"Count me in." Ron stood up. "I'm all about the brats."

"Ron, you know she has something up her sleeve."

The boy gave a cheerful shrug. "Yeah, but if you gotta step into a trap, I want mine made out of meat products."

I can hear the eyes popping. 'What? No screaming at them? No 'what-the-Hell-did-you-kids-think-you-were-doing?' No slamming my gun down on the table going 'You-know-what-this-can-do!' Yeah, they knew. They'd seen it that very morning. They were stressed, scared, and probably feeling guilty over a lowlife who was out to rape her and kill him. I needed to relax them to get the answers I needed. They needed to be relaxed. No matter what, they didn't deserve this.

They followed me out to the car. Ron got into the back. Kim started to the passenger front door.

"You can sit with him if you want." She went to the back.

I buckled in. "Now, no bouncing around back there. This car is public property."

Kim arched an eyebrow. "Oh, like you two haven't." _Good, she's already less tense. _

"Nope. Never have." _We did do it at the precinct once. I bet her Shego __never __pulled off anything like that. _

"I figured we'd get the third degree and then you'd take a nap." Kim snuggled up next to Ron.

"Not today. It's Labor Day, I'm on call. Besides…"

"Marsha's in the parade?" Ron smiled.

"Daycare has a float. It's her public debut."

There was just a trace of traffic. We talked about nothing for a bit. _Well, can't wait._

"Now that we're all settled in, how about a game? It's called 'Let's tell Sasha.' Rules are simple: I ask some questions, and you give me some answers."

"Told you, Ron; it's a trap. Or does this qualify as a trap-trap?"

"It's a brat trap, Kim. Just remember, we aren't the only ones getting grilled today."

_I really like this kid. _"Okay, first question to the Princess. Could you tell me what you two were doing at Dante's?"

"Same thing you were." Kim was forthright. "We were trying to find out more about Pump."

"You two into pharmaceuticals now?"

"No, come on Sasha. Pump and interdimensional travel are linked, at least in someone's mind." Kim leaned forward. "We need to know more about it."

"What makes you think they're linked?"

"What they did to…her." Ron jumped in. "Once Kim told me about that, it seemed obvious. Why else do that to her, then try to scare her half to death? Somebody thinks that it's the key."

"Yeah, Pump isn't what you'd give someone to make them easy to handle. But why were you at Dante's?"

"Sasha," Kim rolled her eyes. "I'm a night waitress at Smolensk! My customers are cops, emts, and city reporters. All I have to do is listen. If you want anything on the wild side, you go to Dante's."

_Another fine mess you made yourself, Sasha. _"And you didn't just end up with those boys on the dance floor, did you?"

"No. I knew who I was looking for. D'Angelo, Paggolini and Jamarov, kings of the underground party scene. Embassy brats, good time boys, and Pump users and sources extraordinaire."

"Not to mention small time 'movie' producers. You know they were planning to make you their latest star?"

"Well, I doubt I'd have your stage presence." _Nice dig. _"Yeah, the dance floor was my audition."

"My KP can really move it." Ron gave her a look that her Daddy had better never see.

"So you went back with them to…"

"Get them alone. We were going to ask them nicely about where they got their supply. We knew they were planning to film. We just didn't count on the large production crew and live studio audience."

"And how did you know so much about their operation?" I only found that out at my desk after the visit to the Coroner's.

"Research. The web, underground newspapers, talks with the customers who were drying out from parties. It's a little different from what we're used to. Wade here's wired up in a different way; we have to do a little more on our own. He found all the online sources, we did the rest."

"Well, you didn't do half bad. Tell you what: if you ever decide to stop playing hero, you two could make fairly decent cops."

They were about to answer when they gritted their teeth and stopped their ears. Before I could ask it hit the radio. A high pitched whine that can bring tears to your eyes. You can't miss it unless you're dead.

"What was THAT?" Ron groaned.

I flipped the lights as I turned up the radio. "Panic button!"

**Attention all available units. Panic Button at the Local 78 Pipe Fitters. Respond with all dispatch. Riot gear is advisable. **

"Panic button? What's that?" Kim asked.

_What they gave me for you, not so long ago. _ "Emergency radio. We give them to people who might need help fast. Don't know what we're going to, but we assume the worst. You two raise your hands. Swear to uphold the law and follow orders?"

"Yes." They replied a little dubiously.

"Good. By the power invested in me by the Go City Police Department, you're deputized under the Posse Comitatus. It won't take us long to get there, so listen up. I've got riot gear in the trunk. You'll fall in behind me; and forget the super stuff. You can't have witnesses. Somebody's going to a lot of trouble trying to keep the lid on this. I don't want to see what they would do to any bystanders."

I called in. "L816249 responding to call."

**Copy that. How many in your car?**

"One and two deputized. Over."

We pulled up a block away from the union hall. You could hear the dull roar of an angry mob. I already had the trunk popped open. _Thanks, Reneca, you never take your stuff with you. _"Kim, you take Reneca's gear. Ron, you'll be behind us."

"But Sasha, Ron's bigger…"

"And I would rather take my chances than have you take yours." Boy stepped up. "Hey, Sasha, is this your bo staff?"

"Yeah."

"May I?" He twirled it in his hands.

"Be my guest." While he readied himself, Kim and I put on helmet, flak jackets and hefted shields. She left the baton behind. Then I saw him.

A guy was running across the street. I saw the red, white and blue armband. A Debbie. He was chased by a bunch with red and gold armbands: Lennies. _The honeymoon's over, and I hate domestic violence calls, they're the most dangerous. We could end up with both groups turning on us._

"Come on!"

He had gone down an alley. Poor guy picked a dead end. It took us seconds to cross the street, but the Lennies were even faster. Hate it when the Pipe Fitters fight, you can guess what they use. They'd already been working on the guy. There were six of them. They left the guy on the ground and turned to charge us.

"Kim, shield up! Ron, get right behind! We charge 'em now!"

We ran forward. I didn't like the odds. They were big men. Our gear would help, but only so much. Right when we collided, something blue flashed behind us. _A squad car? _The guys went flying and we didn't even slow down.

Guy was in real bad shape, they'd beaten him before this. Face was a pulp. Blood everywhere. I picked up my radio.

"L816249, we have a civilian down. Need medical assistance immediately."

The Lennies ran off as soon as they could get on their feet. Must have been a sixth sense thing. In a minute, the alley entrance was crowded with Debbies, out for blood.

"The cops got Mitch!"

_Oh, Hell. _"Shields up!"

Bricks and hammers rained on us. We were in a bad spot. The Debbies were so mad they were forgetting that their man was lying behind us. We had to cover him and ourselves. No use calling for backup, it was on its way or on the street right now.

"We just gotta last a few minutes more." I shouted at the kids.

"Labor Day always this colorful?" Kim took what looked like half a cinder block on her shield.

"Naw, usually it's worse." I lied. _This is way too colorful, at least where red is concerned. _

The Debbies were trying to lob their bricks over the shields now. They almost hit their Mitch. Ron tapped my helmet.

"We can't just sit here." And he vaulted over me. I almost grabbed him, but stopped. _Trip him up and you could end up getting him killed. _He hit the Debbies at a run, bo staff swinging. Before I knew it, Kim was up, dropping her shield.

"They're too close; we've got to drive them back." She shouted. A guy was about to get around Ron, you can only take on so many at once, and lay into him with his pipe. Kim slammed him into the wall. They were great, but there were so many, and the fight just looked like fun. Okay, not fun, but they needed me.

I kept hold of my shield, I had training in it. It caught pipes, and could really move guys if you knew how to punch with it. My newest martial art was savate, teacher claimed to be a deserter from the French Foreign Legion. Don't know about that, but he had some real insight into the use of a baton. It took all of that to keep us afloat. Even without mongoose speed or floating around, those kids were good. Ron was still doing something, though. Every time he hit somebody, there was a little blue flash. The Debbies lost heart, three holding off thirty just seemed wrong to them. Then the sirens picked up. Soon we were standing by ourselves, watching them carry off their hurt.

"Let's get back to the civilian."

Mitch turned out to be the one with the panic button. Apparently his last relationship had left him with an ex who wouldn't take a restraining order for an answer. Nothing says you can't use it for another emergency. He looked awful, but would be all right with some time. Too much blood, and he was going to need a tooth or two fixed. When no one was looking I jerked off my helmet so I could get some air.

The ambulance took the guy away. Two cops I didn't know _Hey, it's a big Department, _took down my report.

"And you deputized these two? A little young for that, don't you think?"

"They wouldn't have stayed out of it. Least this way they had to follow orders."

Guy nodded. He turned to Ron. "Can I see your i.d.?"

Ron pulled out his wallet. His eyes widened just a little. "Got it right here. Yours too, KP. Good thing you had me carry it for you."

"Yeah," Kim managed to keep the surprise off her face, "don't want to carry a purse in a crowd."

"And you go by Ron?" the cop asked.

"Yes sir."

"Can't say I blame you. Look at this, Jack. Nigel Ronald Stoptem. Surprised there isn't a junior or third with it." Ron laughed with them.

"Here you go, sir. And for you; Kimberly Annette P-a-s-s-e. How do you pronounce the last name?"

"Like the football play." _Kid's so fast on her feet. Glad she isn't a crook. _"We Anglicized some time back."

"Sounds French Canadian to me." Jack observed.

Kim shrugged her shoulders. "Oui."

"But you look Irish."

"There were Wild Geese on both sides of the family." It didn't look like either one of them caught what she meant, but they handed back the i.d.

"On behalf of the city, the Department thanks you for services rendered and will assist with any and all legal issues related to the relevant events." The first cop finished the dismissal.

"Any idea what that was all about?" I asked.

"Oh, this one was great." Jack shook his head. "The Lennies felt that they weren't getting their fair share of space when it came to holding the brotherhood banner for the parade. Judging by what we've seen, I'm guessing Pump was involved."

We didn't have to stay too much longer. The panic button had brought enough muscle to break up the fight. And for once it was somebody else's paper work. After we saw the ambulance take Mitch away, we were back on the road ourselves.

"Back to my game." I looked at Ron in the rear view. "What the HELL is that you're doing?"

"It's kinda hard to explain." Boy rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm a smart girl. You can use big words if you have to."

"Well, it's sorta like this." Boy took a deep breath. "I'm the Master of Monkey Kung Fu. I gained the powers accidentally when I stood in the center of a circle of mystic statues. Then I received training from a super secret ninja school. During all that time I had repeated fights with my arch-foe, Lord Monkey Fist. He wanted the Power too, but ended up a statue on a temple. It was all kinda a stop and go, up and down thing until the alien invasion where they were gonna turn KP into a trophy."

"Then he really stepped up, so I was told. I was unconscious at the time." Kim smiled at her boy.

I could see Ron in the rearview. "I don't think she believes me, KP."

"It's not a matter of believing, it's understanding. Monkey Master? How am I supposed to understand what you're talking about? I was raised in the Church, and I can't grasp Transubstantiation, and you throw Monkey Powers at me? I've never heard of anything like that. And a guy named Monkey Fist? Are the people where you come from crazy?"

"More than I care to think about." Kim looked out the window. "Montgomery Fiske…"

"Wait, Montgomery Fiske, Lord of Niagara?"

Ron went pale. "What! He's here? Kim, he's followed us! Monkey Fist got away and is after us!"

"Ron, he wasn't Lord of Niagara. Remember, he has to have a doppelganger here too. Everyone else has been okay so far. Maybe he's a good guy too. Do you know him, Sasha?"

"Met him this morning. His son was one of the production crew. 'Security.' Polite guy; great taste in alcoholic beverages. As for good, I don't know so much, the Empire isn't as concerned with nice as it is effective. My bet is he's dangerous if crossed."

I happened to look at the clock on the radio. Kids went back into their seats as I slammed on the accelerator. "Damn! It's 1:15! Hold on back there!"

I cut across Harrison to take the short way. Parade started at noon, and ended at two. The little set-to at the Local had taken a lot of time. Our only hope was to catch the parade at Goldman, just before it disbanded at the Park for the picnic. I was not going to miss this. Couldn't use the lights or siren, that would be a major violation, but you can't mistake GCPD cars for anything else. Nobody tried to stop us.

A reserved space called to me. I whipped the car in. _Ed ain't the only one who can drive. _ We jumped out. There was a crowd at the end of the parade. Huge. Normally don't do it, but I had my badge on my jacket lapel. Helped a little. One thing I like about the people of Go City, they don't back down just because you have a badge or title. Right then; that was one thing I hated about Go City. I needed a little deference, and I wasn't going to get it.

_I won't make it! _I could see myself looking out from behind the curtains at St. Ag's, always sure I'd find Daddy, and I always did. Never took long to see him at the gyms when I started competing in martial arts tournaments. _And here Marsha was, her first big day and her Mama's gonna miss it. _I was about twenty back. Might as well have been a mile.

The crazy part of me thought about firing my gun in the air. The Mom part was about to just sit down and cry. Then somebody picked me up. Never was a cheerleader, did not have the attitude for it, but I knew the lifts. I looked down just a moment. The kids had me by my legs. Boy wasn't even straining, bet his hands were glowing just a bit.

Float was coming up. Least of These Day Care. A little green dress caught my eye. The head of black hair was tossing. _She's looking for me, bet she's been doing it for two hours. _Stevie was walking beside the float. I waved at him and shouted. He put a hand on her and pointed. I could see the smile from where I was.

"Mama! Mama came! Mama came!"

Yeah, yeah, I know I couldn't hear her. Not with the bands still playing and the people cheering. Not at that distance with so many people around them to absorb the sound. I only heard it in my head, but you're risking some real pain if you keep going on about it.

I don't think the boy was expecting me to hug him like I did. Some day he might understand. "Thanks."

"Couldn't let you miss her." He was blushing. "Not seeing Marsha because you saved somebody's life; that would just be wrong sick."

We had only just made it. We worked our way to where the kids were getting off the float. Stevie had her in his arms. She was tired, but smiled big when I came up to her.

"You were beautiful, Marsha."

"Thank you, Mama." She pointed. "Mama's got a boo-boo."

I looked at the bruise on my right hand. The baton had caught a few pipes and they had driven it onto my hand hard. I didn't even notice. "Yeah, I do, don't I?"

"Marsha fix it." She grabbed my hand and kissed it.

I wasn't lying about the brats. Boy could really wolf them down. Marsha was letting me hold her just this once, so I sat under a tree with her. She fell asleep, and I held onto her. Before I knew it, Stevie was shaking my shoulder.

"Honey, it's time to go home."

"Was I…"

"Not surprising: you haven't had a wink in nearly twenty-four hours. Come on, I think you and Marsha need to get to bed."

"Just trying to get me in your clutches? Watch out, mister." I saw Reneca, I handed Marsha over to Stevie. Don't think she noticed. "I'll be right back."

I was hoping Reneca had brought her latest squeeze to the picnic. It was just Matheson. The way he was talking to her reminded me of the school videos from Middleton. He just couldn't get through to her. She didn't see me coming. By the time I worked my way over, she was gone.

"Just not working, is it?" He looked over at me.

"Think she's got another fish on her line. Want to do me a favor? She knows my car and my moves when it comes to trailing. Could you follow her around a bit? Find out who's doing the honors?"

He sighed. _Poor guy, he's got it bad, and that ain't good. _"I can do that. Not like I've got anything else to do." He trudged off.

"You just can't leave anything alone, can you?" Kim was standing beside me, an odd little smile on her face. "You know, Ron and I can play shadow too."

"Matheson is motivated. Besides, you two need to concentrate on getting home. Let the love-sick puppy follow the kibble trail."

Traffic was murder, even if we did wait forever before leaving. Marsha slept the whole way home and barely woke up when we changed her for bed. After she went down, I crawled into bed. Stevie was right behind me.

"Touch me and I'll break it off."

Before he could back away I took his arm and put it around my waist. "Nah, I wouldn't break it off. Does too good a job where it's at. Just keep it to yourself tonight."

Stevie almost sounded miffed. "Sasha, I know how tired you are."

"Doesn't always stop you. Remember the time I was sick and you wouldn't leave me alone?"

"Yes. I caught whatever you had in spades."

I laughed a bit. "God can really pull off a good one every now and then."

He pulled me close. Wasn't going to say it out loud, but I needed the warmth. I was so tired, and the near miss at the parade made me feel like a bad mom. He gave that low sigh that was his way of saying all was right with the world.

_God, I wish that was true._


	25. Gifts and High Notes

25. Gifts and High Notes

I stirred when the 5:30 alarm went off. Stevie hopped out of bed. Don't think he noticed me opening my eyes. _Good. _I listened to him go through his morning routine. It was a manner of timing. Boy took a shower like he was getting ready for parade.

By the splashing I knew he would be washing his hair. I slipped into the back of the shower. When he reached out, his hand was on something soft and yielding, but it wasn't the sponge.

"For Recon, you're easy to surprise."

"Oh, I heard you." He was smiling. "Sometimes you have to let the enemy think they've got the drop on you. Can be dangerous…"

"But you have them where you want them?" He pulled me into his arms. His answer was a kiss.

Shower's a different dynamic. You don't hit the same high notes, but I love the tune.

Nbc

Showering together that way saves a few seconds. We toweled each other off and got dressed. Marsha was staying with me, so we could let her sleep. There was a surprise waiting for us at the kitchen table.

Table was piled high with pastries. At our places were bowls of fresh strawberries, the first of the season. A little note was with the flowers.

**Sis,**

**Don't tell Ronald, but we got our second star, in part thanks to him. He really helped me whip the kitchen into shape in the short time he's been here. Cream's in the fridge, along with Marsha's strawberries. Just my way of saying thanks to you. His thanks will come tonight.**

**Henri**

"Sometimes forget how many people have a key to this place." Stevie frowned.

"Hey, we may not get along famously, but we stick together." Stevie played the gentleman and pulled out my chair. _Thinking of more tonight? _"Get the cream, please."

Hank had also brought a Vienna Roast blend. I must have been love addled to have missed the aroma. Stevie poured up some cups, and we spent some rare time alone. All the kids were asleep. It gave us a chance to talk about the last couple of days.

"So our girl has a guardian angel?"

"Or a familiar demon." I sipped my coffee. "Whoever it was shoots like Hell."

"You just be careful you don't end up in anyone's sights."

"Don't worry. I'm a cautious girl. Besides, I'm making friends in high places. Had drinks with the Empire's Consul-General yesterday, Lord Fiske…"

He leaned forward. "Lord Monty Fiske?"

"Yeah, you know him?"

"Socially, no. Professionally…" Stevie's faced tightened. "The Empire broke the siege of Monrovia. Didn't want a government sympathetic to the French taking over. The relief column was headed by the Consul-General in Sierra Leone…Lord Montgomery Fiske. Man leads from the front."

_I am well acquainted with death, he said. Wasn't lying. _"Told me he had served in India, too. Why would a man like that be here? I mean, this can't be a plum job. Consul-General has to handle all the headaches connected with the trade on the Lake. A soldier like that haggling over tariff enforcement? Just doesn't make sense to me, Stevie."

"You rotate your men out of the firing line. Even the best can break down." Stevie took a long sip of his coffee. "Your brother has the best coffee in town."

"Hank's been a fanatic about food and drink as long as I can remember. Not the smartest, but he has an eye for detail."

Stevie stood up. "I think I'll take a mug with me. You just don't get this every day." He walked over to the cabinet and took out a thermos. "I shouldn't be late today. Finals come up soon; we're enjoying the calm before the storm."

I walked over while he poured up his thermos. "We'll be here. I'll ride herd over the kids."

"You think they'll be up before I get home? They do run on another internal clock, even by teen standards."

"They'll be up. The Brain Trust is back in town. Kim's crazy to see how the work's going on Justine's machine."

"See you later." Stevie gave me a kiss. "Remember, you've been running too hard too long, when Marsha naps, you nap."

_Doubt it, I'll probably be playing cop. _"Have a good day at school."

Nbc

Marsha had decided I was all right again. I was sitting by her in the bathroom while she sat on the toilet. She had one of her Picture Perfect Princess books, pretending to read. Every now and then I caught the words. Kid remembered the story! Of course, we'd had to read it to her about a thousand times. They say that progesterone treatment on a fetus, even for a few days, can increase intelligence, she swam in the stuff for three months. _We are in so much trouble…_

"Are you done, Marsha?"

"Yes, want treat!" Hey, bribery is the Go City way.

"Come on." She really only needed training pants when she slept. Mom was right: thank God for a girl.

Kim came out of their room. _Why call it hers? Does he sleep anywhere else? _"Morning."

"Morning, M!" Marsha got her hug and kiss.

"You know the biggest sign, other than the videos, that you couldn't be Shego?" Kim brushed Marsha's hair and looked at me.

"No, what was that?"

"You may not remember, but you used the word 'potty' during the interrogation. I can't see Shego doing that, ever."

_Damn! I thought I had cut that out. You try keeping perps in line if you talk like a Mommy. _"There are some real good pastries in the kitchen, from Henri's. When are you guys going over to IML?"

"In an hour or so. Once I can get Ron going. Wade said they have to rebuild from the ground up. Still not sure if their changes will work."

She looked over at the door. "Seems like we've been here forever; and we just might be! I sometimes wonder what we could do, how we could make a living. Ron has his cooking, but I don't want to wait tables for forty years! But it's not like I can just apply for college. Even if I could pay for it, I don't really exist."

"As Kim Possible, you don't. But Kim Passe could have a really good run. Where did you get those i.d.s? They're first rate."

"Don't know. We get them from time to time from Wade…most places we go to don't card. I can't believe that Ron hadn't noticed before then! But he usually doesn't keep that much money in his wallet. You'd think that he would've noticed when Henri copied it with his application."

"Doubt he did. Kitchens aren't the most up front in regards to labor laws. Dimtri's a little more legit…side effect of being naturalized."

She looked lost in thoughts that she didn't want. _Planning for the worst. _"Just go get some breakfast. I'm sure the Brain Trust will work everything out."

"You're right, Sasha. Wade's never let me down before." The smile was back. "Ron" she called, "pastries for breakfast."

"Coming, KP! Yaaa!"

"Ron go boom!" Marsha laughed, "like Bad Bonnie."

"I better go check on the Monkey Master." Kim laughed, "You be a good girl, Marsha."

Nbc

Not long after they left, the door bell rang.

_Who could that be? Not kids on a fundraiser; they're at school. Proselytizers? Why won't Stevie let me put a statue of Mary in the yard? That usually scares them off. Well, they won't be the first to find out why my best religion class at St. Ag's was apologetics. This girl was born to argue._

I didn't recognize the car in the driveway, but I knew the man at the door. "Good morning, Bates."

He let his reserve drop for a half-second. "Madam remembers, how kind." He had an insulated cylinder in one arm, and a bag with something square in it under the other.

"With compliments, from His Grace."

"Thanks." _Heavy, and liquid, I bet. _"Can I get you something, Bates?"

"Thank you, but no. I have other appointments to make. A good morning to you, Madam."

After he pulled out of the driveway, I took the packages into the kitchen. Marsha ran in with her unicorn.

"Gifts for Marsha!"

"No, baby, this is for Mama."

"Gifts for Marsha?" she was a little confused.

"Grown-ups get gifts, too." I tickled her under the chin. "You were a gift from God."

Her disappointment lasted maybe thirty seconds; can't stay sad when you've got your unicorn. While she played, I opened the cylinder. It was cold. There was a note around the mail on the bottleneck.

**My dear Sergeant Barkin:**

**A little birdie told me your exploit yesterday. I cannot say I am surprised at your taking on such odds and winning. What I cannot believe is that your Department has chosen not to mention your name in the official report. Courage should never go unrewarded.**

**Please do not think me cheap. By law, only a Romanov may present someone with a full and unopened bottle of Nevsky. As I believe you are no more superstitious than I, shaved ice will keep this nicely chilled. **

_That's why God made snow-cone machines. _I opened the bag, and pulled out a square cardboard box. The seal of the Royal Marines was on it, with the label **Kipling's Black Watch Grog. **

"Four rations."

**I did not realize your husband is Sergeant Steven Barkin, formerly of the U.S. Marine garrison of Monrovia. I saw him at the hospital when I visited the wounded. As his survival was uncertain at that time, he received no ration. I correct that now, adjusting for inflation. Please give him my compliments, one old soldier to another. **

Two small envelopes were still in the bag. Each held a coin.

**You had two young people with you, I understand. Could you see that they receive these? Should they ever need assistance anywhere in the Empire, they can present these to any official. Not a Royal Pardon, but they could prove useful at some point. **

**Again, you have my admiration.**

**Montgomery Fiske, Fourth Lord of Niagara**

**Consul-General **

**V.C.**

_How did he find out? The papers didn't, they'd have run my name for sure. 'Daughter Cop Follows in Chief's Heroic Footsteps.' Hope Ron takes this in the right spirit._

Nbc

Marsha plays like it's her job, only she doesn't gripe about it or threaten to strike. Come to think about it, that's one expression that's really off. After lunch she took my hand.

"Wanna nap, Mama."

I took her in and laid her in her crib. _Better get a good look; you won't see her go to sleep much after today. _Didn't listen to Stevie, I waited at the kitchen table for the kids to get back from the Lab.

"How's it going?"

"Great!" Kim beamed. "They've got the original circuitry back together. Now it's just a matter of integrating the new components."

"Just hope they have the temporal problem fixed." Ron's looked worried.

"Temporal?"

"Yeah, what do you mean, Ron?" Kim read my cue and took a seat.

"It's just…it was July when we ran into Drakken and Shego. It's just now May here. We have to get back to the right place AND the right time. We don't know what Drakken was up to, but we can be pretty sure he was off target as usual."

"Ron, you're sounding smarter every day. I just wish you had cheerier thoughts."

"I'm sorry, KP. I wish I could help them, but I just watch movies and play video games."

Kim put a hand on his. "But they're using some of your ideas on the whole frequency thing. They're as much in the dark as you are when it comes to how all this works."

Ron smiled. "The geniuses don't know any more than I do!" He deflated just as fast. "The geniuses don't know any more than I do. We're in some kind of trouble, KP."

"Just the usual sitch." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "At least we're in it together. It was so much harder with you in the hospital."

"Yeah, there ain't no Ronshine when I'm gone."

"If you don't mind my breaking up the sweetness, I'd like to get back to yesterday's game." _Everyone seemed open, now's the time for answers. _"Your Monkey Fist got turned into a statue?"

"Yeah, some deal with the Devil sort of thing, only this Devil was a monkey who speaks in slang. Dude didn't count on my sister, Hana. Poor DM Ron, he doesn't have a sister. I guess Yamanouchi doesn't handle adoptions here."

"Why would the Japanese? They wouldn't let children be adopted out of Japan."

"This so isn't our world." Kim sighed. "I doubt Sensei would be very helpful here." She looked at Ron. "You don't think they know, do you?"

"I can't say, Kim. All I know is that I can control it here so much better than I ever could at home. Part of it's the need…when you're in trouble, it seems to respond. Part of it may be the training I had after graduation. And it may be something about the differences in the universes."

"That could be bad." Kim frowned. "If they can sense it, then they may come for you. If they do, we can't assume they're friendly."

_Great, another wild card. You don't want the Japanese in on your action, they just don't quit. _"Never heard of anything like it before." I tried to be reassuring. "And I've heard of a lot of weird stuff. So, you also fought off little green men from Mars?"

"They were green, but they weren't little, and they're from Lorwardia."

"And I thought my nights were weird. I just deal with thieves and hookers." _With a few molesters and abusers thrown in for bad measure, but we'll leave that out of the conversation. _

"Probably nicer than some of the customers at Henri's. Just cause you pay a hundred bucks for dinner doesn't mean you own the staff." Ron yawned. "I'm a little tired. Think I'll go lay down for a bit. I have to be in a little early tonight."

Kim watched him leave. Once he was up the stairs, she turned and gave me a little grin. "I think I'll go upstairs, too. Tuck him in, so to speak."

_There must be something in the water. _

Nbc

She came out of their room just as I was passing by to check on Marsha. Her hair was mussed, and her eyes were dreamy.

"You need to brush your hair. A little fooling around, huh?"

"A little." She sighed. "That could get addictive."

I smiled. "So, someone broke the high note barrier today?"

"I always thought I'd have this conversation with Monique. Certainly not Shego, well, you know."

"It must have been a good one. You're all mixed up."

"It was great! Not that I have any grounds for comparison. I didn't know how long it would take to get to this. He's getting better all the time, but I don't think that was it. I was just looking at him, holding him, thinking about how no matter what happens, he'll be there for me. I felt so safe and loved and…it just happened!"

"Congratulations. There are high notes, and there are high notes. You hit one of the all time greats."

"I've got an idea, Sasha. Ron's working tonight, and I'm off. Why don't I baby-sit Marsha? When's the last time you two went out by yourselves on a week night?"

"Don't think I could see my feet at the time. Tell you what; I'll give Stevie a call. Now, I think I hear someone waiting for her Mama."

Nbc

"Hello there, Sasha. What's up?"

"What do you say we go out tonight? Kimmie's offered to baby-sit Marsha."

"It is a school night…"

"I'm not talking about some all-night party, just dinner and a little time to ourselves."

"Alright, I'm in! See you after school."

"Oh, Stevie, could you stop by the Toy Palace and pick up that little Picture Perfect Tea Set?"

"I thought we were going to hold off on that until her birthday."

"Well, don't want her to feel left out when it comes to gifts today. I'll explain later."

Nbc

Kim and Ron took their gifts well enough; after Kim convinced him that this was a different, non-stone-returned-to-life Lord Fiske. Coins were old and heavy, a good half ounce of gold each.

Usually I just throw beer into the fridge. This time I had checked the writing on the box.

Ron left a little before three. Not as happy about it, but he had the car. Kim played little sister and stayed with me and Marsha while I got ready for my date.

"Pretty." Marsha approved of the dark blue dress with the black accents. It looked sharp, and could cover what lay beneath. I needed Kim's help with the zipper. Didn't want Stevie in on the surprise.

"So, how did you know that Steve was the one?"

"Long story, not sure if I want you to know all of it. But that night he first told me that he loved me, I was a goner. Just took a while for me to admit it to myself." I turned and held up some earrings. "Sapphire or lapis?"

"Lapis; they match the dress better. You dated a while first?"

"About two months exclusively: and saw each other off and on a semester before that. I had my share of admirers."

"I bet. This is a gorgeous necklace. Where did you get it?"

"Family heirloom. Mom claims we're aristocracy on her side. Don't know about that, but this set is pretty old. Pulaskis wandered over after the Congress of Vienna. Daddy's side waited til the Gay Nineties. How do I look?"

"Mama pretty!" _Someone's lobbying for a hug. _

"Hope he can wait until after dinner." _What a wicked little sister. _

I heard the car door. "That's him."

We walked down just as he was looking at the grog. "Glad you read the box, this stuff is supposed to served at room…"

Loved the way he lost the ability to speak. "Aren't you just a bit early getting dressed?"

"A little bit, but I couldn't wait. Did you stop by you-know-where?"

He opened the brief case. "Got it right here. Marsha…"

"Gift!" She reached from Kim's arms for the tea set. "Let's play, Mama, Daddy, M!"

At least we were well dressed for tea. Marsha carried on some Princess story. Stevie tried to listen, but his eyes kept drifting over my way.

"We really appreciate your doing this for us, Possible."

"No big. I know how much the 'rents appreciated it when I would baby-sit the twins. It's so easy to get lost in a child…so I've seen."

_It is, especially when it was so hard to get one here. _"Well, we need to get going. Marsha, you behave."

I booked us a table at Lipski's, yeah, Ed's place. Didn't put all his eggs in one basket. Stevie's a real meat and potatoes guy, and they served one of the best steaks in Go City, and that's saying something. Stevie got the special, I kinda wanted a steak myself, but since I like mine medium rare, I went with their trout.

"So, the kids are all right?"

"Yeah, she's a little worried about getting home. Looking ahead, making contingency plans, that sort of thing."

He shook his head. "Don't like the sound of that."

"Why? She's just being reasonable."

"It's not those plans I'm thinking about, it's where the boy would fit into them. She wouldn't be the first girl to lose her head in a tight situation and rush into a relationship."

"Stevie, I don't think she's thinking marriage, and it isn't like she hasn't known the boy most of her life. They were best friends years before they ever went out." I had a little more wine. "She says her parents really like him. That can be a relief for a girl. I don't know which was harder: having to tell Mom you were an atheist, or tell Daddy you were a Republican."

He smiled. "That was some difficult ground to capture. But I just worry about our…I mean, their girl. She's legal, but still so young."

I started laughing. "I thought we'd be having this conversation about eighteen to twenty years from now. Ron calls it the 'Kim Factor' makes people better, nicer, than they normally are."

"She does bring out the protective part of you, and me, even if she can more than take care of herself. And her Ron's a fine young man. Knew plenty of his type in the Corps: a little goofy, not openly brave, but you knew they'd never let you down. She couldn't do a whole lot better."

He hesitated. "It's important to have someone you can rely on, confide in. Someone who keeps you from having to face the world alone."

_Stevie, that's the sweetest thing you've said in ages. And that's a lot more subtle than anyone else would believe you could be. _"Now's not the time. Maybe later."

"Well, you know I'll be there for you. Now, should I go ahead and order the chocolate blitz?"

_Why not? Have a feeling I'll need the energy._

Nbc

We had a blast. Ed Lipski himself came in and brought in a band. One of the hardest, most dangerous jobs I had ever done was teaching Stevie to dance. Never would be a star, but we moved naturally enough during the slow numbers. We didn't stay too late, it was a school night. After thanking Kim, and checking in on Marsha, we went to our room.

Stevie always undressed like he had two minutes until bunk check. I planned to take things slower. I was putting up my shoes when he came up behind me. His hands went to my shoulders, and slowly pulled the dress off of them. The growl was music to my ears.

Don't like green and black together. Only have two pieces with those colors. My St. Ag's blazer and skirt for alumni occasions, and a teddy I found at a Smarty Mart, of all places. Some joker had used the St. Ag's tartan. _Guys have such a weakness for the Catholic school girl look. _

Like I said before, boy's got skills. And that night he was hitting all the right buttons. The kisses and caresses were perfect. Nothing took too long or ended too quickly. He even put in a couple of playful swats at just the right moment. I suspect Kim heard me when I hit my high note.

Usually I outlasted Stevie, but he was still going strong. He rolled us over and kept at it. _Fine with me. _I pulled him close and looked into those glowing brown eyes. He reached out and touched my cheek. There had been so much tension, so much pain, lately. But I had Stevie. I had my man, one I could trust, and who trusted me. And it happened; another high note, too intense for me to do more than just gasp. He was done now, but as he hugged me I got a bonus. I hadn't hit a triple in a long, long time.

"How are you doing?"

"W-Wonderful." I hugged him close. "What got into you, and how do we bottle it?"

"Sometimes everything just falls into place." He settled down. I put my arm across him and watched him drift to sleep. "I love you." I caught his whisper.

"Love you too." I kissed his cheek and laid my head against his shoulder. He'd have to fall asleep on his own tomorrow night, and for the next four weeks.

_Starting tomorrow night, I'm on second shift._


	26. A Little More Light

26. A Little More Light…With Some Dark Thrown In

Glad I was starting a new shift; I think my legs would've still been wobbly at midnight. Loved the way Stevie didn't want to get up when the alarm went off.

"Call in sick." _My turn to tempt. _

"Now who's being bad?" He gave me a friendly squeeze. "I can cash in a week's worth of sick days at the end of the year. It would let us upgrade our reservations for Picture Perfect Place this summer."

"The room will have a bar, right? Three days of that…"

"Remember, she repeats everything now." I got a little kiss. "Have fun today and get a little rest for once."

"Yes, sir!" I let him shower in peace, putting my robe on; I went downstairs and got out some waffles.

Breakfast has always been our meal. My shifts keep me away from most dinners, and he's never home for a week day lunch. Think I hated second shift most. Had to leave at 5:00 p.m. and didn't get home until about 3:00 a.m. Daddy had always warned me about what all I would miss out on if I led the Life. Had to call all sorts of favors to make her last birthday at Daycare. Was already working on saving up time and favors for when she developed interests and friends.

"You're keeping Marsha today?"

"Yeah, I know I can't make it a habit, but one day won't hurt."

"Just remember the last time you kept her a month. I took her back to Daycare right when she discovered separation anxiety. Thought we'd have to pay for hearing loss among the staff."

"Well, we're paying for the time anyway. I'll have her up with you tomorrow."

"See you for a few minutes when I get home." He held onto me a little longer than usual. Shift changes made him protective as well as horny.

I went to the den after he left. I accessed the police reports for the shift from the last month. Light was lasting longer, and with it, the criminal element was working longer hours. You get most of your muggings and simple assaults at this time, along with sexual assaults. This was the shift where I pulled so much decoy duty. _A real spike in fights, Pump, I bet. _

My momdar went off. Somebody was standing up in her crib looking out the door.

"Sasha!" _Someone's listening to the kids. _

"Yes, that is my name, but you call me Mama." I picked her up and took her over to the changing table. "And what's your name?"

"Marsha Elaine Barkin!" She was very proud of her names.

Having Kim and Ron around was interesting. I got a little foretaste of what would be coming up with Marsha. A couple of times Ron stopped himself from grabbing her in front of me. _Warning, Big Sister is watching. _They took off for lunch. I could hear her squealing when they got back.

She looked as excited as Marsha did when she got her Picture Perfect Palace. "They did it! Henri's got their second star!"

"Congratulations, Ron."

"Thanks." He blushed a bit. "Henri said I really helped. He handed out his thanks last night."

"And Ron got me these!" Kim almost jumped into my face. She had a nice set of emerald earrings on. Simple, elegant, no diamond chips cluttering things up.

"You pick these out?" I asked her.

"No, he did!"

"The Ron Man can learn." He put his arms around her waist. "They're nearly as deep a green as your eyes."

Bad line, but when a girl gets stones like that, the hearing kinda eases up. "Not in front of an audience, kids."

"Sorry, Sasha." She pulled her lips away from his. "Ron, you're being awfully loose with that money."

"KP, it's not like we can take it with us. They wouldn't take a Lee on a one even in Virginia! And an Elizabeth Cady Stanton five? No, this cash won't be going with us."

"We could always help Big Sis out more."

"You two are doing fine. We've never had so much meat in the fridge. Stevie's gonna miss you guys when you're home."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I can't wait to get back!" Kim smiled. "Wade's sure they'll be ready in two to three weeks. Then we'll need a few tests and then it's back home. I just wish there was some way we could contact them. They have to be worried sick."

I remembered the look on Ann's face while we talked about her Kim. _Right now that look_ _was being repeated, and who was helping her? _"They'll be fine once you two get home."

"I need to go get ready for work." Ron walked down the hall. Kim had a predatory look on her face. Before she could move I touched her arm.

"Marsha called me 'Sasha' today. Don't mind that, we've been teaching her our names lately. But if she ever starts calling out 'Oh, Ron' or 'Oh, God'…"

"Don't worry, Big Sis. We'll be…quiet."

I looked up at the clock on the wall. _At least at that age, a quickie is the norm._

Nbc

Stevie pulled an unexpected detention at fifth period. I had just enough time to kiss him in the garage.

"Take out's on the table, Indian!" Like I said, you don't get me cooking in the first days of a new shift.

I slid into my chair right before Hendricks walked in. Reneca shook her head.

"You letting Stevie keep you all tied up or something?"

"Hey, he was at work. But I'll tell you about last night later."

"Evening." Hendricks stepped up to the podium. "We had an interesting holiday all told. Record arrests, courtesy of the Socialist Party, with some assistance from the population at large. Lot of people just can't hold their Pump. Most swear they don't know where they got hold of the stuff. Last night was dull, people just too tired to do much, I'd guess. Might pick up tonight. No special notices for the present. Just watch it."

Had a good night. Maybe a lot of crooks were out of town. Spent most of the first part of the shift giving Reneca a blow by blow account of the night before. And guys talk about sports?

"So, what's your new guy's signature move?"

"You're still not getting anything."

"Bet he's not hearing that." Glad I was driving, she'd have lost control the way she started laughing.

We pulled into Smolensk for dinner at around eleven. Place was hopping. We were in Kim's station. She had those earrings on. Normally I would call that being a little foolhardy, but Dimitri provided security, as if she needed any.

"Just the grilled chicken." Reneca passed back the menu. "With the salad and water."

"Coming right up." Kid was chipper. "And the usual for you, Sasha?"

"Sure. I've got time for the gym now." I could hear laughter coming from the corner table. It was Ron and some of the other guys from Henri's. He waved at me.

"Excuse me, Reneca."

The other guys got up as I came over. It was just the two of us.

"Didn't know you haute cuisine types would come here."

"Hey, don't food where you work." Ron smiled, but his eyes were serious. "I may have to come here more often."

"What's wrong? Have you seen more Argentineans?"

"It's Dimitri."

That got him a stare. "Hey, I've known Dimitri for ten years, before I was a cop. He's practically family. You better have a good reason for what you're saying."

"I just have a feeling. Wish I had more." There was no apology in his eyes. "It's just the way he looks at her some times. Like…he's sizing her up."

"Dimitri? Now I know you're off your rocker. He's no old goat. He likes his women mature."

"It's not that! I could deal with that. Kim would break his arm, or just laugh at him. Believe me, that's enough for most of us guys. No, it's more professional than that. I've seen plenty of people line up to fight her, you know."

I laughed. "Never have heard of Dimitri picking a fight, especially with a girl. And he knows what this one can do. I'd trust him with Marsha."

"Kim's not Marsha." Ron put his tip, a big one, on the table. "And he does know what she can do. I just wonder if that's all he knows."

It wasn't an accusation, so I let it pass. He went over and told Kim good night. It got a lot of stares and japes from her regulars. She used it to milk out some extra tips. Like I said, she's a natural.

There was someone else at our table talking with Reneca. Drew Sinclair, city reporter from the Tribune. _Awfully good looking guy to work nights. _Whatever the topic was, the conversation was earnest. He was gone before I could get back over.

"What did he want?" She was still looking at him. "Hello, eyes on the partner's face, not the reporter's ass."

"Why? We both know which one's cuter." _Like she's under a spell. _"What's up with Ron?"

"A little paranoia. Must be talking with Campbell. And what did Scoop Hottie want?"

"Good name. He was trying to find out a little more on Pump."

"We aren't narco."

"But you know Angel Eyes. He doesn't talk to the press. Drew knows you're related."

"And he was trying to charm my partner." Kim brought our orders over.

"Grilled chicken with salad and ice tea, and death on a plateski with coffee. Anything else?"

"Yeah," _Don't know why I'm doing this. _"How are you liking it here, Kimmie?"

She never broke character; she held her tray in front of her and shrugged. "Oh, it'll do for now. I'm just waiting for the next best thing."

"But Dimitri's treating you all right? No complaints?"

"None! I barely knew either of my grandfathers, it's like I got a second chance."

_Knew it! Ron's just overprotective. That Kim factor thing again. _"Better not keep you standing around. Looks like the chess club need refills."

The older one was there, he had another apprentice; the three rotated nights.

"How are your watchers doing?"

"No prob. They just sit and watch and play. Don't know the game too well; they seem pretty good to me. Dimitri says you've got an interesting game yourself."

"Nothing to write home about."

"He has a video of last year. You know, I've seen that look a thousand times before, though usually there's plasma involved."

Reneca was grinning as she left. "Knight to ceiling tile G-24."

I let it slide for once. We went back to the precinct. Paperwork flew by, and soon it was time to go home.

Stevie rose up when I came into the bed room. "How did it go?"

"Great. Quiet." I made my way to the bed. He reached out for me. I didn't even bother putting on my sleep shirt. "Got my first lead on the Reneca's Prone case."

He had my panties off before I could get my feet onto the bed. "You girls think about nothing but sex."

_Any age is a good age for a quickie._

Nbc

I went back to bed after Stevie took Marsha to Daycare. Kim and Ron went to visit James' and Ann's Kim at the Rehab center. I went to the dojo that afternoon to catch up on some training.

"Rei!"

The class turned to bow to me. The sensei turned to see the black belt who'd triggered the response. "Sasha. It has been too long. I want you too meet a most important guest."

We went into the office. An old man sat on the floor. His white hair was pulled back into a samurai top knot. He smiled under a long moustache when I bowed.

"Sasha, this is Yamanouchi-Shihan, my old instructor. He is visiting his dojos in America."

"Please sit with us. Kadeshi-Sensei was telling me about his advanced students. I was most impressed with his account of you."

"Domo arigato, Shihan." _There, my entire vocabulary of conversational Japanese. _

"He informs me that you have won the Go City Police Department Fighting Tournament three years straight, against all styles, all weights and both sexes."

"I've had a good run."

He laughed softly. "Your combination of humility and confidence is most refreshing, for an American. I have come to visit my old students. It is important to maintain contacts and insure the persistence of our traditions. It also allows me to test my own students. A Shihan must never stop learning.

"It would be an honor if you would spar a student of mine who has accompanied me."

"Sure, I mean, I would be honored."

"Excellent! Now to introduce you to my star pupil."

A young woman entered. Probably Kimmie's age, certainly a pretty girl, she did her gi proud. Her black belt was as frayed as mine. _Must have started as a young girl. _She had a warm smile for the Shihan, the glow faded when she bowed to me.

"I am called Yori. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise."

"Yori, this woman will be your opponent. I expect you to uphold the honor of the Yamanouchi School."

The girl nodded. "Osu!"

"I believe you will need a little time to limber up, Sasha." The Shihan said. "When you are ready, we will begin."

That didn't take long: I always kept up with my stretches. Stevie loved to watch. In no time I was at my line, across from Yori. My sensei put his hand between us.

"Otaigai ni…rei!" We bowed to each other.

"Age-te…Hajime!"

Yori chambered her left leg, as I shifted to my left; she kicked out with her right leg. It's a real good move; you need speed to counter it. I had the speed. I shoved her leg and started to bring my hand up for a jab. Before I could finish, she landed a spinning back hand in my face.

"Yame!"

At the Sensei's order, Yori knelt at her starting line. A judge examined my face. We were wearing light pads on out hands and feet, just enough protect knuckles and toes. He took out a stipple and dabbed at my cheek. I had a small cut.

"Just give me a band aid. Not the tenth time I've had one of these in class."

In a minute we were back in position. Yori was great. She didn't move so much as she flowed around the floor. We traded a few points, nothing that great; each of us was able to keep the other from scoring anything big. _Thinks she's wearing me down. _She made her first mistake: she took just a moment too long with a side kick back fist combination. I grabbed her leg, pulled her down and ended up with my elbow at her throat.

"Ikken hissatu!"

The oriental calm slipped for once. Her eyes burned when she looked to her Shihan. She sat up and started to say something in Japanese.

"Do not be rude!" His tone made her bow her head. "She used a move from another style. In a fight, one will not ask you what form they can use. On the whole, I was pleased with your performance. It was an error on my part not to inform you of her multiple black belts."

I got a little bow from him. "You did very well, Sasha. It is always a pleasure to see grace and strength. I hope you will participate in the coming exercises. Yori will lead them."

"Domo-arigato. I look forward to it, Shihan."

Girl got her revenge. We spent the next half hour in a crouch.

Nbc

I heard running when I opened the door. _At least they got all of their clothes out of the den. Those towels will need to go out now. _I took care of that and waited for the red faced duo to come down stairs and into the kitchen.

"How'd the visit go?" Kim appreciated my choice of topic.

"Good. She's getting kind of anxious. They won't tell her how long they're keeping her."

"Doubt they know. Personally don't think Dr. Director is much of a Doctor."

"Betty Director." Kim mused. "But there's no Global Justice here. And I doubt we'd get much if we asked her."

"My guess is nothing. Whoever ordered your arrest record erased, Kim, and paid your hospital bill, Ron, and gave you your new identities, is probably calling the shots at Rehab too. Would love to know who that is."

"Could be Dr. Director." Kim was thoughtful. "She's all about detail and control…at least the one we know."

"Something tells me she's in middle management. No, I don't think we've met whoever's behind all of this."

"Just another thing to find out." Ron rubbed his hands together.

"Don't see how it would help, but I can see how it could lead to trouble. I'd just concentrate on getting home if I were you."

"Staying out of trouble isn't our style."

"Don't worry; trouble may be coming for you."

"What do you mean, Sasha?" Kim was not happy.

"I met the Shihan of the Yamanouchi School today."

"Sensei is here?" Ron gulped. "Is…"

"What Ron means, is there a girl with him?" she had more than a touch of jealousy in her tone.

"A girl named Yori. Real good. Had to pull a move from another style to beat her. Don't think she appreciated that."

"They've come for us, KP!" There was sweat on Ron's brow. "You've said these aren't our Sensei and Yori. We'll be up to our arm pits in ninjas!"

"Now, Ron, maybe we're being a little paranoid." Kim had her game face on. "What impression did you get, Sasha?"

"The Shihan was what you would expect: very polite, soft spoken. Nice enough guy, I think. Yori doesn't have that much use for westerners, I bet."

"That does not sound good." The boy sat down. "What if they're here for the Power?"

"Says he's just checking out his former students. My first Sensei is one of them."

"KP, we've gotta get out of here!"

"Ron, the machine will be ready in…"

"That's not what I mean! Somebody will make a move some time, and what'll happen if it's here? What if Marsha's here?" My blood ran cold, then hot, at that.

"You're right, Ron." Kim slumped in her seat. "Sasha, we've loved being here, but we just can't risk you and Steve and Marsha."

"I think that's our decision." _Use the Big Sis voice. _"As far as we're concerned, you're family, and you don't throw out family. You've got Go City PD, and whoever's been backing you up to look after us all."

She didn't look convinced. He was doubtful too. "Look, kids. Your best bet is keeping with what we're doing. We know where you are or should be at all times. Last thing we need is for you guys to take off. Don't want to see what your mystery benefactor would do then. Who knows where you'd end up…or in what condition."

I got up from the table and gave her a hug. "You just stick with your Big Sis. Wait your tables, check with the Brain Trust, bounce your boy…quietly. This'll be over before you know it."

"I hope you're right." Kim sighed. "I just don't know where we'd go. I've just been here a few weeks and it feels like home."

"Glad to hear it. Now I've got to start getting ready for tonight. Ron, could you check the crock pot for me, please?"

"Sure. I'll do that then I need to get ready for work myself."

I walked down the hall. I could hear them talking softly. They had had a good visit, and a very nice afternoon.

_And then a visit from Sister Mary Friggin' Sunshine._


	27. Dancing in the Seventh Circle

27. Dancing in the Seventh Circle

Before I knew it, it was time to report to duty. We were in our seats when Hendricks walked in. _Hell, he does not look happy, and not in the usual way. This is not good. _

"All right, everybody. Word on the street is our efforts for May Day got somebody's attention. Our sources might be in for a hard time. We're going to hold their hands for a little while. Nothing too obvious, we just want them to know they aren't alone."

"Guess where we're going?" Reneca whispered.

"Reneca, Sasha, get dressed for Dante's."

Nbc

The eyes popped when we came out of the locker. Our dress was more professional than what we wore the last time we went to Dante's. Unfortunately, when I say more professional, I mean it in a sort of high class call girl sort of way. I watched Matheson as Reneca passed him.

"Hey, Matheson. You might want to just stand by that water cooler, and on that side. It's colder over there."

"What…oh, damn!" He took my advice. "This is embarrassing."

"Hey, it's just one of the more sincere forms of flattery." I smiled as he blushed. _Cute guy, too bad. _"Have something for you. You know Drew Sinclair?"

"Mr. Ace Reporter? Yeah, I've seen him."

"I have a feeling that a mutual friend might be looking at his by-line a little too closely."

Matheson's eyes flashed. "Sinclair, huh? Well, I'll just look into that for you."

"Good. Hey, I like that shirt, new one, isn't it? Never seen you with purple pin stripes before."

"Yeah. I know Reneca likes a little color in an outfit."

"Looks good on you. Tell you what, I'll go get your coat so you can leave the cooler and get to work. And don't forget Sinclair."

"Don't worry. I'll check that out as soon as I'm off tonight."

Nbc

We used Reneca's car that night. Mine's not marked, but you just can't mistake a cop car for anything else. After a quick stop at the parking garage we walked across the street and up to the door.

No one answered when we knocked. _Thought we'd be expected. _"It's a couple hours until they open. Lucky I have a key."

I pulled out the card and slid it on the door pad. The numbers were easy: Mike's birthday. Before I could step in an arm shot out, grabbed mine, and pulled me in.

The door men were inside. Dead. A guy pulled me up to his face and leered. "Looks like someone sent for a bobble head doll before work starts." A man behind him laughed. Four others on the dance floor stopped and one made a gesture with his hand across his throat.

Like I've said; I've done a lot of decoy duty. I could act. "Please! I didn't see nothin'!"

I heard the click of his switch blade. "Sorry, girl, nothing personal."

"THE HELL IT ISN'T!" I drove my stiletto heel into the top of his foot. Bones snapped. When he leaned forward, I kneed him in the diaphragm. It would take him a good minute or two to regain control of his breathing. The man behind him began to move, so I pushed the first guy at him. There was the chirp of a silencer, and the back of the man's head exploded.

My purse had fallen to the floor. The new dress had no place to hide the Radom, I needed that bag. Light came from behind me. They had been careless. Reneca burst in with her gun blazing. She caught the shooter across the chest.

"THE HELL'S GOING ON!?" A voice echoed from the hallway leading to Mike's office. Then I heard the roar of a big gun. We ran across the floor. A head peeked around the corner of the entry way to the stairs. I grabbed Reneca and shoved her down by the bar.

Bullets flew overhead. We returned fire. His gun chirped, Reneca's barked, mine roared. Another guy joined him. There was a lot of open ground to cover.

"Any good ideas?" I asked her as I put in another clip.

"No, and we don't have a lot of time." Just then an explosion went off upstairs.

"Go City PD!" Reneca shouted. "Come out or die!"

The men suddenly ran out and down the side of the wall to the alley exit.

"No time for them, we've gotta check up on Mike!"

We ran over to the stairs. Reneca covered me as I took them two at a time. (Not impressed? Do it wearing whore shoes sometime.) I fell forward at the last section and aimed for any legs I saw. Two men screamed and went down.

"Come on up, Reneca!" When she reached me, I walked down the hallway. Two men were crawling away from the second door to Mike's office. The first one was blown away, and I could see the charges on the second. Boys weren't dumb; they'd left their guns behind them.

Somebody else was on the floor, seated against the wall under the safe. After we cuffed our suspects, I bent knelt by Lucre. His gun was smoking and empty. His chest looked like he had stuck it into a meat grinder.

"Sasha." He coughed. "Mike's okay. They never got through the second door."

"Thanks, Lucre. We owe you one." I looked at his wound. "I'll call an ambulance."

He gasped for air. "Won't need it. Just…come here, will yah?"

I got closer. His good hand went up and pulled down my dress. There was blood on his teeth as he smiled.

"Thanks. That's…as much…of Heaven…as I'll see…"

The eyes were fixed. Hated to close them. "Thanks. That's one of the nicest things anyone's said in a while."

I tore the charges off the door. They were harmless without the primers attached. As a precaution I stood to the side of the door and knocked on it with the butt of my gun.

"Mike! Mike!"

There was a blast, and pellets came through the door.

"Mike, put the gun down! It's Sasha. It's okay now, we got them!"

I pounded a little more before he opened the door. He was as pale as a sheet, and the angel eyes were huge. He dropped the gun when he saw me.

"Lucre? Bennette? Lombrowski?"

"Sorry, Big Brother. There were six of them. We got four. They can't hurt you now."

"I should have come out when I heard the shots. I should have helped Lucre. Instead I…oh, God, Sis, I could have killed you!"

I held him as he cried. There were shouts from the floor of Dante's as reinforcements arrived. The place was swarming with cops for the second time in two months. Dante's reputation would soon reach mythic proportions.

Daddy came this time. He let Hendricks handle the police work. Go City had plenty of cops, but Mike had only one Daddy. I got a big hug.

"Thanks." There were tears in his eyes. _He could have lost two kids today. _

"Just doing my job, Chief."

I left them alone; there would be time to tell Daddy what happened later. Right now Hendricks wanted me. He looked grim.

"Six of Avar's boys. Six! That's a lot of money. Are you all right?"

"Yeah. Thanks to Reneca. The gunman at the door would've gotten me if she hadn't come in when she did."

Reneca's lips were drawn a little tight but she seemed fine. She was talking with another officer who took her statement. Her arms were crossed up high, like she was trying to cover up her dress.

Hendricks walked over. "Campbell, Raimi, take Sasha and Reneca back to the station when they're finished. And could you loan them your coats for when they go outside? Don't want to give the press a show."

The officer left Reneca. I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks. You saved my life."

"Couldn't let you down." She was still tense. "Glad they hit first thing, when it was only Mike and his guards. Another hour and we'd have had a dozen dead civilians. And I had just gotten to where I could walk normal. Now here comes another deep probing from the Review Board."

"We'll be all right. Maybe we'll get a break. They did shoot first." A detective came up to me. "I'll be with you when I'm finished, Reneca."

Nbc

The statement didn't take that long. Soon Reneca and I were covered with Campbell's and Raimi's coats and walking with them out the front to their car. There was a storm of cameras.

"Sasha, what happened?"

"Was it a drug deal gone wrong?"

We ignored the questions. I caught a glimpse of Sinclair in the crowd. He didn't have the usual predatory look of a city reporter. There was sympathy in his eyes when he saw Reneca.

Reneca game Raimi her keys. Campbell came to a rolling stop at the parking garage so Raimi could jump out and bring her car to the station. We wrote our preliminary reports. At ten Hendricks called us into his office.

"It'll be a few weeks until we can arrange a Review Board. Shouldn't be any trouble; this was a hit, pure and simple. Go home, get some rest. If you need anything…anything at all, just call me."

When I took my dress off at the locker I noticed it. I had some blood and powder on me where Lucre had made his last grope. Reneca was already in the shower, so she didn't see me race over to pray at the porcelain goddess. After I brushed my teeth, I got into the shower. I nearly scrubbed myself raw.

Reneca was dressed when I got out. "I'm going home." She sounded tired.

"You want to go somewhere and talk?"

"Not tonight. You get home to Steve. You know he's waiting for you."

The kids were at work. Stevie was waiting at the door. He held me tight for a long time.

"Are you okay? Do you want to talk?"

"Bastards were after Mike. They killed three of his guards. Nearly killed me. Reneca killed one of them, I got two in the legs, they'll be fine."

I gave him a little more detail. His eyes never left my face as we talked. He swallowed hard as he touched my face.

"Let's get you to bed."

Nbc

Always hated those dreams where you know you're not awake. It's like you're under someone's control. I was having one of those.

I was back at Dante's. All the furniture was gone, place looked like a temple. People lined either side of the dance floor, making a way for me. They wore white robes. Mine were red, blood red. At the end was a light, shining on an altar. Something lay under a white cloth.

Chanting began. I steeped forward as if it was a cue. The robes were heavy, as if they were wet. My feet were bare, and it felt like I was stepping in water, only it was warm and sticky. I didn't look down.

The first few steps were hard, but then I recognized some of the faces in the crowd. There were cops, some of Stevie's old marine buddies. _They were here for me_. That's when I noticed that the robe was changing color. The red seemed to be draining away. I saw Daddy and Reneca at either side of the altar. A man stood behind it, just out of the light.

When I reached the altar, the chanting stopped. Daddy and Reneca stepped up and put their hands on my robe. It fell off and I stood there naked. That's when I realized there was a man on the altar, beneath the sheet. He was being very complimentary. My breathing picked up when I realized what was going on. _All I gotta do is just climb on and bounce my way back to innocence. _I hoped it was Stevie, but at the moment I was ready for anybody who could take the last trace of blood away, the blood smeared on my breasts.

The sheet was removed. A man turned his head to face me. I never got a good look at the face, because when he did, it sloughed off. Blood and teeth and bone splattered on the floor, covering me with red.

That's when Lord Monty stepped out of the shadows. His eyes were sad.

"I told them, we needed a sacred prostitute."

I snapped my eyes open. My clock read 1:34 Stevie had his arm around my waist. He was in protective mode. I slipped out and padded down the hallway and down stairs. I didn't want him to hear me throwing up.

After the heaving I went to the kitchen. There it sat in a plastic bucket, cradled in shaved ice. The Romanovs would have been appalled, but I was a heretic Catholic Pole, after all. _I need a tall glass. _

Kim wouldn't get off work for another two hours. No doubt Ron was over there watching the watchers. _Still gotta hurry. Don't want Stevie realizing he's alone. _

I put the bottle back in its bucket and sat at the table. My glass was frosting. Stuff was as smooth I as remembered. Way I threw it back you'd think it was college, or that Daddy was dying again.

When I got up, I staggered a bit. There was nothing in my stomach, and I had poured a very tall glass. It was like I was hit between the eyes with a ball peen hammer. When I reached the steps, it seemed like my foot would never touch ground when I lifted it. Finally I made it back to the master bath. I brushed my teeth, and flushed the toilet to complete the illusion.

I crawled back into bed. Stevie automatically rolled over and put an arm around me, this time a little higher. I pressed into him. Don't know if I went back to sleep or not. At least the nightmares were blurry.


	28. The Big Sleepless

28. The Big Sleepless

Stevie yawned and stretched when he woke up. I was smiling in his face. _About time you woke up. Watching someone sleep is okay for a few minutes, but try all night._

"Good morning." He brushed my hair. "I'll go fix us some breakfast."

"I have an order, then." I slid up even closer. "How about some beef cake?"

Morning sessions are usually on the slow and easy side, but I nearly wore him out. After I was done he held me close. I think it was exhaustion on his part.

"You didn't wash your hair at the precinct, did you?" His face was buried in it.

"Nah, I don't like the water there, it always leaves my hair stiff. Why?"

He wrinkled his nose. "You were under the bar during the shoot-out. There must have been some liquor splattered on you. You reek of alcohol."

_Damn! _"I'll get cleaned up, the outside, anyway. Hope you're feeling frisky today."

"I'll try to keep up." His smile was a little uncertain. _Going to go at me with a bull dog's tenacity today. _"And maybe we'll…"

"Talk? We'll talk, Stevie." I sauntered into the bathroom. Had to say I was a mite put out when he didn't climb into the shower with me. Then I could smell the alcohol. _How did I miss that? _I did a quick calculation; I had drained a 350 milliliter glass last night; a good night's drinking in a few minutes. _Guess I still have my pro status._ And this morning I had bounced Stevie like it was my job. It had to be coming out of my pores. At least there was no hangover. I lathered up and sponged myself off. I did find some glass in my hair. When I was satisfied, I stepped out, got dressed and went downstairs.

It was like being back home, without the fighting. Stevie and Ron were bustling around in the kitchen. While they cooked, Kim set the table, shadowed by Marsha, who was desperate to help. Kim had her putting down silverware.

"Mama! Marsha helping."

"That's great, baby." I picked her up, glanced at the dish drainer. _Good, I did wash that glass out last night. _"Maybe Ron and Daddy will teach you to cook, too."

"M teach Marsha."

"Not to cook!" the kid laughed. "Not unless it's microwaveable." Kim put the last plate down. "We heard about last night, Sasha. I don't know your Mike, but if we can do anything…"

"He'll be all right. They'll have him in protective custody today, maybe even over at the house. How was work last night?"

"Spooky. Dimitri's boys were waiting for me out in the parking lot. I don't think they touched a chess piece all night. Dimitri didn't stand still, either. He kept going out to the back. They didn't let me go back into the alley at all. They even sent Brenda with me to the locker."

"Old guy just worries about you." I saw Ron's dubious look as he listened in. "But it wouldn't hurt for everyone to play it safe for a while."

"Breakfast!" Ron put on a smile. "Here are the crepes. The fine pork products are courtesy of Mr. B. and his mad fry skills."

"No need to butter me up, Stoppable." Stevie blushed a bit.

"I'm not, Mr. B. You'd be appalled with how much bad frying there is out there in the cooking profession." Ron turned back to the table. "We have fruit, jam and cream. Dig in!"

Just like when I was a kid; every chair filled, and the table loaded down with food. I had worried about how Stevie would react with the kids in the house, especially once they started getting personal. His protective side is easily aroused, and he looked at Kim like I imagined he would Marsha in the future. But Ron had won him over big, and not just with the cooking. _Yeah, Stevie, you're right: she couldn't do a whole lot better than him._

After breakfast, we took Marsha to the park. We insisted the kids go with us. They went to the swings while we followed Marsha to the slide. She was a little dare devil, a lot like her Mama at that age. She giggled when we caught her. At one point she leaned too far to the side, and fell before she got to the bottom. Baby could howl.

"Let me see, baby. Did you get a boo boo?"

"Mama! I hurt!" She had skinned a knee. A little stream of blood ran down her leg.

"Stevie, get the bag, will you?" He took off like it was a gun shot wound. I held her and pulled her close. That was when I tasted the bile at the back of my throat. _Hurry, Stevie. _

In a minute, we had her cleaned up and she was ready to run around. Stevie chased her. While they played, I went to the bathroom. First I threw away the tissue we cleaned her leg with. Then I barely kept breakfast down.

I had never quit carrying the mints that I had used back during the drinking days. The cool taste helped settle my stomach. I watched Stevie and Marsha play. They went over to the swings, and he pushed Marsha while Ron pushed Kim. I put everything together; it would be time to take her home for a nap when I was done.

"You know, you'll need a big girl bed, soon."

"Princess bed! Want princess bed!" _Could kill whoever came up with the word 'want'._

"We'll see, Marsha." Stevie gave her a kiss. "Take your nap."

She settled down and we went into our own room. Once he closed the door, I pushed him against the wall and started kissing his throat. There was just enough sweat to make him taste salty. I liked that.

"Are you trying to delay a talk?" He was gasping as I kissed him down his chest and belly. When I reached his pants, I looked up and smiled. "No. Your eyes, they're almost black."

"You know what that means." Eyes are the window to the soul, and when I'm in the mood, mine get darker. Didn't happen like that often, and since Stevie didn't believe in God, he thanked me, and with something a little more substantial than prayer. The high note left me shuddering.

It was going to take him a little while to revive, but he would be in great form after that. We were under the covers. I let my hand wander over him while we talked.

"I shouldn't be surprised; I saw a lot of this in Africa. Prostitutes were real busy before and after a fight."

"Bet you bounced a few." He was ready again, so I slid on top of him. "God, Stevie, it's like every nerve is on fire! Is this why men become battle junkies?"

"Maybe. Strange how being close to death makes you feel so alive."

"I never thought I was going to buy it, not even when the guy was bringing his gun down with me trying to get my purse." I picked up the tempo a bit. "Then poor Lucre; man was scum, but I hated to see him go like that."

"He was Mike's man, all right." Stevie was in full battering ram mode, if I had wanted to distract him with a bounce, it wouldn't work. He could talk and bounce forever on his second wind. It was a night like that when he suggested we ditch the love glove and see what happened. We had the kid through college before he was done. GREAT night.

I pulled on his shoulder. He took the hint and rolled us over. The orchestra was warming up, and my legs would not support me. "I was scared, Stevie. We were gonna have to charge them across that dance floor. Good thing they were listening in on our radio chatter." I arched my head back and let the feeling wash over me, biting my lip so I wouldn't shout.

He kept going while I gasped and moaned. Then I could tell he was done. It would take him a while to recover now. _Too bad Marsha will be up in a little bit; I'm still up for… _Then I saw where Stevie was headed.

"Good boy."

Nbc

He didn't want to let me go that afternoon, and not just because I was a walking (and talking) sex machine. There was no question about what would happen on shift. I picked out my best outfit, and the heavy holster. The normal one had two extra clips, this one had four. It had been a pleasant day, but the forecast called for rain and unseasonably cold weather that night. So I pulled out the long coat and fedora. Hey, sometimes, you gotta go with the classics.

I came out. Ron had gone to work. Kim was playing with Marsha. Stevie was doing a little paper work.

"Kim, you take your usual route to work. Call me if anything comes up."

"I'll be fine, Sasha."

"We just don't know what's up right now. Won't hurt to play it safe." I picked up Marsha when she ran over.

"You, be good for Daddy. I love you."

"Love you, Mama. I'll be good, and maybe we go buy…Princess bed?"

_You little lobbyist. _"We'll see. Stevie, you watch out for her. Do NOT listen if she turns on the water works."

He wrapped me up in his arms. "Affirmative. And you be careful. I know you guys won't sit still tonight."

"We'll be obvious. There won't be an excuse." I gave him a kiss. "Thanks for this afternoon, I needed that…all of that."

"You're welcome." His voice dropped. "If you still need to talk, just wake me up."

"We'll see."

Nbc

Reneca was there before I was. _Probably arranging her appointment with Dr. Judd. _A group of the men were coming down the hallway toward the conference room and roll call. I could see Reneca behind them, talking with Matheson. He put his arms around her, and she didn't resist. _Just looks natural that way._

"Hey, Reneca. Hey, Matheson, ready for tonight?" I got a pair of nods.

Mood was grim in the room. There would be very little crime tonight. Somebody had gone after GCPD family. We would not be easy on anybody we caught. Hendricks clearly shared the feeling. He conducted a very quick meeting, and gave a half-hearted warning about overly enthusiastic enforcement.

"Reneca, Sasha, I want to see the two of you in my office."

He shut the door behind us. "I've got your results from the Review Board. Complete exoneration. You're clean."

We stuffed the envelops into our jackets. I let my fingers linger. _Clean, God I wish…_

"And before you ask, or do anything asinine, you're going to Avar's tonight." Before we could say anything, he raised his hand. "Yes, we questioned the men you winged this morning. Wouldn't talk, but they're his boys, all right. We could only get a warrant to ask him a few questions, so don't go digging; he keeps a nice roost of buzzards. Car 54 will go with you."

Campbell and Raimi were waiting out in the parking lot. We headed straight for the high rise on Walter and Bradford, overlooking the Lake. This was for show, so we parked out front and walked straight up to the doorman. He didn't look surprised.

"Yes, ma'am, he is home tonight."

Two men greeted us at the elevator. We let them fall in beside us. Campbell and Raimi were behind us all. When we reached the top floor, another pair of goons waited. Avar rented the whole top floor, if he didn't own it outright, no one was sure. They motioned for us to follow. We walked like we had a purpose.

A falcon gave us the eye from its perch as we came to a door. The guards opened it. One thing I've never understood about organized crime. You go to a gang, and you can tell in a glance why the person is in charge. They're big, or you can see the meanness, there's something that lets you know why they're the boss. Half the time with the mob, you just have no idea.

Dominic Avar was not an impressive figure. Short, scrawny, he had a long coat thrown onto his shoulders. Helped to make them look broader, I guess. Face was long, with a nose that could only be called a beak. Then he smiled. They called him Bird Man, but I thought shark. When you saw his eyes, you knew why he headed up the strongest stable of muscle and hitters in Go City. Those eyes enjoyed seeing pain.

"Sergeant Barkin, Sergeant Cramer, and your goons, I presume?" The voice was high and mocking. So were the parrots he had in the room. A not so subtle way of saying 'you won't hear anything worth repeating in here' man was very, very careful. "I hear you ran into a few of my associates last evening. Have no idea what they were doing. I pay them enough to watch me and mine."

"Evening, Avar. We just came to talk a little." I looked over at Reneca before I went on. "Find it hard to believe that you didn't know what they were up to. Those plastic explosives were very expensive, and highly restricted. Takes a lot of money and pull to get those, more than any six goons would have."

"They must have saved their pennies." His sneer made my skin crawl. "I keep two dozen men employed to guard me and mine. You know how rough construction can be. What they do with their pay, or spare time, is none of my business."

"Amazing how often it becomes ours though." Reneca stepped into the conversation.

"Yes, you put yourself right into it, didn't you?" His mouth drew a straight line on his face. "Poor Danny was not a family man, or a pillar of the community, and you could, no you can't, ask Benton about his aim, but he was punctual. I'll miss that. As for Lennox and Guilford, no idea where they are."

_Laying low for a few weeks, I bet. Or going on another operation somewhere else. _We would never know. Avar's boys were well paid for their silence. The one or two times we broke one, they never lived long enough to tell us much. He knew how to swoop in on a stoolie. "You know, we may have to come back and make a through search of the place."

"Oh, you're welcome to try." He shrugged. "No one's ever found anything yet. I have to spend so much money protecting my good name from you people, and the press."

My temper got the better of me. "I'm just gonna say this once, Avar. Streets are getting messed up with Pump. Somebody is determined to keep the supply going. Determined enough to go after the best guarded and connected source we had. We will find out who and why. We already know who their middle man is."

The smile was back. "And you've already insulted an innocent man. I may have to call my lawyers. And here I was, ready to show you the aviary. Is there anything else?"

"No, citizen, have a good evening. And keep your beak out of trouble."

We turned and walked out. I could feel those eyes burning into my back. I was glad we had on the long coats. Didn't want those eyes feasting on me from behind.

"Smug bastard." Raimi muttered as we walked through the lobby.

"Can I quote you on that?" Drew Sinclair stepped over from the main desk.

"Drew," Reneca brightened, "what are you doing here?"

"Hey, the Department sends their highest profile pair to the Bird Man himself, that's news. Hope it went all right."

"Pretty dull, really. Can't tell you anything about it, though."

"Not even over dinner? I'll buy. When are you guys taking lunch, and where do you want to go?" He nodded to me. "I'd even go back to Smolensk. I've had a few visits to the gym since the last time."

"I guess we could go somewhere now." _Gotta admit, I'm a bit hungry, and mighty curious. _"Your call, Reneca."

"How about Danielle's?"

Nbc

Danielle's was one of those places that my type; married, committed carnivore, frugal, just didn't go to that often. Reneca, on the other hand, related to that place like I did to Smolensk. So did Sinclair. The two carried on an animated conversation while I picked at my salad. He looked over at me.

"So, Sasha, did you even ask the Bird Man a question?"

"Wasn't that kind of visit."

Boy shook his head. "Be glad I'm on your side. You just admitted to threatening Avar. A lot of guys would be as happy to go after the Go family as Avar, or the Consalas for that matter. Some just don't distinguish between one form of power or the other."

"You okay, girl?" Reneca was looking at my eyes. "That was not you. Are you getting enough sleep?"

"I'm fine. Sinclair knows what's what. This is a game for keeps. Right now, I don't even care about Pump."

"You don't, but the town does, so does the Go City Times. They've had me on it for the last four months. None of my usual sources know anything."

"Sasha doesn't think it's at all domestic." Reneca half frowned, half laughed. "She says the Germans are behind it. Guess they had to follow up on the common cold."

Looked like Sinclair was also soft on the Germans. "Not saying she knows anything, but one of my sources says a big shipment of something is arriving this week at dock seventeen. You guys did cut into the supply on Labor Day. Maybe they need to bring more in."

"Thanks, Drew." Reneca gave the boy a little peck on the cheek. "We may just be able to do something with that."

"Just as long as I get the exclusive."

Like I said, the night went down quietly. We did some more research at the precinct. _Still not a clue; somebody has covered their tracks very well. We need a break, any break. Maybe Sinclair gave it to us._

I wound down with the shift. Reneca nudged me at my desk. "Time to go home."

Stevie was still awake when I staggered into our room. I threw my clothes into a pile on the floor. I never did that.

"You need to get some sleep, Stevie, those kids have been sharpening up their cheating skills, and exam season is coming up."

"Just thought you might want to talk some more. Looks like you've cooled down from today."

I touched his face when I climbed into bed. "Too tired to talk. I'll tell you about the shift tomorrow."

I turned to the wall and let him put his arm around me. It took a little effort, but the steady breathing fooled him into thinking I was asleep. It nearly fooled me.

Nbc

He hesitated when his alarm went off. I could feel his eyes in my back.

"What's wrong?" I felt him jerk. _Thought I was asleep? _

"I was just wondering. Maybe I should call in today."

"Nah. You go in. I'm going to work tonight. I don't need a baby sitter."

He pulled up behind me, but not in an amorous way. "Never said you needed one. We didn't have any time to talk last night. I just thought…"

"You're not here to think, hot bod." _Let's try humor. _"I'm okay. Reneca's the one who gets the shrink; I only winged a pair of jackals. Just need a little decompression time. Kids'll sleep, Marsha will be at Daycare, and I'll get some rest."

Stevie didn't sound convinced. "If you need me, call."

I got Marsha up, went downstairs to the kitchen. While he showered. I made some oatmeal. Usually topped it with strawberry jam; this time I found some peach. _Bacon sounds good. _Soon I had it sizzling. When Stevie came in, I turned.

"Hey, there…" the bacon popped behind me in the pan. I jumped.

Stevie tried to keep a straight face. "Good morning." He kissed me. Marsha jumped into line for the morning buss.

"I'll have the bacon in a second."

He looked at the bowl. "Trying something new with the jam?"

"Hey, same thing's boring after a while." I padded the grease off the bacon. "Want me to fry up some hash browns?"

"No, this is plenty." He spooned a little brown sugar on his oatmeal. "I'll try to get home on time today. Would like you to get a little more time with Marsha."

"Thanks. I hate second shift. She'll barely remember me by the end of the month." I looked at her while she blew on her oatmeal.

"She's a little better than that. She anticipates now. Can't wait until Christmas." He smiled. Christmas was his big holiday; he was so ready to really play Santa with her.

"It'll be fun." I yawned.

Stevie leaned on the table. "Please get some more rest today. Call your mother this morning. She'll know what's going on with Mike. You'll need the sleep when you go charging out tonight. I know you Gos; somebody's gonna pay."

"What are you saying?" the corner of my mouth curled up.

"That payback is the Go way, the family and the city." He took his bowl and plate to the sink. "We need to get the plumbing redone. We could use a dish washer."

"We got through the bottles. Plates are nothing." I was picking at my oatmeal when he came up behind me and put his arms around my shoulders. He squeezed and held on like he wouldn't let me go.

"You'll be late."

"So what? If you need me, CALL."

"If you need me, CALL." Marsha was a little echo.

I turned and smiled. "I'm going to be okay. Now, you get going."

"Not without a kiss." I put a little extra into it, just to get him moving. I held out my arms to Marsha. "How about a kiss for Mama?"

She stuck her lower lip out. After she kissed me, I got a repeat of Stevie's instructions.

"Take nap, Mama."

I watched them leave. Dishes took a little bit. I walked back up the steps and looked at the bed. Just didn't appeal to me, so I went back down to watch a little t.v. Dante's was still the big story. Four dead, two wounded, and the owner of the biggest night spot on the River Walk was gone. Throw in the fact that he was the Chief's son, and his sister had been in on the shoot out, and you had the story that dreams (and awards) are made of.

The morons at Channel 29 had submachine guns in the mix. When I finally had too much and turned it off. I noticed Kim was at the door. Kid was anxious, almost afraid to come in and sit down beside me; she took a deep breath and spoke.

"Sasha, how much have you told Mr. Barkin about Middleton?" When she saw my glare, she hurried on. "No. I'm not telling you what to do. I'm just trying to figure out something for myself. I told Ron just a little. He knows some of what they did to Kim, but not all. I definitely didn't mention the dogs. I…I also didn't tell him about what I did to their leader, or the other guys. I'd never gone after people like that before. I broke bones; I nearly broke that man's neck! I was scared; scared for Kim, scared of those guys, scared of myself.

"And now I'm scared of Ron." She looked away. "What would he say? I know he loves me, but if I tell him, will he still see me, or somebody else?" Her eyes grew huge and tears leaked out. "We may never get home, Sasha. Ron tries to pretend that there's no chance of that happening, but what if we can't get Justine's device to work? It would be just us, alone! I'm afraid of losing him if I tell him, afraid of losing myself if I don't."

_Damn, it's always so easy when it's someone else's problem. _"He knows the…sitch, right? This isn't your world. We sound a bit tougher here." I rubbed her shoulder and gave her a little, therapist's approved smile. "He knows what you've been up against. I think he'll be as supportive and as loving…and as horny, as ever."

She grabbed a pillow at the end of the couch and slugged me. "You are such a bad big sister!" The laugh faded but the smile remained. "Thanks. Yeah, I've got to have some faith in him, don't I? Can't remember him letting me down."

"He won't." When she got up to leave, I stood up with her. "And just remember, you aren't alone. You've got me and Stevie. And don't forget the Possibles here. James and Ann would adopt you today if you asked."

"They are just like Mom and Dad." Kim smiled. "Haven't seen the tweebs or Nana. I'd like to, but the risks…"

_I don't want to ask this again, but here goes. _"Kim, everything is okay at Smolensk?"

"Fine. I've got an extra bodyguard now for the last part of the shift. Ron's even learning chess. He may be in the Tournament if we're still here. The goons watch me, and Ron watches Dimitri."

"And Dimitri?"

"I know he looks at me from time to time, but he was in the Russian army. I think he just wants to figure out how a little girl can be all that."

"Makes sense to me. Now, you two should go get some breakfast. I think I hear him coming down the stairs."

Nbc

Ron later told me that I was sitting on the couch in the den when he came by, but I just stared when he said 'hi'. Wouldn't be surprised, I did a lot of zoning out. I wandered back upstairs to get cleaned up. I didn't take long.

_Get some rest. _"Yes, sir." I mumbled to Stevie's voice in my head. "Don't think you're gonna boss me around. I get to use the handcuffs next time." I climbed into bed. When I closed my eyes, I heard something hit the floor. _Did I put my hand up on the table? _I opened my eyes to see the spreading pool. I jumped from my side of the bed to the edge on his side. It took a long time to crawl back over. There was nothing there.

_Hell, I was asleep…well, in bed for three hours last night. Enough sleep! _I got up and put my shoes on. Kim and Ron were in the den, working at something on the computer. They had Wade on the Kimmunicator line. He was talking to them.

"Looks like Avar's security is close circuited: old style. I may not be able to get into it at all."

"WHAT are you two up to?" Kim almost knocked the Kimmunicator off the desk when she heard me.

Ron spoke up. "We were thinking about paying this Avar a little visit. Find out who hired him to send in his clowns."

"You two will leave this to the people who can get warrants!" My fists were balled up.

"If you were Shego, we'd see plasma." Kim observed. "I take it you've been there?"

"Of course. Don't have anything on him yet. You don't get to where he is by being sloppy. Now, stay away from Avar…the man doesn't look it, but he's dangerous!" _Calm down, girl. _"I'm going shopping, need anything?"

"We're fine."

"Okay. Just don't break anything while I'm gone."

"How did she know about the bed slat?" Ron's joke got him a rib. _And maybe something else when I'm gone. _

One minute, I put the keys in the car, the next, I was at the store. I didn't remember a bit in between. _Take nap, Mama. Great, now Marsha's giving me orders. _I needed tomatoes, steak, spaghetti sauce, and a few other things. But all the meat was too red. I had to rush past the tomatoes, and when I reached the aisle with the spaghetti sauce, I just turned away. Didn't remember the drive home, either.

Ron met me at in the garage. "Need any help, Mrs. B.?"

"Sure." I grabbed a bag; I had chicken, pasta, crackers.

"What are you planning to make?"

"I…I don't know."

"Maybe I can whip up something. Henri's is closed on Mondays, after all. I'd like to help."

"Thanks." I barely carried my bag inside. "I really need to get a little rest. Shift starts way too soon."

Before we could put everything up I heard the doorbell. I looked through the peep hole. _Oh, please, not now. _I opened the door.

"Mom."

You want to know where I get my looks; just go to Theodore Roosevelt Elementary on 4th Street, room 24, Advanced English, Ms Magda Go. Not ten years from retirement and still gorgeous. You'd never believe she had five children. The hair was just as black as mine, except for the white at the temples. If my skin was like porcelain, hers was the finest bone china; you could see the veins on her temples when she was angry. I saw those a lot over the years. Her eyes were a light green. Mom took to black like I did to green. She claimed the Pulaskis were nobility, and she carried herself like a queen.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"We had a half day." She stepped in and glanced around. _Inspection. _

"I wish you had called. I would've kept Marsha home." We sat down on the good sofa in the sitting room.

"As much as I would have loved to see Marsha, I came to see my daughter." That made me squirm.

"Still wish you would've called."

I got my little lip curl from Mom, too. "So you could ready your defenses? Worry? Be ready for a fight? I just want to talk for a little while. First I'll tell you what you want to know: Mike's fine. He's out of the country, in Aruba. Apparently he knows the consul."

"Thanks. I was gonna call you after school."

A clink caused me to look over toward the kitchen. Kim came in with a tea service. "Ron thought you two might like some tea." She had put on a nice dress, and put her hair up. Kid could do the high end service as well. "How do you like your tea, Ms. Go?"

"Cream and a sugar will be wonderful." Mom took the cup. "Thank you, dear." Kim watched her intently while she took a sip. "Tell your boy it's wonderful."

"Thank you. Sasha, how would you like yours?"

"Lemon and two sugars." _If Mom and I ever do something the same way, I'm looking for four horsemen. _"Thanks."

"I'll have some snacks out in a minute." Kim went back into the kitchen.

"I've heard great things about them. How is Steve dealing with them?"

"It's like they're his kids."

"And how is the old atheist?" _Gee, I get that little smile from her, too?_

"Great, Mom. Better than I ever deserved." I watched her eyes. "Still can't believe you didn't fight us two getting together."

She set her cup down. "I'll admit, I had my reservations regarding you two. He was so rough, and we won't broach the other issue. But I saw the way you looked at him. I had never seen you look at any man like that before. Remember what Pope Evangeline said. 'A good Catholic is rare, a good Christian even more so, but a good man, now that's a one in a million!'"

We laughed at the old quote. Kim came back with a tray with little sandwiches and cookies. Mom looked impressed, and I sat up a little straighter. Kim gave a run-down of the food, and left. For once we ate and talked like I imagined regular mothers and daughters do.

That couldn't last. She looked me straight in the eye. "When are you going to tell Steve about Middleton?"

"What?" I dropped a cookie, and nearly spilled my tea. "Did Daddy tell you?"

"He doesn't have to. How long have we been married?" She sighed. "Sasha, it's easy to forget with all the decorations for valor, all the fights your Father was involved in, that he's never had to draw his gun. He sits on every Review Board when someone is hit, and they all tear him apart. I knew he had one, and it was a fatal shooting. Nothing had happened here, so it had to be Middleton."

"It could have been Reneca." _God, talk about lame. _

"Not with the way he looks at the picture of you two in the hall way every time he goes by." I flinched when she put her hand on mine. "You have a wonderful man, one who knows about violence and the scars it can leave on a soul, even if he denies the soul's existence. I can see the pain in your eyes. Let him help you."

"He is, Mom. We talked about Dante's all afternoon Sunday. It's just…"

"You don't trust him to understand? You're afraid he can't accept a wife who's a killer?" She was watching me closely, like I was a student struggling with some literary concept. "You've always been a proud girl; determined to have things your way. Perhaps you opened your arms for boys instead of your heart for that reason."

I could feel the heat rising to my face. A fight was brewing. She felt it, too. "Please, listen to me. Part of a strong relationship is openness. I'm not one of those who tell everyone everything, either. But if Steve is the man for you, and I'm sure he is, then he'll listen, he'll help. He'll love."

"I've never told him about the boys, Mom." I couldn't look her in the face.

"I'm not saying you have to. I am saying you need to tell him about Middleton."

"And nothing about seeing a priest?" _Idiot! She's trying to help, why do you always do this?_

"If I haven't raised you to do the right thing by now, there's no hope you ever will." I think she put on the stern expression for my benefit; it sure did fly away fast. Mom stood up. "I'm afraid I have to go." We stood up, and she walked into the kitchen. Kim and Ron were cleaning up.

"Thank you for your hospitality."

They smiled at Mom like she was the Queen of Poland. "You're welcome."

She gave me a kiss at the door. "Talk to him."

I watched her leave. The stress had me exhausted, but not enough to risk bed.

Nbc

Damn cheaters. Stevie had to ride herd in detention, so I got to kiss Marsha on the way out the door. Mom's instructions burned at me as I touched him.

Reneca and I were the cavalry that night, and the hostiles were still laying low. We spent the evening doing paper work. Well, she did, I'm not sure what I was doing. Everything was kind of fuzzy; until a noise broke in on me.

"Sasha!"

Reneca's eyes were wide. She was right on top of me, her hand on my right hand. I saw my hand was wrapped around the Random, which was almost out. Clumsy Chalmers was picking his stapler up off the floor.

Hendricks was walking by. He motioned for us to follow. I knew I was in real trouble; his voice was soft.

"Go home, Sasha."

"Sir, it's just ten."

"I know it is. You'll have plenty of time to sleep, and thank God you and Reneca have the next two days off." He was way too calm. "Reneca will drive your car home, I'll have 54 pick her up and bring her back."

"Sir, I'm…"

"Maybe five millimeters away from a psychiatric evaluation." Hendricks shook his head at me. "I saw you drawing on Chalmers. Your annual session with Dr. Judd is next month. You have two days to rest and show me I don't need to move that up. Now go home, or I'll call the Chief."

"Fine, fine." I threw my hands up. "Come on."

I was home before I knew it. _Did I even tell Reneca thanks? _I was at the top of the stairs when I heard Marsha.

Baby was beginning to have nightmares. Mom told me that was normal, and that mine had been awful. Looked like she was taking after me.

"DADDY!"

"It's okay, Mama's here." I could hear Stevie getting up, but I wanted to rock her. I needed to hold my little girl.

"DADDY!" Her face was covered with tears, and she pulled away from me. I couldn't stand it any more.

"Why? Why don't you want Mama?"

The big green eyes flecked with brown looked right at me.

"Mama scary."

I backed out of the room. If I hadn't grabbed the door frame I would have tripped on the threshold. After a moment I was able to catch my breath.

"Stevie, ou…your daughter needs you."

Nbc

The t.v. was on in the den but I wasn't watching. I was sitting sideways on the couch, my knees tucked up under my chin, just staring. Stevie came in and sat down behind me. He put his arm on the back of the couch; he could tell I didn't want to be touched.

Stevie cleared his throat. His voice was soft. "Sasha, I called your Father. He told me what happened in Middleton. Honey…that was a righteous shoot if there ever was one. You didn't have a choice!"

"Face, Stevie, I can't see his face. I try to put it back together but all I get is blood and brains and teeth flying everywhere. I see it every time I close my eyes…I can't sleep!" 

I was pulling my hands through my hair, I was crying, I needed to blow my nose, God, I was a mess.

"You were in Liberia during the Third War. We have a couple of vets in the Department so I know what kind of mess it was: forget what the White House said. I've never asked you what you saw…what you might have done. I'm still not asking. But I have to know one thing, Stevie. I have to know it before I go crazy!

"It gets better? It goes away?"

His sounded pained. "It will be with you for the rest of your life, Sasha. And it will find the damnedest reasons for coming back on you. I won't give examples; I don't want to mess with your mind.

"But it does get better. It gets quieter somehow; fades into the background. Becomes part of what you've done, not all that you are. It takes time. One thing you have to do is remember why you did it.

"Sasha, that man was going to blow Justine Flanner's head off. And for what? A pocket full of money! Money he'd have spent in a week! He wouldn't have lost a minute's sleep over it. It probably wasn't the first time he was going to do something like that, and I guarantee it wouldn't have been the last time. You shot that man so a little girl could go home to her Mom.

"And you know he wouldn't have stopped there. After shooting Justine he would have shot James's and Ann's Kim, and our Kim. You shot that man so that three little girls could go home to their Moms. And…And…"

He was having trouble talking. I turned around so I could see his face. There were tears on his cheeks, and those brown eyes bored into my soul.

"And there's another reason." He swallowed. "You shot that man so a Mom could come home to her little girl…and me."

I put my arms around him. I wanted to be touched.

I don't know how long we sat there. When I finally woke up, I was in our bed, in his arms.

He had carried me.


	29. The Things Men Do

29. The Things Men Do

Stevie was smiling when I woke up. "Good morning. How do you feel?"

"Tired." I let him pull me close for a morning kiss. "What time is it?"

"Nine-fifteen."

"Nine…Stevie, you're…"

"I called in and took a sick day. We'll just have to stay in a regular suite at Picture Perfect Place."

"Damn, I really wanted that wet bar. Where's Marsha?"

"I called Daycare, too. The kids took her in, and they'll pick her up if I don't call them first. Today is for you. Now, get cleaned up. I'll fix us breakfast."

Barely recognized the face in the bathroom mirror. It was drawn, with puffy red eyes. Last night was the first real sleep I had had in days. I could have fallen asleep again under the warm water.

A smell hit me when I reached the bottom of the stairs. My stomach rumbled.

"Stevie, are those…"

He looked over from the griddle. "Chocolate turnovers? Yes, your mother gave me her recipe."

_God, she does accept you. _ "I haven't had these since we brought Marsha home, when Mom stayed over for two weeks." The turnovers brought back some happy memories. After the kids come, you learn to treasure the times when it really is just the two of you. We sat and ate and laughed.

After we finished we put the dishes in the sink. We went into the den. Steive sat down at the end of the couch. I decided to lay down with my head in his lap. _Wouldn't Dr. Judd be jealous? _I took a deep breath.

"James' and Ann's Kim was seeing this real piece of work named Bobby Johnson."

You know the story, so I'm not repeating. It all came back to me, hard. I could feel the gun buck in my hand, smell the powder, see the blood. Sometimes I couldn't go on. I cried and cursed and held onto Stevie's arm like I was drowning. He never let me go. An eternity or two later, he was wiping my eyes.

"One thing I don't understand," Stevie frowned, "the Department has a psychiatrist. They're going to send Reneca to him for Dante's. Why didn't they send you?"

"CYA. To protect the public, confidentiality doesn't apply to sessions regarding the use of deadly force. If he was put on the stand, he'd have to talk. Remember, we weren't there in any official capacity. You can bet whoever sent us there would leave us out to dry."

"So they send you out, rake you over a Review Board, and just leave you to twist in the wind? One thing I'll say for the Corps; no matter how they sent you into a fight, you came home on a ship. You were with your buddies, and a trained counselor, who had to be a combat veteran himself. And you had to talk, even if you just said a few words."

His eyes were somewhere else. I sat up and put a hand on his shoulder. "Stevie?"

"It's nothing. This is supposed to be about you."

"No, it's about us. Stevie, you've been here for me the whole time, I just couldn't admit I needed the help. Don't make my mistake. Don't lock me out."

He looked down. "I've never told anyone outside the Corps. Sometimes it's better to not know what people are capable of."

"I know what they're capable of." I looked into his eyes. "I've never asked you before, but I'm asking now. What happened?"

He took a deep breath. "We never expected the attack. One day, the fighting's three days outside of Monrovia, the next, they're in the city. Intel later claimed the French must have brought them in by sub. By the time we got ourselves together, they were half way to the harbor.

"I was with the embassy garrison, we had three companies. My platoon was sent with a Liberian battalion to launch a counterattack. We hit them as they tried to cross a market square. That sent them reeling, so we pressed them back several blocks. They had been busy. We came across the house of a minor official. The family was piled in the front room. That's when we heard a baby.

"The point man was a kid from Minnesota; Dan Larson. Nice kid, Ron reminds me a lot of him. After they checked the street, he and a couple of Liberians went in. He picked up the kid…that's when we heard the explosion."

His eyes were screwed shut and his breathing was ragged. "Bastards had rigged the baby with grenades. It killed everybody in there. We charged down the street and cleared three more blocks. Then we came to a clinic.

"The staff was dead outside. You could see through the windows. It was a women's clinic. Everyone inside was dead…except in the nursery. There were six bassinettes. We could see…see the wires under them."

I took my other hand and put it on his. He shook a little, and took my hand. "They were waiting for us. Whenever the gun fire died down, you could hear the babies. They were hungry, they needed changing, they wanted attention. They would cry until their voices broke, and when they could, they'd start again. It went on the rest of the day and into the night.

"That night, the company commanders did the strangest thing; they shot dice! Next morning, the winner led a picked squad across the street. Five made it. The second place commander led another squad over to the hospital. You could see them in the nursery. They mixed up formula and fed the babies. They changed them, touched them. And on a signal, they…they…picked them up."

_God, Stevie, no wonder you can't stand to hear a kid, any kid, cry. _It was my turn to hold him. Just when you think you've heard and seen everything people can do to kids. After a while he recovered, he gave me an odd look, like he was scared, then he went on.

"We didn't take prisoners after that. At first, we shot them out of hand. When ammunition became an issue, we used bayonets. Then we got creative. Before long, the enemy wanted nothing to do with us. So the command pulled us back and used us as a fire brigade. In a month, we had our backs to the harbor. Just two blocks from being driven into the sea.

"The French navy had a blockade going, unofficial, of course. Liberia wasn't considered worth a war. The regiment in the countryside could fight its way clear. We only stood to lose three Marine companies in Monrovia. Navy did air drops in the harbor. It was the Empire that acted. We knew something was up by the way the attacks were getting desperate. If they could drive us into the sea before the Empire could get to Monrovia, then the British would go back, rather than cause an international incident.

"They hit us with tanks, tanks! Sure, they were Renaults from the fifties, but we didn't have any anti-tank gear. Never needed any. We ended up filling bottles with gasoline and rags. We burned a couple out that way. I was throwing one when I got hit. Lost four feet of upper intestine. Doc says I would have died of peritonitis if we hadn't been on such short rations. They kept me under for a week."

Sure, I had training, for talking to kids. I had no idea what to say, so I just put my head on his shoulder. He sighed.

"Now you know. Guess I'll have to treat you right, now that you've got me dead to rights."

I looked up at him. "I'll keep to the Code."

We'd been talking for a while. It was back to the kitchen for a light lunch. After that, I took his hand, and led him upstairs.

It was everything I could have hoped it would be. Gentle, soothing, cleansing. No great high notes, just caring. I didn't even hesitate.

"Stevie, there's one more thing I'd like to talk about."

"Shoot."

"Well, it's like this. I had no business wearing white at our wedding."

"Sasha," he shook his head, "we'd had a few sessions before. It was obvious that there were no rookies in that bed."

"It's more than that, a lot more. You know, how in the movies, the cad says 'they meant nothing to me'? Stevie, they didn't. They meant nothing. It wasn't like I had a line waiting outside the room, but there was no connection. Well, maybe with the last one before you, but he got weird on me.

"Then you came along. I'd never felt that way about a boy. It was great; I couldn't get enough of it. But when you popped the question, I just couldn't get over the fear that it was all just a thing for me, that I'd revert to type. The thought of breaking your heart…"

He put his hand on my cheek. "The worry should've told you enough. I always wondered what was going on." He kissed me. "There's no need to worry now, is there? Why don't you get a little more sleep?"

I didn't have to be told twice. It seemed like no time before he was shaking my shoulder again.

"Wake up; they'll be here in half an hour."

"Who?"

"The kids, they're bringing Marsha. We're going out. They asked her what she wanted for dinner, and she said pizza, so we're going to Cheeze Pleeze."

We piled into the back seat when they drove up. Marsha gave me a big smile when I got in. Couldn't ask for better medicine.

Ron took in a big breath when we walked into the place. "Oh, man, burnt pizza!"

After a while, Stevie and Ron took Marsha to the games. While they played, Kim and I watched.

"How are things?" her face was a little anxious.

"Better, a lot better. Think I'll be all right eventually. And you?"

"Good." She nodded. "We went to a park. Walked, talked. I told him a lot more, he just said he knew me, and that was enough for him." She rested her head on her hands as she watched him. "I'm so lucky."

"Know the feeling, kid."


	30. Dock Seventeen

30. Dock Seventeen

Dinner was nice. After that we took Marsha home, cleaned her up and put her to bed. The kids went to work and we turned in.

Next day was good too. Had enough sleep for the second day in a row. _Hope to make a habit of this. _Spent the day playing with Marsha. She had some new books in the mail, compliments of Grandma Barkin. More Picture Perfect Princess. Mom bought her those Fruity Fable stories. We went to the mall and picked up our gifts for the Grams for Mother's Day. A picture of Marsha, etched into crystal. That was just too easy.

We spent the evening at home. Kim went with Ron. Hank had invited her to have dinner at the restaurant. Like I said, he and Ron were tight. Didn't have to think twice about turning in early.

"You look better." Stevie was behind me in our room, his arms around my waist, kissing my neck.

"Thanks. And watch those hands, mister…they're too high up."

"Gotcha. Better?"

"To paraphrase an old book, does your right hand know what your left hand is doing?"

"Not a clue."

"Teach it."

"You're back to work tomorrow, anything special planned?"

"Working on three investigations. Pump, who hired Avar, and who's making my partner do the happy walk."

"I hope you're exercising caution, especially on that last one." He picked me up and placed me on the bed. "You know how dangerous it is to come between a woman and her high notes."

"Very." I pulled him close. _Those hands! I could almost do without the rest, almost. _"Don't worry; I've got my best guy on the case. Really dedicated to the cause."

"Dedication's a good thing." He was back to kissing me.

I started to undress him. "Don't you forget it."

Nbc

Two days out in a row really throw me off. Good thing I had a lot on my plate, it helped with the bad mood. I got in a little early; needed to see my man.

"Whatcha got for me, Matheson?"

"Plenty." Boy's face was sour. "Reneca and Sinclair have been regulars at Danielle's for the past six months. If you look on the photo wall, they were March's Couple of the Month."

"They are a photogenic pair." _There you go, always with the bad lines when somebody's down. What kind of evil bitch are you?_

Don't think he noticed my quip. "It gets better. I checked out Sinclair's apartment building. He lives in one of the nicer sets in Hamilton Square. Has its own parking garage. A certain Sergeant Cramer has a standing visitor's permit. All night parking."

"How long has that been going on?"

"Not as long, three months. Apparently our boy likes to play them out before he reels them in. What's the next move?"

"I'll let you know when I have one. Thanks." I watched him walk off, shoulders a bit slumped. _Got a good detective there. Maybe…_

"Sasha." Reneca came up behind me. "You heard the good news yet?"

"Spill."

"I'm not crazy! Well, not in any way that would hurt my career. Saw Dr. Judd yesterday, didn't even wait to tell me, I'm doing as well as can be expected. Got to see him again next week, but that's standard."

"Good." I gave her a hug. Was hard not to do that every time I saw her. The more I thought about it, the more I realized, she had saved my life. "Tell me something, how did your family handle this one?"

She sighed. "They went traditional on me. Mom had the mosque reserved Sunday. There's a special ceremonial pool. Ritual bath, lots of prayers, even some dervishes. We were there all day."

"Did it help?"

"Yeah, Mother apologized for not doing it the first time. Why? You thinking about going to Confession?"

"Hey, I've been just a few weeks ago, the Church'll have to wait for Christmas. Come on, time for the meeting."

Hendricks called me into the office after the meeting. We talked a while. He never took his eyes off my face. _Impressed, usually the girls get a glance or two. _When he was done he came around his desk and hugged me.

"What would people think?" I teased.

"They probably wouldn't buy the 'she's my old partner's daughter' excuse, would they?"

"You know how people are. Lonely older man, looker in his office, close contact…"

"Now I do sound like a pervert." He gave me a smile. "What are you two working on tonight?"

"Got a tip of something going down at Dock Seventeen. We'll see if there's anything to it."

"Don't forget to call for backup."

"Just plan to watch tonight. Ship with Canadian registry's been tied up there for two days after unloading. Repairs and reloading."

"A good time to try to slip something out, or in."

"That's what we think. Source thinks it might be connected to Pump."

"Then be careful. You two have already had one dance recently. Don't want to see either of you taken off the floor while you can still shake it."

"You are a pervert." We laughed. "Don't worry, sir. We'll be extra careful."

Nbc

Once you get to the docks, you can see why they call them the Great Lakes. The ships are enormous, as big as anything on the ocean. Modular units were all over the dock, waiting their turn to be loaded. It was chaos, the kind that they like on the docks. Very easy for things to go missing, or unnoticed.

On the other hand, it made it easy for us to slip up unseen. We were coming to the end of a modular when I heard someone turn on their heel. Didn't have my gun out, so I was extra careful. I got to the corner, and someone jumped out in front of me.

"Kim!" the girl was in my face, fist back. "What are you doing here?"

"Same question." She relaxed. Ron slipped around the corner to join us.

"Sources said something might be going down here. You?"

"Heard the same thing."

"Let me guess, Smolensk?" _Gonna have to bust some heads at precinct over loose dinner conversation. _

"Someone left me a note. Didn't see who. Said it would help with who took Kim. We came right over."

_Took Kim? Is Dr. D. right on a connection with Pump and interdimensional travel? _"Okay, we're all here, might as well make the most of the extra muscle."

Ron made a motion for quiet. "Car coming."

A big car pulled up about twenty meters away. Guy came out and opened the back door. That's when we heard voices. One was quiet, indistinct. The other was a man's, deep, distinguished sounding, with more than a hint of ruthlessness.

"Yes, it is a fair trade. But I still don't trust him. I know you've known him for a very long time, but sometimes that's a disadvantage in this business."

They came into view. He was big, blocking our view of the other. The little one stepped into the back of the limo. Big boy closed the door, and looked in our direction. We flattened ourselves against the side of the modular. Then we heard a car door slam, and the car drove away.

"Think they saw us?" Reneca whispered.

The answer came when Kim and Ron took up positions facing behind us. Three guys rushed them. Talk about hopeless odds. Ron caught a club in his hand and snapped it, before his reverse punch sent the guy flying back. Kim jumped up and kicked the other two before she touched the ground. A quick rush and some punches and they were down.

There's etiquette in fighting on the docks. Defender chooses weapons. Since they used clubs, we didn't draw our guns. Reneca pulled out her baton, but kept it turned off. You use an 'x' block to catch clubs. Hurts later, but not nearly as bad as when they land one on you. I twisted my arms and grabbed the club. Man started pulling it back, so I let go. He stumbled, and I kicked the wind out of him.

Men kept pouring in on us. They were trying to keep it quiet. We could feel the fear coming up behind us. The kids had a pile of guys in front of them, and no volunteers to join them. Ours were hesitating, too.

"What is going on here?" The voice was high and accented. A big man came up. Idiot had a gun out. We froze, except for Reneca's button finger.

The man walked up close. "You, drop that!" He slapped his gun against the electric baton, and there was a nice zapping sound. Boy squealed and fell to the ground twitching. Before the others could rush us, I had my gun out.

"Now, let's all behave." I used my reasonable voice, and drew my badge. "For all you knew, we were up to no good. For all we know, you're just doing your jobs. Now, is this cringer down here in charge?"

"No, Sergeant Barkin, that would be me." Senor Senior Senior stepped up and walked over to the big guy on the ground. He picked up the gun and put it in his pocket.

"Junior, what did I tell you? Guns always make someone step up their game." He nodded to Reneca. "Very cunning, keeping the baton dormant until the odds shifted against you." His eyes went wide when he saw the kids.

"Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable."

They didn't miss a beat. "I'm afraid you're mistaken, I'm Kim Passe, this is…"

"Oh, keep your aliases if you must, but I know who you are. I might even know what you are." He motioned to us. "Come with me, I assure you of your safety."

Reneca had her gun out now. "If you don't mind, sir, we'll insure our own safety."

He shrugged. "If you must, but be assured, you aren't in any more danger of being harmed than I am of being arrested. Gustav, Johansson, take Junior below."

We followed him up the gang plank. "You seem pretty sure about yourself. I don't recall you being in the diplomatic service, Mr. Senior."

"Oh, I am not, Sergeant Barkin. It is just that I have a deal with a certain someone with great influence. Any charges will be dropped, ah, no questions asked."

_Dealing is the Go City way. _"So those people you were with…"

"One is a very old and very dear friend. Do not expect any more than that from me. The other is an underling, I suppose. Very sure of himself. But you do not meet many with self doubt in that business."

"And that business is?" Kim cut into the conversation.

"Again, you will get nothing more from me." Senior took us to a modular. A nod from him got it opened. I grimaced at the boxes.

"Picture Perfect Princess?" Ron smiled. "Dude, you're smuggling toys?"

"Indeed." Senior opened a box to show us the doll. "My import business employs hundreds of Americans. I pay millions in corporate taxes, and many times more in wages and benefits. I will NOT be taxed yet another time! It is unjust."

Reneca scoffed. "Yeah, you're a regular Patrick Henry.

"Please, John Hancock. He was also a man of business."

Kim came up to him. "I was told that you had something to do with Middleton?"

"Not exactly." He looked at her closely. "I, for one, can see nothing unusual about you. But a field agent of my government acted on a tip. The attack on you, and the attack and disgraceful behavior toward your doppelganger, were his doing. He has been recalled, and I have persuaded His Majesty to forbid any additional actions against either of you."

"And that's what that little visitor was up to?" Kim tilted her head.

"Actually, I had already talked to His Majesty. What was done was simply unacceptable behavior for the servants of a Christian monarch. That my friend came and offered me something in exchange for my influence was simply good fortune. Do the right thing, and you will indeed benefit."

"But what do you know about us?" Ron wanted to know. "How did we get here? Are there any other places we could have ended up at?"

"Unfortunately, we are completely in the dark in regards to that information. Our agent had hoped he had the key." The disgust on Senior's face was real enough. "Pump! It has seeped into Madrid, despite all our best efforts! Once we find out who is up to that, there will be Hell to pay!"

"What's the next move?" Reneca asked me.

"Well, neither of us are rookies, no need to bother with an arrest. It'd just get thrown out. And I doubt Mr. Senior here will be nice enough to tell us who spilled in our department."

"Our source was not in your department." He had a strange smile, like this was an admission of strength. "It is in…another agency. Now, if you want, you can bring in your drug dogs and waste everyone's time or…"

"We can just go." We shared smirks. "Thanks for the hospitality."

"Good luck with your investigation. And Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, I pray you find your way home. It must be lonely."

Kim put her arm around Ron's. "It is lonely, but we have each other, and some good friends."

Mr. Senior looked at me. _It's that obvious. _"Good friends indeed."

Nbc

Called Hendricks later and told him our source was wrong. I told Reneca she could tell Sinclair. I was a good girl, didn't say anything about pillow talk. _Something's still…_

After shift I went home. The fighting had left me dry. I needed some juice. I heard voices when I was passing their room. Bad of me, I know, but I stopped.

"Ron, this is just so big! We've never had governments, I mean, real governments, after us before. Two-bit dictators are one thing, but these are major powers, who knows what's next?"

"Yeah, this is a toughie."

"You don't seem that worried."

"Hey, tomorrow won't stop because you want it to."

"Trying to go deep on me?" she was amused.

"Sensei would've made it sound better."

"I'd almost forgotten about him, what if…"

"Hey, KP, I call dibs on unreasoning fear when it comes to Sensei. You can have the Germans, French, whatever."

"I just don't know how we're going to make it this time, Ron." Her voice cracked a little.

"KP, remember, we're not alone. We have Team Possible DM."

"DM? Oh, yeah, Dark Matter. Forgot about that."

I could hear the smile in Ron's voice. "But don't forget about them. We've got Wade. Maybe he's not as wired as ours, but he's close. And he has Motor Ed with him! And don't forget Dr. D., it's like having Drakken on smart pills, or at least Ritalin."

"Then there's Big Sis." _I bet she's hugging him. _

"Yeah, we've got Shego on our side. Maybe she doesn't have blazing hands, but her head's on straight, and her heart's in the right place."

"And we've got Amy and the Drs. Possible and Justine. You're right, Ron, we have the team for this! Thanks for the Ron shine!"

"Sure you don't need a little more?"

She giggled. "Maybe a little."

I went on back to our room. Stevie rolled over when I got back into bed.

"Tough night?"

"Yeah, could've gone better." We kissed. "But we did find out some useful information, got a guarantee."

_Somebody out there is calling in favors, using connections. Come to think of it, I need to do that myself._


	31. Mom's and Little Girls

31. Moms and Little Girls

Senior's words echoed in my mind all night. _It must be lonely. _They were still bouncing around in my head at breakfast. Didn't even see Stevie reach across and touch me.

"Huh?"

"You're somewhere else." He smiled. 

"Just happens sometimes."

"I'd love to stay and find out, but we've got to go. Come on, Marsha."

She raised her arms. "Help me, Daddy."

"You want to be carried? Okay." He picked her up and brought her over. She smiled at me. 

"Guess what? Mama will be at Daycare Friday for cupcakes."

"Wow! Marsha loves cupcakes! Love you, Mama."

"I love you, Baby."

I missed the Mother's Day cupcakes last year. Was on a different shift, and some monster had decided to throw his girl friend's little boy down a stair well. Marsha brought a cupcake home, and dropped it bringing it to me. You never heard crying like that. When she went to bed, I joined in.

After they drove off I pulled out my phone. _The number's here in the log._

"Hello. I hope I'm not interrupting. Hey, with you, there's a lot to interrupt, I'm sure. I'm not trying to put you on the spot or anything, but if, if it were possible, I'd like to ask you for a favor…"

Nbc

Pump supply recovered from our sweep and the Labor Day splurge. We were out when we got a call.

**Attention L816249. Distrubance reported at Kimbel's Park. **

"You reckon…" Reneca put the flasher on the car.

"Haven't heard from Bennie Bonehead in a while. Yeah, must be out of juvey."

We got out at the park. A group of boys were at the corner in the tennis courts. Not that anyone in their right minds would be out there playing tennis. Pump had turned this place dangerous at night. They turned to see us walking towards them.

When they stood aside, I saw the man in the corner. He was Down syndrome. For the most part, I'm professional; don't let personal feelings interfere with upholding the law. But don't mess with kids, or the retarded. I had an uncle who was Down syndrome. I could feel my teeth grind.

"Bennie. You've been out how long, five hours? Trying to get back in?"

I got his stupid grin. "Nah, I'm finished with that. I'm eighteen today."

_God, you are stupid. _"So you're beating up somebody to celebrate?" 

"Hey, he started it." The other guys must have seen my eyes, they backed up. One tried to get Bennie's attention, but Reneca stared him down. 

"Happy birthday." I gave him a little smile. "You've already celebrated with the boys, now, how about a woman? You aren't a man until you've had a woman."

"Oh, I'll have you all right." He reached for me.

I slapped his arm away and moved aside. Boynovich (Bonehead) grabbed at me again, and got a pair of slaps, one on the other arm, the other on his cheek. His face turned red, he charged. 

"I'm gonna do you, bitch!"

"Oh, really?" I moved aside and kicked the back of his knee. It buckled and he fell. Before he could stand up, I was behind him, my knee in his back. I grabbed an arm and twisted it. The other boys were up against the fence. Reneca was watching them, her baton out. There was no need for it, though, they were scared.

"Bennie, you're eighteen. Means you're of legal age. I'm done with those slaps. Do you know I can break boards? Cinder blocks? I even bent a steel bar last test. Hurt like Hell, but I really wanted that second dan. Now, where did you get your pump?"

I drove my knee in deep, spines aren't meant to bend like that, he whimpered. "Nobody from juvey's gonna ask about this. You think anybody would care what I do to you, when you're out here going after retarded people? You gonna give me an answer?"

The knee went in deeper. "We got it at a party! Please!"

"Damn, you said please." I let him go and shoved him down. "Reneca, check out the guy."

"We didn't touch him." A boy said. "Bennie just wanted to have some fun."

"He should have stayed at the party." Reneca helped the man up. She talked to him softly. "Not a scratch, Sasha. We got here just in time."

"We'll walk him home then." I had a foot on Bennie's back. The boys must have had some pump in them, too. They were a lot more scared than they should have been. "I don't have anything I can use in court, so just take this piece of work and go. If we get another call…"

"You won't!" Another boy spoke up. "Come on, Bennie, let's go find another party."

They dragged Bennie away. I was used to hugging children, this time it was a thirty year old man. He had cut across the park to save time. He wouldn't be doing that again.

Nbc

Next day I went to lunch at Danielle's. Hey, I had business, all right? Needed to see the picture. There they were under March, Drew Sinclair and Reneca. Dark beauty beside blond perfection. They were a cute couple. _Too damn cute_.

Nbc

Kimberly and Ronald visited Kim as often as they could. Her Ron had school and track competition, and the flights were expensive. On a whim, I went with them on Thursday.

Kimberly and Kim were out on some mats. Ronald sat against the wall. I was watching behind a glass. Dr. Director came in. 

"I heard Kim wants Kimberly to teach her some self-defense. This should be interesting."

Her new eye gleamed.

"Should be. As fast as she was last time. Don't blink."

"Thanks for this." Kim watched as Ronald came up behind Kimberly and grabbed her. She went through the motion of driving her foot down on top of his.

"Here's where a lot of people tell you to go for his crotch. While it's a good move when it works, guys are pretty protective of it. You can buy yourself time doing this." She grabbed his thigh and twisted a handful of skin.

"Yeoww! Kim!" Ronald grabbed his leg and rubbed it. 

"Neat!" Kim smiled. "That probably would've worked on the guy who grabbed me. I really want to thank you for this. I learned some kung fu when Hirotaka was at Middleton, and Nana taught me some more. I just didn't keep it up."

"Nana taught you?" Kimberly looked wistful. "My Nana taught me some. She's quite a woman. Is your Nana in Florida?"

"No, DC, well Alexandria. She retired close to a bunch of old friends. Said she couldn't stand to be where it was too warm all the time. Good old Nana, always on the go, always in the know."

"In the know?" Kimberly tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"Dad always has us call her when we have a question about international affairs. He said she worked for the State Department. She traveled the world before Uncle Slim and Dad were born. When I asked her, she said she handled protocol. There are lots of pictures of her with princes and kings and even emperors. Nana can even tell you how they're related to each other. That's not easy!"

"I guess it isn't." Kimberly called Ronald over and instructed him how to hold Kim. "Will you call her on Mother's Day?"

Kim followed Kimberly's instructions, and Ronald went flying. "Yeah. We'd hoped she would come up, but she said she couldn't get a flight. I think she's just tired. She's been up a couple of times, and she's never had trouble getting a flight when she really wants to."

Ronald was limping a bit. "Ron, could you be a sweetie and go get the dummy."

"Dummy?"

"You know, the one Dr. Director let us borrow. The one who's going to take your place for the next few moves. Unless you want to…"

"Oh, no! One dummy, coming up!" He brought back a very lifelike dummy in clothes.

Kimberly lay down. Ronald pulled the pants down on the dummy and it was completely lifelike. I looked at Betty.

"First aid dummy. Can make it bleed or breathe whatever. Hey, men have them, don't they?"

"Not like that."

The dummy went on top of Kimberly. "You may find yourself in this sitch in spite of everything. I'm going to show you some moves, and you're going to practice on this guy here."

Ronald turned ten shades of green while Kimberly proceeded to do some pretty effective, if unspeakable things, to the plastic guy's package. I glanced over at Betty. You could read her mind.

_This girl is good._

Nbc

I pulled into the parking lot of the Least of These Daycare. It was run by the Church. Only a couple of nuns in the nursery. The rest of the staff was lay, probably not even Catholic. 

Marsha had asked me each morning if I was still coming. I think she kind of remembered last year. I know I did. Parking lot was crowded. Moms were piling out of their cars. Most were in little groups, talking. I didn't really know anybody. Stevie was a stickler for schedule, so I had dropped her off only a few times. Hardly ever picked her up, either. I was not surprised when the lady at the front desk didn't recognize me.

"Sasha Barkin. I'm Marsha's Mom."

"Oh, I'm so happy to meet you, Officer." The woman crossed my name off. "We were hoping you could make it this year."

"Wouldn't miss it."

The young woman bit her lower lip, and her voice went low. "I don't know how to say this. While I realize you're an officer of the law, we do have strict policies regarding…"

"I'm not packing, if that's what you're getting at."

"Good!" She brightened up immediately. "They should be ready for you."

All that time she had been crossing off names of other moms as they just walked by. I was so envious. I followed the gaggle to Marsha's room. A little girl stood at the door, greeting everybody.

"Susan, your Mama's here. Tommy, your Mama's here." When I came up to her, she just looked at me.

"Hi, Cassie." _Glad I'm so good with names and faces. _"I'm Marsha's Mom."

"Mama!" Marsha ran over and tried to bowl me over. I picked her up and found a seat. She sat in my lap as they came around with the cupcakes. Thank God they used white icing. Nine little faces smeared white. The other mothers sat around the table. One finally turned to me.

"I'm Tammy Finster. You know Bobby? He talks about Marsha all the time."

"Yes. Hi, Bobby. Nice of them to do this."

Tammy nodded. "Yeah, it's hard to meet all the other mothers. You see them sometimes when you pick them up or drop them off, but you know how schedules are. I've wanted to meet you."

"I'm glad to meet you, Tammy. Sure you know Stevie, he drops Marsha off and picks her up most days. Shifts we have make it hard for me to get here. I like seeing the other moms, just don't get the chance."

"Just can't see how you can do what you do. Going out, not knowing if you'll come back. I just couldn't do it. Wouldn't let my husband, either."

"It's not as dangerous as people make it out to be." I always got defensive when people knock the Life. 

"Like the other night at Dante's?" The woman on the other side butted in. Candice Blanton. I knew her. One of those types who knows everything. "Making a contact with the underworld, get involved in a mob dispute. You've been in how many fights, Sasha? How long will your luck hold out?"

The adults at the table went quiet. Marsha looked up and stuck her finger in the icing of my cupcake. She held it up to me. "Eat, Mama."

I sat and held my daughter, just like the others did with their kids. I ate my cupcake, just like they did. But I wasn't one of them.

_It must be lonely._

Nbc

"Kim, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." She looked up from the computer. Kid was always reading up on the world. "You know, I found a couple of file photos on the web. State Department. Nana was quite the looker! Maybe I'll get to meet her before we go home."

"Maybe." I sat down. "I was just thinking about Sunday. We'll be going to Henri's for brunch. Mom'll be there."

"Yeah, Ron's been talking about the prep they'll have for it. He plans on a fourteen hour day."

"I was just thinking, Mike's still in Aruba, we have an empty seat. Why don't you come with us?"

She smiled. "Sasha, I know what you're thinking, and I appreciate it. But don't worry about me. I didn't miss Mother's Day. We took Mom out, we had a great time. And no trains being eaten by weird blobs this year."

"What?"

"Sorry, I forget. 'Never be normal' is Ron's line, but it's my life too." Kim put a hand on my arm. "You guys have a good time. I'll sleep in, and see you before you go to work. That was nice of you to switch nights off with Nadine like that."

"Hey, her kids are older. Marsha'll be in bed by eight. Just made sense."

"You know, sometimes when I hear your voice, I start to get into a fighting stance. But when I listen to you, you're just so different." She raised her hand. "And I see it now. What's missing in her eyes. Right there, Stevie, over here, Marsha. And your parents, shining on the outside. She's so lonely."

"Invitation's still open."

"Thanks, but I'll be okay." She chuckled. "So will Ron. He doesn't admit it, but he's anxious to get home too."

"Don't know." I looked off. "I mean, he's getting some good lovin' here. From what I've heard, that may be harder to come by, once your Daddy can watch over you again."

"Just when I think you don't have any Shego in you. We'll deal with that when the time comes. When we get home."

Nbc

"Happy Mother's Day!"

I looked up. Marsha was climbing into the bed. Stevie stood behind her. "Hi, Baby."

"Happy Mama's Day!" She gave me a kiss.

"Thanks, Baby."

"We've got something else for you." Stevie pulled out a box. Marsha reached for it, and gave it to me.

"What is it?" I asked her. She shrugged. "Wow! Stevie…" It was a digital key fob.

"Knew you'd want one. It's just impossible to get you to spend anything on yourself."

"Holds sixty photos. Nine hour battery life. This is great. Thanks, Marsha, Stevie."

Stevie had loaded a few for me. Early stuff. Baby shower, bringing Marsha home. The obligatory baby butt shots. _She won't like those once she has boy friends. _Time to put in more photos later.

"We'll need to get you cleaned up. Breakfast's ready. Then it's a little family time before Henri's." 

Once a year I dress to the nines while the sun's still up. We walked into Henri's. The waiter took us to the table. 

"Sis!" 

"Hey, Ted. Hey, Fred."

The twins nearly squeezed the air out of me. I got along best with them. Don't know what it was with Hank and Mike. Just chemistry, I guess. 

"Happy Mother's Day!" I let Marsha hand the gift to Mom. 

"Thank you. Oh, Marsha, this is perfect! Was this your idea?"

"Mama's!"

"Well, thank you, dear." Mom kissed my cheek. "I'm glad to see everyone here."

"As close as we can be." Hank had a little computer screen on the table. Mike was on it. He was as dressed up as we were, at least from the waist up.

"Hey, Mom, open mine now!" Mike shouted. It was a tennis bracelet. Probably worth two month's of mine and Stevie's income. Being bad paid good.

"It's beautiful, Mike."

"And now to the next gift, from all of us."_ Damn you, Mike, don't…_

He pulled out a guitar. "Stand up and get together, Hank, Sasha, Ted and Fred."

Easy for him, he wasn't standing in a fancy restaurant. We sang, 'Mother's Hands' in Polish. Mom loves that song. It's okay to sing like that when you're six, but add another twenty years. The restaurant joined Mom in clapping. I was so red.

She opened up the rest of her gifts. We ate and laughed. The place was swarming with people. Would be until midnight. Henri stood up; he was with us the whole time, sitting beside his wife Mary. 

"I'd like to welcome everyone for the Mother's Day Brunch. And now, a toast, compliments of the house."

Champagne was poured up. Hank raised his glass. "To all the Mothers here. Would you please stand."

I stood with Mom. She smiled at me as Marsha reached out and touched us both.

After the toast Hank spoke again. "And I would like to give another toast. To all the Mothers-to-be. Would you please stand?" He held out his hand to Mary. She rose.

Stevie leaned over to me. "I think your gift's been upstaged."

Nbc

Brunch went great. Shift was good too. Crooks seem to take Mother's Day off, too. 

"Where do you want to go to eat?" Reneca looked over at me in the car.

"We're going to Smolensk." She didn't look happy at that, until I explained.

Kim was her usual whirlwind. Even Smolensk has a little Mother's Day traffic, even at midnight. _Hey, whole world doesn't move on the same schedule. _

"When are you taking your break, Princess?"

"Here in a min." Kim couldn't hide all her blues. "I told Ron to just go home. I don't think he's off yet."

"Probably not. There's a lot of clean-up. Why don't you sit with us?"

"Great, I'll go get my salad. Dimitri's actually getting pretty good at the greens." 

Dimitri brought our lunches over, boxed up. Kim came back with her plate. Her face fell when she saw them. 

"Sorry, kid, we got a call."

"No big." The smile almost worked. "I usually don't sit that long…don't get any tips that way."

"Excuse me; can we sit at this table?" 

James and Ann put their hands on Kim. You can't buy the look on her face.

"We were in town, seeing Kim. Our flight doesn't leave until three. Someone told us of a fantastic diner on the Go." 

"Wonder who?" Kim looked our way.

"No idea. Gabbing is the Go City way."

We left them talking and laughing. Ann hugged her twice before we left.

_Lonely? Not right now._


	32. Old School, New School

32. Old School, New School

Kim was a blast the next day. She'd had some (okay, a lot) of Ronshine lately, and then she got a visit by the Possibles. _Two Mother's Days in one year. _She was still nervous about their chances of getting home, but at least she was feeling a little less lonely.

Two nights later I was late getting home. Nothing bad, I just stopped to do some shopping. Sometimes you just want to look without some guy groaning to himself, or a little girl pulling things off the shelves. Got a new set of pajamas. Didn't care so much when it was just us, or even Kim, but some of what I normally wore was too distracting for Monkey Boy.

I pulled into the driveway. The kids were home, which was slightly odd. Kim usually worked another two hours. When they met me at the door, the odd went off the meter.

"Tell her, Ron." Kim's voice had a bit of an edge.

"I didn't do anything." Boy was nervous, not guilty but defensive. "I just turned it on to check on tickets. I thought Kim might like to see a concert."

"So, something's…"

"Yeah, the computer is messed up." Kim looked back at Ron. "You surf too much, Ron. Who knows what you got into?"

"I didn't! I went straight to the Box Office!"

I raised a hand. "Cool it, both of you. Just show me how bad it is."

"Oh, it's bad." Kim led the way. "I've had Wade looking at it from his end."

You didn't have to be a computer wiz to tell it was bad. The way the screen flickered when I came in was enough. Wade was on the kimmunicator. Kim had it set up by the computer.

"The internet connection is totally fried! I'd have to actually see the machine myself to access the damage. From just looking at the scene, I'd say it was a total sweep."

"You guys haven't touched it since it went crazy?" I sat down and began some protocols.

"Not a key." Kim frowned at Ron.

"Me neither."

"You two just chill. This stuff happens all the time." I looked at the screen and tried to open a file. Took a bit, but with some patience I found a back door. A lot of files were ruined. Someone had rifled through them. It was a New School break-in.

Nobody goes through your office anymore. Not that you could with cops anyway. But even a cop's computer can be hit. And they hit it hard. The financial files were intact. _Nice little insult, we're not worth your time. _

"Don't have to guess twice what they're after, do we?" Kim sounded grim.

"Could be any number of things." I looked up at Ron. "Nah, probably is you guys, but we never put anything in here about you two."

"But I did all kinds of searches." Kim was worried. "They could use that on us, or anyone connected to the searches."

"Let's not panic, okay?" _Keep calm, girl. Kids need a steady hand here. _"I'm gonna check one more file, then we'll call Blakeman."

I pulled up the photo files. New School break-ins have one thing in common with Old School…lot of dirty little minds involved. Lots of people have learned the hard way about downloading their boudoir photography. _Tough luck, guys. Stevie's Recon. All our cheesecake is on good, old-fashioned film. _

First page was fine. Pictures from St. Ag's that Mom had put on disc. I went to another page, and stopped.

_What the Hell…_

I went through a page, then another. I went to thumbnail so I could put multiple pages on the screen. _All the same. _My hands were shaking.

Kim knew something was wrong. "Sasha, what is it?"

I got up and pushed past her. _Damn, I left my phone in the car! _"Kim, get the phone in the kitchen. Dial 'one' and bring it to me. Ron, go wake up Stevie."

"Sasha, Sasha what's wrong?"

I didn't answer Kim. I was already half-way up the stairs, having a one-way conversation with a guy I didn't talk to much anymore.

_Please, Jesus. Please, Jesus. Please, Jesus._

I almost fell into the room. The door was slightly opened; I pushed it up against the wall. The Random was out. I did a sweep of the room, and then went over and put my hand on her chest.

A noise came up behind me. Kim's eyes went wide when she saw the muzzle of my gun in her face. She held out the phone.

The voice on the other end was drowsy. "Who…Sasha?"

"…"

"Sasha, honey…"

"…it'sallsmashedandscrewedupan…"

"Sasha…"

"…theytheythey…"

"SERGEANT!"

I jolted when I heard the Chief's voice. "Sir?"

"All right, Sergeant. Take a deep breath. You ready now?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, tell me what happened."

"They hit the computer."

"Financial?"

"No, sir. Seems they ignored those."

"Looking for the kids?"

"We think so."

"But what's going on, honey?"

My voice was a squeak. "Threat."

"They threaten you?"

"No, sir."

"They threaten the kids?"

"No, sir."

Line went quiet. "W-Who did they threaten?"

I couldn't say it.

"Sasha, are you…crying?"

I touched my face. _Son-of-a-bitch I am. _"Yes, sir."

"All right, then, this is what we're doing. Steve and Marsha are going on vacation. Pack them up, and when you're done, go to the den. Button up and hunker down. I'll be there in twenty minutes, the Flying Squad in thirty. I'm coming to the front door. Don't open that door for nobody but me. You got it? NOBODY…BUT…ME!"

Just as fast, the Chief's voice was gone. "Daddy's coming, Sasha. It's gonna be all right. I'll take care of it. I love you, Baby."

"I love you, Daddy." It was like being six again. Funny how you never outgrow those old roles.

While we were talking, I could hear Ron trying to wake Stevie.

"Mr. B., wake up!"

"RECON!"

"YAAHHHH!"

When Ron came to the door, he was pale as a sheet. "Mr. B. has really good control."

Stevie came up behind him. He had thrown on a bath robe, and had his holster on. His Browning was in his hand.

"Sasha, what's going on?"

"You and Marsha are going on a trip."

His brow went up. "School's still in session…"

"I don't care! How much time do you have saved? You haven't used a personal day since we brought Marsha home!

"But why, Sasha?"

"You get packed; come to the den and I'll SHOW you!" I got right in his face. He read my eyes.

Stevie nodded. "Stoppable, you're with me!" Ron followed him down the hall.

Marsha was stirring. Kid can only ignore so much noise. I went over and picked her up. Kim was behind me.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Marsha's bags are in the shelf in the closet." Before she touched the door knob I thought of something. "Stand to the side and open the door. Slowly."

She was good at following orders. I scanned the closet. "Okay, everything in the two top drawers go." Her diaper bag was on the changing table. I loaded it. _They won't have the size she uses now. _

"Done!" Kim started for the door.

We went down and back to the den. _Need to show Stevie. _I pulled a digital frame out, plugged it into the computer. In a minute you could hear the guys coming.

"But Mr. B., I've never fired one before."

"I'm not asking you to make marksman, you just aim the same direction I do and squeeze the trigger. Now come on!" Stevie walked through the door. Ron stopped in it. He had Stevie's old carbine in his hands. _You'd think the kid was holding a snake._

"The bags are in the hall, Sasha." He walked up to me. Marsha was asleep in my lap. He touched her head. "Now, what do you have to show me?"

I turned on the computer. Quick cycle. There was a recent picture of Stevie holding Marsha up in the air. Well, he looked like a damn fool, making a face at nothing.

It went on from there. All sorts of shots, all with the same nothing. Empty bassinettes and arms. Gaps in family photos. An incredibly messed up high chair with no occupant. Job was great; no shadows, details of missing arms and hands restored. Photoshop perfection.

My breathing was ragged. It was coming up to the last one. The peanut picture. No way I could forget a moment of that day. Sitting on the exam table, clutching Stevie's hand, trying not to cry, sure we'd see a third miscarriage in the making. Proof that God hated me. As for Stevie, if I had asked, I think he would have prayed with me.

The doctor was an intern, barely older than I was. She knew my case history, so she was quiet. She laid me back gently when I didn't move. The machine clicked on, and I could hear her exhale.

"Ah ah ah, I can see you."

She turned on the sound and turned the screen toward us. There it was, a beautiful little blob, with a heartbeat only a little faster than mine.

There was nothing there now but an empty womb. Bastards were thorough; they'd even flat lined the ekg.

Stevie's hand gripped my shoulder. There was murder in his eyes.

The Bear growled. "How long until your father gets here?"

"Five, maybe ten minutes."

"Too long. Stoppable, you're with me!" They went down the hallway. You could hear furniture moving.

I rotated the chair a little and took the Random back out of its holster. Now someone would have to get through it, the chair, and me to reach Marsha. Kim stood at the right of the door, in perfect position to punch or kick anyone coming through. As if anyone was going to get past the Bear and Monkey Boy. Marsha slept on.

It didn't take long before there was a knock at the door. Stevie called out. "Sasha, check the door camera."

I got up and went to the family photograph on the wall, tilted it to the side.

Kim looked at the screen. "I thought you said there was no security?"

"There isn't. This is just a camera over the door. There's one in every cop home or apartment. You'd be a fool to just go to the door at a time like this."

When I flipped it on I saw them. Daddy was at the door. Behind him were Hendricks and Reneca. _Of course, the partners! Hendricks was with Daddy since they pounded the streets and Reneca's the only partner I've ever had. He probably called them before he called the Flying Squad. _I felt a little guilty for not calling Reneca myself.

"Come on, Kimmie. Cavalry's here."

The good sofa was at the end of the hall. The couch had been moved in front of the bay window. Stevie had put the furniture in the most likely bullet paths. He waited for my nod. When I gave it, he opened the door.

Reneca came in with her pistol out. Hendricks had a shot gun. Daddy was carrying his wedding present from the Barkins, a BAR. _Probably has a clip of armor piercing rounds. _He hugged me and Martha. Somehow I kept it together.

"They're right behind us. Standard procedure. We'll go straight to the airport. Won't catch a light. At least one black and white at every intersection. Don't care if anyone sees us. Nobody's stopping us. You guys ready?"

Stevie nodded at the luggage. "We're all set, sir."

Daddy walked over to the bags. Kim and Ron stood against a wall like they were scared. Daddy stopped and put a hand on Kim's check. He whispered. "It's all right, kid."

Reneca's head snapped back. "Cars coming!"

Five armored Lincolns, big, blocky things, rolled down the street. Two pulled into the driveway. Doors opened and five men in full body armor and bullet shields jumped out. Hendricks opened the door for them.

"Captain, Chief." The lead man nodded curtly.

"Stueben. Good to see you." Daddy had a suitcase in his hand. "Everything's ready?"

"It is a go, sir." Prussians never waste words.

Hendricks and Daddy had suitcases and bags. They started to get into position. I took a step with Marsha and Stueben put his arm across us.

"You aren't going, Sergeant."

"I know I'm not going, I'm taking her out there and strapping her in."

I couldn't see his eyes behind the dark glasses. "Instructions were to pick up the Chief, Captain Hendricks, and two civilians."

"But, but, I'm carrying my baby out there!"

"No you aren't, Sergeant. I will not risk anyone with an unnecessary trip."

I was hyperventilating. I made an appeal to the highest court in the land. "Daddy!"

It broke his heart to answer me. "Sasha, I'm Chief of Police, but when Stueben's in the field he outranks God Almighty. You're gonna have to say goodbye in here."

_I know when I'm licked. _I held my breath for a few seconds. When my heart returned to a nearly normal rate, I turned with Marsha. "Baby, you need to tell somebody goodbye."

She was really awake now. Ron sniffled a bit when I took her over to him.

"Bye, Marsha." He whispered. "I'll tell Hana all about you."

"Bye, Ron." She kissed him.

Kim was shaking when I took Marsha over. "Bye, Marsha. I'll never forget you."

"Bye-bye, M., I love you."

"Oh," she lost it, "I love you, too!"

I went over to Daddy and handed Marsha over to him. Stevie wrapped his arms around me. I pressed my hands against his chest; I didn't want him to see how they were shaking.

"I know how much you like to foster her independence, but do me a favor. Until this is over, you don't let her out of your sight."

"Affirmative. And you take care of yourself. We expect to see you when we get back."

I almost smiled. "I'll have the cushions in the floor."

We'd never kissed like that before. We'd never been scared like that before.

Daddy handed Marsha to Stevie. _Good, I wouldn't be able to let her go. _She was staring at me.

"Marsha, you and Daddy are going on a little trip. You're going to go see Grandma and Grandpa Barkin."

Her eyes went big. "Gandpa Barkin…BOOM!"

"Yeah," I smiled, "Grandpa Barkin, boom."

"I love Grandma Barkin," Marsha was enthused, "and Grandpa Barkin go BOOM!"

"Let's go." Stueben had had enough humanity for an evening. The four men with him got around Stevie and Marsha. Reneca was waiting at the door. Stueben spoke into his head phone. "All systems go! On my mark, Sergeant Cramer. Mark!"

The door opened. Daddy shouted as they moved. "I'll be back when they're off. Don't you go outside, Sasha, and don't stand in the middle of the window watching either!"

In less than thirty seconds they were loaded up. The Lincolns had dual drives. You didn't have to back up if you didn't want to; you just transferred the power to the other transaxle. I ran to the window as they pulled out.

Reneca ran over. "Hey! You heard what the Chief said."

"Yeah." I pulled back the curtain at the side of the window. "He said not to stand in the middle of the window. Daddy knows I've always been a corner girl."

Three Lincolns waited out in the street for the other two. When they took their places, they made a diamond and one. To hit the Lincoln with Stevie and Marsha in it, they'd have to go through at least one other. Impossible without one of the more powerful anti-tank guns. They passed out of sight in a second. I waited; they'd be visible one more time when they turned up La Follette.

It was a short wait. Reneca put her hand on my shoulder. "They couldn't be safer than with the Barkins. Heh, I bet the old man picks them up in the Patton."

I shook my head. "The Scott. Pat's getting his barrel re-bored."

Someone else was slipping up; staying just out of reach. I got up on tip-toe, you could see another half-second that way.

The first one went up La Follette. The next three followed in perfect formation, you could only see one set of lights. Then the rear guard passed and just like that they were gone.

Stevie…and Marsha…were gone.

I just stood there. Finally Reneca put her hands on my shoulders and gently turned me around. First thing I did was run into the couch.

"All right, who moved the f…"

_Stevie did._

It was a ratty old thing he'd had since college. We really needed to get rid of it. The padding was still matted down where he had gripped it. I put my hands in the depressions. My hands always seemed so small in his.

I leaned against that old couch. I leaned against that old couch and I cried. You better believe I cried. Cried like a little baby. And if she's with real friends, a woman crying like that isn't alone for long. Reneca was on my right side; Kim came up on my left. We were a right set of sob sisters. It was okay, Ron had our backs.

Kim cried so hard she had the hic-ups. She clutched at my jacket like Marsha would've. Between sobs she apologized.

"I'm so sorry. It's all my fault, all my fault."

_Damn right it's your fault! What are you doing playing hero? Don't you have cops where you come from? Look what you've done to me! I've KILLED a man! I had to send away Stevie, the only man I ever loved. And my Marsha. I MAY NEVER SEE THEM AGAIN! _

_I ought to throw you through that, that, I ought to throw you through that window! I ought to…I ought…I…I…_

I was a better person than I ever thought I could be. I put my arm around her shoulders, and kissed the top of her head.

"It's not your fault. You're just the cause, that's all."

"There's no dif!" she sobbed.

I rubbed her shoulder. "Little sister, there's all the difference in the world."

And the little sister I never had looked up at me. "I love you, Sasha. And don't worry, you'll see them again." Her eyes flashed. "I promise!"

_Can't believe I'm laughing. _"Damn! You are cocky. No wonder Shego can't stand you. Now, you still smell like sausages. Daddy'll be back once Stevie and Marsha take off. He'll have Blakeman and company. Why don't you go get cleaned up?"

She nodded. After she left, she went to Ron and took the gun out of his hands. Her arm wrapped around his.

"I need company."

Their heads were touching as they walked down the hall and up the stairs.

Reneca was awe struck. "That's real." She handed me a packet of tissues, she always had one. This one was just opened and half empty. While I wiped my eyes, her voice changed. It was as hard and as cold as I had ever heard it.

"You just been served, sister. You get the message?"

"Loud and clear, partner."

Something called to me. I pulled the Random out again. The weight was perfect. I admired the way the slide threw back the light from the kitchen. It was speaking to me. Saying it got the message too.

_Kill me, Sasha._


	33. Quiet Nest

33. Quiet Nest

The Random didn't want to go up again, but there weren't any targets…yet.

"You want something to drink, Reneca?"

"Yeah, that would be nice."

We make our way to the kitchen. Reneca took a seat while I got out some glasses.

"Orange juice okay?"

"Great."

I ignored the call of the Nevsky when I opened the fridge. It was just plain juice that I put on the table.

"Thanks." She said after she took a long sip.

"No, thank you for coming."

Reneca reached out for my hand. "I'm your partner. Where else would I be?"

"I can think of a certain city reporter…"

"Are you saying…"

"No." My smile threw her off. "Nice shirt. New?"

"Yeah."

"Purple pin stripes look good on you. Wonder, though, it's a little big. And aren't those buttons on the wrong side?"

She squirmed as I leaned forward. "I've seen that shirt before…on MATHESON!"

"All right, you got me."

"Actually, I think Matheson does."

We laughed at that one. "Won't Sinclair be put out?"

"Why?"

"You two?"

She waved me off. "Drew? Nah. We met six months ago at D'bussy's. Turns out we were hitting on the same guy. When he offered to take us both home, we decided he was too freaky for us. So we went to Danielle's. Been regulars ever since."

"But the parking? I saw the papers. Matheson didn't make that up."

"It's real. Drew's got great parking. He lets me use his extra space. Danny lives just off Hamilton Square. It's a nice, big rent control apartment. You can see the lake from the balcony. They even allow cats."

She must have seen my jaw drop. "Now, don't go asking about registries just yet."

"But, but you're serious! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because if I wanted a matchmaker, I'd go back to Gambia and hire a professional." I got a little smile from her. "I know you. You'd have gotten all worked up. The precinct would've gotten wind of it, and Danny and I wouldn't have had a moment's peace.

"This is important, Sasha. I've got two years on you. If all I wanted was a good bounce, I had the numbers in my phone. But I want more than that now. I want what you and Steve have…what those kids are gonna have. I even want a little girl of my own; someone who'll call me 'mama' instead of 'auntie'."

"So you kept it secret. At least until you got careless tonight."

"Wasn't careless, I was rushed! One minute it's all hot and heavy, the next the Chief's on the phone, telling me I've got ten minutes to get my ass down to my partner's place. We were just grabbing clothes in the dark."

"What else are you missing? You've got your jacket, pants, shoes and gun."

"Couldn't find my shirt, obviously. Or my stockings…or underwear."

"Thought you looked like you were going 'free range' up top. And I gotta know: boxers, briefs, or are you going commando?"

"Briefs. Now, don't go looking all disappointed. It takes a special man to wear briefs, and Danny fits the bill coming and going."

Right then the phone rang, reminding us what we were doing still up at 4:15am.

"H-Hello?"

It was Daddy. "Sasha. We're here. No problems."

"Can I…" he'd already handed the phone over.

"Sasha."

"Stevie! How's Marsha? Can I talk to here?"

"She's asleep. You know her; she can sleep through most anything. They're about ready for us. You be careful!"

"I'll call every day. Just get her to talk to me, please."

"I'll try. Just call us. Don't worry about Marsha. She'll have a Barkin and a gun with her at all times. We love you."

_That should scare me, but not today. _"Love you, too."

I could hear the pilot call for them. Daddy took the phone back, kept it on so I could hear the plane taxi out and take off.

"I'm on my way back. Blakeman'll meet me and Hendricks at the house. Love you, Baby."

"Love you, Daddy." I turned the phone off and looked at Reneca. She was blurry. "They're safe."

"Good." It was Kim, standing there with Ron in the doorway. She came over and sat in the chair next to me. "We need to talk before the Chief gets here. We've been good, Sasha, but we're through with that. They made you cry. Nobody makes Big Sis cry."

_Sounds like something a kid would say, but I wouldn't mess with you. _"You're serious, aren't you?"

"Note serious face." Ron looked grim. "You've got two options: arrest us…"

"Or use us." Kim completed his thought. "You'd have to put us in prison to keep us out of this and don't count on a cell holding us if you do."

"Hey, I still wince at the thought of our little tangle. You're in, just remember, Reneca and I call the shots."

Kim nodded. "Fair enough, but if we come across anything that will help us, we're on it."

"Loose Cannon City, population four." Reneca's grin was infectous.

It wasn't long until Daddy and Hendricks arrived with Blakeman. The Troll asked us a few questions, then he loaded the computer up to take it to the precinct.

Daddy looked me in the eyes. "Hendricks and I talked it over. You and Reneca are on special assignment until further notice. You're expected to be on call during your regular shift, otherwise, your sole mission is to find out who did this and take them down."

Kim and Ron got his attention next. "I suppose it won't do any good to tell you two to stay out of this?"

"No, sir." They answered.

"Then be careful. Don't make me have to cross dimensions to tell somebody's folks how sorry I am about their kid."

There were bags under his eyes. "Get some sleep, Sasha. That goes for the rest of you." I got one of those hugs I used to get when I was crying. Maybe a tear or ten leaked out.

Hendricks gave a few more instructions regarding back-up, and it was just the four of us again.

Girl cut to the chase. "Avar tonight?"

"How'd you know?"

"His boys already went after Mike. If he didn't do this, Ron and I are willing to bet he knows who did."

"She's a mind reader." Reneca nodded.

"Told ya, my KP can do anything." Ron let himself smile.

"Sasha, Ron and I are going over to IMF. We've already talked to Wade. We'll be back in a few hours." She hugged me. "Get some rest, please. We'll need you ready for tonight."

I hugged her back. "Hey, you two haven't had any sleep either. You get some too. At least six hours."

"Bossy!" Kim smiled. "Maybe I'm better off as the oldest." They walked out.

Reneca left after that. She didn't tell me where she was going, I didn't ask. Now I wished I had a cat, anything to add a little noise and movement to the place. The bed would be empty, no Stevie to roll over and put an arm around me. I walked up the stairs to Marsha's room.

"Oh, damn, we forgot to pack her unicorn." _Grandma and Grandpa Barkin'll buy her a herd. _I took the unicorn and sat in the rocker in the room. I had rocked and nursed her in it, just like Mom had done me. And Grandma Pulaski had rocked and nursed Mom, and so on and so forth back to 1818, when the family bought their first piece of furniture in the New World. In a few months, Hank would come over and get it so Mary could rock and nurse their baby. But for the time being, it was still my chair. I held the unicorn and rocked.

A door closed downstairs. Whoever it was made no attempt to hide the sound of their foot steps. _I wouldn't hear that from a good hitter, but I might from a great one. _The Random was in my hand as I watched the door. The steps stopped at the door. I saw the black dress, the outstretched arms.

"Sasha."

"Mommy!"

Random and unicorn stayed in the rocker. I ran to Mom. She held me as I cried my eyes out again. Mom stroked my hair and whispered those little words you use when a kid's world is falling apart.

"Mom, will I ever stop crying?"

"Yes, when they're home; after you've killed the bastards who did this to you." I pulled back and looked at her face. The veins were out on her temples, her mouth a thin, angry line. Her eyes looked like they were on fire. I'd never seen her look half that mad, and I thought I had pushed every button on her.

"Mom?"

"Sasha, you are a Go, and a Pulaski. The blood of a hundred generations of warriors runs through your veins. We've crossed swords with Mongols and Ottomans and Germans and Russians and Austrians and anyone else who would call themselves our masters! You will find who did this to you and make them pay! You can ask for forgiveness later, God will understand, She's a Mom, after all.

"And right now, your mother tells you it's time for bed." We went to my room. She took the chair from my make-up table and brought it over to my side of the bed. I knew better than to argue this time. I got into a sleep shirt and climbed into bed.

"It's been a while." She sighed as she brushed the hair out of my eyes. "Almost three years."

"I got so tired so easily." I looked up at her. "Thanks for coming over and helping with Marsha."

"People forget how dangerous child birth is. You came far closer to death than you realize." She shook a little. "When I was in the chapel, they came and talked to the priest. They tried to be quiet, but I knew what they were doing."

"You were the first person I saw when I woke up."

"Poor Steve. He stayed with you the whole time, and then he finally had to go to the bathroom." Mom smiled. "They'll be fine. You have to take care of yourself. On your days off, I expect you to come over for dinner…in order to brief your father, of course. Bring the kids; I haven't really gotten a chance to know them. Something tells me that time is running out."

"We've got to get them home, for everybody's sake. The Brain Trust should be ready in a few days. Maybe…"

It seemed like the bed pulled my consciousness out of me. When I woke up, Mom was fixing dinner. She had put the Random on the table beside the bed.

Nbc

The kids made it in for dinner. Mom asked all kinds of questions, especially grilling Ron. I'm sure she had seen how unused his bed was, and was looking after the girl. When she left, he gave me a grin.

"Do they have deep space probes here?"

"Moon's as far as we've sent anything."

Kim mussed his hair. "Just don't get on James' bad side; he could probably get you a ticket on the moon mission." She went out into the sitting room and returned with a pair of back packs. "New gear for tonight."

The grapple gun had a different head in it. "That looks like a sucker, kid."

"Adhesive charge. Sets instantly can hold a ton. Won't make a sound when it hits. We're going to the roof of Avar's and it's going to have guards."

"You guys didn't really pay attention to my make-up case." She smirked. "Laser lip stick, knock out gas in the compact. Flash grenade eyeliner, and a really good waterproof blush."

"Always nice to have. So, you're planning a climb?"

"Wade got us a room three stories down from the penthouse. You and Reneca will be in the building across from us. It has an underground connection."

"Across the street? Can't say I like that."

Kim examined her grapple gun as she went on. "Avar has twenty-four men. Three in the lobby at all times, another three at the elevators on his floor, six in the penthouse, twelve on reserve, rotating in and out at random intervals. Even if he wasn't expecting you, the two of you would be spotted. You're our reserve; Wade thinks we can sneak you guys up in an emergency."

"Beats just walking up. What's the goal?"

"Tonight? Just to hack into his computer system. It's completely independent of the web, but Wade can access it if we make a physical link."

"And I thought I'd be in charge."

"Sorry, this is just our thing." Kim shrugged. "You're the legal end of this. You need to be free of any questionable acts, and this is soooo questionable."

"Illegal search and seizure without probable cause, it's not just questionable, it's flat out unconstitutional."

"We want to protect you." Ron joined the conversation. "This is your livelihood, your life. We won't let somebody take it from you using legalities, not after what they did."

I could feel my jaw clinch. "Okay, we'll play along. Just don't wait for things to get out of hand before you call us in."

Nbc

We could see everything from our room. Wade had us set up with communications links so we could hear what was going on.

"So this is what they do for kicks?" Reneca clucked while we watched them open their window. At thirty stories, nobody expects you to step out like they did. We saw the charge go up, and soon they were being pulled to the top of the building.

Kim's voice came over the head phones. "We're on top. No guards yet. Ron? What is it?"

"Kim? Kim, what is it?"

"Something's wrong. There should be somebody up here right now. We're going silent. We'll call as soon as we know something. Stay put, Sasha."

Never liked staying put, especially if a fight was brewing. That's just not the Go way. Reneca put a hand on my arm. I didn't realize I was starting for the door.

"We wait."

It seemed like forever before I heard another word from them.

"Sasha." Kim was talking way too loud for what they were doing.

"Kimmie! Kim, quiet down, they'll hear you."

"No they won't." her voice shook. "They're all dead."


	34. Dressed Up and Laid Out

34. The Laid Out and the Dressed Up

Reneca and I just stood there in shock. We could hear Kim breathing and Ron gagging. _It must be really ugly._

"Get out of there!" I was fighting down panic. _Anyone who could take out Avar…what if they develop a taste for Barkin?_

"Get back to your room and clear it out! Go to a public phone and dial 744, it's the anonymous tip line. Just tell them something's wrong at Avar's. Now go!"

Not thirty seconds later they climbed back into their window. Their scaling line followed a few seconds after that. Soon they were out the front door. She called again.

"We've made the call. We're going to the house. Sure they'll want you two here for this. We'll…tell you what we saw later."

Phone rang a minute after she hung up. It was Amy. "Don't check out, just leave. Wade's erasing yours and Kim's records. Just shred the key, combination's been changed."

_Good idea. Don't want anyone knowing we were in sight of Avar when he bought it. _"Come on, Reneca. We're back on the street."

We barely made it to the car before Hendricks called. "You heard?"

"Yes, sir."

"Get over here. Could have something to do with your case."

We made a long circle to get back. News vans were thick outside the hotel. This was the biggest hit ever in Go City, against one of its most formidable figures. A mob of reporters stood outside. Williams had their attention with some juicy details and an undone button. Getting in was a lot easier than we had anticipated.

Matheson and Chavez were with the doorman. "So, not a peep for some three hours?" Chavez was dubious.

"Yeah. Generally he stays in contact with the ground crew, but he had company tonight."

"Company?" Matheson looked over at Reneca before he continued. "I take it you don't mean a visit from his dear old Momma."

"Avar…was a man of expensive tastes. He liked his women fine, foreign and freaky. Least that's what his boys said."

"And this girl, did she fit the bill?" Matheson still acted like he was trying to impress Reneca. _Does he know that I know?_

"Dunno. Girls always wore hooded capes and gloves. Couldn't see who they were. Like I said, he was a very careful man."

"Not careful enough." Chavez gave us a look. "They're waiting for you two upstairs. Hope you haven't eaten recently."

Pair of uniforms let us on the elevator. First thing we saw when the doors opened were three outlines on the floor and a lot of dried blood. More outlines were in the hallway. Doors to some rooms were opened. Whoever it was, they got all twenty-five.

Forensics was all over the place. I sneered at the guy with them, young know-it-all from the Agency. We'd dealt with him before.

"Well, we're gonna have to speak with him." Reneca sighed. She led the way.

"Hiya, Will."

Evening, Cramer, Barkin." Special Agent Will Du tapped on his palm sec. "I expected you two to be first on the scene."

"So we're fashionably late." I shrugged.

"No, suspiciously late. You should either have been first on the scene, or still on your way."

_Damn, he's not as stupid as he looks. _"What do you mean by that, Du?"

He got condescending. "Sergeant, six of Avar's boys go after your brother. They damn near kill you in the process. After that, you get a little e-mail. Now there's nobody to go home to. You're mad, real mad, and a mad Go is a very dangerous person. Next night we've got twenty-five stiffs. Not saying you had anything to do with this."

"And you better not. I didn't do it."

"Then you won't mind coming with me." He started for the main area. "They quit using bullets at this point."

I had been doing better where red was concerned, but when you step through a door and see blood on the wall almost up to the ceiling. The outline didn't help; both the torso and legs looked like they had settled against the wall.

"You okay?" Reneca had a hand on my shoulder.

"Will be." _God, how are the kids doing?_

Du was our tour guide. "This one made enough noise to wake the others. When they came out of their rooms, the killers were waiting. Come on, let's go see Avar."

There were more weird outlines on the floor of guys resting in pieces. I saw the portable lab at Avar's door.

"Avar's family is Manichean." Du explained. "They want the body cremated as soon as we're done. 'Free his soul' or something like that. The evidence we get now is all that we will get."

Dr. Hamed was with the body. Avar didn't look any better naked. A ruined left eye didn't help things. The body was sprawled out on the bed.

Hendricks was at the side of the bed. "Whatever it was, it killed him fast. Didn't even wipe the smile off his face."

He did look happy. _Fine, foreign and freaky. _"Any ideas, Doc?"

"Neurotoxin, a very, very potent variety. She plunged something right through his eye and injected it directly into his brain. Death was almost instantaneous."

"So he got more than he bargained for." Reneca bent down to look at a shoulder. "Nail marks?"

Doc nodded. "You could say they were enthusiastic. It appears he scratched her as well."

_Funny smell. _"Doc, is that citrus?"

"Yes. Apparently after they took out the boys, they washed Avar with ritualistic thoroughness. They used a citrus wash; not strong enough to damage the body, but acidic enough to destroy any DNA samples. Fingernails were cleaned, they even brushed his teeth. I guess he bit her."

"So you're saying we have no physical evidence where the girl is involved?" Du jumped in.

"Not so much as a random hair." Doc frowned. "My guess is she shaved for the occasion. They even took the condoms. We have the wrappers, they were his…and the teeth marks on them were his."

_Talk about a control freak. _"How long do you think they've been dead?" _God, I could've thrown those kids to the lions! _

"At least three hours when we got the tip. Whoever did this had plenty of time to cover their tracks and they used their time well. Still no idea of how they got in here. No one saw anything." Doc stuck a needle into the ruined socket. "I'm about finished here. One or two more samples and I can make an analysis of the toxin. I'll do that at the lab."

"Tell them about the others." Du smirked at us. Apparently he took our reactions to the scene as unforgivable weakness.

"You saw the outlines. The ones in this area were stabbed or hacked to death. No more than two strikes per man. Big blades, incredibly sharp. The three on the roof were taken out by sniper fire."

"Any relation to our May Day shooter?" _This is getting too tightly wound. _

"No. Different guns. A set of 303 Enfields. Very Old School."

"Thanks, Doc, we'll wait on your results." Hendricks took us around the other areas. Du stayed and talked some more with Dr. Hamed. "The jerk's been here since the start." Hendricks shook his head. Don't see what business the Agency has in this."

"They always try to get in on mob hits. Hits grab headlines, and the Agency's all about publicity." Everybody nodded their heads with me. We didn't have that much use for the Agency for the most part.

"I know you're on special assignment," Hendricks chose his words carefully, "but I want you two to be extra careful while you're out there looking for information. Everybody's gonna be on edge after this. They know you had reason to want Avar dead. Nobody liked Avar, but they're like any other business; they'll rally against the regulators."

"We'll be nice." I lied.

Nbc

Since we went to the scene, we had to make out a report. An envelope lay on my desk. It had tickets.

**Her Majesty's Fourth Royal Gurkhas Charity Ball**

**The Consulate: May 16, 7:30 pm until**

**Dress Uniform preferred**

Another envelope held something else. George Washington and his first cabinet…ten of them. A note came along with them.

**We can't have the Department looking cheap. I'm sure you want to talk to this one again. KEEP THE KIDS AWAY.**

_Bet it's whoever paid for Ron's hospital stay, gave them the fake i.d.s, and probably behind the nice little mess that Du wants to pin on me. _"Reneca, it looks like we're going to a party tonight."

Nbc

There was a lot of time before that. Reneca went home, _yeah, right, home is where the hottie is, _and I finally forced myself to go back to mine.

They were in her room, curled up in the bed. There was nothing sexual about the way they held each other; I bet they did that in sleepovers when they were little. Hated how I got jealous of her. I hid that when she opened an eye.

"Ron, Sis is home."

He stirred. "You don't have a…oh, yeah." Boy turned red all of a sudden.

"What's the big deal?" I smiled. "You're both still dressed." Then I saw the pants leg hanging over the side of the bed. Yeah, they were dressed from the waist up. _Hey, it can be a great stress reliever, and after you've seen something like that whatever helps, helps. _"I'll…wait in the den."

They were down fast. I took the chair and they got on the couch. Kim started.

"We knew something was wrong when we didn't hear any motion on the roof. The bodies were moved so nobody would see them from any of the surrounding buildings. One shot each." _And you'd never seen a murder victim before, had you? _"The door was still locked, but Wade was able to open it for us with the Kimmunicator. That's when we began to find the others. It must have happened very fast."

"Of course it was fast." Ron was getting tenser by the second. _I bet Kimmie initiated that little session after you two got back, get the blood out of your big brain long enough to calm you down. _"It's what you'd expect if Yamanouchi's involved."

"What makes you think it was the Japanese?" I wanted to smile, but he was scared. "Nobody's heard of ninjas doing anything for hundreds of years."

"Because they don't want you to." The look I got would've set me off most days, but he was young.

"But, Ron, she's right." Kim put on her reasonable voice. "What makes you think Yamanouchi is a ninja school here?"

"It's like you said, KP, everything here is just a little off. Ninjas rocked where we come from. Ninjas would be a great asset in this world. And they'd be after the Power that built their school." Kim held Ron when he shuddered. He seemed to be thinking something. "No, hiding won't help. We've got to get back home."

_They need a break tonight. _"Look, you two, Reneca and I have to do something tonight. Nothing dangerous, so why don't you two go back to IMF for the evening? I'll drop you off and pick you up. Maybe the car being here will throw some people off."

"I would like to see what else they've come up with." Kim sighed. "Justine's back in town, she called earlier. She seemed very confident when we talked on the phone."

"Good. Now, I have one more question…did you guys leave any evidence? From the grapple gun, for instance?"

"Don't worry about that." Kim gave a little smile. "Wade had a little charge in the pin. It dissolved the glue head after we got back down. What was left had the consistency, and smell, of fresh bird droppings."

_Bet even Du ignored that. _"Good. Now, let's talk about you two. You've never seen a murder victim before, have you?"

She was quiet. "No. We'd never seen any bodies. All kinds of rescue missions, dozens of fights, but no we never had any deaths."

"You're wrong, KP." Ron's eyes had a look I recognized. I'd had it not that long ago. "Warhawk and Warmonga…"

"There's no proof, Ron." _They've been through this before. _"We can't be sure that they didn't escape…teleport or something."

"Have they come back?" His tone surprised me. "Sure they say they didn't find any trace of them, but can we trust that? I threw them into that ship and it exploded!" He exhaled. "And I wanted them dead. The way he held you up…like a doll! And then he just threw you away like you were nothing!"

My eyes locked into his. "If anybody did that to Stevie, or Marsha; it wouldn't be a pretty death. You just remember why you did it, Ron. Believe me, it helps."

He nodded while Kim rubbed his arm. _Forget the 'way too young for this sort of thing' routine. He was never meant to face this. _"Thanks, Sasha."

A yawn took me by surprise. "I hate to cut this short, but I'm worn out. If you need me, I'll be in bed."

Nbc

The alarm went off at 3:15 pm. _I must be tired; I never let the alarm wake me up. _I jumped up and pressed 'one'. He picked up before the first ring finished.

"Sasha! We've seen the news. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Stevie. Don't worry, we weren't there." _Can't risk somebody listening in on us. _"Is Marsha there? Can I talk to her?"

"Oh course she is." I heard babbling. "Marsha, your Mama wants to talk to you." The phone went quiet for a moment, there was breathing.

"Marsha, baby, it's Mama. Are you having fun with Grandma and Grandpa Barkin?"

"It's my party. I don't have to invite her. Ha ha ha." She went on with more nonsense. Stevie took the phone back.

"Stevie, what's she talking about?"

He was apologetic. "When Mom heard we were coming, she went to Smarty Mart and bought every Picture Perfect Princess dvd. The stories are bad enough, but Marsha has me worried. She doesn't quote the Princess, only Bad Bonnie."

"Bad guys get all the good lines. Are you guys okay?"

"Just fine. Mom and Dad are spoiling her rotten. Lots of explosions…never heard of a girl liking explosions before."

"She's a Go, all right." I let myself smile. _I loved going to the firing range and listen to Daddy fire his gun when I was little. _

We talked around the kids, Stevie knew when to talk in code. I wanted to hang on for the rest of the day, but there were things to do.

"I gotta go, Stevie. Let me say 'bye' to Marsha."

I could hear her again. "Bye, baby."

"Bye, Mama. I love you."

"Love you too, baby."

Stevie took over again. "Be careful, Sash. From what we hear, a mob war is coming."

"I will, love you, Stevie."

"Love you, Sasha."

_A mob war. God, if that were the worst thing to worry about._

Nbc

I didn't put on the dress blues more than three times a year. Academy graduations and funerals mostly. Exercise and Marsha chasing kept it fitting perfectly. Every piece of leather and brass was polished. Had to admit: I looked good.

"Go City's finest!" Ron's hoot got him a playful punch from Kim.

"So what's up?" Kim asked.

"Charity function. Reneca and I are going for the Department. They like sending us to things like this." _True enough, most of the time. _"Don't know how long we'll be there."

"We're not sure what Wade and Justine are up to." Kim shook her head. "Hopefully they have her machine fixed."

"But it didn't work before it was shot." Ron was still in a thoughtful mood. "There's something different here. We just don't know what."

_Gotta calm him, and you can't use Kim's method. _"Hey, they're both geniuses, right? And don't sell Ed short, either. Right now you're the only thing on the menu at Infinite Monkey Labs."

That seemed to help. I took them over to IML and met Reneca at the precinct. We didn't go in; I was in no mood to face the peanut gallery. She asked the obvious.

"Any idea who's behind this?"

"Not a clue. Don't think it's Daddy, Department doesn't keep this kind of money around for parties."

"Maybe there's a Monte Carlo room."

Lots of official cars were out front of the Consulate. Ours looked out of place. Soldier boy remembered us; the guards at the door were different. They were short, no taller than me. The uniform was the same from the portrait, dark blue with green facings. The men carried knives, big ones. I remembered what Dr. Hamed said.

Ballroom was on the second floor. More soldiers stood at the door. A long stand was lined with swords of every description. I turned to Reneca. "We shoulda brought your baton."

Party was going full blast. Women in elegant dresses moved among the men. Some were mere industrialists or other social types. The rest were officers. You had uniforms from all over the world. Germans in cadet gray, the French in blue and white. Russians in trim tunics and Cossaks in baggy ones. A pair of Japanese officers spoke with an Abyssinian. Everyone was friendly: a Kemalist in green with the tall fur hat was almost nose to nose with a man in the patched robes of the Caliphate, don't know what the joke they shared was, but they thought it was hilarious. So much polish and preening. And they say women are vain.

We made our way to a table with an overturned drum on it. It was stuffed with envelopes, pouches, and even a bag that obviously held coin. I put our contribution in. We turned to see what was going on.

A young man in a red uniform bumped into me. "Przepraszam…I mean…"

I smiled. "Mowie po polsku."

"Wonderful!" He was young. He went on in Polish. "My English is so bad. I am Thaddeus Waljadek, a lieutenant of the 14th Lancers. My consulate sent me here to represent Poland, but I fear I'll embarrass the nation when the Consul-General meets me."

_I guess we speak English that fast. "_I'm Sasha Barkin, a sergeant with the Go City Police Department. This is my partner, Sergeant Reneca Cramer." Reneca smiled on cue. "Don't worry about the Consul-General, I've met him before. He's a good man."

"Talking about the host?" Lord Fiske was behind us. He had on his old uniform. The insignia was different, he'd made major sometime after his portrait. The woman on his arm also wore a uniform. Her hair was as dark as mine, but absolutely straight. The eyes were so dark they looked black.

"Sergeant Barkin, Sergeant Cramer, Lieutenant Waljadek, may I introduce one of Her Majesty's allies, the Rani of Mathura." Not sure what to do, we followed Thaddeus and gave a slight bow.

The woman inclined her head ever so slightly. "I do not recognize your uniforms."

"They are officers of the law." Fiske explained. "Though I hope they will stay a while for some refreshment, I fear their primary purpose for being here is business. Lieutenant, would you be so kind as to escort the Rani in my absence?"

While Thaddeus played the gentleman, Fiske took us to the bar. Bates was there, but in front, not behind it. He wore a uniform like his Lord. We got a bow.

"A pleasure to see you both again."

"Nice to see you too, Bates. You look good in that uniform."

"Madame is too kind." He stood a little straighter; my guess is that took a little effort. There was no limit at the bar.

"Bates was my batman, of course." Fiske smiled. "Batmen are accorded the full honor of officers at such occasions. That includes a full day tomorrow to sleep it off. Do carry on, Bates." He looked at the man behind the bar. "A scotch and soda for Sergeant Cramer, an imperial gimlet for Sergeant Barkin, and a mint julep for myself."

We took our drinks. He grinned at my stare. "Still celebrating the Kentucky Derby, I'm part owner of Challenging Destiny, the winner. Shall we retire to a more private room?"

A side room had a table and a couple of chairs in front of it. He took his place and we sat down.

"I won't hazard to guess who gave you those tickets, but I'm sure I know the reason. Unfortunately, I have no idea who issued the threat against your daughter nor for what reason. Believe me, if I did, I would tell you, and send my condolences to their next of kin."

"You know a Hell of a lot of police business." Reneca voiced the issue burning in the back of both our minds.

The smile was not friendly. "Yes, I do. An unfortunate side-effect of having a wayward son. Also part of being a Consul-General. It helps to know a little bit of everything in a foreign country, and the police know all the truly interesting things. There is one thing I can tell you…Pump is not a domestic product."

"I never said anything about Pump." I looked at Reneca. She was as surprised as I was about the turn of the conversation.

"Neither did I." His Grace smirked. "But it is definitely European in origin. Our labs have traced a chemical signature back to Central Europe. As to which country is behind it, we have only suspicions."

"Sasha has her own." Reneca joined the smirk fest.

"Just keep smiling, you'll see."

"I hate to be so short, but I truly must attend to my guests. Is there anything else?"

I shook my head. "No, sir. Thank you. I wouldn't want to keep you from your Rani."

"A remarkable woman, that uniform is not an affectation. Her regiment assisted mine in my first campaign. Afterwards she…assisted me."

"Didn't think that princesses did that sort of thing."

"The Rani is not some little spoiled brat, and her people have different measures of purity. To them she is the embodiment of Kali, the Black Earth Mother, Goddess of Death and Fertility, a figure to be feared and adored, a necessary evil guarding against the forces of chaos and dissolution. Much like the Empire. And now its representative must go out and perform his social duties. Please feel free to stay a while."

We did. It was a matter of listening, for the most part. Heard a lot of international politics, but nothing really useful. From the sound of it, a lot of the men there expected to be killing each other in the near future. Thaddeus found us again and I got all sorts of information regarding the King of Poland's health and the maneuvering going on regarding the election of a new king. Mom was going to love hearing about that.

It was still going strong when we left. I dropped Reneca off at the station, and went over to IMF. Justine and Wade gave me a run down of what they were doing. They called it a run down, to me it was a fly over. The kids and I went down into the parking garage.

"Ron's been a nonstop treat tonight." Kim sighed. "I think Justine won't sleep for days after this."

"Well, they're going to need to look into all of this." Ron was animated. "It's not just a matter of landing in the right place; it's also the right time. And hopefully that's all it is."

"What do you mean?" _As if you're going to understand any of this. _

"It's like this. Some people think that every decision makes its own universe, kind of like a chess game being played in somebody's head. If that's the case, then there are countless universes to send us to. How will we know which one is the right one? Some could be just a little different; others could have Drakken running the show!"

Kim leaned her head against him. "Don't worry for a moment, Ron. The Brain Trust will figure it out; they have you helping, after all."

Ron's face went pale. He slowed a step.

"What is it, Ron? Think of something else?" Kim's playfulness didn't rub off on him.

"It's not that." I saw his eyes dart to a corner of the garage. I kept my pace and voice normal.

"Are we being watched, Ron?"

"No. We're surrounded."


	35. Tea Time with Dark Souls

35. Tea Time with Dark Souls

_Surrounded. And I don't have a gun with me. _There's no holster on the belt of your dress blues. We were about twenty meters from the car. _Maybe they're just here to watch. _

A man stepped out from behind a car. Ron groaned. "I knew it! Why'd I have to be right?"

The man wore black from head to foot. Cats make more noise than he did. If that wasn't bad enough, more stepped out from behind columns and other vehicles. We faced at least six.

Ron stepped forward. He squared off across from the first man. They bowed, slightly, to each other. I didn't catch a word of what they said. I couldn't even ask for directions to the bathroom in Japanese. Didn't have to be a linguist to know the conversation was not what Ron wanted.

Each man took up a fighting posture. Each moved to his right, coming closer with each step. All of a sudden the man threw a punch. Ron ducked under it and tried to sweep the man's legs. He jumped over the sweep and laid out a beautiful side kick. Ron caught the foot and shoved the man back. The guy took up a lower stance. He wasn't big, but when he charged he sounded like a grizzly.

The two men went toe to toe. You could hardly see their hands. Ron's motions were more side to side. His opponent was direct, powerful. A fake by Ron misdirected the man's guard, and Ron's next punch sent him flying. He rolled into a car, jumped up and shouted something.

There weren't just six anymore. Another six stepped out of the shadows, and when I say stepped out of the shadows, that's just what I mean. One second there's nothing but darkness, the next; a person in black is looking at you. Ron took a step back.

"Ron," Kim asked, "can you do that?"

"No. I can be hard to see, and Yori and the more advanced students could seem to disappear, but this is different. I wish Rufus was here. He understands this part a lot better than I do."

He brought his hands up and took a very low crouch. "Time to go Monkey." I missed the start last time at Dante's. A blue glow started in his face and lifted his hair. The goofy boy look was gone, he was scary. Unfortunately the other guys weren't feeling like I did.

They charged him, before they could reach him, he was blue all over.

He fell to the ground as the first one reached him, planting his hands and using the ground to support a kick with both feet. The guy hit a windshield so hard it shattered. Ron sprang back onto his feet. He caught a punch and threw the man into another pair. A back kick stopped someone trying to go for him while he was occupied. With every strike there was a flash of blue light.

There was no time to watch the rest of his exhibition. Three guys went after Kim. She ducked under a punch. The man's fist hit the column behind her and the concrete cracked. He never noticed. He did notice when her kick drove him into the column. Kid turned on the speed and gave him three more kicks before the other two could reach her.

_Only one for me? Talk about insulting. _Then I recognized the build beneath the black. You could see it in her eyes. 'No tournament!' Yori went into a series of kicks and punches from a dozen katas in as at least four styles. I tied to keep her close, everything seemed to indicate she preferred a little distance. She caught my foot with an 'x' block and brought her hands up for a double palm heel strike just below my collar bones. _Like a mule!_ That gave her space. Her right arm went out and swept forward like she was casting.

My arms went down to my side. Something pricked me. I could see that the cable was insulated. _Oh, s…_

I knew there was a reason I never certified for the electric baton. If my teeth hadn't been trying to break each other, I would've screamed loud enough for Stevie to hear me. Her eyes glowed.

A flying body cut her pleasure short. The cable snapped as she went sprawling. Kim was screaming as she launched into Yori. It was a sight. If Kim was a mongoose, here was the cobra. _Did everyone just get juiced one day when I was out?_ Yori's training let her anticipate Kim's attacks; it was the only thing keeping it even. A hurried attack gave Yori a chance, well, that's what she thought. Kim sent her flying over a car. Her people pulled back to regroup.

Ron took the chance to come back to us. I was already free thanks to Kim.

"Are you okay, Sasha?" she asked as she pulled me to my feet. I think she got a mild shock herself.

"Don't have a choice."

We were still surrounded, and apparently no one had heard any of this. _How? You could see the cars move when Ron hit. How are those guys still up?_ They didn't look so good. Some were limping, a few rubbed arms or chests.

Yori stalked back up and took the lead. Her chest was heaving.

"Nihonto!"

She didn't even look as somebody tossed her a sword. The scabbard dropped after she drew the blade. A dozen swords gleamed. _Big blades, incredibly sharp. _They stepped up slowly. Ron raised his hands, trembling, but not in fear.

My hair went up on end, so did Kim's. A smell hit me, one I hadn't experienced in a very long time. We were fishing on the Lake when lightning hit not fifty yards away. It was the same ozone. If Ron had glowed a bit before, he positively shone now.

Ron held a sword in his hands. A long one with a pronounced curve, like a katana, only it seemed older. I could hear a crackling sound coming from it. Whenever Ron shifted, sparks flew from it, like it was cutting the air and shedding power. Kim looked at Ron, and then me. I didn't like her expression. _Something's wrong, that's not what she expected._

There was another surprise, a nasty one. The light from the sword cast shadows from the ninja. Huge, misshapen shadows, not the kind humans throw. One shadow even raised a hand over its face, while its owner had both his hands on the hilt of his sword.

"YAME!"

The Shihan stepped out. His hands rested in his sleeves. Yori bent down and picked up her sheath. Twelve ninjas took their places behind their master.

Ron kept a ready stance as the old man came up to him. Shihan couldn't hide the awe on his face. "The Lotus Blade: lost all these centuries!" He bowed low to Ron. Ron took care to bow lower, but every time he bowed, Shihan answered with another stoop. _It's a race to hit your forehead on the ground. _

"This is becoming, silly. We'll stop at the same level." The old man's voice was relaxed, even playful. Ron smiled. Kim joined him. I was still a little too frazzled for grins.

"You will forgive my testing you, Stoppable-Shihan. But as you know, masters never reveal all that they know unless they truly feel the need to protect themselves or others."

"It's okay." Ron said slowly. "But you could've just come to me sometime. That guy could've killed Kim! And your Yori fried Shego!"

_Sheesh, the least bit of stress and I'm Shego again. _"It could not be helped. Only if you felt they were in peril would you have summoned the Lotus Blade. You needed to do something, and we struck where you could not levitate effectively. And as for Yori." he gave the girl a look; she took her mask off and gave Ron a little smile. Think Kim growled. "The English phrase she knows best is 'payback's a bitch' I try to limit her chances to practice it."

The girl giggled. _Now I know Kim's growling. _"We were most hopeful when we heard of the fight at the club." Yori's smiled softly. "Rumors of a second Stoppable called us here."

"Second? Oh." Ron shook his head. "Don't guess I can pull the wool over your eyes with a fake i.d. What do you want with me?"

Yori wanted to say something really bad, but one look from Shihan and she bit her lips. The old man continued. "For the moment, simply to talk." He clapped his hands. Two ninjas came forward with a scabbard, the lacquer in four colors. They handed it to Yori. She held it out to Ron while Shihan talked. "The scabbard of the Lotus Blade: barely saved when Osaka Castle fell. It has waited for its rightful master to reunite it with the sword."

Ron took it carefully. He slid the blade in, and the light returned to normal. The ninjas bowed as he tucked the sword behind his belt.

"For now, let us retire. There is a tea house not far from here. It is public, so there can be no tricks, even at this hour. It would be an honor for this Yamanouchi School if the three of you would join us."

Funny to see Ron so grave and formal. "I cannot refuse my school. We would be honored to go with you."

"Actually," I whispered to Kim, "I think we'll just follow them there."

She concurred. "From a safe distance."

Nbc

Shihan led the way in a Cadillac. When I looked in the rearview, I saw two vans. _Sad how nobody trusts anybody anymore._

"Okay, Ron. What was that back there? I saw a little of the Monkey Power before, but that wasn't what they were doing, was it?"

He looked at Kim; it looked like they agreed to keep a secret. "No, Sasha. They're using something else. We've got to find out what it is."

_Funny thing about Sister Mary Friggin' Sunshine, she never wears a habit. _"I'm not worried about what Power they're using, but the Power that's using them. I'm betting Shihan has ties with the Imperial Japanese Government. They'd have a real interest in the two of you."

"Samurai, ninja, the code is the same: obedience." The boy sighed. "If he's acting on orders, we're screwed. But I have a feeling we can trust this guy. He seems just like Sensei. We just need to talk with him a little more."

"I hope you're right." Kim took his hand. "We're too close to going home now to have to run."

"There's no running from the Yamanouchi. We'd have to go with them or kill them…all of them." Ron took a deep breath and held it. _Kid's a bundle of nerves, and he didn't have anybody try to cook him tonight. _

I tried to calm him down. "You have us, the Power, and Excalibur there. We'll be all right."

He actually smiled. "Never thought I'd say it, KP, but I'm glad Shego's here."

Nbc

Tsuru (Crane) is a very traditional place. The usual joint makes you take your shoes off, here you have to change. Ron helped Kim with her kimono, being just a little handy when putting the obi in place. I could do my own. _If I want my third dan in Yamanouchi-ryu, I'll even have to learn to read Japanese. _Ron's outfit had the big shoulders, and another sword to go with the one he already had. It's supposed to be two, you know.

A serving girl came in after we dressed. She carried a make-up tray. Kim apparently was too dark. A little white face for Kim and the girl looked at me. "Exquisite!" she smiled. First time a non-Goth ever preferred me to peaches and cream.

"You look great, Kim." Ron put his hands on her shoulders. "You make quite the chicka-sama."

"Better remember that." She gave him a smile. "I don't trust this Yori."

"Hey, our Yori never tried anything. Well, she did give me a little peck on the cheek, but…"

"This Yori gave Big Sis a real buzz. And I don't want to think about what she didn't say to you back there.

In a moment a shadow came across the door. Yori stepped in, wearing a kimono, a wig (she didn't have enough hair for what the situation called for) and with the white make up. "You will come with me, please."

She led us to a room and motioned to Ron. He knelt, and we followed his lead. Next she went to a pot over a small fire. We were offered little cups of hot water. Ron relaxed.

"This is just like Yamanouchi…our Yamanouchi, KP. Maybe I can keep from doing anything too stupid."

She had an odd reply. "Don't loose your pants." That meant something to them, something funny I guess, from the way they laughed.

"We need to choose a lead guest." Ron looked over at me. "Sasha, this is your town, your dimension, even your Shihan. I think…"

"I think he's here to see you; won't hurt me for you to be the chief."

Kim agreed and in a minute Yori led us into a small garden. It had a bench where Ron took a seat. _Follow the leader. _I tried to remember what would be next. Like I said, once you get your dan in Yamanouchi-ryu, the study becomes as much about culture as it is about hitting and throwing people.

Shihan came through the door across from us. We rose. He bowed, and after that he turned. Yori followed then Ron and Kim. I didn't mind bringing up the rear. A stone basin held water, Shihan and Yori washed, and she slid a door open. It was only a meter high. He entered easily for an old man. Yori was next. Ron washed, bowed and entered, after Kim I took my turn. The door had a latch, I remembered enough to put it in place. Shihan nodded to me.

Room was plain. Only one painting hung in an alcove. Never had heard to the Japanese using the phoenix. Ron stepped up to it.

"It's beautiful." He turned to the center of the room. "And you have a very nice basin and orderly hearth."

We followed his lead, talking about the decorations. Shihan nodded politely, everything was very polite, and motioned for Ron to sit on a mat. _Pretty easy for him to guess who we picked to head up the party. _Kim sat beside him. I took the mat by the door. Hey, not the first time I played guard.

Yori entered after Shihan took his mat. She brought each of us a simple meal of rice and vegetables.

Shihan nodded. "At this time, I would normally serve only a sweet, but you all experienced considerable exertion before coming here."

"This is great stuff." Ron nodded to him. The kids took care not to bolt their food. _Kim always seems famished after a fight. May need to stop someplace on the way home. Hey, I'm thinking like we'll get out of here alive. _

When we finished the meal, Yori lead us back out. In a little while, it was back to the washing and re-entry. Now we watched Shihan prepare the tea. I'd hate to face him. Every move was precise. Perfect control of himself. _Bet he was quite the bouncer in his day. _

He gave me an odd look. There was a twinkle in his eye.

Amazing how much calmer everyone was after a while. And it was a while. We lost track of time. Not much was said. Shihan finally took the lead.

"Stoppable-Shihan, I am pleased at your Shihan's instruction. You are a most acceptable guest."

"Thanks, Shihan."

"I do not like to vary from tradition, but we have much to discuss. Let me explain the phoenix on the wall. The Yamanouchi School erred disastrously in joining the rebellion against the Shogonate. Most of its students died in the fall of Osaka Castle in your year 1615. Their Shihan, the Last Monkey Master, died with them. He ordered his retainer to take the scabbard of the Lotus Blade as he drew the sword to enter the final defense. As long as the two were separate, the Blade could not be taken by any but another master. It was a wise move by the Shihan, even with the Blade's ability to harness the elements, the defense failed. We never knew what became of the Sword. It simply vanished."

"I knew the Power was different." Ron touched the hilt of the sword. "The Blade I use can transform into any weapon, or tool. I was trying to call it. Guess this one was closer."

"After the fall, the Shogonate was most displeased with the School. It had to pledge its unquestioning loyalty to the Shogon. Still, the need was felt to replace the lost Power, both to protect the School from attack by rivals, and to make ourselves irreplaceable to the Shogonate. Our traditional Power was gone, so we availed ourselves to another."

"The Yono." The kids said it together. Kim turned to Ron with a little nod. It seemed she won some private game.

Shihan sighed. "The Yono: Shadow Beast and Destroyer. He gave us the powers to meld into the darkness, and to crush stone and flesh. The Shogonate was delighted, and we were their unseen hand for the next four centuries. But the cost was great. We became something we were never meant to be, dark and fearsome.

"Fortunately, we knew that Yamanouchi was not fated to be forever ruled by darkness. A young man from an unfathomable distance would one day come to reunite the Blade with its sheath. With his gift, the Bearer of the Sheath would restore the School to the Light."

_Now I can see one reason for the face paint. I guarantee Kim's all red under the white. _Yori's look at Ron was both inscrutable and nakedly (_yep, deliberate word choice_) obvious.

The Shihan ignored the little storm brewing between guest and assistant. "We knew by a mystical source to look for one whose very name proclaimed invincibility. Since we knew he would be gaigin, it was no surprise when we came across the name of Ron Stoppable. Our people love word play after all."

"So you brought Ron to Yamanouchi?" Ron asked.

"No. We watched him. While he has great athletic gifts, it was clear he had nothing of the Power. When the prophecy had said an unfathomable distance, we had no idea how right it was." Shihan turned to Kim and me.

"It pains me to appear rude, but there are things I must discuss with Stoppable-Shihan. Yori will escort you two to another room."

Kim was a pro. "I understand. It has been an honor to meet you." She bowed.

"The honor is received and returned." Shihan bowed to her. I made my goodbyes as well and we left.

Yori took us to another room. This one was more lively. A small charcoal fire was going. "Can I get you anything?" She asked. "Fish? Chicken? Steak?"

Kim's stomach rumbled but she hesitated. I wasn't really hungry, but I spoke anyway. "A small piece of fish would be fine."

"Yes," Kim agreed, "a steak would be just fine."

"Good. I told Shihan we needed a larger meal after such a test." Yori had meat on the fire in no time. Soon we were chowing down.

_Gotta ask. _"So, Yori, how long have you guys been back in town?"

"Since last morning. We just missed the incident at the hotel." _Nice way to describe a massacre._

Kim still looked suspicious. "So you know what happened?"

Yori bit into her steak, dainty and vicious at the same time. "Hai. The girl made a most difficult strike; worthy of a ninja. I do not know if I could have done so well."

"Practice much?" _God, Kim, try a little subtly. _

"If you mean, striking at a small target while in motion, yes. If you mean doing so while pillowing, no. While the students of the Yamanouchi School, male and female, are taught the skills of the Floating World as well as ninjitsu, my training has been limited in some respects. There are stations where only a virgin can enter."

Kim leaned forward, doubt all over her face. "You mean…"

"Yes." Yori seemed embarrassed. "Many of the great houses demand that their brides be virgin. Therefore I must refrain from pillowing. But I have studied the arts of the Floating World most diligently. If you want, I could pillow your Stoppable-Shihan, and tell you what pleases him. I am certain my Shihan would not mind. I have heard your people are strangely reluctant to study pillowing in a scientific manner,"

Luckily, Kim was too embarrassed to get her fight on. "Well, I have read some, mostly books Mom gave me on health issues. And there was this one tape."

_Tape? Oh, crap. _"We missed one, Kimmie?"

"Yeah. Ron found it. It's what we were watching that time you nearly walked in on us. 'Proper Rifle Maintenance and Care'."

I smiled. "So, it got him all worked up, huh?"

She nodded. "Oh, yes. And I didn't know how visual I am. Got to hand it to you guys, that was a good one. It even had sound effects."

"We'd had plenty of practice by then." Now I was curious. "You would've done what she did, Yori?"

Girl's expression didn't change. "If commanded? Of course! Yamanouchi girls have been concubines, even wives, of men they have been assigned to spy upon. It is a credit to our school that no graduate has ever failed to perform her duty, even if several have afterward committed seppuku. How can you kill the father of your children without some regret?"

You hear Brits, French and Germans talk about duty all the time, but you never quite believe like you do when it's the Japanese saying it. I slept with a guy once or twice to get back at someone, but never to hurt the guy himself, much less kill him. _But you would if Shihan told you to, wouldn't you, Yori?_

"I, I don't understand it." Kim tried to keep it calm. "You'd sleep with a guy just to kill him?"

"Whatever it takes. The entire body is a weapon."

"Not that part." Kim muttered.

"One thing more, I must apologize for my fierceness tonight. I inflicted pain on you, Sasha, and I did my best to hurt you, Kim. You are both worthy opponents, ones the Yamanouchi School would be proud to claim as their own."

"Thanks." We both said.

Kim turned to me, she shook her head. "You don't know the game."

There was a knock. A woman slid the door back, and Shihan walked in, followed by Ron. We stood up and bowed.

Shihan stood ramrod straight. "Yori, face Stoppable-Shihan."

Yori bowed as low as she could to Ron. He took the Lotus Blade out of his obi and handed it to her with great ceremony. She bowed again.

"The Blade is entrusted to the Chosen One, the one who must return the Mystical Power to Yamanouchi." Ron's face was strong when he said it. Strange as that was, Yori was even stranger. It was like a shadow lifted from behind her eyes. Her smile was warm.

"I shall endeavor to do my best, Stoppable-Shihan. The Yamanouchi School thanks you again."

Shihan looked satisfied. "You have performed a great service for our School, and I wish you every success in your quest to return to your homes. As you know, I am a spy master for His Imperial Majesty. Up to now, I have made no report, partly in hopes that you were the man of prophecy, partly as a favor to an old friend."

'_Friend', my ass! I can see it in your eyes, whoever it was, she yinned your yang so good your beard still curls when you think about it. Hey, get out of my mind!_

"And now, I would like to speak with Sergeant Barkin. Yori, please take these two where they can change."

After the kids left, Shihan turned to me. "You look disturbed."

"Maybe a little. You seem to be a little too sharp."

He smiled. "For all his evil, the Yono is a monkey avatar and not without humor. I have been given the ability to read minds, but only when they are in the gutter. You require additional proof? The question you had in the tea room: yes, the mats can be quite abrasive. And the question that just crossed your mind, she would know."

There was a sigh as he shook his head. "Now I must discuss my report. As I said, I am a spy master for His Imperial Majesty. In that capacity I have reached my conclusion. We now know that other dimensions exist, and travel between them is possible. And an invasion from the dimension of these children would be repulsed with only the greatest of difficulty, and with horrific losses. Therefore, in the interests of world security…they must die."

"You bastard! Why didn't you tell him that before he surrendered the Lotus Blade to Yori? Now she'll have it when she comes for him!"

I started to leave when he grabbed me. It was like iron. "Listen to me. There is not much time. I must deliver my report to the Embassy in Washington. The Intelligence Chief there still considers the Yamanouchi to be traitors. He will make me wait for at least two days before he will even accept me. It may be another day or more before he will receive my report. Should our luck continue, he will wait a day or so before reading it, and then will come the interviews. Our bureaucracy is notoriously slow. It could be weeks before the Emperor sends the order."

"You're playing with those kids lives. Kids who just put their necks on the block when Ron helped you."

"You truly care for them, like siblings." Shihan approved. "We are both creatures of duty. I will do my best to give you time. Please, use it wisely."

I thought about trying to take him out, but I didn't like my chances. "Just know when you come, I'll be the first one you'll have to get through."

"I would expect nothing less. And now, I must visit a dojo in Annapolis. It may take a day or so. Again, good luck, Sergeant."

Nbc

The kids were quiet for the drive home. Part of it was exhaustion; I don't think either had really slept since the night everything went to Hell. I know the only time I had gotten rest was when Mom literally held my hand. I let them zone out; I had enough going on in my mind without a conversation.

_Time to step up, Sasha. Getting them home's up to the Brain Trust, but there's more to do. We need to know who's behind all this. Who threatened my Marsha. It's going to take some ruthless, nasty behavior. Step on a few toes; maybe bust a nose or two._

Ruthless and nasty. I remembered what Kim had told me about a certain someone, someone ruthless and nasty. From what she said, I even had her smile.

_Yeah, I can do Shego._

Proper Rifle Maintenance and Care by Archaon. Hey, I'm still willing to hear just how sick you are.


	36. Shego with a Badge

36. Shego with a Badge

By the time we neared home they woke up. It sounded like they picked up where they'd left off in a conversation. _Me and Stevie do that, it's like they've been married for years. _

"I don't see what you're so tweaked about, KP. She didn't try anything."

"She never had a chance." Kim was fuming. "Lucky for me she snared Sasha with that little cable. If it had been me, I bet she'd have turned the dial to broil."

"There's no need to worry." Ron leaned back. "The Ronster's a one-woman man, and you're the one for me. Besides, she never sent any signals."

"Never sent?!" Kid half shouted, half laughed. "I'm in love with the densest man in the universe…in two universes! Why am I surprised? I got you into the back seat of a car and you were still in the dark. I had to put your hand…"

Boy turned red. "Uh, KP, TMI for Sasha."

I cleared my throat in agreement. Kim shook her head. "Sorry, Big Sis."

"It's okay, it's not like I never used that move."

"Hey!" Ron sank down where I couldn't see him. "How do you know which move she used?"

"You're a guy."

He sat back up. "Yeah, and a guy knows what's going on…sometimes. And Yori's out to restore Yamanouchi. She's the Sheath Bearer, she needed the Sword."

"I think she was being a little more metaphorical with the whole sword and sheath thing, Ron."

"What do you mean, KP?"

Kim sighed. "Ron, you took Latin, the word for sheath is?"

"It's…oh."

"Okay, next topic." I got out and looked over my tunic. There were burn holes. _Ruined. _

"We've…"

"Got to get moving." Kim and Ron were out. "Ron told me about the time limit."

"Time limit?" _So, Shihan told you, Ron? Not sure why he did that._

"Yeah," Ron was amazingly calm. "Shihan told me about his report. I think he's being optimistic about an invasion. Drakken with a few death rays and an army of synthoclones could take over this world in a long weekend."

"Hey, we're not that soft." _Why am I so defensive? Some weird 'my universe can beat up your universe'?_

"He's not saying that." Kim looked grim and more than a little sad. "I've studied your world a lot and Ron's right. Your world can be vicious, but it's never seen war like ours has."

Ron didn't look at all goofy. "I don't blame Shihan. If I were him, I'd probably do the same. They'd lose a lot of people coming after us, but that wouldn't stop Yamanouchi. They're ninja. The essence of Bushido is to die."

_Okay, Sasha, time to play against type. _"Hey, enough of this gloom fest. Shihan's right, the Japanese take a long time to decide anything. The Brain Trust'll come through first. For now we've got business."

Kim nodded. "Somebody threatened Marsha. And they're going to pay big."

Nbc

We laid out a few plans and everyone went to get some sleep. I tried to picture Marsha playing with her grandparents. Her smile helped me to doze off.

Reneca and I actually went in that evening. She needed to see Matheson. (She wouldn't admit it, but hey, I'm a woman.) There was someone else I needed to see.

Blakeman was apologetic. "The computer's a total loss. Hard drive's burned out, the disc reader's gone, you'll have to just buy a new one."

"Thought as much. Any idea who could've done this?"

"A few." He scratched his head. "They were smart; very, very smart. Every line that could've dealt with the kids was read, lifted, and then burned out. It can't be retrieved. Our guess is they went for those first, after that they did a general smash and grab. It's like burning down a house to hide a break-in."

"But what does that say about the perps?"

"Well, normally I'd say there are dozens of suspects. But this wasn't some garden variety hacker. A lot of time went into this, and a lot of computing power. Not what some kid would do for kicks."

"So we're talking?"

"Could still be about Pump. Mob has plenty of interest in it, and access to the computing power and expertise needed. I hope that's it. We can get at them."

_But you doubt it, don't you Blakeman? _He wanted to avoid my eyes but I wouldn't let him.

He sucked in his bottom lip. "My guess is it's intel. Just too thorough for anybody else."

He opened a drawer and pulled out a stack of jewel cases. "We saved your files. They're all marked. Download to a new computer should be a snap. Call me if you have any problems."

While I looked over the cases he pulled out one more. "Here's the photo file. We tried everything…called everyone we knew, and everyone they knew. Couldn't do a thing. We're so sorry. You still want this?"

Heat rose around my eyes. I had to catch my breath. "Yeah. A lot of these aren't on anything else. You saw the one with…the old woman? That was Grandma Pulaski, holding her great-granddaughter. She died two days later. Marsha's gonna see those eyes."

I felt a hand on my arm. He was looking right at me. They say trolls are evil. "You find them, Sasha, and when you find them, you hurt them! We've talked it over: we'll doctor tapes, change reports; we'll bury evidence in a hole so deep it'll take a paleontologist to dig it up! Just get them!"

"Count on it."

Nbc

I wanted to use my phone, but I was sure Du had it bugged. _Legally by now, bet he's been listening in on me ever since the shoot-out at Dante's. _The nerds had a secure line on a computer. I punched in the number.

He must have had caller i.d. The woman who answered didn't bother to cover herself.

"'Allo, luv. You want to speak to Mike?"

"You bet your cheerio-whatever. Can I see him?"

She turned the camera to face the bed. He was in the middle. Girl on the right was as black as coal. One on the right was Asian.

I shook my head. "So you're having Neapolitan tonight?"

"It's the flavor of the month." Thank God Mike made a toga with a bed sheet before he got up. The Brit girl turned away and he gave her a smack on the rump. "Why don't you girls just play? I won't be long."

Thought I was gonna have to yell to get his attention, but he turned before I started. His face was grim.

"Mom told me what happened the last time I called. I'm sorry, Sis."

"Thanks, but I'm not looking for sympathy."

"Know what you want." He started typing, he didn't even slow down when he turned to see what the giggling behind him was about. He looked back to the camera and smiled.

"There! That file puts your hand on every set of short hairs of every criminal organization in Go City. All you gotta do is pull. If anybody knows anything, they'll squeal."

I stared at the file on the screen. "Thanks, Big Bro. I hope this…"

"Sis, this isn't my insurance policy. That one would bring down everybody. Haven't waved that one around since the DA went after Daddy that time."

New DA, guy named Donny Sortch, went after Daddy once, accusing him of everything but the kiss at Gethsemane. (I think he had Daddy as an accessory there.) Sure, he didn't have any real evidence, but a lot of guys were willing to perjure themselves for a nice get-out-of-jail-free card. Things were starting to look bad until Mike started playing hard ball. By the time he quit making calls the Mayor, the City Council, the state legislature, the Congressional delegation, both Senators and the Vice President were all breathing down the DA's neck. He closed the investigation and served out a quiet term. He's doing real well in divorce court now.

"Sis, I'm not even gonna guess who's behind this. If it's the mob, it's nothing new for them to threaten family. Hell, they threatened us once. Daddy threw the messengers out of a second story window. Shut them up."

_Never heard about that. _"Thanks, we'll take it from here. Enjoy your vacation."

He shrugged. "I figure, another hundred thou and I'm coming home. Clear the road, Sis. Now, my dessert's calling. Bye."

"Bye, Big Bro." _Hope you've had your shots. _I turned to face Blakeman and company.

"At least destroy the sound."

Nbc

The first target was obvious: big organization, major money maker, and medium security. A hit on a place like this would show we meant business. We crouched outside the warehouse door. _Why is it always a warehouse? _Kim looked at her kimmunicator.

"Go, Wade."

"Okay, I've got control of their security. No alarms. Once you get started, I'll send in the 'B' team."

Kim nodded. "Let's go."

I used Mike's knock. The man opened right up and got Reneca's baton in the chest. After we tied him up we split. Kim took to the ceiling, while Reneca and I made our way past the boxes.

Big organization: this belonged to Baba Jaga; there were dozens of men running machines handling hundreds of liquor bottles per hour. A major money maker: the fake tax stamps represented thousands in lost revenue for the city and big profits for the sellers. The medium security sat around a table playing cards.

"Freeze!" We ran out with our guns drawn. Nobody got dumb. I went around pulling guns. The last one was a big guy named Nikoli Marshenkov.

"Sasha, what gives? This isn't an election year."

"This isn't politics, it's personal. Somebody pushed me, Nik. I'm pushing back."

One guy looked to his buddy and spoke in Russian. "What is the stupid bitch talking about?"

I busted his lip with my gun butt. "Sorry, the stupid bitch is clumsy, too."

Nik shook his head. "Everyone stay calm!" He turned back to me. "Sasha, it would be best for everyone if the two of you left before…"

"Before what? Security wakes up?" I looked up to the observation cabin overlooking the floor. Glass shattered as Kim swung in through a window. A man screamed as he went half-way through another one. Another crashed through the door and rolled down a flight of steps and just lay there. Next a rifle flew out the doorway and landed near us. The magazine was missing, the bolt was stripped out and the stock was broken.

Kim walked out of the door, dusting off her hands. The guys stared at the wisp of a girl. I just smiled.

She won't be happy when I tell her you called me a bitch.

"I miss anything?" Kim folded her arms and looked over the boys. They really couldn't believe their eyes now. The workers had all run off the moment we came in. Most likely illegals. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her kimmunicator. _Must be on the special frequency._

"The 'B' team's in, Sis."

Somebody came running from the other part of the warehouse. "Nik, we got trouble!"

"Really? What's going on over there?"

"There's a couple of guys and…they're beating up your car!"

"WHAT?!" Just then we heard a loud crumpling sound, along with glass shattering. You could hear somebody yell 'Oh Yeah!' over the mayhem.

"What're they using, hammers?" Nik frowned.

"Nothing!" The other guy was shaking.

"Impossible, that's a Diamer! The body's one piece of hand-tooled steel!"

The horn went off next. Another smash and it shut off. Two guys walked in. You could see the smile under Ed's mask. He was juggling a pair of bottles. Ron was all business. He looked around.

"This looks like one of those parties we never get invited to, KP. Guess we'll have to crash."

Kim knew what was coming. The rest of us just ended up gaping. Ron started to shine blue and float. His hair stirred and it was like he was the eye of a hurricane. Crates came off the shelves and circled him. Soon the air was thick with flying bottles. Gotta hand it to Ed, he took it all in stride. A brown bottle called to him. He snagged it.

"Hey," Reneca shouted, "if you see a McGoingle's, get it for me!"

His hand shot out and he pulled in a green bottle. "Single malt?"

"That's the poison!"

Ron opened an eye. A bottle left the cyclone and smashed through the ones on the lines. More followed. Others crashed into crates and boxes. The place began to reek of alcohol.

Nik was shaking. "Sasha, what the Hell's this about? HOW'S he doing that?"

"Ask Baba. Maybe the Witch would know."

"Please, Sasha, stop! She'll kill us!"

I didn't believe him for a moment, but the message was sent. "Okay, Monkey Boy, you can call off the storm."

He settled down to the ground. The remaining bottles set down as pretty as you please. I got into Nik's face as my little gang lined up behind me.

"You tell Baba I want to know who I gotta kill. That's it. Tell me, and I'll leave you alone. Don't tell me, and I just might lose it. You don't want me to do that."

Nik didn't bother with any counter-threat. We dropped their guns at the door, minus magazines; of course, I was mad, not stupid.

We got to the cars. Ed pulled off his mask. "Man! I'd forgotten how much fun it is to just DESTROY something! Wish I could figure out how you're tapping into kinetic energy like that, Ron. Got time to come to the lab?"

"Nah, we have other appointments tonight."

"Thanks, Ed." I put my hand on his shoulder. "I felt a lot better knowing he had somebody with him in there."

The big guy had his crazy smile on. "Hey, just because we're not related doesn't mean you aren't family. Now, we better all get moving."

_You're right there. We've got a lot to do, and a time limit._


	37. Code 23

37. Code 23

"You know we'll kill you for this."

The man was on his knees in front of the safe, digging out the passports. Once we had those, we could hit every brothel the Syndicate owned. Their niche was staffing brothels with hot young foreign things. Without their passports, the girls were trapped. Now we'd have names, faces, and governments willing to take them back. Mike was right; this would hurt the Syndicate real bad.

"I'll give them one more reason, then." I booted him into the safe door, knocking him out cold. Reneca loaded the last documents into the case. We walked back out.

Kim, and Ron watched the Syndicate goons. They had never seen it coming. Ron literally blew the steel door off its hinges, and Kim flattened the two guys unlucky enough to be there. Reneca and I came in and got the drop on the next set, these guys were used to breaking legs for loan sharks or slapping little girls around. We weren't either of those.

One of them had the nerve to look into my eyes. "Okay, you've got a pair. Now get this to your bosses: I'm looking to kill somebody. Until I get this out of my system, I'm gonna be hard to live with. So the sooner somebody tells me who threatened my little girl, the better off you'll all be."

"I don't know what you're talking about. We never threatened the little s…"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" I grabbed him so fast it didn't even occur to him to try to defend himself. He smashed into the wall. "You watch what you say about my family!" My fist spun him around. Next I put my knee into his back. That was fun, so I did it again. Guy was too stunned to move when I turned him to face me and drew my fist back. Somebody caught my arm: Kim.

"He's had enough, Sasha. So have you."

I tried to pull away. "I'm not finished with my message."

"Yes you are. They can't hide from us. They can't stop us. Now, we've got more important things to do than this." She was pleading with her eyes. _None of the brothers could've stopped me; maybe I'm glad I don't have a little sister of my own. _

"Damn, you're right." He hit the floor when I let go of him. The other goons cringed when I walked by. "You guys heard the message, and what she said. I just need a name."

We made it back to the car. That was three hits. My mind was running over the next target when Ron spoke up.

"I think everyone could use a break. How about Smolensk?"

We'd been going hard for several hours now. Some big fights. _The kids must be starving. _I didn't want to, but you don't drive your people into the ground when you've got a lot more to do.

"Think you're right, kid."

The chess club glared at us when we came in. The apprentice muttered in Russian as we walked past.

"Wanbho."

I stopped and put my hand of the rook he had just moved. "I hope you're talking about this move." I purred in Russian, my face just over his, I let my hair spill onto his shoulder, and leaned forward enough so he could see my holster. The older man shook his head at his apprentice. _Guess someone forgot the crazy girl can speak Rus. _

We took a booth against a wall, with a good view of the door. Most likely everybody was still reeling. They hadn't bothered to warn each other, but the word was plainly getting out, at least Baba's boys knew.

Dimitri grabbed a chair and pulled it up to the booth while the waitress took our orders to the kitchen. "Sasha, what do you think you're doing?"

"Besides ordering? Making a fuss, raising a stink, getting my jollies…"

"You're going to get a lot of people killed!" He nearly looked scared. "Things were bad enough with Avar dead, and now a dozen places are hit tonight! Look at this place! Not a single cop here. And why? They're been called in. Trouble is coming!"

He turned to Kim. "Kimka, please be careful. I have your last check ready. I hope you and Ron get back to Middleton safely."

"We'll be fine." She smiled at him. "If I don't see you again, thanks, Dimitri, thanks for everything."

The big guy smiled. "Take care of her, Ronald. She's a treasure beyond price."

"Yes, sir." The boy put his arm around her and squeezed. "I'll take good care of my Kimila."

"Good boy, I'll go get her check."

After he left I turned to face the kids. "A dozen places? Anybody here know anything?"

They looked at each other. "I had Wade hack into the system to read Mike's file." Kim admitted a little sheepishly.

"Then I got some help." Ron put in quietly.

"Some help? Who?" _Shihan? _"What did you do, call Shihan and ask to borrow a cup of ninjas?"

"Wish I had put it that way." The boy gave a goofy grin. "But yeah, I asked him for help in getting your family back home. He thought it would be great training for his students. From what Dimitri said, it went well."

"But that has them in town! What happens when he finally sees the intel guy in Washington?"

"According to Shihan, that should be a few more days. The guy was most rude." Ron was so calm now that he knew they would come to kill them. _It's always harder to not know. _"Shihan was in a good mood."

"Glad to hear it." Our orders came up. Kids ate a lot. Reneca had the big salad. I nibbled at my sausage. Food just wasn't that interesting. "So," I turned to Ron, "what places are still on the list?"

My pager buzzed. "The office. I'll be back."

I went out to the car and picked up the radio. "L816249 here."

**L816249, we have a Code 23 CPS at 1389 Willard. Fenwick Apartments, #45. Please acknowledge. **

"Acknowledged." I put the set down and walked back in. Reneca could read my face.

"Code 23?" She asked. Since we'd been on special assignment, we'd gotten no calls except for Avar's hit.

I nodded. "CPS. Kids, here's some taxi money. Go get some rest."

Reneca sighed. "All right, let's go."

Kim looked at me as Reneca got up. "What's a Code 23 CPS?"

"Code 23 is whenever another department of the city has a call that they feel could need police backup. The initials tell you which department it is."

"And CPS?" she asked.

I just went to the door, so Reneca answered.

"Child Protective Services."

Nbc

Reneca pulled up the computer while I drove. Willard wasn't that far away, on the edge of the precinct. Like I said, whenever something happened to a kid.

"This is a first call, Sasha. Citizen lodged a complaint regarding possible neglect and potentially dangerous living conditions." She shook her head. "Never been anything here before, it's…oh, God."

"What is it?"

"Remember January? Woman sitting at the bus stop when the driver jumped the curb, all gorked out on sniff."

"Yeah, city paid out a bundle. Is…"

"Her address? Yeah, it is."

Fenwick Apartments are nice, and Willard's in a good neighborhood. Most people don't think about nice places when they think about child abuse. Too bad they're wrong. A young woman opened the doors for us. She had a bright yellow shirt with a name: **Party Time Grocery. **

"We make deliveries here a lot, and in the nicer places we run twenty-four hours a day. But this is the first time I ever saw a kid. If the guy wants to live like that, that's his business, but a kid shouldn't have to."

In a few minutes we got out of the elevator and made it to the door of Apartment 45. I knocked. "Police. Open up, please."

One of the nasty things about Code 23s is the smell. The 23ACs are the worst, but at least the Animal Control people provide you with scented masks and plastic shoe covers. The 23CPSs tend to either reek of squalor or have the clinical aroma of a control freak. This one was squalor.

The garbage was ankle deep in the best places. Stacks of pizza boxes and mounds of delivery bags were everywhere. And bottles, bottles by the dozen. Roaches walked around without a care. Evidently they were welcome.

The guy was just as bad. Maybe he'd taken a shower last week. Hair was greasy and he had several days' growth on his face. I knew the cologne, eau d' alke, it's unisex, you know. He was maybe in his middle thirties, but I'd seen corpses with more life in their eyes. His were red, with only about another three downs until he reached a thousand yards.

"May we come in?" I asked.

He opened the door as far as he could and stepped aside. I thought I saw movement at the beginning of the hallway. Reneca followed my eyes.

"You go check, Sasha. I'll start getting statements from these two." She flipped open her pad. "Sir, can you state your name?"

A door shut to at the end of the hall. It was pink. The trash was pushed away from it, and the door just to the left. I stepped over junk to reach it. I knocked.

"May I come in, please?" I thought I heard a sound so I pushed on the door.

You could move on the floor. The toys were put away, any clothes out were folded and stacked. They had paper bands on them. Apparently the apartment had a laundry service. Picture Perfect Princess posters shared space with photographs of the family. A Mom, a Daddy, and a smiling Little Girl.

She was four, four-and-a-half. She sat on her bed with the covers pulled up. Light complexion, hazel eyes and blond hair. The hair was a rat's nest. In places you could see the scalp, it was red. Her eyes darted at me, looked away, and looked back.

I bent over and put my hands on my knees. "Hi, I'm Sasha. What's your name?"

"Cindy." She said it slowly, like she was out of practice talking to people.

"Cindy, that's a pretty name." I took a step forward, slowly; I didn't want to scare her. "Somebody told us you might want some company. May I sit with you?" When she nodded I went over and sat down on the bed beside her. The bed sheets needed changing. The girl looked clean enough herself. _But the hair, she's bathing maybe, but little kids can't wash their own hair. _

"Did Daddy call you?" She asked. "When he wants something, he just picks up the phone and talks. All he talks to is the phone, and some pictures."

"Pictures of you and your Mommy?" Hated to bring it up, but I needed to know as much as I could.

"He talks to Mommy, he doesn't talk to me anymore." Her face wrinkled. "I think it's cause I stink." Her hair did reek.

"Do you want me to wash your hair?" _CPS won't like that; they want things just like they are until they can check it out. Well, it's 1am, who knows how long until someone can get here? If they have an issue with me doing it, they can just bring it up._

Her head bobbed up and down.

"Can you show me where your bathroom is?"

She took my hand and led me to the other unblocked door. It was a small bathroom, in need of a good cleaning. A little rest for her shoulders was in a corner. I took it and put it in the tub and got the water going while she got undressed. Like I said, this was a nice place. There was a spray attachment. I got her hair wet and found the shampoo. It was hard to work out the knots. She had clean patches from where she had tried to wash it, but her scalp was scaly from lack of attention. _She'll need a medicated shampoo for a while._

"Did your Mommy wash your hair?"

"Yes. She did it every Saturday and Monday and Thursday." The little girl sighed. She was enjoying this. "You're doing very well."

"Thank you. I have a little girl of my own."

"What's her name?"

"Marsha. She'll be three this year. She's much smaller than you."

"Mommy always said I was tall, just like Daddy."

We talked a little more as I finished up. She put on some pajamas and I toweled her hair off. Gently, she grimaced a couple of times. The scalp was sensitive.

"Let's comb your hair." I pulled the brush down of the sink. "Picture Perfect Princess, my Marsha has a comb like this one. Do you like Picture Perfect Princess?"

"It's my favorite. We went to Picture Perfect Place last summer." She closed her eyes as I carefully untangled her hair. When I was done I found her little mirror and held it up to where she could see herself.

"All better."

She smiled at herself. I couldn't help but smile to. That's when she turned and hugged me tight. "I'm sorry!" she cried.

"Sorry? For what, honey?"

She couldn't stop. She apologized for everything but starting the Great Fire. I held onto her while she kept crying. "God forgives, right?"

"That's what my Mommy always told me."

"I, I just think, maybe if I say I'm sorry for the right thing, then God will give me my Daddy back. I know She's keeping Mommy."

Someone came down the hallway. A tired woman stood at the door. "Sergeant Barkin, I'm Charlotte Givens with Child Protective Services. And you must be Cindy." She smiled at the girl. "Did you just get your hair washed?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"What a polite little girl, just like a princess. Can we go talk?"

Cindy burrowed into me. Ms. Givens just nodded to me and I picked Cindy up and we went back to her bedroom. I had broken the ice with Cindy, so she told the new lady everything. Her Daddy bought plenty of food, though she was tired of pizza. He had people bring other things. Lots of bottles.

"I don't know why he gets those. They make him cry."

"Cindy," Ms. Givens put a hand on Cindy's knee. "your Daddy isn't feeling well. We need to look after him for a little while, until he gets better and can take care of you like he used to. Now, I'm going to take you…"

Tears bubbled up in the girl's eyes when the woman reached for her. She tightened her grip on me and shook her head. I just smiled at her. "I'll go with you."

Ms. Givens packed up some clean clothes and we went to her car. I knew where we were going. The lights were on in the old house. Grandma Veblen was the heart and soul of the Go City Foster System. She smiled at Cindy. In no time the little girl took her hand and stepped inside the house. She looked back at me.

"You'll visit me, Sasha?"

"I will. I promise."

Nbc

Reneca had followed us to the house. I went straight to the passenger's side door; no way I could drive now. She gave me a run down on the case.

"It was just the three of them. No family on either side. He took her out of day care. If she was five, then she'd have been in compulsory kindergarten. The city was happy to get out of a lawsuit for a hundred thousand a year. Guy practically had a get-out-of-jail-free card.

"She had plenty of food. He bought everything she needed to keep clean, though she couldn't brush her teeth well enough, or wash her hair."

"He just couldn't give her any time. He'd crawled into a bottle, forgetting he'd left a little girl outside." I bit my lip.

" They're putting him into rehab. She'll be with Gandma Veblen for a while." Reneca made an unexpected turn. "We have a stop to make."

She pulled the car into the Party Time Grocery. Really just a liquor store with enough food to permit it twenty-four hour delivery. I followed Reneca. She went straight up to a chubby guy in a purple shirt.

"Are you the manager? I'm Sergeant Cramer, this is Sergeant Barkin."

"That's me. I'm glad Trudy was able to help you."

"Yes, she was great." Reneca nodded. "I took her statement. Funny, she got a call while she was giving a statement to CPS. Somebody told her to get off her ass and get back to her deliveries if she wanted to keep her job."

He sputtered a bit. "She'd given you a statement. Wasn't one enough? I needed her…"

"To get liquor to some other lost souls, I know. Noble work." Reneca lunged at him. Her forearm went across his throat. She sneered as she leaned into it.

"You listen to me, I'll be watching. If she gets so much as a poor performance review, I'll come back here and rip your mansickle out by the roots and horse whip you with it all the way to the Lake! You got that?"

He shook and looked at me. I didn't move. He finally looked at Reneca and nodded. She stepped back.

"Good. Nice place. I may make an order some night."

Nbc

CPS wants their reports that day. We didn't get out of the office until over an hour after the end of shift. Reneca mumbled something, and climbed into her car. I got into mine. I opened my phone. _Four am, you know he'll be up at his Dad's place._

"Sasha?"

"Stevie, you gotta promise me something."

"Anything, you know that."

"Stevie, if anything happens to me…"

"We said we'd never have this conversation…"

"Guess I lied. Stevie, if anything happens to me, ever, promise me, you'll stay strong for Marsha. You'll keep it together for her."

"Sasha,"

"Promise me!"

"I promise, Sasha."

"I'll hold you to that. You know I'd be watching."

"No you wouldn't. But I'd act like you were in the room."

_Can't admit you're wrong, can you? _"How are you doing?"

"We're just fine. Dad told me he saw the late news. Somebody's raising Hell in Go City. Wonder who?"

"Too bad you aren't here. We could use a Marine."

"Nobody raises Hell better. Be careful, Sasha. We love you."

"Love you guys too."

"You need to get some rest. You sound worn out."

"Yeah, it's been a long day."

Nbc

A light was on when I got home. She was waiting in the kitchen.

"Are you okay, Sasha?"

"No."

Kim walked up to me. "Remember when I said there was something missing in Shego's eyes? Something I could see in yours? Well, there's something in her eyes that wasn't in yours. She's eaten up with anger, Sasha. It's almost all that's left. Almost anything sets her off. She's as fast as I am, stronger and more experienced. Why do I always beat her, aside for being the good guy, that is? I get her angry. There's a reason they teach you to control your anger. She can't anymore. Not really. One day it'll kill her."

She touched my shoulder. "Sis, you've got Steve. You've got Marsha. Don't let them go."

She didn't give me a chance to answer. She just turned and walked away. After all, was I gonna argue with her? Tell her 'no, I want to throw my life away'? I stopped in the den to look at the family portrait: a Mom, a Daddy, and a smiling Little Girl.

_I'd be there, Stevie. I'm always there._


	38. Witchy Woman

38. Witchy Woman

Everybody slept late. When I finally got up I looked out the window and saw a cruiser go by. _Bet there's been one every hour on the hour. _I took out some coffee and started the pecolator. While it brewed I sat staring at Marsha's high chair. _She may be ready for a booster seat when she gets back._

Company came in. Kim sat and took in a deep breath. "Ah, that smells good; some of Hank's blend?"

I shook my head, a little sadly. "Nah, we've begged him to bag it and sell it, we'd all be rich if he did. He's too much of a control freak to let somebody else run things."

"Now that's a term I never thought I would hear regarding Hego." Her eyes were home. "He's a big picture guy where I come from, a lot like Ron. I'm the one who's always worrying about this and that, trying to make sure everything's perfect."

She chuckled. "You know, I was even beginning to think about how we'd raise kids if we never got home. What would we tell them about their grandparents?" She looked at the high chair and her voice changed. "You'll see them someday. It'll be like a year-long Christmas!" After laughing a bit she sighed.

"Now we know there won't be a life for us here. Even if we beat Yamanouchi, they'd just send others, and others. Ron and I have faced long odds before, but those were against people trying to take over the world. These people would be fighting to save their world. I, I don't know if I could kill anyone fighting for that.

"The night…the night Steve and Marsha left, when I was standing at the door to the den, I was concentrating on where I would have to strike to kill anyone coming through with one blow. And when I saw Yori hurting you, I was trying to kill her too. Before we came here, I didn't think I could do that."

"You could have fooled me." My smile was a little tighter than I wanted it to be. "You were gonna put your shoe on my throat."

"I was." Kid didn't even try to deny it. "I was going to mash down until your eyes bulged out and your face turned black. Ron was dying, I knew it, and I wasn't going to give Shego a chance to rub it in."

"Thank God Raimi's such a good aim with his taser. I'd hate the thought of Campbell filling you full of lead."

"Not as much as I would." She got up, walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a mug. I already had one. "Ron'll be down in a minute. Any requests for breakfast?"

"I'm just having some toast and jam. We're off today and Mom's expecting us for dinner. You do NOT want to go there even a quarter full."

Kim smiled. "I'd like to see your Mom again. Ron might feel a little differently."

"Mom did give him a bit of a hard time." I poured the coffee. "You're family now; we can't help but watch out for you."

"Nice to know. Any business today?"

"No, we're gonna give things a chance to cool off. Ron's Yamanouchi buddies let us hit enough places last night to get our message out. Somebody will talk. We all need a break."

_Never thought I'd describe dinner at Mom's as a break._

Nbc

The place looked great. With just the Twins at home and a Chief's salary to work with, Mom had been able to really fix the place up.

Ted and Fred nearly bowled me over at the door. "Glad you guys are here. Mom's made a dinner she says her family made for Napoleon when he liberated Poland. By the looks of it they fed his army too."

"Told you." I turned to Kim and Ron. "You don't come here unless you're hungry."

"Starved!" Ron smiled.

Mom and Daddy came up. She made a simple black dress elegant. Daddy was as casual as Mom allowed before summer; slacks and a button down shirt.

"Come on in." Mom gave me a big hug. "What's the news on Marsha?"

"I talked to her after her nap, Mom. She's all set for a bed. Says she has one there."

Daddy jumped at that. "I'll go get her a Princess bed tomorrow."

"Dad…" his look shut me up._ Sheesh! She goes to one grandparents' place, and she makes out like a bandit with the others._

"You and Steve need to save for her college, or wedding. If you end up doing things like your Mom did…"

Mom gave Daddy a glare, followed by a playful swat. "I only have one daughter, and it's amazing you let any boy get close enough to win her heart. Now, I think it's time to get dinner on the table."

The Twins weren't kidding. Mom made one of everything. It took three growing boys to make the slightest dent. I didn't want to think about how long Mom had worked on this.

"This is great, Ms. Go." Ron was trying to decide what plates to visit a third time. "And I thought the time you cooked over at their place was something."

"That was just a light meal. I wanted to have you and Kim over for a proper dinner."

"This is proper, all right!" The boy looked like he needed to loosen his belt. _That's the way to Mom's good graces, all right. _

Daddy changed the subject. "So, Kim, you're going to what school this Fall?"

"Harvard." _Good, let's all assume everything will work out. _"At first I applied only to overseas schools. But I thought it over and sent out a few more."

Mom joined the new conversation. "And where will you be going, Ronald?"

"Not Harvard." He frowned. "I started getting ready for college about four years too late. There's a small college outside of Foxborough that has a good business program. Martin Smarty helped me find it."

"You know Martin Smarty…I mean, your Martin Smarty?" Daddy was impressed.

"Yep. Rescued him from Shego once. Did some time as his son's life coach. That didn't go so well, but he kept me on in the pet department."

Ted looked at Kim. "Sasha's a criminal from where you come from?"

"One of the worst." She grinned at him, then me. "Glowing hands and a black heart full of homicidal tendencies."

"I knew it!" Fred laughed. "And we're superheroes? What can we do?"

"You can make copies of yourselves." Kim answered.

"Copies?" Ted was a little let down. "Hardly sounds like a superpower."

"Well," Ron was back at the pierogi. "you guys are pretty strong. I've seen a few of you swing a steel beam like it was a stick."

"Neat!" That brightened the Twins up. "Too bad Hank had to throw Mike out of the tree house. We could be saving the world now."

I shook my head. "I'll stick with what I know, thank you very much. From what I remember reading Hank's comics, you never see superheroes with happy home lives."

"It is not for us to question God." Mom was feeling philosophical. "There must be a reason it happened differently here. From what Kim has said about Shego, I'm glad I have my plain, wonderful children. Now, will you girls help me with the pastries?"

We filed into the kitchen. _How much is she wanting us to carry home? I don't have Stevie to pitch in right now. _Then I saw the picture on the fridge under a plastic shield. Mom nodded, pride mingled with regret.

"The first ultrasound for Henri and Mary, taken yesterday. It's their peanut picture."

I looked at it a long time while Mom and Kim put everything on trays. "Wish I'd gotten a hard copy of Marsha's. Doctor sent us a digital copy via e-mail."

The trays were ready. You could hear the boys cleaning the table. And the wonderful smell of Henri's coffee came in from the dining room. We picked up our trays and went back.

Daddy and the boys watched me when I came in. _What's going on? _There was something at my place. Wide, long, but not too tall, and wrapped in pink. I never cared for pink, but for three years now pink meant Marsha. I stood and stared. Ted came over and took the tray from my hands.

"Go on," Daddy smiled, "sit down and open it."

I didn't have to be told twice. The cover was Bible quality leather. **Marsha Elaine Barkin **was the gold lettered title. Page after page of pictures.

"It's every picture we have." Daddy stood behind me now, hand on my shoulder. "All professionally copied."

Mom could hardly whisper. "The paper is acid free and the sheets are mylar. Keep it out of the sun, and it's guaranteed for a hundred years."

"Is it water proof?" I reached for a clean napkin. "Mom, Daddy, Ted, Fred, thanks! This wasn't cheap."

Mom nodded. "You're our daughter, and she's our granddaughter. Money was no object. I just wish I had asked you for copies of more of your pictures."

I was too choked up to reply. Eventually that died down and everyone was drinking coffee, eating pastries and admiring Marsha.

For once I really didn't want to leave, but time was not a friend of ours anymore. The hugs at the door were extra long. Mom surprised the kids when she held onto them. _So you don't think you'll see them again, do you Mom? _

It was still early evening, and Mom's little talk had started something turning in my mind. Nothing was planned, so I decided to improvise.

"Look, I'm dropping you two off at the house."

"Sasha, is it safe to split up?" Kim was at my shoulder.

"I'll be in public the whole time. Besides, I'm careful. You normally don't see me wearing my coat on my days off."

"So, you've got a heater." Ron grinned. Kim gave him a glance. "Hey, I watched all the Ronnie Diamond movies."

I had to chuckle. "Yeah, I'm packing. Now, you guys take it easy. I'll be back before too long. There's a question I need answered."

Nbc

I didn't go to the usual spot. Let's just say I needed another doctor. Crowd was light, about what you'd expect. Even late, I was able to get the seat I wanted. He handled the small crowd as though they were the big show coming up tomorrow. The look on his face when he saw me. I let the regulars have their words and go before I came over.

"Sasha," still that smile, "good to see you."

"Same here, Pete: God treating you good?"

"I won't complain. Just gets you in trouble, you know." He took a seat on the steps. I followed suit. "What brings you here? You didn't come up for Communion. You aren't here for Confession, are you?"

"What? No! I did that in May, Holy Mother Church will just have to wait until December. Besides, I couldn't Confess to you, in the little booth, your voice all ghostly. Just wouldn't seem right. Remember, I've seen you naked…and happy to be that way."

"You're a little off. I wasn't happy to be naked, I was happy to see you naked." We had a good laugh at that. He finally wiped his eyes. "Oh, what would my parishioners say about that?"

"Think they'd approve. Mom always said the only perfect priests were Satanic."

"Great woman. How is she? Your family?"

"All fine. Mom's been in total remission for two years now. Stevie and Marsha have gone to see his folks. She's having a blast; being spoiled rotten I'm sure."

"And you didn't take time off to go with them?" I could see the suspicion in his eyes.

"Big case, can't talk about it. You're a priest, an ex-boyfriend, not my Confessor."

"Point taken. So, what did you come to talk about?"

"Just a question; one that keeps coming to me."

He gave me a little smile. "I somehow think it has nothing to do with Transubstantiation. Okay, what's the question?"

I looked him in the eye. "Why?"

"Why?"

"Yeah, why'd you go? I was really starting to fall for you. One day we're talking about moving my stuff into your apartment, the next you transfer to another school and I find out you're taking Monastic Orders. Girl's gotta feel a little rejected."

"You and your vanity. Would it help you to know I was falling too, so hard it scared me? I had to get away."

"Another school, another state, celibacy. That's getting away, all right."

Pete shook his head. "There's no getting away from God, or you. When they told me I would be back here I nearly quit. Part of me was afraid you'd come through that door and I would just follow you like a puppy."

"No, you missed out on me. I met Stevie a month after you left. You ever get past the whole no-no bit? I choose to be flattered that you swore off tail after me, but you'll never advance that way."

"Actually, I'm seeing a girl. She's a junior priest at St. Thomas."

"A family all in black. You were always cheap, gonna do your own wedding, or will she wear the alb in the family?"

"You're getting a bit ahead of the game there." _Maybe a move, but she's got you in check, I can tell. _

"All right, Pete, I think I know you enough to figure it wasn't love you were scared of. Now tell me, why did you run off?"

Good thing he was so cute. "Sasha, you were going to be a cop like I was going to be a priest, it's in your blood. Okay, it wasn't love, it was the Life. You're brave, smart, decent…a wonderful person. All of that is going to get you shot one of these days. I just couldn't be the one they'll have to call."

_So it comes out. _"Do me a favor, if you see Mom, don't tell her that. We aren't a superstitious bunch, but if Mom hears a priest predict that, she'll wear her knees out."

"I'll do the praying for you this time."

"Thanks. Don't ask me why I had to see you tonight. It's just one of those things a girl needs to know."

He wasn't dumb, he knew there was more going on, but he had heard all he was going to. "I better let you go then, it's getting dark out."

"Hey, I've got three black belts and two guns on me. I'm good."

"Just keep it that way."

Nbc

One problem with St. Joseph's is the parking. It's in the back. I went out the front door and started the long walk down the alley. Like I said before, I'd done a lot of decoy work. The guy behind me was trying to sound normal, but he was following me. _A hitter wouldn't wait, and he'd be seen from the street. Must be a mugger or rapist. You're gonna be sorry tonight._

I picked up my pace just a bit. When I hit the corner of the building I ducked around and looked back. That was dumb. I was still looking to where he would come from, drawing my gun when my world focused on the large caliber barrel resting behind my left ear.

"Evening, Sasha." I recognized the gravely voice. "Raise your hands, please."

Better believe I did as I was told. "Warren, haven't seen you in a long time. How are you?"

"Great. You know, I need to thank you for your referral to Dr. D. It literally saved my life."

"Think you could return the favor?"

There was a smile in his voice. "You know me, Sasha. If she wanted you dead, your brains would be all over the wall right now. She just wants to talk. Now you know the drill, Hell, you people came up with it. Pull your gun out with the left thumb and fore finger, please."

For once this Polish girl played Good Little German. He took the gun. "Your back-up?"

"On my left calf."

His buddy was up now. Warren got him to get the 22. Now I was unarmed.

"One thing I don't understand, Warren. You're middle upper management. What are you doing making a pick up?"

"Making sure it's done right. Here we are."

A big black car stopped beside us. The lackey opened the door. Warren motioned, and I got in.

Her dress was soft gray satin, very refined. Gloves went midway up the upper arms. The corner of her mouth lifted when I took my seat. She hid her eyes behind round sun glasses. My guess is someone spent a lot of time braiding this woman's hair. _Has it ever been cut?_

"You look surprised, darling."

"I am. I was expecting Baba Jaga to be a little…"

"Old?" her accent was Central European, my guess Hungarian. "Decrepit? Dirty? Remember the stories; the Witch is whatever she wants to be."

"This isn't a story." _May as well play my cards. _"Daddy's got me watched."

"Yes, Car 54, they're off tonight, so Car 72 is guarding you. Right now, they're responding to an armed robbery. So we have some time. Do you want a drink?"

"No thanks, a sip or two and I might forget I just came out of Mass. I want to stay on Her good side for now."

"Smart girl. Warren, put that gun away and get me a cognac."

Warren handed her a glass. The Witch looked at the liquid and back at me. The amusement ran away from her face.

"What are we going to do with you? Do you have any idea how much damage you caused last night? You, your partner, that man-mountain, the devil children, and all those people in black! It will take months to get everything back on track!"

She leaned forward. "Wipe that smirk off your face! There was a conference about this last night. Six hours of old men droning on and on, when they weren't trying to sneak a peek down my dress. There's only one boss besides me who isn't all dried out, but the head of the Syndicate doesn't like girls."

I let the smirk go, but I continued to play it cool. "So, what was your decision?"

"The Syndicate wants you dead. Big surprise there, that's their solution to everything. They want ME dead." Her eyes went to another place and time. "They've never forgiven me for getting away from them. I was quite the little money maker."

She came back. "The Consallas, on the other hand, have a soft spot for your father. They never forget a kindness, and they know what grief can make you do. A warning was enough for them…this time."

"I've never been good with warnings, just ask Mother Superior at St. Ag's."

Baba took a sip of her drink and gave me a sour look. "Yes, I've read your file. A good waste of bad girl material. You can think like us and act like us, that makes you dangerous. Someone should put a bullet in your head."

_But you aren't gonna do that. _"But you're not here for that, you woulda just sent Warren, and not in a nice car like this. What are you here for, you got my answer?"

She finished her drink. "I can't give that to you. None of us can. But I know someone who can help."

The privacy glass went down from behind the front seat. I couldn't believe who turned around.

"Du?"

"Sergeant Barkin," he was shaking his head, "you are a major disaster. Are you trying to start a war?"

"A war? Nah. A feud, a fight, a fracas…"

"Okay, thesaurus girl, listen up, as far as I'm concerned, as far as the Agency is concerned, if they put a bullet in your head it would be just fine, except for one thing. Your Dad would be out on the streets in ten minutes, with five thousand cops behind him. It would be a riot with no one to stop it, because the cops would BE the riot."

He continued while I glared at him. "Pump's making a mess out of everything. Socialists are gaining ground in the cities; about the only quiet spot was organized crime. Now you're throwing that into the crapper! The Director doesn't like that; not one bit.

"But since you're the Chief's little girl I can't let nature take its course. The Director told me to contact Baba and make her an offer."

"And you know Baba how?"

"We've met before at a social function."

"What, a charity balling?"

That cracked everybody up. "Saved by your lip." Du laughed. "And it was a party that didn't make it in the society papers."

Baba leaned forward and said in a conspiratorial tone. "He's quite the player and I've scouted both teams extensively."

_What do the kids say? TMI?_ "I think I'll pass on him. What now?"

"I show you where to go." Du smirked. "Here's your car."

Hadn't noticed we'd rounded the block and were back at the parking lot. My car sure looked small now.

"Don't make me see you again." Baba lowered her glasses to show cold gray eyes.

"If you do, I'll have cuffs for you, but I don't think you'll like the game I'll play."

She motioned to Warren. He got out and played the gentleman. The front door opened and Du stepped out. He already had my back-up gun. Warren gave him the Random. I didn't get them back until after the Witch was out on the street and out of sight.

"You were careless." Du stood beside my passenger side door.

"Smoked them out, didn't I?" I went to my side and opened the car. "Now, are you going to taking me to the person I have to kill?"

Du shook his head. "You're going to listen first. Then you can decide what to do."

We shut the doors and I turned the key. "Fair enough."


	39. In the Sad Hall

39. In the Sad Hall

"Take a left out of the parking lot." Du settled into his seat. "They need to give you guys leather."

"The vinyl's cheaper, and it cleans up easier." I merged into traffic and gave him a glance. "Where are we going, or would you have to kill me after telling me?"

Du chuckled. "No big secret. You've been there a lot. We're going to the Coroner's."

"Appropriate."

"Neutral. We want you in a place where you have to behave a bit. Things have taken off; it's time to get you on board before you screw anything else up."

_Keep it up and Dr. Hamed'll get some overtime in tonight. Cataloging fifty-seven causes of death would take a while. _It didn't take too long to get across town and pull into the parking lot. There weren't a lot of cars there which was nice. I recognized two of them right off.

"Daddy? Reneca?"

"You're the one pulling everybody in." Du got out and actually sighed. "Just hope you aren't taking anyone down with you."

"I just want one."

We went inside. The Department keeps an office at the Coroner's; we're one of their better customers. Du tried to hide it, but his eyes never stopped moving while we went down the hall. He knocked on the office door. Reneca opened it for him.

"You know, girl," she said quietly, "you're really interfering with my sack time."

"Sorry." I really meant it.

I went over to Daddy. "Chief, sorry to get you out."

"It's okay, Sergeant. You need to know what's going on: time for you to meet your benefactor."

_The person who knows what's going on, whoever's been calling the shots, the one who just might get us killed. Damn right I wanna see this joker_.

Du just could not resist playing secret Agency man. He brought his cuff up to his face. "All clear."

A shadow came up to the door. Betty Director stepped in, dressed in a suit. Someone was behind her, a big man with two-toned brown wavy hair and a goatee. His left eye looked as new as her right. There was clearly a family resemblance. They took a post on either side of the door. Another shadow appeared in the door's window. Not a very big one. The door opened.

She was a little stooped in the shoulders. Very mild mannered face, but the eyes were sharp. Her hair was a nice shade of steel gray. I'd seen that nose somewhere recently.

Daddy nodded. "Nana Possible, it's been a while."

"A few years." The old lady nodded back, she smiled and walked over to hug Daddy. "How's the heart, Jan?"

"At least as good as your hip." He extended his hand toward me. "Nana, I'd like you to meet Sergeants Barkin and Cramer."

"So this is the little girl I've heard so much about." _Daddy. _"Pleased to meet you." She took my hand. "Folks just call me Nana."

"I think I can remember that, ma'am."

"Polite too, your wife's work?" Daddy chuckled at her little jab. Next she shook Reneca's hand. "Been hearing about you, too. You two just might have something. If you ever get tired of the small time," She took out a pair of cards, we each got one. "call the number, it's my direct line. I will get back to you."

"Thanks." I put the card in my coat pocket. "Du tells me you might be able to answer a few burning questions."

"Maybe not all, but I know as much as anybody else." Weird, a room full of cops and agents all paying attention to a woman dressed like she was off the see the grandkids. She even was holding a purse in front of her. _But those aren't the eyes of a harmless little old lady. _

"It goes back a bit. You wouldn't really remember, you were too busy not wanting to play with your Picture Perfect Princess dolls, but about twenty years ago, the existence of parallel dimensions was one of the biggest topics in theoretical physics. All sorts of theories were thrown about. And more than just the genius boys and girls were interested. There were books and movies, it was done to death.

"But it was the practical applications that caught the attention of some of us. Some hoped that interdimensional travel would be the key to interplanetary, maybe even interstellar travel. Maybe other dimensions had solved all the problems we couldn't. Places without war, disease, poverty, you name it; like going to Heaven without having to die.

"Of course, there were strategic issues as well. Instantaneous travel, a way to get around defenses, whether to spy or invade. A nation with that secret could become a second Rome, even if it was small. Who cares if you outnumber somebody ten to one if they can choose where and when to strike?

"Naturally, every nation with two nickels to rub together or borrow invested in research." She smiled at the memory. "Every crank had his day. Billions were spent on the wildest schemes. Glad I'd already had my kids; I suspect I was exposed to some really unhealthy doses of radiation.

"Of course, nothing happened, other than a lot of governments spent a lot of money. In a few years, the theorists went on to bigger and loopier things. The funding dried up, and it became just another example of government gullibility."

_This is where the 'but' comes in. _"But even if we can't get to another dimension, that doesn't mean they aren't there, and that people from another dimension couldn't get to us. I put out a standing order to watch, just watch, for anything unusual, anything that might indicate a traveler. For twenty years there was nothing that couldn't be explained. I still kept the order though."

She walked over to me, her eyes traveling up and down. "Then I get a call from a contact in Go City. My Kimberly Ann has been arrested…my Kimberly Ann, for breaking and entering and assault and battery! On you, the GCPD all weights and both genders fighting champion. This time my contact was just trying to help. What they didn't know is that I knew where my granddaughter was, and it wasn't Go City."

"So you called Daddy to have the arrest record erased?"

She nodded. "The last thing I needed was any attention. There's always the chance somebody might be watching my family, and realize that there was an extra Kim. We had everything wiped within three hours. Not fast enough, as you know. Before I could get any of my people on the ground, my Kimberly was gone."

"Your people? I thought the Agency moved faster than that."

"Agency?" her face twisted, "Incompetent a-holes!" She looked over at Betty and Du. "These two are 'plants' you could say. I'll let the Agency pay them, but they work for me."

"And you are…"

"Someone whose granddaughter was missing. Someone who had to act fast to keep that from becoming public knowledge."

"That's why you made sure Ann couldn't call anybody but me."

"Isn't hard when you already know all the codes for the phones. She needed help fast."

"But what about your people, whoever they are? I'm sure they have more experience and firepower than a couple of cops and a kid."

Nana exhaled. "By law my people can operate in this country only with direct Senatorial oversight. You know how long it takes to get a committee to agree on anything? And I needed your Kim at the school bright and early Monday morning. Kid's a natural for espionage. And you all did all right, especially with the Brain Trust assisting."

_It wasn't quite as lucky as Dr. D. was making it out to be, was it? _"Nice of you to upgrade our tickets for the return flight. My guess is we've come across your tracks a couple of times. Dock 17, for instance."

"Yes, my associate and I were there, getting Senior's assurance that the Spanish would stay out of the way." I recognized the smile, very happy memories. "You know, I would have married him if he'd have asked."

"You also had contacts with the other end of the Earth too?"

"If you're talking about Hiro, yes. We still come across each other from time to time. The upper echelons in our business are fairly stable. He's more dangerous than most of the others…he's acting in the best interests of the world."

"Then that's what has you coming to us? Have the Japanese decided to move?"

"No. Their American Intel Chief has finally agreed to meet with Hiro. We have a little time there. Our threat lies closer to home.

"One of the charming parts of this job is how you meet people every day trying to convince you they have the coldest blood and the hardest heart. News of your kids has reached the Agency. I got three different memos this week explaining that, since they aren't from this dimension, they don't have human rights, much less civil rights. They want them turned over."

_Dr. D. tried to warn me. _"Well, they can't have them!"

"Calm down, I'm with you. But we've got to move. I've been able to stall things on the grounds that they are the equivalent of international agents, and therefore I have a say in what's done." Her face got real grim. "Right now the Agency sees them as keys to interdimensional travel, like the Spanish did, but they have a different idea of how to unlock the puzzle. They've got two, one and a spare. Since they don't know about the boy's little gift, they think the girl's the more dangerous of the two. Right now the main debate at the Agency is whether or not to euthanize her before dissection. Presently the 'pros' are losing."

Reneca stepped up beside me. "And what is your opinion?"

"Officially, I don't have one yet. That gave you time, but they're trying to get around me now. So I'm here to talk with them, to give my evaluation of the situation."

"If you want to talk to them, I'll take you to my home."

"They're here already." Daddy spoke up. "I brought them over. They're in waiting room 6. You two take her to them. I'm gonna have a talk with the Director Twins."

The three of us went out the door and headed for the hallway. Curiosity got the better of me. "So, how do you know Daddy?"

"Kid, my business is about knowing, especially people. Let me tell you a story I know you've heard before. An off-duty cop walks into a bar to use the phone. While he's waiting he sees something going on in the game room. Some guys have thrown a girl face-down on a pool table; they're going to have a party.

"He doesn't think about how they're five of them and one of him. That he doesn't have his gun, his club, his badge. That the only fighting style he knows is fast and furious. The only thing he can think about is that there's a little girl waiting at home for him, and if he just walks out he'll never be able to look her in the eyes again. There was a security camera in that room. I know you've seen the tape."

_Seen it? I've memorized every frame. _"He never told me why he went in there. I never wondered."

"You know the big guy he hit first? He didn't just break the guy's jaw, he fractured his neck. I've known every world class martial artist for the past forty-five years, and maybe three could have walked up to somebody and punched like that. Better believe I got to know that guy. And look where he is now, Chief of Police. When I needed you to go save my granddaughter, all I had to do was call."

"Lucky you."

"It wasn't luck, it was foresight." The old woman looked me in the eye. "Luck is when your stupidity doesn't catch up with you. Like when you have the possible key to world domination in the same house as your family."

"Did you just call me…"

"Lucky? Yes, very. You had that girl, and then the boy, in your house, knowing by that time that at least one set of people knew something. Did you take any precautions? You let them take jobs that put the girl in the public eye!"

"I thought she was a confused girl from out of town, not a person from another world."

"But you learned of your mistake and STILL let her wait on cops, EMTs and city reporters, the biggest gossips in the world! Working for a man you know has ties to one of the most dangerous bosses in Go City."

"Hey, he just hired some protection from her a couple of times."

"Is she always this dense?" Nana asked Reneca.

My partner raised her hands and took a step back. "I'm not getting involved in this."

"Thanks." I muttered. "Now, if you're finished ragging on me, Nana, maybe you can answer a couple of questions. Somebody threatened my Marsha, and I want them dead."

"It's not anybody I know." Her face was grim. "Any of my colleagues would have just gone after your little girl. You wouldn't be the first person whose loved ones paid for your actions."

The confidence faded for a moment. "When Kimberly, my Kimberly, was nine, her aunt's truck went over the side of a mountain. It didn't take long to figure out somebody had tampered with the brakes. For God knows what reason, the Intelligence Minister of some two-bit country called Rodighan had decided to hit me through her."

"My guess is you killed him. That's what I'm looking to do with someone."

"I didn't kill him. I framed him for conspiring to assassinate the Crown Prince and overthrow the government. The King dusted off some very old, and very nasty, law books dealing with High Treason."

"My guess is you don't know who's behind Pump either."

"Brits are convinced it's Greater Germany, though I think their chemical evidence is a little thin. A lot of governments have financed intel with drugs or counterfeiting; but whoever's running this is acting more like a criminal. Betty's working at the Center trying to find out where people are getting their Pump, but we've just not cracked it yet either."

"So you can insult me, but you can't help." Hate to admit it, but my temper was getting the better of me. "And you used my Kimmie…"

"TO SAVE MINE!" She was in my face. "When you're spread thin like we are, expected to keep your finger on the pulse of the world, and restricted in operating at home, you use any tool you can! And don't get all high and mighty on me, if it was Marsha, you'd do anything, use anyone."

Reneca already had her hands on my arms. I took a deep breath. "I'm okay, partner."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Look," Nana took out the soothing voice, "I'm trying to help them both. You saw my granddaughter at the warehouse, and the Center. I bet you didn't know that she was a third alternate for the last Olympic gymnastics team. And that was only because she had wrenched her knee at a cheerleading competition the month before the tryouts. If she wanted, she could probably make the track team for the next Olympics. That was before her system was saturated with Pump.

"Her mother told you about her taking up kung fu to impress that Hirotaka boy, but she didn't tell you just how much she did impress him. Hiro contacted me and offered to train her personally; that's how impressed they were.

"It won't take the Agency long to try to connect the two girls. Betty's test results have been altered for their review. But you can't assume they won't learn about my Kimberly's talents. They may believe it would be worth the risk of crossing me."

"Us." I corrected her. "We don't abandon family, that's the Go way."

"It's my way, too. And I help where I can. I know you can't help but worry about your family, but is there a safer place in the world that General 'Mad Dog' Barkin's Machine Gun Ranch? Right now booked to capacity, a 'teamwork seminar' is there, two dozen people having a great time, spending lavishly, and expending copious quantities of ammunition with astonishing accuracy, for the benefit of any curious onlookers."

"Your people?"

"No, I've borrowed a shift from the Secret Service."

"And what would Mad Dog do if he finds out?"

"He knows. Oh, me and Mad Dog go way back, back to before I knew Timothy, God rest his soul." Her eyes took on a mischievous glow; she bent me down and asked very softly. "Tell me, when your Stevie knows you're about to 'shout Hallelujah' does he…"

My look told her all she needed to know. "So, that move is inherited. Maybe not, Mad Dog always insisted that everything was a matter of drill. Now, do we go left or right here?"

I just pointed left. Nana walked ahead. Reneca had to shake my shoulders.

"Girl, come back to me."

"You don't understand, Reneca, I really like that move, I mean I REALLY like that move! Now I'm afraid the next time he starts I'm gonna see Mad Dog."

Reneca got stern with me. "Listen up, Sasha, you don't let anyone come between you and a first-class high note. Now, let's show this old woman where the kids are and get to work."

We fell quiet as we started down the hallway. This was what we called the Sad Hall. Hardly anyone waiting in these rooms ever got good news. On a normal night you'd hear crying, cursing, even fighting. Unless someone called for help, you left them alone.

I put my hand on the door to room six. Didn't even knock. They say having kids of you own changes everything and they're right. If I had seen what I saw when I was in college, I would've made a joke. At the Academy I would have waited until we got to a bar. Now I had to swallow.

Kim was sitting on the couch, hands between her knees, watching tv. Some touchie-feelie commercial was on for an airline; you know, family and old friends getting together. The look on her face. Ron's hand was on her shoulder. He had that hang-dog expression a guy gets when his girl is hurting and they're not a damned thing he can do about it. It hit me like a runaway 'L'. She hadn't seen her family in over a month, talked to them, touched them. And she might not again. Sure, she had Ron, she had Big Sis, she even had the Possibles, but it wasn't the same.

She looked past me and saw Nana. Her eyes grew wide and glistened. There was a tremble in her voice.

"You're not my Nana."

The Chief of the OSS sat down and put her hand on Kim's. "No," her answer was soft, "but I'll fill in for her if you'll let me."

Nbc

They were in there for almost three hours. At 11 pm they ordered pizza. She even got one for Reneca and myself, which was nice. She knew exactly how we liked it, which was creepy. Finally she came out, wiping her eyes.

"Not human my bullet-riddled behind!" We got a no-nonsense stare. "You're getting them out of here now!"

_That suits me just fine. _"Any idea how we can speed things up? The Brain Trust…"

"Are generalists all brilliant, but a genius dilettante is still just a dilettante. You need a specialist."

"In interdimensional travel?" Reneca shared my skepticism. "How can there be one?"

"One of the top theorists is here in town, a Guest lecturer at the GCU Physics Department; a Professor from the University of Heidelberg, Anton Demenz."

"German?" _The alarm goes off. _"Can we trust him?"

"Relax, he's from Lorraine." Nana smiled. "He's been on my payroll since he was a student. Too much of a snob to buy into the whole Volksrepublick thing. If anyone can help you, or the Brain Trust, it's him."

We got a card with his name and number. "I've already given the kids one. Take care of them. Now, tomorrow is Sunday, I'm going to get some rest, then go see my granddaughter."

"Well, we learned a little." Reneca was philosophical.

"And now we're dealing with a German."

"Her German: we'll be okay."

"Hope you're right." I did feel a little better regarding Stevie and Marsha. A bunch of Secret Service and the Barkin clan should be enough protection for anybody. But we had more enemies than before, courtesy of me, and still no idea of who I needed to kill.


	40. Hurry Up and Wait

40. Hurry Up and Wait

We watched the old woman leave. Once she turned up the other hallway Reneca gave me a smirk.

"Bet that takes you back to your Academy days."

"Nah, St. Ag's, I never got chewed out like that at the Academy. Not for being dumb anyway. But I gotta admit, you'd think she would've come to us earlier. Haven't seen so many balls dropped since Emerson beat GCU 38-3 when I was a sophomore."

The door to Room 6 cracked open. A green eye peeked out. "Is she gone?" _My guess is you'll hate the answer._

"She's gone. Did she tell you to wait or something?"

Kim stepped out, Ron behind her. "Nana said she wanted to tell you something before she left". _Bet she didn't tell you about the Agency. Good thing, though I wouldn't mind seeing what you two would do to their headquarters. _"Got a lead."

"Demenz?"

"Yep." Ron shook his head. "Seems like we can't get away from anybody here."

"He's not a bad guy, though." Kim gave him a comforting look.

"I guess we're all just extraordinary characters, drawn together somehow, no matter where or what we are."

_And you're dense? _"Well, we can try to contact him Monday."

"Nana's card has a private number." Kim showed us the back of hers. "We're calling tomorrow. So, Sis, did you find out what you needed to know?"

I really didn't want to answer. "Yeah. Lucky I found Stevie. People sometimes treat you like the plague when they find out you're a cop, or going to be a cop." _And you don't need to know about Baba. _

"I know all about the freak factor." Kim gave me a little smile. "Boys stay away in droves when you take on bad guys between classes."

"Hey, it's quitting time." Reneca pointed to the clock on the wall. "I'm going to enjoy the rest of my day off."

"It's Sunday. We're on for tonight."

"You are Sister Mary Friggin' Sunshine, aren't you?"

Nbc

I took the kids home. They filled me in on their Demenz, a.k.a. Professor Dementor. Small, smart, a lot more together than Drakken. Apparently Shego was working for the wrong guy.

"Trusting another villain." Kim couldn't believe it. "Can our luck hold out? So far everyone who's tried to kill us in our world has helped us here."

"We've avoided Monkey Fist so far." Ron folded his arms. "I'd like to keep it that way."

_Monkey Fist…Monty Fiske, right. _"I agree with you, Monkey Boy. There's a man who can kill without blinking. Fortunately the Empire doesn't know about you two, or I'm willing to bet he'd be after us."

"The Empire." Kim sighed. "Sounds like that space movie you've watched a hundred times, Ron."

"Monkey Fist would make a great Satrap Skar."

"I'm not kidding. You don't want to be between the Empire and something they want."

"Good thing we're getting away then." Her smile was a little forced. _You know you can't stay, so keep believing you'll get to go. _"Sasha, you're sure he'd not the one who went after your computer?"

"Pretty sure. He doesn't strike me as that type. I'm hoping we don't cross him. The man figured how I took his son down by just looking at the bruises. He's been an officer in one of the world's elite regiments. His margin of victory in the pentathlon came in the pistol competition. The man's dangerous all the way around."

"All the more reason to avoid him." Ron shifted in his seat.

A cruiser pulled away from the street in front of the house when we came up. I recognized the officers inside. We exchanged nods.

Everyone was beat. I clutched the album to my chest as I went upstairs. _Just another look. _Hair spilled onto the page. My left hand went up and pulled it back behind my ear. When I brought it back down, I could smell the gun oil. _You're a neat freak, Warren. Leaving me a little reminder, eh?_ Making sure I kept the hand off the album, I put it down on the night stand. The heavy duty soap was in the garage, so I went down the hall. The voices made me stop.

I'd lived in a suite in college; I knew the sounds couples make. This was a real talk. Bad of me to stay, I know, but I was a curious as I was curvy.

"We're going home, Ron, I'm sure of it! If our Dementor could make a transporter out of a phone, his double should be able to come up with something."

"I'll take your word on it, KP. But I'll miss this."

Her voice got coy. "Ron, we'll have plenty of time to get away. To be by ourselves." There was movement, a kiss.

"Hold that…thought, KP. Just let me finish. I don't mean that, not really. I mean this, the two of us together tonight, waking up with each other in the morning. Knowing we did it yesterday morning and knowing we'll do it tomorrow. Don't get me wrong, the sex is, is, is…just beyond badical. But being with you is the real deal."

My knees went weak. _Stevie said something a little like that before…_

"Ron?" Kim sounded wary, a little scared. "You know we can't room together. I would never try to deceive my parents."

"I'm not asking you to. I'm asking this…"

She cut her squeal short. _Probably afraid of waking me up. _Good thing I'd already changed for bed. I ran back down the hall and went into the master bathroom. The hand soap would just have to do. After I washed my hands, I got back into bed and picked up the album. I could hear her when she hit her high note. My reflection smiled at me from the make-up table mirror.

"If a girl ever has an excuse, this is it."

A minute later there was a knock on my door. "Come in."

A red-headed comet crossed the room and jumped onto the bed. Girl smelled of sex and glowed with happiness. She was wearing his hockey shirt and ring: a third carat princess cut, looked like a high quality stone.

"He asked me, Sis!" I got to put the album down before she hugged the air out of me.

"Congratulations!" I gasped. We laughed when she let me go. I loved how she was laughing and crying, just like you're supposed to do.

"I never dreamed he would…no, I've been dreaming it more and more since he woke up. But I never thought it would be here, now. I had my ideas of where and how it would happen, but this is so much better!" More words tumbled out, dreams and plans she probably made when she was a little girl. She finally had to stop for a breath.

"I don't want you to think I'm teasing," she looked unsure, "I know you can't come, but I'm asking anyway.

"Sasha, would you be my matron of honor?"

_So it's the whole nine yards, huh? _"Thanks, but it's supposed to be the bride's day. If I came, from what you've said, there'd be a thousand cops there, not to mention everybody trying to get a look at the girl from another world. You'd lose the spot light."

Kim laughed. "You're too much, Sis."

"You got a date set?"

"No. We want to talk with our parents. I doubt it would be any earlier than our junior year. We're both set up at our schools. I don't see either family willing to let us back out of that."

"They're smart, you know. We got married at the end of our junior year. Being married is a real distraction. And I don't just mean the fun parts." I added when she blushed. "Anyone who says it's just a piece of paper never married, or they have no idea what a vow means. You two belong together, just don't rush it."

"You don't think we're rushing, do you?"

"Depends. The happy fun times? No. The engagement? No. I think you two know what you want, and need. Just get a few more years under your belts. Let your years catch up with you."

"You know, I bet Mom says something like that. Then she'll cry." I got another hug.

_Of course she'll cry. My Mom cried. I'll cry when Marsha brings home a ring someday. And if you have a little girl… _"Now, is Ron waiting to see me?"

"Probably." She smiled. "I hope so. I have something I want to put on while he talks to you."

He was out in the hall when she opened the door. Kim touched his hand as she walked past him. When he turned back I had my arms crossed and an eyebrow up.

"Do you know what you're doing? I mean, do you really know? This isn't a game she's playing."

"I'm not playing either." The boy stepped up. "Never thought I'd be talking about this to Shego! I had a lot of time to think about this. When you two went to Middleton, I knew she was gone, and it terrified me.

"Sensei told me one time that she was my destiny. I never believed in that sort of thing before. This isn't a game. I'll do anything for her."

"Not long before they had to leave, Stevie told me that she couldn't do a lot better than you. He was wrong: she couldn't do better in a million years." Don't know if he knew what to think when I got up and hugged him. "Just don't rush it. Give yourselves some time. Grow into it. You'll be happier if you do."

"We'll probably wait until we turn twenty-one. I'll be able to use my trust fund then. But I needed to ask her NOW."

"Congratulations. Speaking of now, I'm tired. Why don't you take Big Sis' blessings and go?"

He grinned and left. In a moment I heard him shout.

"Booyah!"

_Wonder what she was wearing?_

Nbc

Had a pair of Cheshire Cats at the table for breakfast; a goofy Tom, and a satisfied Queen.

"Trust you guys got some sleep." _As if._

"Not so much." Kim was a little sheepish. "We talked a lot…about plans. You know, honeymoons and all that."

"Any ideas?"

"Funny, we've been all over the world, and seen most of the popular destinations. Right now, I'd love to see Middleton Park."

"Or Lake Middleton, or Mt. Middleton." Ron cut in. "I think we've decided at least for now that we aren't cut out for the big city."

"You can say that, but the city gets under your skin. You might find Middleton's a bit small now."

"Listen to Big Sis, the Go City Girl. Ron and I really want to get home."

"Speaking of which, when are you calling Demenz?"

"Already have.' Kim put her mug in the sink. "We see him at his GCU office today at 4:30."

_That's the Germans for you. _"I can get to work from there."

Once they went upstairs I called Stevie. He'd be alone on Sunday morning. Grandma and Grandpa Barkin would be showing off Marsha at church.

"Hey, Stevie, got a minute?"

"It's just me right now. I'll be joining Mom and Dad and Marsha at the Trout Run Restaurant for lunch in an hour." What about the instructions concerning Marsha? She was safe with the Mad Dog and his aide de camp, and I was willing to bet that at least six of their guests had woken up that morning feeling all Scotch-Irish Presbyterian.

"You were right."

"About?"

"The girl has a ring."

I could hear him frown. "Wish I could have talked to them."

"Don't worry; I gave them the whole 'wait a little bit' talk. Think they listened."

"Never thought they'd confuse sex with love; I just don't want them to rush in before they're ready."

"They seem to be willing to wait. I hope Marsha grows up as sensible as Kim."

"She will. She gets it from her mother. She was talking about you this morning. Told Mom you were in Go City being a hero."

_Somebody's getting the kiss of her life when she gets home. _"Wish I felt like one. We finally got a break. A tip's set us up with a meeting this afternoon with an expert in interdimensional physics. Didn't know there was such a thing."

"Neither did I. Hope it leads to something."

"Me too." _Won't tell you about the threats to the kids, or me. _"The kids are ready to get home, and I'm getting lonely here."

"I know the feeling. Just stay careful, Sasha."

"I will, love you guys. Give Marsha a kiss for me."

"I will. We love you."

You know what happened after he hung up. I made another call.

"Reneca. We have an appointment for 4:30. And you won't believe the news…"


	41. Strung Along in Munchkin Land

41. Strung Along in Munchkin Land

It wasn't long before a car pulled up and there was an eager knock at the door. I let Reneca in.

"You know, you didn't get here any faster when the Chief ordered you over here to save my ass."

"I was dressed this time." She looked around. "Where is she?"

Kim came into the sitting room. They ran over to each other. It was all gasps and squeals.

"Now THAT is a rock! I'm so happy for you, girl!"

"Thanks." She hugged Reneca and smiled. "You know, I can't wait to see Monique. You two are so much alike. Except you're packing, of course."

"Where's Ron? Got to give him congratulations, too."

I couldn't help but smirk. "He's done his duty…popped the question. Now the best thing he can do is stay back, nod and say, 'yes, dear'. As the only married woman here, I feel qualified to tell you girls what's going on."

"He'll be down in a minute." Kim shook her head at me. "And he will participate in the planning…at least where the catering is concerned."

_Then he just might be the busiest groom I've ever know. _"You kids will have plenty of time to hash out details, if you stay smart."

Reneca put on a very fake pout. "Ahhh, I was hoping they'd get stupid and we'd rush to the courthouse."

"Oh, yes, a wedding using fake i.d.s, valid in not one of the forty-nine states, the District, or any other dimension." I led the way to the kitchen. "Can I get you something, partner?"

"Just some water."

We sat for a while in the kitchen. When Ron came in he was smothered by Kim and her new honorary bridesmaid.

"Booyah!" he grinned. "All I need now is a little lovin' from the one at the table."

I raised my right hand and made a claw with it. "This is how she'd do it, right?"

The kids laughed. "You've got it, Sis." Kim said as everybody sat down. "Now, what can you tell us about GCU? Any concerns regarding security?"

As the GCU alumna I took the lead here. "Just your usual campus in the middle of a city. Mix of fine old buildings and some god-awful block jobs from the sixties and seventies. We'll be going into the block section; Demenz's office is in Colton Hall, across from the labs and Phelps Hall."

"Good place for an ambush?" Kim asked.

"Not if they're coming at you. To pick somebody off, pretty good."

"Then maybe Ron and I should go ahead and scout. Nobody would notice two college age kids walking around."

_Normally I'd say no but Baba's given me the word and you two should be able to spot any other players, people we might miss. _"Okay, should be a piece of cake. And I'll let you in on a secret. Unless things have changed, 432 in Phelps Hall is the old make-out room. If nobody's in, put the red magnetic sticker on the door knob and nobody will bother you."

"You seem to know it well." Kid raised an eyebrow at me.

"Good times. Just keep your eyes open while you're out there. We'll meet out in front of Colton Hall at 4:15."

They left not long after that. Reneca and I killed the next two hours comparing notes on Stevie and Matheson. It took some prodding, but I finally told her the move.

"Sounds good." Her eyelids were half closed. "May have to get Danny to try that one."

"It needs to be when you're nearly there. That's when it really works."

"And men talk about sports?" Reneca was a sympathetic person. "Poor, dumb animals. Looks like it's time to go, partner."

Nbc

They met us right on time. From the look in their eyes, Phelps 432 was still in business.

"Glad to see you kids could tear yourselves away. You want to be on time for professors, especially in the sciences, especially Germans."

"Here she goes again." Reneca rolled her eyes. "Looking for a German behind everything when any smart person knows it's the Empire."

"Hey, three Prussian invasions between 1820 and 1890 is enough evidence for me."

"Surprised your mother's family didn't go back to save the motherland."

"That branch of the Pulaski family was banished by the King, part of the deal cut in Vienna to keep Poland independent. Mom claims Talleyrand regarded the Pulaski men as too stiff a competition."

"Vain," Reneca sighed, "all the way to the start of the line."

The elevator took us to the fourth floor. Demenz HQ was room 409. _Unlucky. Hey, when you deal with Germans…_

The room was nice and big; the bookcases tall and full, the artwork good and creepy. A poster for the Volkswher, a print of Teutonic knights riding down Cumans, and a copy of 'The Death of Crown Prince Wilhem Before the Gates of Warsaw.' When they finally got past the defenses, the Prussians didn't stop killing for two days. Yeah, I had a problem with Germans.

Somebody had brought an old wooden desk into the office. It looked out of place, nearly as much as its occupant. He was one of the shortest men I had ever seen. Sturdy build, though. _He'd make a good wrestler. _The sandy combed-back hair and goatee shouted herr doctor. The light brown eyes were sharp, from their look, he could make very quick calculations. Right now the answer was smile, be friendly.

"Velcome, friends! I'm so glad you called this morning. After Nana's message, the phone has never left my hands! Forgive the hangings on the wall, but I have to at least look like ze good little volk." _Jeez, someone needs a new volume control._

"Thanks for seeing us so fast." Kim shook his hand. Ron followed, then Reneca. He saved the Pole for last. "We really need your help. Nana said you know as much about this as anybody."

"Zat is because most have given up, but not me. I knew there vas a missing piece, a piece that vould only be found with ze looking! Und here you are!"

"So," I shut him off, "how will they make your little machine work?"

"It all relates to the composition of the universe! How much do you know about String Theory?" When nobody raised their hand, he gave a superior smile and went on."

"I von't go into any higher mathematics, just how String Theory can explain how multiple universes can co-exist. If ze matter from another universe vibrates at a different frequency, then it could occupy the same space at the same time, just as ze television and radio do. Ze different frequency might even express itself in slight variations in physical laws und properties."

"Like the speed everyone says I have." Kim looked hopeful. "And your machine?"

"Seeks evidence of other frequencies in order to open a corridor between zem." He frowned. "It never could locate one. Perhaps this dimension is the equivalent of a dead zone, incapable of reaching another on its own. People called me a fool, just like the rest! But I knew I vas right, und here you are!"

I grinned at Kim. "He sounds just like Justine."

The German nodded. "Justine Flanner? Smart girl, I think her family is Frisian. She had a similar theory, if a little cruder in ze mathematics. Her machine hammers at the other dimensions like a piano, mine plucks like a harpsichord."

"Nana told you about Middleton?" Kim pressed. "When they took Justine and Kim? After they Pumped Kim, the machine seemed to work, before we cut in, that is."

"Pump." Dementor started at the word. _What did Lord Fiske say?_ "I vould doubt zat made ze difference. Most likely it vas responding to you."

"So the Pump?"

"Did nothing?" Demenz said confidently. "I have heard much here. Pump can apparently alter perceptions and increase abilities, but it does not increase one's perceptions in that fashion."

I gave him a look. "You sound awfully sure of that."

He shrugged, "Please, this is a university. All ve do is read und observe und talk. Now, I vould like to ask ze kinder, vehn do you van to try? At ze risk of sounding alarming, I urge ve do so as soon as possible."

"Why?" It was Ron's turn to speak. "I know our reason, what's yours?"

"It has to do vith mien theory. Ze machine sending you here must have changed your frequency to allow you to be here. Now, you retain your original as vell, but it might be degrading even as ve speak."

"Degrading?" I was officially lost now.

"Ja. There ist no vay for being delicate about zis. Zey hve been adding matter from our dimension, even as they have been losing matter from zer own. Especially Ronald vith ze grafting of ze skin. At some point they may grow too faint for the machine to detect. Maybe zey already have."

Kim and Ron exchanged glances. "How long would it take you to get your machine ready?" the kid asked.

"Tonight." Demenz smiled. "I have it in mein haus. Ve dabblers in cracking the dimensions are a fraternity of sorts, und no government sees the machines are valuable anymore. I have been showing it to other since I've been in your country. Perhaps I vill show it to ze Brain Trust after I prove its vorth! So, please, let me contact the Brain Trust after ve're done."

Didn't like it, but he was Nana's man. "Deal. Let us go home and talk it over."

"My phone vill never leave mein hands." We all shook hands and left.

When we got in the elevator I started the session. "What do you kids think?"

"I'd rather deal with Justine and Wade." Kim wasn't happy. "But who knows when they'll be ready, or how much time we have left?"

"And I never thought about what he said regarding losing our signal." Ron looked worried. "These grafts might doom us."

_My turn. _"Hey, they saved you. Now, I hate having to trust the Germans."

"So does a part of me, these Germans, at any rate." Ron was spooked. "And no, you guys wouldn't understand. Hope you never understand."

We talked some more until we walked out the door and along the sidewalk. "So it's settled." Kim looked at everyone. "We call the Brain Trust tonight and check on their progress."

We'd been with Demenz for a while. It was dusk. I glanced over at Phelps. A window slid open in a third floor office. No lights were on, but I could make out someone in the room holding something big.

"Damn!" We were out in the open. Reneca and I started to draw our guns, not that we'd get the chance. The kids started to split up. _Maybe one of them would make it…_

At that moment something glowed behind the figure. It swept down and the room lit up in a blinding flash. My vision cleared just in time to see the office door close.

"Come on!" Kim shouted. She and Ron ran to the corner of Phelps. The grapple gun came out, and they went up. Reneca and I pounded across the yard.

"At least four exits, three stairwells and an elevator. We're just gonna have to get lucky."

Reneca took one stairway while I checked out the elevator. Going though the door up top is nerve wracking. _Nobody here. _I took it to the top floor and went to the steps leading to the roof. Our only real hope was for the suspect to go up, and run into Kim and Ron.

For once we were lucky. I opened the door to the roof just when someone passed by.

"Freeze!"

The figure turned slowly. There was something big in his hands and something strapped across his back. And he was a she.

"Yori!"

Her eyes lit up when she saw Ron. She put a damper on it when Kim came around the other corner. We got a bow.

"It is most pleasant to see you all again. Thankfully I was able to help protect you, though Shihan will be disappointed that you caught me."

My eyes bulged at the light machine gun in her hands. _We were so dead. _"The Syndicate did not honor the accord. Their man was most patient and finally had all of you in his sights. He never noticed his additional shadow."

"What was the light show?" Kim asked the question on everyone's mind.

"The Lotus Blade, of course." Yori nodded to Ron. "Shihan explained to me that the Blade calls on the element most like the Bearer. Apparently, I have an affinity for fire."

"So the man in the office." I didn't want the answer I knew was coming.

"Is now ashes. But nothing in the room was damaged. I shall demonstrate." The machine gun was laid down on the roof. Yori drew the sword, the blade already orange. She had a wild look in her eyes. There was a flash and a blast of heat, and the gun was gone.

"In a moment, the place where the gun rested will be cool to the touch." The sword went back into its scabbard, and turned into an easel.

"Hey, it can do that here too." Ron laughed.

"Of course, a ninja's weapon must also be covert." Yori turned to me. "And after tonight, the Syndicate will be no threat to you or yours. Their leader is going to a party. He will meet a young man who will enchant him, and administer the first part of a toxin. Should anything ever happen to you or yours, the second part will be administered. His death will be most excruciating."

Her expression changed when she looked at Ron. "I go to Washington tonight. Shihan has met with the Chief of Intelligence, and he will take Shihan before the Emperor's representative, a member of the Imperial Family, someone authorized to give orders. As Shihan's senior student, it is my honor to attend to him during the audience.

"Please, Stoppable-san, Possible-san, return to your homes! In a day, two at the most, I will return," her eyes glistened and her voice broke, "looking for you!"

She bowed deeply, and walked over to the ledge. A line nobody saw waited for her. Yori grabbed it and jumped over the side. By the time we got over she was out of sight.

"That settles that." Kim picked up her kimmunicator. "Professor Demenz? Yes, good evening to you. It's a go. We'll meet at the warehouse, Nana told you where, right? Good. Time? Let me ask.

"Sasha, when did we meet that first night?"

"Approximately 1:45."

"Approximately 1:45, sir. Meet at 1:30? Yes, sir, we'll see you then and thanks, thanks for everything. Yes, we'll not call anyone else if you think that's the safest thing. See you then."

She sighed. "I wanted to wait, Sis, but we've got to go."

Reneca finally came out. _How many rooms did you check? You're out of breath. _"Never saw a thing. You guys?"

"Yeah, partner. Situation resolved. The kids leave tonight."

"I'd expect you to look happy, and a little like you're gonna miss them. Why so grim?"

"Warehouse."


	42. Always a Warehouse

42. Always a Warehouse

"A warehouse?" Reneca cocked her head.

"Yeah, at Forty-ninth and Emerson, the one I found them at. I tell you, it's always a warehouse!"

"What do you mean?" Kim looked at me, then Reneca and then Ron.

"Trouble always comes in warehouses!"

"And they say Africans are superstitious." My partner was not understanding. "Get a grip, girl."

"Come on, Reneca, let's run it down. When Big Daddy tried to have us taken out, where did he set up the ambush? A warehouse! When Lynn's Lovely Ladies decided to tenderize our skulls, where did they jump us? A warehouse! And we know what happened at Forty-ninth and Emerson."

"But not everything bad has happened at a warehouse. What about the fight at Middleton? That was at a factory."

"The storage area of a factory. A warehouse."

"But what about Dante's?"

"Converted warehouse."

Reneca hadn't given up yet. "Tonight…GCU! You can't tell me this is a warehouse!"

"No. But there was a German involved."

"God help us if we ever come across a warehouse full of Germans!" Reneca rubbed her eyes and held her hands apart. "I have a headache this big, and it's got 'paranoid Pole' written all over it. So what now?"

I tried to smile at the kids. "Somebody's gotta pack."

"Yeah." Kim nearly smiled herself. "We need to get ready."

Nbc

Another cruiser pulled by the house as we parked. Someone had been by. I hoped it was Hank, but the kitchen was still the same. On a hunch I walked upstairs. Kim came with me.

"He doesn't waste time, does he?"

"Daddy never does." The crib was gone. _Probably in the attic now; hope he covered it up. _In its place was a brand new Picture Perfect Princess bed, enough pink and gold to make you puke. The sheets were new; Mom must have washed them before they brought it all over. My hand shook a little when I went to put it on the headboard.

"Crib's down. In five months she'll be three, and officially a pre-schooler. Shouldn't be such a big deal."

Kim came up and put her hands on my shoulders. "It is a big deal."

_Thanks, but I really need Stevie right now. I need to be weak for just a minute. _"You go get your stuff together. I have a couple of things to do."

I already had the heavy holster on, but I still felt a little short. Stevie had a pair of clip-ons that held two magazines each. They went on the back of my belt; not very comfortable when sitting, but the extra bullets felt good. _Like being able to add to my ammo supply. Add, add...let's move. _The kids were waiting out in the hall.

"We aren't taking that much." Kim said. "You can find some charity or consignment shop for the clothes. And we're leaving you the money we have, can't use it at home."

"Not entirely, KP." Ron hefted a pouch. "The bills are different, but the coins are the same. I've got fifty dollars in quarters. I'll cash them in at home."

"Not that I'm gonna report him or anything, but how did Hank pay you, Ron?"

"In cash every day."

"Told you, Kim. Kitchens are a little irregular."

"Ron, didn't you think anything was odd?" Kim was perturbed

Boy shrugged. "Not really. I thought he was handling the paperwork."

I snickered at Kim. "You are a true goody two-shoes, aren't you, kid? A little cheating on taxes isn't just the Go City way, it's the American way."

A voice called from the stairs. "You guys ready?"

"Coming, Reneca." I stopped at their room. A tidy little pile of bills rested on the night stand. I grabbed a few. "Let's go to Danielle's, a goodbye dinner. Your treat."

Nbc

We had plenty of time for a good long dinner. Danielle's a good place for that. Nobody noticed four people talking crazy talk.

"Demenz better be as good as he thinks he is." Still wasn't too keen on Nana's man. "The Japanese will be on us any day now."

"You think you could get the Lotus Blade back from Yori?" Kim was thinking the worst.

The boy was thoughtful. "Even though I gave it to her, I think I could call it back. But I don't want to try. Something tells me that if we both called on the Blade, the loser would die. And Yori needs the Blade, especially for what she has to do next."

"Restore the school?" I asked.

"No. She needs to find the Han…Hana."

"You mean they have a Hana too?" Kim brightened a bit.

"Same prophecy, KP. Shihan told me he knew about Hana, but that only the one called to restore the School could be trusted to find her. Yori will need the Blade for that. The Yono will try to stop her. This Han is destined to defeat the Yono also, IF she is found and trained by the Restorer and the boy with the invincible name."

"So this Ron will be a big brother!" Kim laughed. "Once Yori finds Hana, gets her to the Stoppables and helps with training her to face a demon."

"Being a hero is tough." Reneca shook her head. "I think I'll stick with being a cop."

"You two ARE heroes." Kim never sounded more sincere.

This wasn't a career day, I didn't hesitate. "No. This is a job, it's what we do."

"Liar." Ron was smiling. "You call it the Life, don't you?"

"You wouldn't understand…maybe you do." _Am I blushing? _"Daddy always says he's no hero, and that the one thing he's said that I've never believed."

Kim gave us both a look. "We've met a lot of great people, and while we're sounding so serious, I just want you to know I can't think of anyone I've known who are more heroic than you two."

"Good thing you two are leaving, don't think our egos could take the feeding." Reneca leaned back. "Lucky for us this place has a bar. They won't be closing for a while. At least we have a place to count down the last hours."

_Count, add, why does that bug me?_

"Sasha, are you okay?" It was Kim of course; Little Sister watching out for me.

"Mind's just wandering, kid."

"To someplace pleasant, I hope." My partner put a hand on my arm. "It's been a rough stretch for you."

"Not looking for it to get better any time soon. We still have no idea who sent that little message. Until we do, Stevie and Marsha can't come home. Sorry for being such a pip."

Kim wasn't happy with herself. "We should have gone after Pump. I know we aren't cops, but maybe we could have worked something out with Wade's help. From what you've said, it hardly seems like an ordinary drug crime. Obsession with quality, keeping the price down for maximum volume. It's like they want as many people as possible to take it."

"Nothing unusual with that." Reneca put in. "Lots of pushers give out free samples to hook new clients."

"But you've said there's no evidence that it's addictive. And with what you told us about the British theory…it just doesn't sound like a criminal thing."

"The threat sure was criminal." I wished I could have something a little harder than cider. "A capital offense."

The kids were uncomfortable. They'd been lucky, at least until the alien invasion that had left Ron a little haunted. While they hadn't said anything, I think they weren't too happy with helping me track down somebody for the purpose of killing them. I think what scared Kim most was what she'd found out about herself since she'd been here. What she was willing to think, even if she didn't do it. And if she ever has kids of her own, Kim will know that she can kill, just like Ron found out.

Somehow we managed to brighten things up. The topic turned to the kids' tussles with Shego. Strange how it sounded almost like a game, even if my double was sincere in her efforts to kill Kim. We had a good laugh over the effort to flood Milwaukee with magma, the one that ended with Shego's rear end sticking out of a mound of half-melted cheese.

Kim wiped her eyes and stared at me.

"I don't know what I'm going to do when I see Shego again. Part of me will want to hug her; the other part will want to kick her across the room! I've seen what she could be, what she could have, and she's thrown it all away!"

"Some of it was taken from her, Kim. And if I had to spend all my time with my brothers I'm not so sure I wouldn't go over to the other side."

"You can hug her, after they cuff her." Ron stretched. The boy had made a tour of the menu. "I just want to look Drakken in the eye. That should give him a good scare."

It was finally time to go. We didn't hug or anything like that: everyone was planning to get emotional once Demenz got his machine working. I stood at the table, trying to calculate the tip. Something just wouldn't leave me alone.

_Not like this is higher mathematics. Higher mathematics…_

Nbc

I had avoided Forty-ninth and Emerson ever since that night. Okay, it was vanity; just didn't want to return to the place where I'd had my ass handed to me by a girl. The gate opened automatically, and we could see one car at the main building. _Guess Nana had the warehouse give the night watchman the night off. Don't want too many witnesses. _The Professor opened the door for us.

"Velcome, come in quickly. Ve must be careful not to be seen." Four people followed the munchkin back to the main area. Last time I was here, a girl was desperate, and a boy was dying.

The main area was cleared at its center. Where Ron had lain, a machine stood. Another man, young and blond, was busy with a control panel. Two more watched.

"Here's your warehouse, I hope four Germans doesn't make it full." Reneca whispered her jibe.

"We'll see." I looked around. The men with Demenz didn't look like lab assistants to me, except for the ones you'd see in some spy movie. They wore leather jackets, and one had a big satchel slung over his shoulder. One glanced over and nodded our way; like he was sizing us up. _A lot more like soldiers than students. Remember, they serve in the reserves before they can go to college. Yeah, keep telling yourself that. It just doesn't add up. WHY AM I SO STUCK ON MATH RIGHT NOW?_

Demenz turned to Kim. "I vish ve could have vaited until ze moon was at ze same phase as vhen you arrived, Frauline Possible, but zhere ist none of ze time left! I understand zat ze center vas open, so ve removed everything. I hope to open ze rift right vhere it opened ze first time."

He looked over at the warehouse office. "I vould have used ze office, to reduce the number of people in ze immediate area, but it ist locked. Kim, can you und Ron take your approximate positions? I vish to start in a few minutes."

The kids walked over, we stood back a bit. I just didn't like having even a small distance between us. _Must be going all 'Mom' over them. Will the thing pull them away before we can say goodbye? The guy on our left has a camera, what's the other guy doing with the digital notebook? Reneca's right, I am paranoid. _

Demenz shot us a little look. A little more calculating went on in his head. He turned to the man at the console. "Wei geht's?"

"Es ist gute." The man with the notebook punched in something. Demenz smiled.

"Good, every part of ze equation is falling into its place." _Equation… _Kim went to where she thought she was when they arrived. At least he didn't make Ron lie down. "Now, vhile you und Sergeant Cramer vere not on site vhen they arrived, I von't make you vait outside. Zat vould be too cruel."

_You're keeping us in sight, eh? _"Und now ist ze time of ze first test!" Demenz licked his lips and gave a sign to the man at the console. A soft hum greeted them. The munchkin's fists shook with eagerness.

"Ja! Ja! It ist as I had alvays predicted, it has detected a foreign frequency! It looks like ve vill have to vait a vhile. The signal is fainter than I vould like to be seeing, but it is still able to register vith mein machine. In a few minutes it should open up ze vay! This has been a great year!"

_Year! _"Excuse me, Professor, but how long have you been in the country?"

The calculations set off behind his eyes again. "Since July of last year, I needed some preparation time for my lectures. You are as curious as an academic! May I ask vhy you are being so interested?"

"No reason." _A little over ten months. Not long after Pump showed up. _"And you're a guest lecturer in physics?"

"Ja, vhat else vould I be?" His jaw tightened. "Do you have any more inane questions vhile ve vait for ze machine to do its vork?"

One of the assistants had moved to just the edge of my field of vision. The one working on the noteboard. His hand moved to the inside of his coat. Suddenly Kim slid in front of him and delivered a side kick to his chest. The man went sprawling back, but never let go of what was in his hand. It wasn't a stylus.

"Reneca!" I was pulling my gun out. Demenz jumped back, and one of his assistants moved up. The guy on the floor pulled himself back over behind the machine, his gun never wavering from Kim's chest. Ron ran over and pulled her back. Four guns were aimed at us: updates of the Mauser Broomhandle. Apparently the retro look was in.

_Why did I have to be right? _"You German bastard! I thought you were Nana's man."

"Vell, I vas. Until this, zat ist. Greater Germany must have the secret to interdimensional travel. It ist the only vay for us to overcome the ring of steel that ze Empire has surrounded us vith! Vho knew zat my distaste for ze volksspeil vould lead me to vork for ze chief of ze OSS, und eventually put me in position to gain ze greatest of prizes for ze Fatherland!"

"Yeah, ain't God grand?" We backed up a step, the kids were behind us. At least for now Kim wasn't willing to match her speed with a Mauser's muzzle velocity, and Ron knew that the last Yamanouchi master in this world had died under a hail of bullets. "You'll have to get through us, Demenz."

He laughed. "Oh! You are even dumber than ze jokes! Vhy vould ve not just shoot you two down?"

Before I could blink the kids were in front of us. "Do you want to fire now?" Kim's voice was even.

The calculations were going on in the Professor's mind. "It is possible ve do not need you alive. I vould prefer you live, though. If you both come vith us, then ve vill let zem live."

"We've never had reason to believe your double, and we have no reason to believe you." Our girl frowned. "We'll just leave and let you deal with Nana when she finds out what you're up to."

There was a moment's break in their stand-off, so I jumped in. "Get back behind me, Kimmie!"

"And let him try to gun you two down? I don't think so, Big Sis."

"How did you figure out they were up to something?" I had to ask her.

"They were too nervous when you started asking questions. The guy I kicked was taking up a flanking position."

"Shut up!" Munchkin was angry. "Ze kinder vill come vith us now! Ve are four to your two, Sergeant. I recommend you concede to ze odds."

Something caused everyone to jump. A voice called out. "Perhaps we should even the odds then." The door to the office opened. The Chess Club walked out. I couldn't believe who was behind them.

"Dimitri? What the Hell are you doing here? And with Baba's Boys?"

My old friend had a gun in his hand. He shook his head softly. "They are not Baba's Boys. They are Neo-Strelsti…like me."

_Neo-Streltsi! The Tsar's secret police…and hatchet men! _"But, but I've known you for years! You run a business…"

"Oh course I do, that is part of our tradition. I'm a deep plant, primarily here to watch, or assist other operatives. My superiors loaned me the money to start Smolensk. My family has a knack for this business; I paid it back six years ahead of schedule. I was thinking about opening another place in Baltimore, nice town."

"Vhat has that to do vith anything?" Demenz demanded.

Dimitri gave Demenz a chilling look. "Amateur. We have known what was going on almost from the first day. When did you find out? I believe it was today, and then only because you were told by your American master. You're the worst kind of traitor!"

Ron looked over at me. "You're right, I'm right, why does it have to tank like this?"

"I don't know, Monkey Boy. Sometimes when you win, you lose." I had Dimitri's eye now. "What happens next?"

"We leave, Sasha. Demenz cannot stop us."

Munchkin Man didn't seem that upset. "I vould not be counting on that if I vere you. Things may not be as they are seeming."

No one was impressed. Dimitri turned back to us. "We will cover you, Sasha, you and Reneca and Ronald can leave now."

"Hey, your count is off. What about Kimmie?"

He held his hand out to her. "Kimka, you will come with us."

Kim's face was a mix of anger and betrayal. "Like that will happen! Dimitri, how could you? I thought of you like a grandfather! No wonder you didn't hire Ron, you were trying to isolate me, strike when the time was right!"

"No, Kimka, I did not hire Ron in order to protect you! As long as you two were apart, I could delay taking you by using the excuse we did not know what the Americans were capable of. I had hoped you two would find a way home. Instead, you almost fell into German hands. If I had hired Ronald, the moment the Kremlin found out, I would have been ordered to take you both to the Tsar."

"It's gonna be hard on you when your boys tell the Kremlin about your little scheme." Reneca shook her head.

He sighed. "How little you understand the Neo-Streltsi. I am their field commander; my word is law, even before the Tsar's. How else can we respond to changing situations? And once they I explain why we must take only one, they will understand, even in the Kremlin."

_You've really climbed to the top of my list. _"They're not dolls, Dimitri, they're people! You aren't taking Kim away from Ron!"

"This is bigger than the love of two children, Sasha, no matter how much I care for Kimka. Demenz has proven his theory, these children aren't toys…they're weapons! Weapons which could make their owners the masters of the world. Keeping these dear children together could do what we spent the last century avoiding…instigating a general war among the Great Powers! No one would risk one country controlling the key to jumping across dimensions. If America holds one, and Russia the other, then the balance will be maintained and the world remain safe."

"You're crazy, Dimitri, we're allies!"

I never thought I'd see a look like that on Dimitri's face. "Nations do not have permanent friends, they have permanent interests. Each can be counted on to check the other. And no nation would risk taking out one, it would leave only one nation with the key! Even kidnapping one would be too risky, as the other nation may be ready to use their device. It's for the children's' best interest as well."

He held his hand out to her again. "Kimka, you are like a granddaughter to me. You don't lie to someone you care for. You must come with us, and Ronald stay with Sasha. We will arrange for the two of you to meet as often as possible on neutral ground. The two of you would not be the first couple to overcome distance. Love, marriage, even a family would be possible. I am a major in the Neo-Strelsti, and a boyar. I have blaat, pull! Come with me, Kimka, it's the only way!"

Kim pressed up against Ron. He put an arm around her. Think I was as scared as they were, but for a different reason. By the look in his eyes, Dimitri wasn't lying. He was trying to be fair and kind and decent in a situation that was anything but.

Demenz had enough of Dimitri being the center of attention. "Enough of this! Give ze kinder to us at once!"

"Stay out of this, German!" Dimitri snapped.

"I vill take NO ORDER from ANY SLAV!"

"Then how about a polite suggestion by an Englishman?" Lord Fiske walked in, dressed to kill. Her Majesty's ally was beside him, two goons behind. He reached into his jacket and pulled out…_Cripes, a Webley? What is this, a standoff or a gun show? _

The Germans stepped back, like they were confused. Monty smirked. "Sorry about your ambuscade, Demenz. I'm afraid they're quite dead; just as you will be shortly. Bates and the Gurkhas are cleaning up the mess, and making sure we do not see any more Komrades."

He turned to me. "Sergeant Barkin, here is the man you need to kill."

"VHAT!?" The Munchkin yelped and hid behind his men. Monty looked like one of those characters in an English mystery movie, the man who explained the case.

"We finally traced the mineral. It comes from a spa in the Bavarian Alps. It has long been frequented by the German General Staff. Supposedly the waters there sharpen the mind and refresh the body. Apparently they succeeded in isolating the mineral behind the miracle."

The whispers in my mind were now a shout. "And they brought it here…for testing! What's wrong, Demenz? Your own people too scared to play Guinea Pig?"

"Not at all!" _Yeah, easy to sound defiant behind human shields. _"Ve could have volunteers by the school or division if ve had but asked the Volk! But ze Volk are precious. You Americans are like ze monkeys, alvays looking for ze next high! Ve started in ze health clubs, as they most nearly matched the profile of people ve vould be giving it to ourselves, but your people spread it quite nicely und quickly. I vas tapped by mein government to monitor the results."

"But why not send a pharmacologist, or a statistician?" Reneca asked.

I answered that. "They'd be noticed in the middle of a new drug crisis. Think about it, partner. He's a Physicist, a born number cruncher. A guest lecturer at a university, where all they do is watch and read and talk. Nobody would notice another curious nerdlinger there. He was in the perfect position to watch everything."

"Jah, und ve have learned much, despite your stupid interfering! You have paid for zat, have you not?"

"Not as much as you will!" If the kids hadn't been there, I'd have already been shooting. I'd most likely have been dead by then, too, but that was not a consideration. "You're mine, you midget!"

"I think not!"

"No, you hardly think at all." Monty had the dry wit, all right. "You're out of your depth, little man, and in more ways than one. You would have done better to import your hired killers. Getting to Avar was simple enough, Wednesdays were his date night. And our ally fitted his tastes to a tee."

The Rani smiled. Her hands ran along a necklace of white stones carved to resemble skulls. _Fine, foreign and freaky. _"A chief of killers, killed at the moment of climax. It was divine!"

"Not that I'm ungrateful, Monty, but why did you go after Avar?"

"We may not be friends, but I would like to consider you a colleague of sorts. While I did not know who ordered the attack on your brother, everyone knew who they worked for. It took time to bring in my men, the Rani, and to secure the plans for the hotel. The original plans, with passages that no one remembers anymore."

_Is there anything you don't know? _"But that still doesn't explain how you knew he was behind Pump…or tonight."

"I came to same conclusion you did, only a little sooner. That and his hits lacked the style you'd expect from a Go City criminal. To me that just said 'German'. As to this…" his eyes drifted to my right, "she told me everything."

My look caused Reneca to take a step back. "What makes you think I'd tell the Empire anything?"

His Grace smiled. "It wasn't her, it was Kim."

"Wha…What?" she looked at him. "I've never met you!"

The Brit's smirk grew. "Whatever the Empire may be, it is not complacent. The 'Allo, 'Allo' Project was discontinued before any of you were born, but we still monitor the remaining satellites. Imagine our surprise to find someone using the North American net to send a piggy-back signal. A clever boy indeed; seven layers of code, but Her Majesty employs the best cryptographers in the world. We know everything."

He pulled out a phone and punched in a number. The kids looked down at the kimmunicator. Monty just smiled. "Don't bother answering, it's me."

_Now comes the pitch_. "Kimberly Ann Possible, Ronald Dean Stoppable, I am Montgomery Fiske, Fourth Lord of Niagara, Counsul-General of Her Majesty Elizabeth II. As an appointed representative and peer of the Empire, I am authorized to negotiate an agreement with you. The Empire knows that something worth having is worth paying for. What have you been offered? A German screaming orders at you, a Russian who pledges to do his best to secure you the occasional conjugal visits, and you do not want to know what they have planned for you at the Agency."

"And what do you have in mind?" Kim jaw tightened.

"For starters, I guarantee your safety. Instead of the coins I gave you, you would each carry a gold medallion from Her Majesty, making it a crime to harm you in any way. The strongest army, the mightiest navy, and the best secret service would be given charge over you. And that is only the beginning.

"The two of you have been doing what? Waiting tables? Working in a kitchen? The Empire offers you wealth, even title. I see the ring on your finger, Kimberly, congratulations. Why settle for Mr. and Ms. when you could be Sir and Dame Stoppable?"

Green eyes challenged him. "What if we say no?"

Monty sighed. "The potential power of interdimensional travel is far too important to be left in the hands of the upstart Germans or Americans, and the less said about the backward Russians the better. If the Empire cannot have you, I fear no one can. So please consider your answer carefully: will you come with me?"

We shielded the kids from three quarters of the world. I had the Brits straight across from me, the Germans _Come on, Demenz, show your weasel face. _were to the right, the Russians were all the way over on the far right. We had two guns to cover three groups; everybody else had one gun for the other groups, and two for us.

"You know what we need?" Reneca shot me a glance as we both moved our guns from side to side.

I finished her thought. "Yeah, a couple of goons of our own."

"FREEZE, POLICE!"

Car 54 came running in and took up positions beside Reneca. Raimi's pistol was still in its holster, but he had the car shotgun and bandolier. Everyone else backed up, even Monty almost looked disturbed.

I grinned at Campbell. "Good to see you guys! When's the backup getting here?"

"Uh, backup?"

"Bruce," my eyes rolled, "I know your Mom must be proud of raising such a fine, honest boy but I'm sure she'd agree with me. Sometimes it's OKAY TO LIE!"

In an Italian western this is where the guitar solo would have kicked in, only instead of three men in a cemetery, it was sixteen gunmen in a warehouse. Seventeen and eighteen were dangerous enough without packing. Now it was down to seeing who lost their nerve first.

It was one of the Russians. He took a shot at Demenz. Too bad he was aiming at a man, not a munchkin. Rule number one of stand-offs, the first shot almost always misses. Rule number two, the second shot almost always hits. A German dropped the Russian. Bet that surprises you.

Everybody started shooting and dropping back. No question who I was looking for, but before I could see Demenz I could sense her moving behind me. My arm went out, caught her, and shoved her back.

"Stay behind me!" When I turned back, I could see Monty smiling. Even with a dozen guns going off, the Webley made a distinctive sound. Three bullets slammed into my chest. Hands grabbed me and pulled me off my feet. Before I knew it, we were behind some crates. Reneca shoved the kids aside and ripped my shirt open.

The vest had stopped the bullets from penetrating, but did little about the impact. I hurt. Guy was a great shot; he nearly got a bull's eye on the left one. I looked at Kim and clutched at my chest.

"You down low; him up high. What's everybody got against me being a girl?"

Campbell came flying over some crates; a swarm of bullets chased him. Raimi was too short to follow. He was coming around the corner, firing his shotgun as he ran. Just before he could reach cover, his left calf blew out.

Reneca and I pulled him to safety. The kids were already piling up some bags. We propped his legs up. He was bleeding badly. Kim looked green, but she pulled something out of her pouch: the lipstick laser.

"Turn the leg for me, Ron." She bit her lip and went to cauterizing the wound while we helped hold him. Not a pretty sight or smell, but the bleeding stopped. That's when I saw Kim's eyes get big.

The Rani rolled up behind us. She'd beat out Campbell's gun, and he couldn't cover us anymore. I still had my gun in my hand; I tried to turn to my outside to fire. Reneca tried to turn across her body and we smashed into each other. Our lives on the line and we played Stoogettes. The Rani smiled and brought up a miniature street sweeper. _A .310, at this range she'll blow us in half._

Something hit her right between the eyes. It was Ron's money pouch, fifty dollars in quarters, good and heavy. The woman dropped.

"Good shot, KP!" Ron shouted. "That's putting money to good use!"

Couldn't just leave her out there, so we pulled her over, cuffed her and bound her feet. At least she was safe. I took a quick peek between the crates. A German, a Russian and a Brit were stretched out on the floor. Demez's machine was just as dead, riddled with bullets. _Damn! _I took Raimi's gun and tossed it to Campbell.

"Give me the shotgun." Raimi hissed. "I can still load it."

Things were quiet for a moment while everyone reloaded and assessed the situation. Too bad they all knew the warehouse district's rep; even if anyone heard it, they wouldn't call in gunshots unless it was in their place. You don't turn in your neighbors. I took my phone out to call for backup. It gave me a very unpleasant response. **Call failed. **I tried again, and again, and got the same message.

"Campbell, call for backup, my phone's not working!"

He ducked down for a moment while Reneca and I kept everyone else down. "Damn, Sergeant, mine's not working either!"

"Reneca, you try."

"What?" she turned a little to hear me. When she did, her head lifted just a bit. The corner of her crate exploded. There was blood and I saw part of her scalp flip up.

"RENECA!"

She pitched back and hit the ground thrashing. The kids were on her immediately trying to hold her down. Smoke was coming form her hair. I pulled back the scalp and saw a bullet resting against her skull. Some wise guy was firing tracer rounds, and the phosphorous must have been burning into a nerve bundle. Kim handed me a nail file, and I pried it out. Reneca calmed down immediately. Between her and Raimi, we were all kneeling in blood.

Someone else was shouting. Dimitri yelled to me in code. All right, it was Georgian, but how many of you can speak it?

"Sasha, are you all right?"

"You son-of-a-bitch! One of you nearly blew Reneca's face off!"

I didn't have to hear him to know what he told the guy. "Idiot! The next time you shoot that way I shoot YOU!"

Now something was coming out of the corner of my eye. Having grown up with four brothers, I just slapped it down without thinking. It was heavy, good thing I hit it with the Random. Something landed in front of my crate with a thunk. The crate lifted with the explosion. Campbell and I rocked back. My left ear was ringing. That was the last straw.

"Ain't that like a German, bringing grenades to a gun fight!"

"Like our toys?" Demenz taunted. I heard another explosion. The Brits were lying low for the moment. The Germans had split up during the rush for cover. Demenz and one guy were behind one set of crates, satchel guy was behind another, one with a good view of the area. He was tossing grenades left and right.

"Und I am sure you've tried to call for ze help, but got nothing? It's called jamming! Just try any phone…it von't verk!"

"We'll see." Kim pulled out her kimmunicator. Her grin said it all. "Wade! Scan this number and call it. Say 'Nana, I'm calling for Kim, we have shots fired at the warehouse, officers down!"

Help would be coming soon, it was just a matter of living to see it.

A grenade arched over to the Russian position. I shouted a warning. One guy jumped up and right into Monty's sights. He went straight back down, this time for good. Screams followed the explosion. I saw Dimitri dragging a man away. One team was out.

Kim came up behind me. "We can't just sit here and wait to be shredded." I saw where her eyes were looking and shook my head.

"No way! You aren't jumping out there. You just saw what Lord Fiske can do."

"She's right, Kim, I'll go." Ron flinched when she gave him the eye.

"And floating out there won't get you killed how? The grapple gun will get me to the top of those boxes; I can get to grenade boy from there." Another explosion, a little farther away this time, reminded us we did not have time for debate.

A black hand reached up to touch Kim's arm. "Use this." Reneca carefully pulled off her vest.

Kid looked at the vest and shook her head. "Too bulky."

"I've got an idea." Ron held it up and the whole vest started to glow. "I can't shoot a gun good enough to protect you, but I can cover you this way."

I smiled. "Okay, we have a suicidal plan. On three." Campbell nodded to me. Kim took out her grapple gun. "One, two, three!"

She went flying, the vest staying with her. I was shooting at the British position, but Monty had found a vantage point. Bullets hit the vest as she sailed up to the top of a crate and flipped down to where the grenades were coming from. A man's arms shot up, and in a moment I saw the prettiest thing next to when they first showed me Marsha.

A smoking satchel flew toward the German position. You didn't have to know German to guess what they were saying. I had Demenz in my sights, but the slide was locked back, I was empty. I cursed as I saw him get away.

They were running from the British spot too. _Nana must have gotten the call. _Kim came back over. We didn't get a chance to congratulate each other. Five submachine guns spoiled that little plan.

Four Gurkhas and Bates had come up behind our position. Whether Monty's retreat was a diversion or response to the situation we didn't know. The kids came up with another crazy plan; they charged.

Bates shouted something in whatever the Gurkha language is. It must have meant 'take them alive' because they dropped their guns and pulled out their knives. Even with the blades turned backwards, their weight could crack bones.

Kim ducked under the first swipe, the man brought his knee up, she caught it, and flipped him backwards. Two more went down from a double kick from Monkey Boy. The other one had grabbed the Rani and took off with her. Kim's guy was about to get up when she kicked his chin, just enough to put him out.

_If we can't have them…_Seeing how the fight was going, Bates started to level his gun at the kids. I was faster; my aim was right between the eyes.

"I wouldn't."

He thought about it for a long heartbeat. Then he shouldered his gun, pulled on the rim of an imaginary hat, and he took off. Ron's Gurkhas picked up their comrade and they followed the butler.

I rushed over to the submachine guns they had left. Campbell looked like a kid at Christmas. Kim and Ron were a little less happy with their gifts.

"You two, watch this way. Campbell, just keep your area covered. Help should be here any second." I bent down over Reneca and picked up her gun. "May I?'

"Knock yourself out."

"Where are you going, Sasha?" Kim demanded.

For the first time, I lied to her. "Securing the door on this end. I'll be right back." I knew they'd never see me once I got past the crates.

I ran out the side door. We needed to make sure nobody was going to come back for a quick surprise attack. Help was coming, so the kids and Reneca and Raimi would be fine. Besides, I had someone to kill.

The alley was dark. There were footsteps ahead. I rounded a corner and there was a light…and someone in front of it. He turned and raised his arm. My gun was coming up when I saw his muzzle flash.

Bastard shot at me six times that night and never missed. This time he wasn't aiming at my chest. I could feel the bones in my right arm shatter as the bullets passed through. I fell to my knees, and the Random skipped and bounced until it landed at his feet.

"Ah, to the victor." Monty gloated. He got formal. The Webley went back over his head. There was a click, and he started to bring it back down. "Anything to say, Sergeant?"

"Just this…SURPRISE, BASTARD!"

I whipped Reneca's gun from behind my back in a smooth motion. Starting just above his right knee, I walked the bullets up his leg, across his gut, and emptied the clip where he should have had a heart. Monty staggered back, coughing and sputtering. He started to slide down the wall. Before he hit the ground he stopped.

He bent over and picked up my gun. His Grace shook his head and stood up, a little stiff, but very much alive. That's when I noticed the black marks on his shirt. There was no blood, no holes. _Bullet-proof clothing?_

"Ian Fleming would be so proud." Now I was starting down two barrels.

Reneca's gun was empty and I didn't have another clip. My backup was in the holster on my left calf. No way I could get to it in time. Even if I could, where would I have to hit him? Face? Neck? How, when I was already two pints low and shakier by the second? There was only one thing left to do.

I put Reneca's gun down and made a fist with my hand. Bringing it up, I made sure to keep eye contact with His Grace. When I got it up to my face, I brought out my fingers…

…and I crossed myself. Hey, I had to read Pascal at St. Ag's.

He got it. "You'll know in a moment. Goodbye."

_Oh, Stevie... Marsha._

Sorry to disappoint you, but I closed my eyes. You want to watch somebody blow your face in? Be my guest. That's when I heard the thud.

His Grace was down, dead eyes staring at me. Boy had a new hole in his head. Wasn't surprised when Director Boy walked over to the body. Guy squatted down and measured the wound with a set of calipers.

"A good half-centimeter off center, I win this time."

"It wasn't fair." Dr. Director came out of the shadows, the .220 on her shoulder. "You had more light. And look at that forehead…he's like a monkey, Sheldon."

"And you had a better angle on a stationary target. These things have a way of evening out, Betty."

He picked up the Webley. "A .455! Early twentieth century, maybe even late nineteenth! Talk about a souvenir." It went into his coat. He picked up the Random and dropped it onto my lap as he passed by. He glanced at my arm.

"You should get that looked at."

And the Director Twins returned to their Mother Dark.

"Thanks."

It took nearly everything I had left to drag myself back to the wall. Efforts to stop the bleeding failed just not enough strength. Judging by the pool I'd left behind, I was about out anyway.

I'd always known it would end this way, bleeding out in an alley. In my stupid, depressed-for-no-damn-good-reason teenage years, I looked forward to it. But now. Somehow I got out my digital key fob, I let it cycle.

_At least Betty made sure it could be open casket. Please, Stevie, take Marsha to the wake. Let her see everyone standing around, talking and laughing. Let her see Mama's just sleeping. Please, Stevie, I want Marsha to kiss me goodbye…_


	43. What Death is Like

43. What Death is Like

_Great, when they find me, they'll know I was crying._

Don't know what the temperature was, but I was shivering. _Doesn't matter. From what I've heard, it's plenty warm where I'm going._

Others were out there. People were running. A gun hit the ground nearby. Someone pleaded in a whiny voice.

"Nein, bitte! Bitte!"

Some beautiful punches were landed. A shadow passed by, then Kim was in my face.

"Oh, God…SASHA!"

"Hiya, k-k-kid."

She'd told me they did rescue work. The heel of her palm pressed against the pressure point at my shoulder. I could actually feel blood backing up. When she tried to shift my arm onto my lap, she screamed when she saw how it sagged.

"Ron! Ron!" The shout turned into a shriek. "RON!"

"Coming, KP! Got Dementer tiiii…" He slipped in my blood.

"S-Sorry."

One thing about the boy: he was cool when it counted. "Wish I had a recorder."

"What?" Kim looked ready to smack him.

"Yeah, who'll believe Shego said 'I'm sorry'?"

They laughed, that high pitched one you do when you're hoping something really bad will go away. "We've got to get her back inside. Medical crews will be there by now. Hang on, Sis. Ron, we'll have to carry and support. On three."

"Wait! G-Get the guns."

"Sasha," Kim didn't understand, "we don't have time."

"We DON'T leave g-g-guns."

"Fine!" she stuffed my gun down her waistband. "Ron, get the other one."

When he hesitated, I spoke again. "Empty."

"Good." He smiled and followed Kim's lead. "I really don't want this to go off. Ready, KP."

"Forget a count, Ron, on 'up'. Ready…UP!"

It was like being carried by one person. Maybe they were that good; maybe I was that out of it. In no time Kim was kicking on a door.

"Let us in, we've got wounded!"

A blond dreamboat opened the door. They ran me in.

Ron shouted. "We need a DOCTOR!"

"Kimberly, Ronald, over here!"

"Oh, thank God." Kim turned to the voice. "Dr. D.!"

Dr. D. and Amy had a station set up. Before I was laid flat, he had my right arm strapped down on a board that he cranked away from my side. A curtain went up. He was behind it, pulling and tugging like crazy. Funny how it didn't hurt.

Amy shone a light in my eyes. "How are we, dear?'

"Not s-so g-g-good."

She looked over her shoulder. "I've got hypovolemic shock here. I need plasma…STAT!"

Now my other arm was strapped down. They winched it out, too.

"You, n-need to c-cross my f-feet now.'

"Oh, I love Catholic humor." Amy chortled. "Anything else I can get you? Crown of Thorns?"

"Hydrangeas. I l-like hydrangeas."

Dr. D. was angry. "Hell, Amy, she's making funeral arrangements! Change the topic!"

Amy's smile got wicked. "Want to know what he calls his little doctor?"

"AMY!!"

She laughed. So did the kids. I gave a little chuckle. I'd bet Dr. D. smiled too.

An EMT cut away my left coat and shirt sleeve. _I liked that outfit. _An i.v. went in, and I felt better fast. Some of the haze went away. I looked past Kim and Ron to see what was happening.

A mob of people in suits and lab coats were cleaning the warehouse. They mopped, patched bullet holes, took away busted crates, and swept up spent casings and shrapnel by the bucket. Nana Possible stood in the middle of it. A man directed it from beside her, tall, movie star looks.

"What do you see?" Nana asked him.

His voice was clipped and sharp. "Nothing, Nana, and less of it by the second."

"George, you can cover up like your aunt could sing."

The Brain Trust was in the middle of the floor. Justine's new toy was finally ready. Ed looked at her and nodded.

"You do the honors."

She pressed a button. The device opened up with a whine. A ripping sound got everyone's attention, and a swirling circle of light appeared.

"WE DID IT!" Wade shouted. "Okay, like we agreed, on three. One…two…three!"

Wade and Justine arched their backs and flailed at their air guitars. Ed took a slower back and forth motion.

"Hey, "Wade objected, "that wasn't an air guitar!"

"Nope. It's a bass. Much cooler instrument."

"Is not!" Wade shouted.

"Is too."

"Is not!"

"Is too."

"Is…"

Ed ended the debate. "Tell you what, little brother. After all this, we'll go back to my place. I'll teach you to play both. Then you can make an informed decision."

"You can play guitar?" Justine cut in.

"Kids, if it has strings, I can play it."

Wade gasped. "You ARE cool."

"About time you noticed."

BEEP BEEP BEEPBEEP!

Kim pulled her kimmunicator out, her smile a mile wide.

"Go, Wade."

"Kim! I was getting worried! Rufus was talking crazy; he said you two just disappeared!"

"Wait, you said you were getting worried. How long have we been missing?"

"Missing? Kim, you've been out of contact for nearly three hours. I wouldn't call that missing. Where are you?"

Kim smiled at Ron. "I think I'll let someone else explain." She walked over to the Brain Trust and handed over her kimmunicator.

"Go, Wade."

Amy was back over me. "You're on the third unit of plasma. We've got you stabilized. It's time to take you to the hospital."

"K-Kim? Ron?"

"They'll be going in just a minute. Don't worry, they'll be safe. Now we're going…"

"No!"

Amy looked confused. She motioned to a pair of men in EMT suits. _Yeah, right. _They started to reach for the table. I shook my head.

"No!"

"Sasha…" Amy was gentle.

"No!" I was screaming. "I won't go! Not…until I can say goodbye."

"Sorry." Dr. D. said. "Kimberly, Ronald, come over here. You need to say your goodbyes."

Ron went over to Dr. D. I heard gloves come off.

"You two be careful. If he's got any part of my brain, he's more dangerous than you think."

"I'll never think of him the same way again, Dr. D." Ron walked around the screen and smiled at me.

"I'll never see Shego the same way, either." His hand went to the back of his neck. "Of course, now that I've seen her…well nearly her, sort of…"

It was my turn to smile. "Just tell her. 'I know what you like.'"

"That'll probably get me fried, but, hey, whatcha gonna do? Thanks for everything."

Kim came over next. She hesitated, bent over and kissed my forehead. "I'm going to miss you, Sis."

"Me too. Just, be careful."

"Always. I'll never forget you, or be able to thank you and Steve and Marsha enough." She sniffled. "I better get going, so you'll let them get you to the hospital."

She took a step away, and then turned around. "Is there anything you want me to tell you?"

_Funny, that should be a joke. _"Yeah. Tell her, I'm sorry. About Mom, about Daddy, about the Academy…she would have loved the Academy."

Kim started to turn back when something else came to me. I wanted to sit up, but my arms were strapped down. It wasn't the pain that brought the tears to my eyes.

"I got one more thing. You tell her Dr. D., I've never forgive you, you son-of-a-bitch!"

Her face went stone cold. "Word. For. Word."

She walked back over to Wade. Everyone hugged, and she got her kimmunicator back. Nana was next.

"You two take care of each other."

"We will." Kim swallowed. "Would you tell Kim and James and Ann and Ron 'bye' for me?"

"Of course. I'll take care of them. Don't worry; you know how we Possibles are about family."

_Yeah, you're just like us Gos._

Ron stood in front of the light. "I'll go first, KP. Make sure it's safe."

I could see her expression from where I was. "We go together, Ron." Boy was too smart to argue. He reached for her hand.

At that moment, I learned what death was like. Here were these two incredible kids, their whole futures in front of them, and I'd never know a thing about it. I'll watch Marsha walk out of a room someday and realize the same thing. Just hope it's no time soon.

They shared a kiss, took a deep breath. I got one last wave. They jumped.

"All right," Nana nodded to Ed, "shut it down."

The air shimmered, and was empty again.

"Initiate start sequence." Ed watched as Wade turned the dials.

"Nothing. We can't breach the dimensions without a frequency to focus on. We can't get there from here." Wade shook his head.

"But I was right!" Justine still smiled.

"Did we get that on tape? I mean, disc?" Nana asked George. He looked at a guy, the man nodded.

"Sure did, ma'am."

"Good. Send a copy to the Agency. Mark it 'Top Secret'. That way it'll be on the desk of every intel chief in the world by the end of the week. Incompetent a-holes."

Nana Possible left. George walked over. His lip stuck out as he looked over the screen.

"Looks like you won't get the save in this game, Doc."

He must have seen my eyes. "Oh, I didn't mean it that way, honey." George was annoyed. "Would somebody put this girl out? She's got an ambulance to catch."

Whatever they put into my i.v. worked fast. I barely heard George as he gave me a crooked smile.

"After all, she and her partner were in one Hell of a car wreck."


	44. Epilogue: A New Night

Epilogue: A New Night

I wake up at 2:10 a.m. with the feeling that my right hand is on fire. Dr. D. had told me I would have these kinds of sensations with the nerve damage. It won't do any real good, but I go to the bathroom to run cold water over my hand until the pain goes away. The water splashes in the sink, and I remember the exact term Dr. D. had used.

Phantom limb syndrome.

There's nothing left of my right arm fourteen centimeters past the shoulder. Lord Fiske got one Hell of a Silver Medal.

Marsha ran screaming the day I came home from the hospital, smelling like medicine and with an empty sleeve. She's better now, but it tears me up when I put my hand on her cheek to kiss her goodnight.

"Two hands, Mama. Want two hands."

Dr. D. and Amy were over yesterday. He chided me for breaking my promise and becoming a patient. Then he broke down. Things weren't going well. He was going to have to start over again. Who knows when he'll be ready for me? Good thing he likes a challenge. "Forget internal organs, forget skin, limbs, limbs are the bitch!"

_Two hands soon, Marsha. Two hands soon._

Everyone has been great. Hank catered from his restaurant the first few days, we had so many well wishers. He hardly needed to; they brought enough food to feed an army. But Mom still comes over every night to cook, and Marsha eats everything Mom puts in front of her. She just shrugs and says Marsha must be packing it on for another growth spurt.

Reneca's back on duty and comes over before shift. Matheson is with her most days. She's almost done with the packing. I told her that she'd better pick green for the dresses. She's back on the streets with what had better be a temporary partner. Detroit sent us an apology for the unexplained failure of both our steering and brakes leading to a most unusual and well-witnessed accident. They sent a replacement car free of charge. A 2008 Tucker Interceptor…I can't wait to try it out.

Car 54 failed to respond to the accident. Campbell and Raimi found themselves at a liquor store facing a group of guys trying to bring about European unity through crime. They got two Germans, a Brit and two Russians. Raimi was still on crutches when he got his medal for valor.

It wasn't a very good night for Europe. Someone calling himself General Killigan issued a communiqué claiming responsibility for the assassination of Her Majesty's Consul-General in the name of a free and independent Scotland.

And speaking of unlucky Europeans, they've already traded Demenz for a pair of moles found out last year. Nana has tabs on Demenz, and promises the instant he's close enough, I'll know all about it. There's still something I've got to do.

The Possibles stopped by before going home last week. I guess Dr. Director received permission to declare Kim cured. Ron was with her. They just look natural together. She even told him off once. It warmed my heart. He smiled too.

And Ron has somebody to meet. His parents had been thinking about it for a long time, and they finally decided to adopt. They're getting a little war orphan from China. The director of the Jewish charity involved tells them Hana is quite a story.

They have no idea.

At least Pump won't be a problem for the near future. The Syndicate was busted and its elaborate import and distribution system dismantled. The ties to their European counterparts were something to behold. Right now the man who exposed the German Connection is Go City's Man of the Hour: Will Du.

Thank God for the Barkin Men, they're the only ones who treat me normal. The first thing Mad Dog did when Marsha went to bed was pull off his prosthetic arm and compare stumps. Mine's prettier. He used the lame excuse that his amputation was traumatic.

The first face I saw when I woke up was Stevie's. He stayed beside me the whole time I was at the hospital, and put up with all the crap a doped-out, vain girl, who's afraid she'll never get back to the Life, or ever again hold her little girl in both arms, or turn her husband's head can serve up. He let me be weak just long enough to recover, and when he knew I was ready he told me to grow up. And now Stevie's back to his happy self, bless him, so he's getting the good stuff. Last night we did a repeat of scene three from the Best of Post Aerobic Antics. Pretty good balance for a girl with only one arm.

No way I'm getting back to sleep right now. My sleeping schedule is all shot to Hell right now anyway. Seems like most days I'm sleepy, or sick: must be the depression. _No wonder Cindy asked me if I was broken when I went to see her. _Barely change out of sweats right now. I walk down the hall. There's a half-light in the den. _Did I leave the computer on? _It's off before I reach the door. Something's on the desk: boxes and envelopes.

I pick up the letter sized one first. It reads **Sasha. **I can't help but smile.

**Sasha:**

**They wouldn't let us come all the way through, so we didn't get a chance to see you FTF. They really didn't want us to do this either, but they owe us big.**

**The Pandimensional Vortex Inducer will be put away permanently. They'll hold onto it just in case someone else makes one, or somebody comes here from someplace else. Otherwise, between the dimensional and temporal travel possibilities, it's just too dangerous to have around.**

**We caught up with Drakken and Shego almost immediately. They had been arguing the entire time, big surprise there. He wanted to send her after us; she wanted to get on with their plan. Probably didn't want to go into the unknown either. I gave her your message. If Drakken hadn't been there, I think she would have cried. I wanted to. Then I gave Drakken your message. She demanded to know what you meant. I wouldn't spill, so she turned on Drakken and chased him out of the lair trying to get an answer. I'll never tell her. She'd kill him.**

**I scanned the picture of you guys that's on the wall. I HAD to have it. There's no you and Steve here. There's no one for either of them. When they dated, Ron and I shuddered. Now, I don't think I'd mind it one bit. Not that I'm going to play matchmaker or anything.**

**We've already been to Kim and Ron's places. I left Kim some books and letters. Hope she doesn't find me preachy. Ron left Ron some advice on little sisters and girl friends. Ron's not playing fair: he gave Ron a play book of sorts. He figures that moves that work on one Kim should move another. I didn't play fair either; I gave Kim a couple of warnings. And a few moves of her own.**

**Here are some gifts for you guys. **

I look at the big box. It's for Marsha. _Made in China?_ Now that's different; almost as weird as the black and white thing in the box.

**Every little girl needs a Cuddle Buddy. Can't believe you don't have them. It's not the rarest, but my Pandaroo has gotten me through some tough times. She's good for the good times too.**

Next is a little box. It has some men hoisting a flag on a pile of rocks. At the base it says Iwo Jima. I have no idea where that is and something about that makes me really glad.

**I know things are different there, but this is THE image we have of the Marines. I thought Mr. Barkin might appreciate it.**

An envelope's marked for Reneca. There's a map of Kim's world. There are nations all over, and hardly a French this or British that or Dutch the other in sight. Kim had a post-it note attached.

**Reneca, it'll happen.**

**You were the hard one. I can't believe we didn't take a picture! It was nice to have Shego as a sister that time, but you were even better. You were completely you, and we still got along. This is all I could think of.**

Photographs. First was one of the kids with their families; all smiling and waving. The naked mole rat was there too. A sign was in front of them. **Thanks for everything!**

**Don't know if you can tell I have my ring on. You were right, Mom cried. Both sets of parents have given us the green light. AFTER I've got my acceptance to graduate school. **

The next two give me a pause. It is strange to see somebody else wearing your face. The first one was a mug shot. She was holding the card and looking straight into the camera. Pretty girl. I've seen that look before. "You've got me, but you'll never keep me." Hate her choice…but I love the moxie.

Behind it was a strip of the kind you get in those novelty booths. Kim and Miss Go making nice. Couldn't miss the meaning: Shego as she is, and as she should be.

We'll have to hide all this. Nana wouldn't like us spoiling all her pretty cover-up work. But she better not even think about touching Marsha's new best friend.

I'm hungry. The fridge is full, but not with what I want. What I've wanted all day. I wanted it much of last night, too. _I haven't been this fixated on a food since…nyahhh._

I pick up the phone.

"Thank you for calling Red Rose Cabs, one-hundred percent employee owned. How may we help you?"

"I need a pick-up at 319 Fenian."

"We'll have someone there in fifteen minutes."

Time enough to leave a note on the fridge, put on some shoes, go get my purse, and something out of the den.

Guy's right on time. He's a real gentleman. He stands at the car door and closes it for me.

"Where to ma'am?" He asks as he gets behind the wheel.

"1412 Battery."

"Ah, Slomensk. You buying?"

"No." I smile. "But my tip should cover you."

That's right: I'm going to Smolensk on the Go. Dimitri will be there. What? Did something happen that made him have to skip town? Something I don't know about? Didn't think so. He'll shed real tears over my arm. I'll have the sausages with the potato pancakes and since I'm not on duty, maybe a shot of good Russian vodka. And we'll ooh and ah over the latest pictures of Marsha.

Hey, it's Go City. Weirder things have happened.

THE END

Best of Post Aerobic Antics courtesy of Isamu


End file.
